Resuscitate Me
by BlackOcean96
Summary: Arizona Robbins used to be a very cheerful , outspoken person . Before turning 30 years old, she had everything that other people in this world need . Love . Until one day her life turned upside down . And suddenly, she lost everything . Meanwhile Calliope Iphegenia Torres , a coffee shop owner who loves to dig mysterious thing found herself attracted to the blue eyed blonde .
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note : Hello Calzona's fan ! This isn't my first story but this is my first attempt of writing a Callie and Arizona fanfiction . I am nervous with the reaction and how it goes as I am new in the world of Calzona fanfic . And sorry for the bad grammar , English isn't my first language . This story is more about Arizona at first . Rated T (language) for now , might change to M in the future . It is depressing and weird to watch Grey's Anatomy without Callie Torres . I hope Sara will return back . Sara and Jessica have a great chemistry together . Frankly speaking , their chemistry is unreplaceable .**

* * *

 **Summary** : Clumsy Callie Torres met Arizona Robbins for the first time .

 **PROLOGUE**

Resuscitation is the process of correcting physiological disorders in an acutely unwell patient . It is an important part of intensive care medicine , trauma surgery and emergency medicine . Well known examples are cardiopulmonary resuscitation and mouth-to-mouth resuscitation . Well , that was in medical terms .

But how ? How did you resuscitate someone who wasn't medically dying . Someone who was healthy but broken inside . Sure , she was still standing up . Living the remaining time of her life before she was taken away forever . But her soul was so broken , she was dead inside . She was living with the old memories that she had with her . And now she had no purpose of making a new one with someone that maybe could actually gave her the love that she actually deserved .

 _Wait_ … Did she actually deserved a love ? A new kind of love ? To love and to be loved ? She had a love and she was loved but she screwed it up . She fucked it up . So how ? How did you actually resuscitate a broken soul ? How did you resuscitate a purpose ? Light up a spirit in someone's life ? How did you get someone looking forward of waking up for tomorrow when all she wanted to do was to sleep forever with all the memories ?

 **General POV**

 **0700hrs**

It was a lazy Monday morning when **Arizona Robbins** slowly opened her eyes . She was hiding under her blanket , shaking in cold . Her right hand reached out for the aircond remote control on the nightstand , turning it off . Her eyes wandered around the room . It was dark as the window of her bedroom was still covered by the curtains . She slowly sat up and leaned her head against the headboard of the bed with the blanket was still covering her body , from her stomach to her toes . The cold air inside the room hit her again , making her shivering . It must be raining outside .

Arizona finally found the courage to got out of her warm comfy blanket . As soon as she stood up on her feet , she stretched her body . She made her way to the window and pulled the curtains open , revealing the rainy Monday morning of Seattle City . The skies were dark , perhaps the sun light was too shy to do its job today . She rubbed her eyes as she walked toward the bedroom door to switched on the light . She took a moment of staring at her own bed before decided to went downstairs .

"Joanne !" Arizona said in her sleepy voice while walking down the stairs .

Silence .

"What are you cooking , honey ?" Arizona asked before she could enter the kitchen . She stood froze at the realization of the fact that no one was in the kitchen .

Arizona could only sigh . "Oh , Joanne ."  
Now she had to go out to get her own breakfast .

* * *

 **0747hrs**

She got out from her bathroom wearing a plain white bathrobe . Her hair was covered with a towel . Arizona was thinking about to stop by at the usual coffee shop to get a breakfast and her morning caffeine . She glanced at the window as she walked toward the wardrobe . The rain already stopped by now but the sun was still hiding beneath the skies . She slowly opened her wardrobe . Her hands was searching for something not so formal and not so casual to be worn today . Arizona was a very organized person . She sorted all her clothes from light color to dark color and also from short to the long one so that she could easily choose which one she would like to wear . Her hand stopped at the shabby white lab coat . Usually , she would pretend the lab coat wasn't there . It was easier that way . She didn't have to remember all her memories of being a doctor . There was once she thought of throwing it away , but she was still keeping it until now . And somehow , this morning Arizona found herself staring at the lab coat . She slowly ran her fingers on the bear that was printed on her old lab coat .  
 _Arizona Robbins M.D. F.A.C.S._ She read it out loud before tossing it away .  
 _Let's just pretend it isn't there ._

* * *

 **Cubano's Fresh Brew Café**

 **Calliope Iphegenia Torres** was pacing back and forth . She thought it was so easy . But it wasn't easy . She was used of having two barristas in the morning and now one of them called in sick and the other one didn't show up , she was screwed . Usually what she had to do was just woke up early in the morning and unlock the door and then her workers would do all the work like , getting the counter and the coffees ready , took the customers's order . They would do all the front , face to face work as Callie wasn't good at it . And Callie would visit the kitchen and helped her best friend's girlfriend preparing the breakfast order which Lexie preferred doing it alone because she was fabulous at cooking and baking and that Callie's presence would only slow down her movement .

 _Thank God , Mark suggested Lexie to helped me ._

After that she would sit at her own table far from other people with her laptop on for the whole day and drank coffee while her fingers working on a new writing project . It had been almost one year she opened this coffee shop . She owned this place together with Mark Sloan a.k.a her invisible business partner slash best friend . By the end of the day , Callie would do all the calculating job , calculated their profit and paid their workers's salary . And now she was panicking . She had just left the crowded front counter with her now pale face .

"Who's at the counter ?" Lexie asked while her hands busy getting the muffins out of the oven . "Connor ? He arrived already ?"

"No one ." Callie said with her nervous voice .

"Whattt ?" Lexie's eyes went wide . "Then what the hell are you doing back here ?"

"I can't do this . I mean , I am the one who's taking the order . I am the cashier . I am making the coffee and I am the freaking person that will send the coffee to the table . It's 5 things for me to do alone . I am not a robot !" Callie replied , still marching around the kitchen . "Maybe we should close our business for the day ."

"You are panicking , Callie . Breathe in , breathe out . I will join you as soon as I finish with the pastries ." Lexie tried to console her boss . "And it's a little too late for you to do that . You can't just ask the customers to leave and then lock the door . They will be mad ."

"I can't do this ! The que is getting longer ."

"Which is why you have to return at the counter and try as fast as you can to reduce the que ." Lexie talked . "This is the kind of situation that Connor , Hannah and I have to deal with every morning especially on Monday . And this is why you actually have to take part in your business operation rather than to just opening it and depending on the workers . Because stuff like this will happen and you have no choice but to handle your own business by yourself ."

Callie was looking at Lexie by now . "Luckily you are Mark's girlfriend . And please stop giving me advice on how I should run my business . I hire Connor and Hannah for some reason . So that I don't have to do all the work ."

"And now you are pissed because I am correct ." Lexie shook her head . "Come on , Torres . You can't just leave your counter with a bunch of people lining up waiting for their coffee . They are our customers , some of them are our regulars ."

Lexie was right . Disappointing her customers wasn't what she intended to do today . Callie took a deep breath before exited the kitchen .

* * *

Arizona was sitting at a secluded table inside of her favourite coffee shop . She opened her leather briefcase , taking out all the document that she had sorted earlier by dates . Her thumb was running through the papers until she found the paper that she hadn't read yet . She then quickly began reading it while her left hand tapping her own pen on the table . Nothing she read was going inside the storage of her brain . Her brain was still in the sleepy mode . She needed her triple shots coffee or else , what she had been reading would be useless . And she needed it to be not useless as she had to remember the crucial fact of the project . She didn't want herself looking dumb in the meeting this afternoon , awkwardly rereading the fact straight from the paper in the middle of the meeting later .

And Arizona was an overachiever . Whatever she was doing wether handling the family business or simply being a surgeon , she would like to do it right . She would like to be great at everything she did .

Arizona looked up , staring at the busy barista behind the counter . What the hell with all the commotion ? She pulled down her aviator that she left on top of her hair just now . Sighing , she walked toward the counter that was full with people lining up waiting for their turn to make an order . She stood in front of the counter as she waited for the woman in front of her to look up at her .

But it was hopeless . The woman was busy doing absolutely nothing . Arizona found herself eyeing the woman shaking hands . They were stirring a cup of latte for three minutes now , way too long for someone to stirred their coffee . Usually , she was served by a blonde woman named Hannah . And sometimes , by a boy . She had never seen this woman before until today .

 _Is she new here ?_ Then it explained the shaking hands , the anxiety of this woman doing her job and why the hell her coffee still hadn't being served to her even after twenty minutes she ordered it . Arizona rubbed her chin weirdly as her eyes still watching the woman . Judging by her skin and face , she was definitely a Latina . Arizona glanced at the younger man standing next to her , one of the now getting impatient customer . He was glancing at his watch for every one minute by now . She shook her head . _What the hell is happening at this coffee shop today ?_

"Excuse me ?" Arizona said , a little too firm as the woman in front of her jumped upon hearing her voice .

"Oh , god !" The brunette was shocked .

It was very clear to Arizona that the woman's mind wasn't here but flying over somewhere else . Behind the aviator , she was staring at the lost , distracted woman .

* * *

"Excuse me ?" A voice was interrupting Callie's deep thought .

"Oh , god !" Callie looked up .

At the same time , the blonde woman in front of her took off her aviator sunglasses as her gaze met with a pair of most intense blue eyes she had ever seen in her entire life . And those eyes were the bluest she ever seen . It was beautiful and magnificent and beautiful .. and really intense . _Wait …_ Did she just say _'beautiful'_ twice ?

"Hello ?" The voice killed Callie's thought again .

"Umm .. Yes .. ? Can I help you ?" Callie asked nervously .

"I haven't receive my order yet . I ordered it twenty minutes ago . It will be great if you could at least send my drink first ." The blonde said . Her tone was cold .

"Yes , of course . What did you order ?"

Blue eyes's eyebrows arched . Callie couldn't read the blonde facial expression . _Is she pissed or is she okay ?_

"What did I order ? Don't tell me that you lose my freaking order ." The tone was sharp . She was obviously pissed off right now .

 _Oh no , blue eyes is mad_ . Callie was nervous . "No , no . I g..got your order .. Just sit back , I will send to you in five minutes ." Callie stuttered . She was lying , she had no idea what the hell happened to the blue eyes's order paper . It was okay , she would try to find it .

"Two minutes ." Blue eyes demanded before she left the counter .

Callie just looked at her , speechless as she started not to like her intense blue eyes customer . Well , it was all her fault by the way . Twenty minutes and still had not received the order . If she was the blue eyes , she would be mad too .

"Can you finish my order first ?" A man in front of her asked .

"Yeah , and mine too ." Another voice followed .

"Sure , sure . I am so sorry ." Callie said , apologizing to her customers .

* * *

Moments later , Callie brought a cup of hot chocolate with a plate of pumpkin scones to be delivered to the blue eyed blonde . She put it down on the table , carefully not to disturb her customer's paperwork . While setting down the plate , she was waiting for the blonde to say something like a 'thank you' but the blonde said nothing . She was busy with her papers . Callie left with a sigh as she made her way back to the counter where Lexie had taken over .

She noticed that 'Miss Not So Skillful' already sent her coffee and breakfast but Arizona just continued reading the details of the land that her company would soon be working on as her brain tried to memorize them . Her right hand was roaming on the table while her eyes was focusing on the paper . She grabbed her scones and took her first bite but then she quickly stuck out her tongues .

 _Yikesss , pumpkin scones_ . She didn't order this . Arizona loathed pumpkins and anything that related with it . She quickly grabbed the cup in front of her as she brought it near her nose . She smelled it . It wasn't a coffee . The whole thing on her table wasn't what she ordered . She ordered what she regularly ordered almost every morning . Arizona snorted angrily as she walked back toward the counter with her plate .

"What the hell you just sent me ?" The plate was clinking loudly against the counter as Arizona put it down harshly . "I want to see your manager , stat !" Other customers was looking at both of them by now .

Callie was staring into the blonde's blue eyes . "I am sorry , Miss . What's wrong ?"

"What's wrong ? What's wrong you asked me ? You sent me a pumpkin scones . Now I want to ask you , is there any old faces in the kitchen right now that could recognize me and my regular order ? Because they would have known me better than to send me pumpkin scones . Like you just did . Because I DO NOT EAT A FREAKING pumpkins !" Arizona said as her face started to reddened . "And I did not order a hot chocolate ! You lost my order receipt , right ?"

Callie just stood there . She didn't want to say anything . The blonde was mad . Anything that Callie said would only make it worst .

"Are you deaf ?"

"I'm so sorry , I … I …"

"Doctor Robbins ." Lexie suddenly appeared in the middle of the heated situation . Arizona seemed to look like she was about to launch a RPG toward Callie's direction . She was really pissed . Lexie knew Arizona because she was her half sister's teacher at Seattle Grace Mercy West . And she was also a regular customer here .

"Doctor Robbins , calm down . May I help you ?" Lexie said .

Callie turned around to face Lexie . She was puzzled .

"It's only Arizona Robbins . I am not a doctor anymore . How many times do I have to tell you that ?" Arizona replied but with a waaaaay different tone than how she spoke to Callie . "Your new worker . She lost my order . And then she sent me a wrong order ."

"Actually , she's not a new …."

"It's okay . It's my fault , Lex ." Callie cut off , whispering to Lexie .

"Okay , what did you order ? Your regular one ?" Lexie asked to the blonde , acting as the middleman between the blonde and the Latina .

Arizona nodded . As Callie raised her eyebrows , did not understand .

"Her regular order is a triple shots of Americano and chocolate chips scones ." Lexie whispered in Callie's ear.

Callie nodded . "We will prepare it for you now ."

Arizona said nothing to the 'Miss Not So Skillful' . She wasn't interested in making any conversation . All she needed was a cup of coffee before she went all cuckoo mood on everybody today . _Wait , isn't that is her mood on almost everyday ?_

Arizona took her seat . She sighed . She needed to calm down . Chill a bit . _You are scaring the shit out of other people , Robbins ._ She shook her head . She didn't want to be as cold as this but … She guessed , she was still pissed at how the world works . She used to be cheerful . Perky and bubbly . And after what happened with her life , she changed a lot . Changing completely to the opposite side .

She used to be a morning person . A person that woke up from her sleep early in the morning with a smile . She sang while driving to work or while she was waiting for Joanne to prepared the breakfast . And then after she got back from work , she would sing a goodnight song to Aiden . Or read a bedtime story to him . She was a joyous person on the earth for once . And now everything was gone . When Joanne and Aiden left her , she took away the perky and cheerful Arizona Robbins too .

Arizona was staring at the wall when Callie walked toward her . The Latina was about to put the cup on the table , she accidentally dropped it as the coffee splashed on the blonde's white shirt .

"Holy shit ." The Latina gasped in shock .

Arizona stood up instantly as she tried to save all the already wet papers on the table . Her eyes couldn't believe what she was seeing . _All of the important papers_ ! She looked up , angry blue eyes met worried brown eyes .

"You !" Arizona barked . "Not only unprofessional , you are freaking clumsy too ! Why the hell did I meet you today ?" She looked down on her wet shirt .

Her body smelled like coffee . _Great , this is just great !_ Now she had to go home and take another shower . And then rushed back to the office , get Evelyn to reprint the papers . Arizona took a quick glance on her watch . It was already nine o five . Meaning she only had less than three hours left before the meeting .

"I am so sorry ." Callie apologized but the blue eyes just shook her head , a few times .

"You have been saying sorry to me for a few times today ." Arizona snapped . "What the hell is wrong with you ?"

"I am really sorry . I am .. truly sorry ."

"Is there anything you could actually do properly other than apologizing ?" Arizona wanted to add more but stopped when her cell rang . She took out her cellphone from the pocket hurriedly .

"Speak , Evelyn !" Arizona answered it , almost yelled . "Okay , okay .. I know it's today ! I am coming in but I will be a little late . And I need you to reprint those papers you printed for me last Friday . Get it ready on my table ." Arizona's chilling mood was done for today thanks to the brunette that was standing right in front of her . She took out a few notes from her briefcase before throwing it angrily on the table . She left as soon as she gathered all of her things .

Meanwhile , Callie just stood there and watched the blonde until she finally disappeared . She sighed . Why the hell she couldn't do anything right without making a stupid mistake ? Callie shook her head . _Stupid much ._

* * *

 **Reviews are really welcomed .**

 **Wednesday**

 **23rd November 2016**

 **0030hrs**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guests** : Thank you very much for your reviews , hope you guys continue reading this story .

 **McAwesome** : Thanks , we will see more characters background in this chapter . Stay tuned !

 **calzona 02** : But it seems , she would always be clumsy . xD

 **waterproof88** : Thank you ! :D

 **Lena** : Thanks , really appreciate your review .

 **Calzonafan123** : Here we go , chapter number 2 .

 **jenna-pls** : I am so glad you could understand my writing . Thanks .

 **mientosz** : I hope after chapter two , it would still stay interesting . Thank you so much :)

 **bluesky25** : That probably would be answered in chapter three but I think people could start guessing in this chapter , thank you for your review .

 **iCapmirezLove** : Thank you ! Here is the update .

 **Author Note : Woah , I feel welcomed by the Calzona's fan . All of my nervousness at first had slowly subside . But the nervous of updating a new chapter for this story will always be there . Because Calzona have a big fan base than any other story I ever wrote . So , I will try my best not to screw it up . Thank you so much for those who took their time to gave me reviews . You are all awesome . Chapter two is up , enjoy !**

* * *

 **General POV**

It was almost 6pm but Callie was sitting in front of her laptop . Her shop already closed by now . She was working on her novel project . It was her first attempt on trying to get her e-novel turned into a book . Hopefully someone would publish it . She cracked her neck before continued tapping on the keyboard .

Callie used to be a journalist at Seattle Spectator . She worked there for almost ten years . She even had her own column in the newspaper . Her boss had given her the privileges to write anything she would like to write as long as it was an interesting topic and useful for readers . But after nine years of working together , her amazing boss finally quit .

Callie couldn't help it but cried on Jack's last day in Seattle Spectator . He was Callie's teacher in the world of writing . He never stopped encouraging her to pursue her dream of becoming a published author . He was awesome and relaxed . He was basically the opposite side of Megan , her new boss . After nine years of working comfortably together , knowing each other things . Jack quit his job .

He was replaced by a grumpy , control freak woman . That woman was a devil . Nothing like him at all . She put an end to Callie's column , claiming Callie's writing wasn't fresh and not enough attractive to attract more young readers to read their newspaper . Well , other newspaper's company was having the same problem too . Because of the internet , younger people nowadays preferred to read news from online . And it wasn't her fault that young generation didn't read a news straight from the paper , right ? Out of other people , why did her boss blamed her and only her ? Was it because of her sexuality ? Maybe she was a homophobic ?

So after that her boss hired a young journalist called , Dylan Dickhead . Dickhead wasn't his last name but Callie called him that because he could be a total dickhead sometimes . And it was even truer he was a dickhead when Megan gave Dylan a permission for him to handle the column that Jack at the first place created for Callie . Without warning , she was kicked out from her own column . Callie was pissed . But she remained calm and tried her best adjusting to the new changes . For six months she just nodded and said yes , letting Dylan bullying her . Under the new leadership , she learned nothing but had herself tormented by Megan and Dylan . She realized that she would never be good enough for her bosses . After six months her old boss left , she finally tendered her resignation . What did she feel after quitting ? Regret ? Sorry ? Sad ? No , Callie felt refreshed . She felt like all the heavy rocks on her shoulder just got lifted .

Even though her father was a millionaire , Callie refused any help from him . Using her savings from all those years as a journalist , she opened a coffee shop with Mark . For fun . A good investment , though . She wanted to stand on her own feet . And she knew she couldn't afford her life with her online novel . How could she when she didn't even receive one cent from it , at least not until it got published . It was her hobby for now . But she couldn't stop writing and she couldn't stop trying to turn her hobby into becoming her income , her job . Because deep down , she always knew that her passion was writing .

"Kitchen is clean ." Lexie suddenly appeared from the kitchen .

"Thank you , Lexie . Are you going back straight to your home ?" Callie asked .

"Honestly , I don't feel like going home . The house feels empty without Mark ." She took off her apron and hang it on the wall .

"You can crash here if you want ." Callie was referring to her loft above the shop . Yeah , daughter of a hotel tycoon lived in a loft . It wasn't a big place but it was comfortable enough for her to live alone for now .

"You sure ? You don't mind me staying here tonight ?"

"I don't . You can take the bed , I will have the couch ." Callie replied . "Besides , you are Mark's girl . I have to take care of you ." Callie laughed . _Major Mark Sloan_ . She knew Mark for almost fifteen years now . They had been best friend since the first time they met at Joe's . Mark was hitting on her shamelessly that night , she laughed whenever she thought about it . They both just seemed to click very well .

Lexie sat down in front of Callie with a cup of Mocha in her hand .

"Have you heard from him ? When he will be back again ?" Callie tapped down the spacebar . Mark was currently in a mission . In Afghanistan .

"Nope , nothing ." Lexie answered . "I want him to quit his job so badly . Everytime an unknown number calls me , I couldn't help but feeling scared . It might be from his superior officer , calling me to tell that he's …"

"I know ." Callie cut off . She held Lexie's hand . She knew that feeling . On Christmas last year , she told Mark maybe it was time to quit but that man was stubborn . He said to Callie that he wasn't feeling to quit his dangerous job anytime soon .

"Or when someone knocks on my door when I know that I am not having any visitor coming on that day . It is just a very scary feeling . And I tried not to think about it .. But with the empty house and nothing to do , I couldn't help it but overthinking ." Lexie added , upset .

"He will be alright ." Callie tried to calm down the younger woman in front of her . "And you are clearly not . You need to tell him what you are feeling while he's away . Tell him , he will understand you ."

Lexie sighed . "I wanted to but when he's back , all I feel was .. 'He just got back and maybe he was tired' . He needed rest and the last thing he needs is me pressuring him to quit ."

"You need to tell him , Lexie . Let him know . He's one hell of a stubborn man but maybe you can do something about that . And you guys would make a cute baby ." Callie winked . "Or babies ."

Lexie blushed immediately seconds after that . She shook her head . There was once when Mark wanted a baby but Lexie shot down the idea , telling him she was too young for family . But now , maybe she was ready but Mark never revisited the idea after she rejected it . She was actually waiting for Mark to popped out that idea again .

"Hey, Lex ." Callie called , killing the other woman's thought . "I wanted to ask you something ."

Lexie looked at the Latina . Callie always had this face when she wanted to dig something . She called it the 'Interviewer's Face' . "What is it you wanted to know ?"

Callie closed her laptop . She bit her lower lips before finally asking her question . "About the blonde the other day ."

"Which blonde , exactly ?" Lexie raised her eyebrows . She couldn't catch up .

"The blonde that came in here three days ago ." Red lips answered .

"Can you give me more details ? I couldn't remember which blonde ."

"The angry blue eyed blonde . Furious , enraged . Wrong order . The one that I accidentally showered her with a coffee ." Callie said one by one .

"Oooh , that one ! Dr. Arizona Robbins ." Lexie stopped . "Umm , not a doctor anymore . Why are you asking ? Is she was detected by your active gaydar ? You totally have an awesome gaydar , because yes , she is gay ."

Callie slapped the brunette's hand . "No , just asking . You know her ?"

"My sister used to work with her . She was a Chief of Peds Surgery at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital ." Lexie explained .

"Was ? I thought surgeons make a great salary . Why did she quit ?" Callie took a sip of her coffee , eagerly waiting for the answer .

"Well .. about that . I don't really know ." Lexie was shifting uncomfortably in her seat .

"But you knew something ." Callie narrowed her eyes .

"It is not my story to tell ." Lexie decided to keep her lips sealed . "You should ask her by yourself , if you are really interested in her ."

"If she ever come here again . I haven't seen her for three day after the stupid incident ." Callie said , upset . Losing a customer because of her clumsiness ? She moved her head to the left and right . She wasn't good when it came to facing the public . The morning crowd at her coffee shop made her nervous . People watching her somehow made her think that she was doing it all wrong .

* * *

The keys jangled in her hands as she aprroached the the big wooden door . She slipped the key into the dead bolt and turned it . Arizona entered her empty house after a very long day at work . She turned on the light before putting down her leather briefcase on the table . She walked toward the television inside the living room , turning it on to tried to kill the silence . She slowly smiled when she saw the photo frame on the coffee table in front of a television . It was a photo of her and Joanne .

Just as she was about to buried herself into a deep old memories her cellphone suddenly rang , startling her .

She stared at the phone screen before answering it , it was her mother . Arizona exhaled , tired . She seemed to know the reason on why her mother called . _This time , who was the unlucky person on the earth that mom tried to pair me off with ?_ Slowly , her finger touched the green symbol and dragged it to the middle .

"Mother ." Arizona answered , not so excited .

"Arizona , how are you ? Are you still at the office ?" Barbara was happy to hear her now estranged daughter's voice .

She used to call Barbara every two or three days but now Barbara was the one that had to call her . Arizona wasn't a bad daughter . Her husband , Colonel Daniel Robbins had his own money from his monthly pension . They both didn't need any money from their kids but Arizona never stopped giving them money every month via bank transfer even when she didn't talk to them for months . Barbara wasn't offended with her daughter's sudden changes in behavior . She knew Arizona was wounded . And now she was only trying to help her . She couldn't just sit back and watched her daughter distancing herself from everyone . She was her only daughter .

"No , mom . I'm at home . And I am fine , just like you asked me two days ago ." Arizona said .

"Are you free tomorrow , Arizona ?"

Arizona sighed . "Who is it this time , mom ?"

"Camilla Porter . You remember her ?" The older woman asked .

"No , I don't ." Arizona replied quickly . Even if she knew who Camilla was , she would say she didn't know her . It was easier that way .

"Camilla is my high school friend's daughter . The one that visited us on Thanksgiving two years ago with her mother . She is a model and she's very beautiful . She's in Seattle until tomorrow night ."

"Whoaaah , a model ? Now you are pairing me up with a model , mom ? Seriously ?" Arizona asked in her dramatic voice .

"Last time I set you up with a teacher , you rejected it . I figure maybe you would like the model type this time ." Barbara said .

"I would like you to just leave me alone , mom ." Arizona sat down on the brown sofa as her hand grabbed the photo frame .

"Arizona , I am doing this because I love you . Your father and I , we both won't be long ... We are both very old . We just wanted to see our daughter happy again . We don't want you to be all alone when we both are gone forever . Please consider about it ." Barbara tried to talk her daughter down .

Arizona was touched by her mother's words . "I am happy , mom . You both don't have to worry about me . I know how to take care of myself . I am a grown up woman ." She was staring at Joanne's photo while saying those words .

"No , you are not . You don't even know how to cook . You need someone to take care of you ." Barbara replied on the other line . "Arizona , it's almost five years since Joanne …"

"Fine , mom . I will go see her tomorrow ." Arizona interjected , she didn't want to hear anything about Joanne from someone else . Not from her mother or from anyone . No one understood it better than herself . But wait … Maybe , Joanne would understand too . She put the photo frame down . "And she's not brunette , right ?"

"Lunch date ?" The older woman asked excitedly . "And no , she's not a brunette ."

"I have a site visit tomorrow ." Arizona was rubbing her neck . "Is she a morning person ? Can she wake up super early ?"

A morning coffee date was better than no date at all , Barbara thought . "Of course she can . Wait for a minute , I will give her number for you to call her and …"

"No , mom . You set the date ready for me . I will just show up where I needed ." Arizona cut off . "Tell her to meet me at a coffee shop called , Cubano Café . 8am sharp ."

* * *

 **Cubano Café**

 **The Next Day**

 **0824hrs**

Today she was looking casual than the any other working day , wearing a red blue checkered shirt and a blue jeans with a pair of black boot . Her favorite aviator was perfectly placed on the table . She was glancing on her watch for a few times by now . Almost half an hour already passed but Miss Camilla Porter still hadn't show up . Arizona took out a few papers from her briefcase , deciding to read it while waiting for her supposedly date .

She would wait for another ten minutes for that woman . If she still didn't show up , she would leave . She had other important things to do than wasting her time waiting for someone who clearly didn't understand the meaning of punctuality and obviously didn't value and respect other people's time . She hated that kind of person . And at the end , it was unlikely that she would actually like this Camilla Porter . Same with what happened with the other women her mother set her up with . They were only her one time date .

But what if Camilla showed up ? And she actually liked her ? Maybe she was a very interesting person . Something about the model would drawn her in ? Arizona shook her head , laughing at the crazy thought . If she really wanted to move on , she would do it without her mother's help . The thing was , she refused to find somebody else because she didn't want to move on . She wanted to stay like this forever . Unattached to anyone so that she didn't need to feel it again . She didn't need to feel the pain of losing someone she loved all over again . She took a sip of her coffee , no , she didn't want to feel that . Even the pain of losing Joanne was still here and it seemed like didn't want to stop .

* * *

Callie was looking at herself in the mirror . She tucked a few of strand of hairs behind her ear . Satisfied with her appearance , she grabbed her phone and got herself ready for the day . Walking down the stairs , she saw a familiar blonde sitting alone at the table near the window . It was the blue eyes from the other days . Callie's eyes lit up and without herself realizing it , she was smiling .

Lexie noticed the staring . She was grinning behind the counter now as she mouthed a ' _Go_ ' to Callie .

Callie walked toward Lexie , raising her eyebrows . "Why are you grinning like an idiot ?"

"I saw you staring at her ." Lexie giggled . "If you are really attracted to her , just go to her table and make a conversation ."

"I am NOT attracted to her , okay . I was staring at her because I was debating with myself wether to go there and apologize again ." Callie denied . But Lexie knew that Callie liked that blonde . "And she seems busy ."

"Just go , Callie . Do not make up excuses . She is … just over there ." Lexie said in an encouraging tone .

Callie looked at Lexie questioningly . Why is this woman so excited for me ? She shrugged , she would just go ahead . She carefully made her way toward the blue eyes's table . Suddenly , a tall blonde bumped into her . Without saying sorry , the blonde just walked pass her and took the seat in front of the blue eyes's table .

Callie sighed emptily . Blue eyes was on a coffee date with a hot tall chick . She couldn't help it but felt a little bit down . She turned around and her eyes's met with Lexie's . She just shook her head toward the younger brunette .

* * *

Arizona was reading the draft . Her eyes was busy focusing on the white paper , making her didn't notice the blonde that just took a seat in front of her .

"Seems a bit preoccupied over there ." A voice interfered Arizona's reading . She was smiling .

Blue eyes was scanning the tall blonde in front of her . "Miss Porter ." Arizona said , trying to be formal . She put down the papers and extended her hand .

"Just Camilla , please ." She glanced at Arizona's almost empty cup . "I am sorry that I made you wait . Morning traffics !"

Arizona glanced at the watch on her wrist for a while . Camilla awkwardly watched the very quiet blonde . "It's okay . It wasn't that long . I waited for you .. for only … hmm thirty three minutes .

"Time means nothing for a high class model like you , ain't that right ?" Arizona added flatly . She was hoping that this date would be over soon . But then she remembered her mother . She wouldn't be pleased if Arizona treated this woman in front of her badly . Arizona waved her hand at the waiter . The young man walked toward them .

Lightless blue eyes finally met the other over excited blue eyes . A fake smile plastered on her face . "Coffee ?"

"A cup of latte ." A smile beamed on Camilla's lip . It was a little too over sweet smile .

A smile that was convenience to use to captured someone's heart . Unfortunately , Arizona didn't like her that way . "And I will have another round of Americano , triple ." She said to the young man as he wrote the order down on a piece of paper .

"Hardcore , huh ?" Camilla asked , trying to create a conversation once the waiter left . But Arizona only gave her a puzzled look .

"The way you like your coffee ."

"Oh , it's just something that I drink everyday ." Arizona said as she checked her phone . Not really paying attention to the blonde in front of her .

Camilla couldn't help it but feel offended by the way Arizona treated her but decided not to let it get to her . Maybe Arizona needed some more time . She didn't want to rush it . She liked Arizona and her charisma . Arizona was the kind of person that Camilla felt suitable to start a relationship with . She had her own company and she was very damn good - looking . Camilla didn't have to do anything for the rest of her life if she ended up with Arizona . The blonde was loaded . She could totally see herself flying to wherever she wanted every weekend .

"It's been two years since the last time we met . But that wasn't the last time I heard about you ." Camilla tried to talk to her again . "I never stopped follow your updates ."

It took a few seconds for Arizona to gave her respond . "Are you telling me that you are stalking me all this time , Miss Porter ?" She took of her eyes off the phone screen . Their gazes finally met .

"I don't have to stalk you . The news of your company for the next biggest shopping mall project in Seattle was all over the place ." Camilla was staring deep into the other woman's eyes . "And you … All of your charity works with the kids around the world , I am impressed ."

Arizona laughed , a fake smile was on her face . She couldn't help it but felt the whole conversation with the blonde woman in front of her was nothing but fake . _She wasn't impressed , she was trying to wooo me ._ She decided to play it along . "I am flattered . It is nothing , really . I'm just doing my part in making the world a better place ."

"You are a good woman ."

Arizona shook her head . If she was really a good human , Joanne would still be here . They would still share the same bed . And she didn't have to go to all the dumb dates that her mother set her up with . Like this one . "Let's cut to the chase , Miss Porter . Why should I be interested in you ?"

"Woah .. That is pretty direct . I don't expect that kind of question on a first date ." Flirty eyes answered .

"I don't like to waste my time . We should ask each other whatever questions we have in our mind while we still have our time ." Arizona spoke . "God knows , maybe this is going to be our first and last date ."

The blonde woman was still smiling . Maybe she thought Arizona was joking with her .

* * *

Callie didn't usually do this . This was out of her routine . She wouldn't do serving the customer job , normally . It was always Hannah and Connor's task . But she wanted to send this order even though Hannah wouldn't let her . Hanna said she was the boss and that she shouldn't do anything . But she wanted to see if the blue eyes still remembered her . And most importantly , who was that blonde with her ? Maybe she could peeked into their conversation while sending the order .

So , here she was right now . Nervously making her way toward the couple's table . Callie tried to breathe in and breathe out several times as she was approaching them .

But it seemed like 'clumsy' was her middle name . She accidentally tripped herself and fell on the floor with the tray . Half of the beverages splashed on her customers's clothes , most of it was on the dress of the blonde woman that was sitting in front of the blue eyes .

Callie couldn't move , not because of the hot beverages was now slowly flowing down on her hands but she was afraid of the respond she would get from both blondes . Still on the floor , she was silently cursing herself . It was her second time moment of clumsiness with the same customer . She didn't know what to do now . The only thing going on her mind was that she had to prepare herself because she knew she would get a yell by the blue eyes .

"Oh , shit . My dress !" Camilla yelled . "What the fuck ? Are you blind ?"

Arizona said nothing but stood up . She tried to remain calm but she knew in any minute , she would had herself burst into laughter . She was secretly hoping something like this would come up , so that they had to cut short their date . And then this happened . The very same woman from the other day was on the floor . Arizona walked around the woman before she extended her hand . "Hey , are you okay ?"

Callie was hesitated to grabbed the soft and smaller helping hand . She was very embarrassed and she was scared of the blonde . But blue eyes's hand slowly wrapped around her right wrist as the other hand was supporting the Latina's body . Sparking blue eyes ran into the sorry dark brown eyes .

Arizona knew the other woman wanted to say sorry for the trouble . She just nodded at the Latina . She wasn't mad at all . Nope , she was mad . She was mad at the fact that she couldn't laugh right now . She really wanted to laugh . Arizona's gaze fell into the blue eyes in front of her that couldn't stop swearing while trying to get rid of the coffee stain on her dress . Her dress was soaked through .

Arizona cleared her throat . "Maybe this is a sign . For us to end this date . You have to get change ."

"The hotel that I am staying in is not far from here . I can go change my clothes for a while and then I will be here before you know it . We can continue with our date . Maybe at the other coffee shop ." Camilla said but her eyes was on Callie . She was angry with her . The waiter had ruined her date with Arizona .

Arizona took a quick glance on her watch . That wasn't going to happen . Camilla wasted half an hour of their one hour date and Arizona had to wait for her patiently . She was not going to do any waiting activity anymore . She had enough . She had a lot of works to do . "I'm afraid our time is up . I should be in my office in fifteen minutes ."

"But thanks , though . It's a wonderful date ." Arizona added nonchalantly .

Camilla wanted to open her mouth to say something . It was barely a date to her . They never even had a chance to drink their coffee .

"I am very sorry that I ruined your date ." Callie said apologetically to Arizona . She quickly received a death glare from Camilla .

"It's okay ." Arizona said to the Latina with a dimpled smile .

That was a very cute smile Callie ever saw . Blue eyes didn't only have an intense eyes but also a sweet and cute smile . It melted her heart a little bit . And she was actually a warm - hearted person . Unlike the other day .

"You should go back to your hotel , Miss Porter . You smell like coffee ." Arizona said to the other blonde with a slight hint of sarcasm . "Usually , I would offer all of my dates a ride but I couldn't offer it to you . I don't want my car to smell like a coffee ."

Camilla was staring sharply at Arizona right now . Her face was hit with a pang of humiliation . She shook her head a few times before she left . Just when she arrived at the front door , she turned around . "Keep up with that arrogant shitty behaviour of yours , Robbins ! Maybe you thought with your sad story everyone would pity you but judging by your behaviour , no one would ever put up with you and your pathetic life !" And Camilla yelled before she left .

Arizona's eyes was still at the door even though she already left . _Fuck it_ . She wasn't asking for sympathy from anyone . She didn't walk around telling people her story . It was her mother that did it . She didn't ask people to pity her . And she was sure as hell that she wasn't anyone charity case . Without realizing it , her face redened .

Callie's dark brown eyes went wide in shocked when she heard the yell from the other blonde . She thought both of them were on a date . Why was the other blonde so upset ?

Callie looked at the blue eyes in front of her . She wasn't sure what to say to her because right now , blue eyes was slowly turning red . She was angry . But with who ? With her or with the blonde that just left ? Her thought was soon interrupted by Hannah , she arrived at the table with two small towel and a tray . With a smile , she gave Callie one of the towel to wipe her hands . Callie step aside to let her worker cleaned the table .

"I am so sorry . This is the second time I did that . I am so … sorry ." Callie shook her head .

Arizona turned around to face the brunette . "Shhhh ." She shushed her . The brunette just saved her from a disastrous fake date . The least she could do now was not be mad at her. But still , Callie wouldn't stop talking .

"I know you are mad . You know what ? You don't have to pay anything today , tomorrow or the day .. after tomorrow . For one year , you can get free coffee everyday . Any coffee . Any..thing you w-want ." Callie stuttered as blue eyes walked toward her .

"Anything that I want ?" Arizona narrowed her eyes .

"I mean anything .. related to a coffee ." Callie shifted , uncomfortable . Arizona's intense eyes was staring right into her eyes . "Well , if you ask me to buy you a new car .. I can't give you that ."

"No , not a car . But you did say 'anything I want' , right ?" Arizona raised her eyebrows playfully . "As a punishment of you being clumsy and careless ."

"I only of-offered coffee ." Callie stuttered over her word .

"Oh , I so damn well could pay for my own coffee ." Arizona grabbed her phone that was on the table . She slid the phone into her side pocket . And she gathered the papers together and held it firmly against her chest . Her left hand took out a few notes from the other pocket of her jeans as she placed it on the table .

"You didn't have to …"

Arizona cut off . "Yes , I have to . I will think of something else as the punishment ." She put on her aviator , ready to leave .

"Thank you again for saving me from the horrible date just now , Miss … ?"

"Calliope … Torres ." _Shit !_ Callie wanted to take back what she just said . Why on earth did she introduce herself with her full first name ? Because for some people , Calliope was a quite weird first name . But it wasn't that weird compared to her middle name . She was silently hoping she could hide herself under the table now . "But you can call me , Callie ."

"Calliope . Hmm …" Arizona nodded her head .

Callie just stood there , not moving at all . That was the first time she heard someone pronounced her name right on a first try . Her name was perfectly pronounced by Arizona .

"Calliope ..." Once again the name escaped from Arizona's pink lips .

"Oh , come on . It means music . It's not really weird , right ?"

"I was about to say , unique ." Arizona replied . "It's a unique name .

A smile crept onto Callie's lips .

"I will see you around , Calliope ." Arizona walked away with a small giggle . But she suddenly halted her movement . "I haven't introduce myself yet , right ? I'm Arizona Robbins ."

"Knew that already ." Callie replied , followed by a small laugh .

* * *

 **Reviews are always welcomed , hope you all have a great Monday .**

 **Monday 28th November 2016**

 **2040hrs**


	3. Chapter 3

**mientosz** : Thank you ! I am so glad that you like it .

 **Lena** : You are very welcome :)

 **McAwesome** : Callie wouldn't have to wait too long until Arizona punishes her , hahaha ! This is the chapter .

 **Calzonafan123** : It is going to be explained , soon …

 **Helena** : Thank you for both of your reviews on both chapter . I had to google translated it , glad to know people from outside of my country is reading this story too :D

 **bluesky25** : Yeah , Callie's clumsiness would always fit right in into Arizona's well organized way . They would fill each other's blank spaces and supporting each other . About Joanne , it would come up soon .

 **AZsgirl** : Something really terrible … Thank you for the review :)

 **Author's Note : Firstly , I would like to apologize to the readers as this chapter doesn't give you (yet) all the explanation you've been waiting for . I wanted to make this one and the supposedly next chapter all in one chapter but then it will be too long . But I promise that this story is slowly going to the explanation part of Arizona's past , please be patient with me :) Chapter Three is up , just a short one but please do enjoy !**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own anything of this show , just borrowing the characters until they got back together on the screen .**

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

 **Sullivan Group Inc**

 **General POV**

Arizona was in the meeting room when the phone in her pocket vibrated . She had put it on silent mood earlier before she entered the meeting .

Arizona tried to ignore it as she focused herself at the bald man that was standing in the middle of the room but to no avail , the buzzing that her phone was making , made her felt uncomfortable . She slowly moved her body to slid the phone out of her pocket easily .

Under the table , she checked her phone . Three missed call from her mother , Arizona arched her eyebrows . The phone then vibrated again . Arizona wasn't sure that she should picked it up or not since she was in the middle of a meeting . But it might be an emergency .

She looked at the person next to her . It was Nathaniel 'Nate' Sullivan , Joanne's younger brother . Also her only sibling . Nate worked at Sullivan Group right after he graduated from business school . He held forty-nine percent of the share in the company . While Arizona took care the other fifty-one percent from Joanne's side . He seemed to noticed Arizona's behaviour . Without talking , he raised his eyebrows questioningly at Arizona .

"It's a call from hometown . I need to answer this . Might be an emergency ." Arizona leaned in toward him as she whispered .

He just nodded , giving Arizona a ' _go_ ' .

Arizona quickly stood up and exited the room . Her mother's number was on the speed dial , she held the phone to her ear as she waited impatiently .

"Mom ! What happened ? Is dad okay ?" Arizona asked , worried . Her father had a few history of heart attack before this .

"Oh , he is so fine but you aren't . Why Arizona , why ? I set you up with my friend's daughter but why you couldn't be nice to her ? Even if you are mad at me , please … Don't take it all out on other people ." The older Robbins spoke . "Camilla told me …"

"Mom ! I am in the middle of a meeting . And please don't tell me that you called me just because of Camilla complained to you about me ."

"What is happening with you , Arizona ? How long are you going to keep holding onto your old memories ?"

"Mom .. I am hanging up ." Arizona replied , not very excited when her mother brought up her topic . She rubbed her face using her palm a few times , trying to calm herself .

"Where did the person that we raised her up so well gone missing ?" Barbara kept pressuring . "And don't you dare hanging up on your own mother , Arizona !"

"Mom , stop it ! Okay ? Just stop it . I have a girlfriend and that is the reason why I wasn't excited with the date you set me up with Camilla ." Arizona blurted out spontaneously , hoping her mother would just dropped this thing .

"What ?" Barbara asked excitedly . "And you didn't even think to tell me ?"

Arizona began regretting what she just said . It was a lie . An unplanned one . "It .. it was too … soon and still new . I don't want to raise anyone's hope . We only started seeing each other for a month ."

 _Moody , loner , quiet , unhappy_ . Now she had to add more thing to the list . _Liar_ .

Barbara on the other line was chuckling . "You silly … How long the relationship is , it doesn't matter . What matter is , you started dating again , Arizona !"

Arizona was rubbing her head now . She always had headache every time she received a phone call from her mother .

"What's her name ?"

"Mom , I have to go ." Arizona ignored her mother's question .

"Hmm . Still trying to keep it low , aren't you ?" Barbara asked . "Nevermind , perhaps she can tell her name by herself because we are having a family dinner this weekend ."

"Tim is coming home ?" Arizona was excited with the news . They always had a family dinner when Tim came back from his mission . That was the only time their small family could gather together . But her mother was saying something weird . Why would her non existent girlfriend told them her name by herself ?

"And your mysterious girlfriend will come to the dinner too ." Barbara didn't ask but she was giving an order . "We would like to know this lady that magically opens your heart to start dating again ."

"You made it sound like I am dating a witch . She's not coming . It … it is too soon , mom ."

"You don't want to argue with me , Arizona ." With that , the older woman hung up the phone .

Arizona's eyes immediately went wide . _Okay , since when did my mother started to hang up on me ?_

Nate suddenly got out of the room . He was looking at the blonde worriedly as his eyes was trying to read Arizona's face . "Is everything okay ?"

"Do you happen to know where I could rent a fake girlfriend for a weekend ?" Arizona sighed heavily . She was indeed in a deep trouble .

* * *

It was three days before the weekend .  
Arizona pulled over as her eyes watched the shop across the road . This was her last effort of saving her own ass . It might be a crazy idea but she had no other choice . She had spent her past two days thinking about this upcoming weekend of bringing her imaginary girlfriend to meet her family when she should be sleeping .

She had done a lot of thinking . Maybe the brunette boss at the coffee shop would actually agreed to this insane idea . Arizona smiled , she knew she had the power of convincing other people . No , not convincing but forcing . After all , the brunette still owed her something in return of her two clumsy incidents .

 _What was her name ?_ Arizona's forehead was crinkling as she tried to remember the Latina's name .  
 _Calliope Torres !_ She took a deep breath as she crossed the busy street . Arizona pushed the pale red door to the coffee shop . It was quiet . Weirdly quiet .

"Dr. Robbins !" Lexie Grey looked up and saw the blonde . She was wiping on one of the coffee table just now .

Arizona cleared her throat , uncomfortable with the way Lexie just called her .

"I am sorry , it's a habit ." Lexie replied . "How can I help you ? We already closed but it wouldn't hurt if you want a cup of your usual coffee ."

"I am actually looking for Calliope ."

Lexie raised her eyebrows in confusion . _What ? Now they knew each other ?_ "She went out to do some grocery shopping . You want me to tell her that you came by ?"

"Hmm .. Can I wait here ? It's kind of important for me to see her today ." Arizona replied .

"Sure … Sure you can . Take a seat . I will go get you a cup of coffee ." Lexie smiled and turned around . This was getting more weird and weird . Since when Callie became friend with her sister's former superior ? She glanced at Arizona as she took out her phone from the pocket of the apron . She typed a quick text to Callie .

 **You didn't tell me that you are now friends with Arizona Robbins ! - Lex**

She got a response from Callie immediately after that .

 **Why are you suddenly talking about her ? - C**

 **Because she's here ! And she's waiting for you . - Lex**

 **Whattttt ? Why ? - C**

 **Dunno . Please come back fast , Callie . She is making me nervous with her quietness . - Lex**

* * *

 **Cubano's Café**

She had to cut short her shopping session when she heard from Lexie that blue eyes was waiting for her at her coffee shop . Callie spent her ride back to the shop thinking about Arizona . What was the reason of the blonde to troubled herself looking for her ? Did she finally found the perfect punishment for her ? If she did , what was it ? Hopefully , it wasn't something embarrassing .

Callie quickly jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped moving . It was very lucky for her to get a parking space right in front of her shop at this hour . And it really helped for her as she bought many things at the supermarket just now . She opened the passenger door and hugged three paper bags altogether . As soon as she reached at the door , she struggled herself to got herself in .

Arizona from the inside just emptily watched the Latina who was fighting with the half glass and half wooden door , not bothering herself to helped the brunette at all .

Lexie ran to the front door as she held the door open for her best friend . At first , she thought Arizona was going to held the door for Callie .

Callie knew a pair of blue eyes was staring at her as she awkwardly put down the paper bags on the counter . She fixed her shirt and hair before slowly making her way to the blonde's table .

"I heard you are looking for me ."

Lexie tilted her head as she hid under the counter , trying to listen to the conversation between Callie and Arizona .

Arizona turned her head around . Satisfied when she saw no one else was in the room , she turned her head again as she fixed her eyes on the questioning dark brown eyes . "I have a proposition for you ."

Callie looked at Arizona , signaling for her to continue . Oh , God she could melt with that intensity of stunning blue eyes if Arizona didn't stop looking at her too deeply . It felt like Arizona's staring eyes was penetrating her soul . And sometimes , she felt like those eyes was undressing her .

 _Proposition ? Meaning what ? A joint venture ?_ Callie was having a conversation silently in her heart .

Arizona didn't plan to wait long , instead she just went straight to the point . "I **WANT** you to be my fake girlfrend for a weekend and meet my family . Since you are still in debt with me , this is the perfect way for you to pay it off ."

Callie was shaking as she laughed uncontrollably soon after she heard what Arizona just said .

Meanwhile Arizona felt insulted . She tapped the table a few times to get the attention from the Latina . "I am not joking ."

Callie finally stopped laughing but a smile was still on her red lips . "Are you serious ?"

"Do I look like I am kidding ?" She shot back .

"Okay , so this is serious . First of all , you should started your first sentence with a question mark . That should be a question not an order . Because I am not one of your worker or colleague , Miss Angry Most of The Time and Egomaniac The Most Self -Centered Human I've Ever Seen ." Callie replied sarcastically . "And yes , that is what I've been calling you inside my head since the first time we met ." _Isn't it 'blue eyes' I always called her ?_

"Showered twice by coffees when all you wanted to do was having a drink would make you always mad ." Sarcasm was in Arizona's voice . "And I am honored that you created a nickname for me . That means I am special to you . The one that would always be in your mind ."

Callie slumped back in her seat , slightly annoyed . Arizona Robbins was breathtakingly beautiful , especially when she smiled but her attitude ? She knew from the day she said she would give the blonde anything , it would all went wrong and the blonde would ask her to give weird things . And in this case , asking her to do weird thing . "When will you finally stop talking about what happened ? It was an accident ."

"Accidents . You bathed me twice with coffees ." Arizona reminded the brunette .

"Seriously ?"

"Mhmmm ." Arizona nodded .

"Do you realize that what was I offering the other day didn't include me pretending to be someone's girlfriend ?"

"You said you would give me anything ."

"That is my point exactly . I would give you anything because my clumsiness gave you troubles the other days . Give ! Not be … your fake girlfriend in front of your family …?" Callie stopped for a while . "God , that sounded so sick ."

Arizona bit down her lips . Calliope Torres was her only hope and she just refused .

"Why don't you just tell your family that you don't have a girlfriend because no ones actually could stand with your attitude ." Callie spoke .

"My mother would set me up for another date if I told her that ."

"Mama's little daughter , aren't you ?" Callie mocked her .

Under the table , she gripped the tablecloth , hard . Arizona was trying to held back her tongue from saying things that she shouldn't . Calliope Torres was one of a kind . Most people wouldn't dare arguing with her like the woman sitting in front of her did right now . She was giving Arizona a headache of uncertainty . And she had a smart mouth . Too smart that her ego felt challenged by the Latina .

Callie stared at the worry face in front of her . It looked like she was the blue eyes's only option . For just a moment , she felt sorry for her . "Arizona , we don't even know each other that much for us to pretend that we are dating . In love . Even if I agree , your family wouldn't buy it . They wouldn't believe that I am dating you . It would be awkward . Very awkward ."

"That can be arranged . If you agree , I would send you a file containing my details . And you will do the same too . Besides , we have three days to read and memorize important things about each other ." Arizona's replied .

"Wow , you really think about this deeply ." Callie scoffed . "Can I believe you , Miss Robbins ? Can I really be sure that you are not a scammer before I give you all my details ?"

"Lexie knows what kind of person I am . Or do you want me to make a paper of agreement ? That also , can be arranged ."

Callie just looked at Arizona . The blonde talked to her like she was a client .

"What ? I am a business person . In business , that's the way we do . Papers . Black and white ." Arizona explained when she felt like she was being judged . "So how ? Be my girlfriend for this weekend and all of your debt to me will be erased ."

Callie stared at Arizona . The blonde was trying to play it cool but she knew that Arizona actually needed her to say yes . And she was getting annoyed with Arizona's attitude of making her mistake looked like a real big deal . It couldn't be end up so badly , could they ? All she had to do was smile , listening , talking about herself , holding each other hands and smile some more . It was easy , right ?

But the part where she had to lie to someone , no , not someone but a whole family was making her uncomfortable . Especially she had to lie to a parents and made it looked like that their daughter was in a healthy relationship . Could she endure that for a weekend ? Callie shook her head , she had to go with this shit or else , the blonde would always bragged up about this .

"Okay . But I am only doing this out of pity ." Callie shrugged .

"Okay ." Blue eyes simply said before she left , appeased with the answer she received from Callie . _Today is a total success ._

"You really are going to accept her so called proposition ?" Lexie suddenly appeared with a bag of chips that Callie just bought from the supermarket . Both eyes were watching Arizona that was now crossing the street .

Callie looked up and shook her head in disbelief . "Were you eavesdropping my conversation with Arizona the whole time ?"

She just nodded her head with her mouth still chewing on the chips .

"Hey , that's my chips ." Callie took the bag from Lexie's hand .

"Are you really going to do it ? Pretending to be her girlfriend in front of her family ?"

Callie ignored the question . She just wanted to enjoy the freaking chips .

* * *

 **Any reviews are really welcomed . It will makes me feel this story is going to the right direction .**

 **Wednesday**

 **7th December 2016**

 **0445hrs**


	4. Chapter 4

**As usual , let's start with previous reviews from previous chapter .**

 **Cioppele** : Thank you for your review , here we go chapter number 4 .

 **waterproof88** : Thank you ! : )

 **Calzonafan123** : Thanks !

 **Guest and Guest** : Update is here , enjoy : )

 **AZsgirl** : Hopefully Callie would find something behind those cold attitudes of Arizona because she just loves digging around mysterious thing .

 **saracss19** : Thank you , glad you like it :D

 **McAwesome** : You are as awesome as your nickname , thanks for being here since the first chapter !

 **mientosz** : I don't know if it will be plays out the way you wanted but we will see that in this chapter and incoming chapter :D tq

 **Sasha** : Thank you : )

 **Guest and Guest** : Thanks for your support :D

 **Lena** : Thanks ! Here we go , chapter 4 :D

 **bluesky25** : Thank you for your continuous support since the first chapter . Your review and mientosz's are always the reviews that I am looking forward to read . The way you both reviewed , it seems that you two are really invested in this story : )

* * *

 **Author Note : Thank you for the overwhelming reviews from the last chapter , you are all seriously awesome !**

 _ **To the person that I knew I shouldn't fell in love at the first place , (whether you are reading or not) the reason why I am running away from the real life and got myself lost in every words that I wrote down and will continue to do so …**_  
 _ **I wished that you would continue supporting me and be my wings when I needed you . But that would never happen because you left . Thank you for all those short sweetest memories that you gave to me . Few days ago in my FB , I said that I won't write another story related to us but sometimes you just accidentally slipped in here (my words) and here (my mind) . I couldn't help it and I don't think could move on from our memories . I wish you all the happiness you could get .**_  
 _ **It will take time for me to find one : ) But I am okay with that .**_

* * *

 **General POV**

 **1521hrs**

 **Baltimore , Maryland**

The whole journey before they finally landed at here was dull and boring . Arizona barely said anything to her . Callie did see she spoke to the stewardess , asking for blankets for both of them . That was nice actually , that she also thought about Callie when she asked for the blankets . Arizona also could talked normally to the man at the check - in counter . But to her ? No , she just looked at her . And the only thing that could confirm that she wasn't invisible to the blonde was a nod . The nod from the blue eyes was the only thing that acknowledged Callie's presence .

It wasn't like that Callie didn't try to make a conversation but no matter how long the question was , it would only be answered by one or two words by the blonde . And she gave up after the first one hour of her attempt to get Arizona spoke to her .

And here they were right now , on the back seat of an airport cab , heading to the blue eyes's hometown . Callie glanced at the woman next to her . Arizona was talking to someone on the phone .

"Anything that needs urgent approval , you ask Nathaniel ." Arizona spoke to the other woman on the line .

"No ! Goddammit , Evelyn ! How many times do I have to tell you ? Any decision making when I am on leave is only valid if it is from Nathaniel . Tell his uncle to call me if he has any problem with that ." Arizona rubbed her temple .

"No , Nathaniel's approval only !" With that , Arizona turned her phone off .

Whoever she was talking to , that woman was so unlucky , Callie thought . She threw her view at the outside of the window as the cab started to slow down as they entered the mountain side road . It was a very beautiful mountain . If she was alone , she would definitely asked the driver to pulled over so that she could take photos . She glanced at Arizona , the blonde didn't seem to be excited with the beautiful scene .

The whole trip , airplane tickets , everything was paid by Arizona . Being her usual polite and a better human than the woman beside her , Callie wanted to say no at first but then she remembered that it was Arizona that forced her to be her fake girlfriend , literally .

But Callie couldn't deny that the punishment was more like a bonus to her actually . She sighed deeply . She knew what was happening deep down inside her heart . She was really hoping that her stupid little heart would only fall for a woman that actually had a heart to be loved . Instead , her stupid little heart started to like the person sitting next to her . And she looked like she didn't have one .

 _That's probably why she is still single ._

"Why ?"

Callie turned around and raised her eyebrows . Did Arizona heard what she just said inside her heart ?

"You sighed . Worry ?"

She let out an 'oh' of relief but only inside of her heart . For one second , she really thought that Arizona could heard her . "A little ."

"Don't be . From the terrible history that , I , myself had to went through around you … When you were in worry , you always did silly thing ." Arizona replied . "And now we are in a cab , I don't want you to get us into an accident ."

"Okay then , maybe you should buy me a handcuff if you are really that worried . You could handcuff me to the head of the driver seat . So that my clumsiness would stay still and not do any harm to anyone ." Callie replied sarcastically . If Arizona could be sarcastic , so did she .

Arizona narrowed her eyes . With Callie , she would have an endless sarcastic conversation when she started one . That woman always had something to say that could bombed her back . She had never met this kind of woman , until a few weeks ago . She decided that she didn't want to dragged it further longer , not wanting to spoil her mood .

"Mom could be very chatty . Basically , I was cut and copied from her chatty and perky attitude but that was all before …." Arizona stopped for a while before she cleared her throat . Why the hell did she had to explained it until she almost go there ? She didn't talk about that thing out loud . "So , she would definitely asks you a lot of question at the dinner night later ."

 _Arizona ? Perky ? And chatty ?_ Callie was laughing internally . And now Arizona wanted to make a conversation ? When they were fifteen minutes away from her parents's house ? _Really ?_ Her body was filled with nothing but nervousness . Callie Torres was feeling anxious to finally meet Arizona's parents even though that she was only pretending to be the blonde's girlfriend . It shouldn't be a big deal . If she screwed up , Arizona was the one who would be in trouble , not Callie .

"Dad is a Colonel in United States Marine Corps ." Arizona explained . "He doesn't talk much but when he talks , he usually gets his point . You should really listen , open your ears whenever he talks ."

"Yeah , I read that . You came from a military family ." Callie replied . By the way Arizona talked about her father , she knew that the blonde respected her father .

"And Tim is Tim . He is my only sibling . He is very nice . You don't have to worry about him ." Arizona reassured the Latina .

* * *

Sergeant Timothy Robbins was in his jeans and white tank top . He was washing his black truck when a cab stopped right in front of the house . He waited until the passengers of the cab got out of it . The driver helped the passengers unloaded the bags inside of the trunk . As soon as he saw the face that he really missed , he ran toward her .

Without washing his soapy hand , he pulled Arizona into his arms , giving her a very long hug . "God , I missed you ."

Callie just stood there as her eyes watched the two siblings reunited , her head tried to remembered all the details that Arizona gave for her to memorized . Finally , she could matched the description with a face . Arizona's brother was in his early forties . He had the same hair colour like Arizona . Tim had an army haircut and a little scruff as his facial hair . Unlike Arizona , he was surprisingly tall .

"Is she your girlfriend ?" Tim asked soon after they stopped the hugging session . "I didn't mean to be rude by ignoring you , it is just .. I missed this little sister of mine ."

"Stop calling me your little sister . I am not twelve anymore ." Arizona chuckled . "And yes , this is my amazing girlfriend . Callie Torres ."

Wow , Arizona sure knew how to play pretend this whole introducing - your - girlfriend - to - your - cool - brother - thing . Callie looked at Arizona for a few seconds before she fixed her eyes on Tim as she gave him her signature broad smile . "Hi , I'm Callie ."

"Timothy Robbins . But please , just Tim ." He stood there awkwardly . "Usually , I would give a hug but my body is smelly ." He was eyeing the brunette in front of him . She was the first woman Arizona had brought home after what happened with Joanne . So she must be very special .

"So you don't mind hugging me with your smelly body but not my girlfriend ? Nice , bro !" Arizona gave him a thumb up , mocking him . Both Tim and Callie were laughing when they saw Arizona's childish reaction . Their laugh were soon followed by Arizona's .

Arizona had forgotten when was the last time she laughed like this . A genuine laughter of happiness . Not the kind of her usual sarcastic laugh .

"Let's go inside . Mom and dad went out to do some shopping for tonight . I heard there will something like lobsters and grilled chickens ." Tim walked into the house as he carry the duffle bags easily on his shoulder . "You don't have any allergic with any seafood , eh ?"

Callie slowly shook her head politely .

"Arizona finally met her Cali , huh ? Took Arizona five years to rotated all the states in America to find California ?" He joked as Callie and Arizona sat on the couch in the living room . He quickly ran to the kitchen to get them something to drink . They must be dehydrated after a long trip .

Callie and Arizona just looked at each other after the golden blonde man disappeared into the kitchen .

"Enough with the states joke , Tim . It's getting lame . And her name is C - A - L - L - I - E . Not California ." Arizona laughed as she spelled Callie's name one by one . "I am so gonna ask mom later why you weren't named after a battleship too ."

"None of them suit me ." Tim yelled as he stepped into the living room back , putting a few bottles of beverages on the coffee table in front of them . "I have orange juices and plain waters ."

Callie nervously took both of them as she couldn't decide to picked which one . While Arizona just watched the brunette , hoping that the clumsiness mode inside of Callie's body would not be activated right here , right now .

"I think USS Utah suits you . Hey , meet my kids , Utah and Arizona . They were both named after battleships ." Arizona imitated their mother's voice before she rolled her eyes dramatically . "Now that is fair ."

"I didn't know that you were named after a battleship ." Callie raised her eyebrows . Arizona didn't mention that in the file .

"Well , you never asked me ."

Tim interjected . "I am sure that after this , you two will have a lot of times getting know each other better ."

"I heard you , Arizona ." Barbara suddenly appeared at the front door with her husband . "Bad mouthing me in front of your girlfriend . How could you ? She pinched her daughter's arm .

"Oww ." Arizona winced . "Mom , I am not a little kid ."

"Quit being such a baby and introduce your girlfriend to mom , Arizona !" Tim winked at his sister .

"Mom , dad . This is Callie Torres . The person that I am happily dating with ." Arizona grabbed Callie's warm hand .

Callie didn't know if it was a tradition in Robbins's household for them to gave another person a hug . But what she knew right now , they did a lot of hugging and there she was right now , hugged by Arizona's mother .

And she swore , she could hear Arizona's mother repeatedly whispered 'thank you' to her . Thank you for what exactly ? For being the only person on the Earth that actually wanted to (fake) date her ego-maniac daughter ?

"Please call me Barbara ." Barbara finally broke the hug . "It is so nice to finally met you . No one has to hide anything anymore , right ?"

Again , Callie laughed internally . Like mother , like daughter . Both of them were full of sarcasm .

Arizona pretended not to hear her mother's sarcastic comment . "Callie , this is my father . Colonel Daniel Robbins ."

Callie extended her hand toward the older version of Tim . His face was serious . He showed no expression but only the seriousness . But Callie could feel that his blue eyes was scanning her . "Callie Torres . I heard a lot about you from Arizona ."

Now Callie knew where did Arizona got her intense eyes from .

"Call me The Colonel ." Daniel said in his stern voice .

"Oh , you and your military rank , Daniel ." Barbara rolled her eyes . "Arizona , take Callie up to your room . You both should rest . It must be a very tiring trip , right ?"

Both of the women nodded . Yes , they could use some rest . It began to felt like this was all too much for Callie to handled at one time .

* * *

"So , this is my room ." Arizona spoke as she step aside to let Callie entered the room first . "Our room for the weekend ."

Callie's gaze was quickly stopped at the big black and white poster of an actress .

"Cindy Crawford ." Arizona suddenly spoke . "She would always be my woman crush ."

"I must say that you have a great taste ." Callie replied . "And I am sure that every time you woke up from your sleep , staring at this poster , you weren't just looking at her mole ."

"Well , she is a beautiful sight to wake up to ."

Callie then saw a working desk and a window seat which made her eyes lit up like a little kid that just saw a lot of presents under the christmas tree . "Back then when I was a kid , I've had always wanted a window seat ."

"Did you get one ?" Arizona asked as she looked at the Latina who was now sitting on the window seat . She was clearly excited .

"Nope , I didn't get one . The place where I used to live .. wasn't suitable at all to get one ." She took her mind back to her childhood memories . She never stayed in a house that was built on a solid ground . She grew up right on top of a fifty fifth floor building called a penthouse . A very tall building . One of her father's hotel . As a kid , Callie never got the chance to played in the front yard with friends around her age . Her front yard was a balcony . And when she looked down from up there , the cars looked like ants . The people walking by the road seemed to look like a small dot .

Arizona was staring at the brunette . She knew Callie's father owned at least , twenty something hotels in United States of America . But somehow , Callie failed to put that in her file . The only thing that was written , that her father was an agent from a small insurance company in Miami . She kept wondering on why Callie lied to her about that . And was it the only thing that she lied to her . Was all of the details Calie gave to her was true ?

"Heyy , you have a garden and a small pond ! I did not see it around your house just now ." Callie broke Arizona's thought . On both of her knees on the window seat , she peeked out the window as her eyes was greeted by a fresh and beautiful scene .

"Yeah , it is in our back yard ." Arizona stepped forward and took a look too .

Her body was behind Callie's as she leaned her body forward , her hands landed next to the Latina's bronzed hands . The smell of Callie's shampoo was surprisingly sweet and soothing . Without realizing it , Arizona took a deep breath as she enjoyed the sweet scent . "My mother did a good job in keeping her garden clean and attractive . I am impressed ." Arizona always thought that her mother was bad at gardening .

For five seconds , Callie felt like she couldn't breathe . This was the first they had been alone in a room and being too close to the blonde's body wasn't helping . At all . She could feel Arizona's breath at the back of her neck , making her slightly shivered .

Arizona noticed it and quickly backed away . She didn't realize that she was invading the brunette's personal space until now . She silently cursed herself .

"So .. about the sleeping arrangement …" Arizona cleared her throat before began to speak . "You can have the bed , I will sleep on the extra mattress ."

Callie turned her head around . Two pairs of eyes were looking at the king size bed . "No , you can't sleep on mattress . I will sleep on a mattress ."

"It is not negotiable , Torres . You are like … my guest . So you get the bed , period ." Arizona replied in her firm voice .

* * *

 **Dinner Night**

They were all at the dinner table , having delicious meal that was cooked by Barbara Robbins . Arizona found herself staring at the delicious lobsters . The table was awkwardly quiet but Arizona knew that would change in another few minutes . Her mother would start asking questions . She knew her mother so well .

Tim sat across the table , eating his food in silent .

 _Maybe he missed mom's food damn much ._

But that wasn't the case . Tim and Arizona wouldn't start talking at dinner table unless their father or their mother started it . They both knew their parents's manner while eating at the dinner table , especially their father , he didn't like it when someone talked with his or her mouth full.

Arizona glanced at The Colonel who was was sitting at his usual place at the table as head of the family .

"Do you have anything to say , Arizona ?" The Colonel asked but never took off his eyes off the plate . "You were glancing around like you have something to say ."

Arizona startled a bit . "No , nothing . I just realized how much I missed moment like this ."

"You should come here as frequent as you could . Make it feels like ol' times again ." Barbara suddenly spoke . "And you could bring Callie too ."

There she was , trying to include Callie into the conversation too . And then she would asked many questions , Arizona knew her mother's modus operandi .

Callie just smiled as she awkwardly took a sip of her white wine . This is so going to be her first and last time coming here . This whole dinner with the family of the girlfriend thing was making her mouth hurt due to the excessive smile that she had to fake . And it almost felt like a toothbrush and a toothpaste commercial . She had to smile for the whole time . Callie silently hoped that this dinner would be over soon than expected .

"How's business ?" The Colonel suddenly spoke again .

"It is doing okay ." Arizona sighed , she knew where this conversation was going .

"When are you going to stop playing around and jumping jobs ?" The Colonel looked up . His eyes met her daughter's eyes . "You are a surgeon , don't ever forget that , Arizona . I did not raise you to be a quitter ."

Arizona was about to opened her mouth but Tim quickly could sense that the conversation after that was going to be intense as he knew Arizona still couldn't handle a pressure from her family . So he changed the topic . "So , Callie . Tell me about yourself ."

"There's not much to tell ."

Arizona could relaxed a bit as the attention was now focused on Callie . She would just let her family asked questions to Callie . That was better than having her father judging herself from across the table with a stranger sitting beside her , just listening to their argument . She would turned herself into an invisible mood now . And she would only interfered with the conversation if she felt that Callie was almost drowning .

Until then , she was on her own . Arizona turned her head as her eyes met with Callie's dark brown eyes .

 _You are on your own ._ She spoke with only her eyes to Callie before she took another bite of the grilled chicken .

"Well , let's start with … Are you a Mexican ?" Tim asked .

"It is Cuban actually . My grandparents were from there ." Callie smiled . "I grew up in Miami ."

"Beach girl ! Tell me some more ." Tim spoke .

 _If you let her finished talking first instead of jumping at every chances you got , you would know more , you moron !_ Arizona chewed on her food lazily .

"I have one younger sister . My father is an insurance agent while my mother is a lawyer ." Callie started to talk again . "I was a journalist for Seattle Spectator but then I quit . Currently writing my own very first novel ."

"Wow , Seattle Spectator . It is s big company . Why did you quit ?" Barbara asked in her questioning voice .

"I'd been with them for almost ten years . And one day , I woke up from my sleep , deciding to start something new ." Callie chose not to tell them the real story of why she quit . They didn't have to know .

"Arizona , please add more foods to Callie's plate ." Barbara ordered when she noticed that Callie's plate was almost empty now .

Arizona had to fake a smile as her hand lazily handed the potatoes bowl to Callie . Callie raised her eyebrows weirdly . _Well , you could at least put it in my plate , Arizona . Be more caring . I am your girlfriend for the weekend !_

"You are no gentleman at all . Help her , put the potatoes next to the chicken ." Barbara commented .

Arizona tried her hard not to rolled her eyes at her own mother as she slowly put some of the sweet potatoes on her fake girlfriend's plate . "There , honey ."

Both Barbara and Daniel smiled immediately after that . They were cleary happy that their daughter finally had someone again in her life .

"How long have you two been together ?" Tim was eager to know more about the person that did the most impossible thing someone else could done , opening her sister's heart to love again .

"Almost two months now ." They looked at each other before Callie nervously replied . She slowly put her hand on the pale hand that was resting on the table as she carefully not to startled Arizona with her action .

Arizona's eyes met Callie as she gave her a dimpled smile . Well , at least she wasn't mad that Callie touched her hand .

"Tell us , how did you two meet each other ?" Tim continued to asked .

"Oh , it was same like the boring storyline that they always played on tv where the heroes quickly fell in love with the heroines . We met at a coffee shop . Actually , it is my own coffee shop . And it was a busy Monday , Arizona was going crazy when she still hadn't got her coffee of the day ."

And why was she feeling that Callie was about to tell a same story to her family on how they first met ? It wasn't a romantic start . _It should be romantic ._ Arizona thought as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat .

"But when she took her first sip of coffee , I could tell that she quickly cool down ." Callie added . "Before she left , she asked for my phone number with a dimpled smile on her face . I couldn't say no with that kind of smile ."

Arizona decided to played along . "Stop telling them that story . You are making me blush ."

Tim , Barbara and Daniel were smiling altogether as they witnessed the radiance of happiness on Arizona's face .

"Please do continue ." Barbara said , her eyes fell on her daughter's face . "Someone seems to be quiet and moody in other state but she is actually too busy asking for someone's phone number ."

Arizona rolled her eyes .

"Since then , she became my regular customer . She orders her drink straight to me , privately via text message ." Callie laughed , hey surprisingly , she was actually good at lying .

"It is indeed a smart way to get your morning coffee without having to stand in a long que . Date a coffee girl ." Arizona said , raising her eyebrows playfully .

"So you only dating me because you wanted to avoid the long que ?" Callie pouted .

Arizona stared deeply right into the dark brown eyes and then she opened her mouth and said something . Something that Callie secretly hoped it wasn't part of the act . Something that made Callie couldn't stop smiling like a child .

"No , it is because you are simply amazing and beautiful . When I see you smiled that morning , immediately it confirmed me that I shouldn't let go of this stunning woman ." Arizona's eyes was penetrating her soul . It was intense .

Their eyes interlocked . Callie tried to read what was inside Arizona's brain through those blue eyes but she failed to see anything . But she was sure that there was something … Something that she wasn't sure what but there was definitely something . Something that she couldn't understand . For now .

"Ahemm , we are still here ." Tim cleared his throat .

"Are you kind of person that into the marriage thing ?" Barbara asked , thrilled to know the answer .

"With the right person , yes . I could see myself being married to someone that I love ." Callie nodded .

"Hopefully that someone is me ." Arizona chewed her salad .

All eyes were on her .

"Well , not like right away let's - get - married . But I really like … her . And I wanted it to last ." Arizona opened her mouth .

And for Callie ? It felt like the blonde was toying with her feeling . She could say anything but once the weekend ended , they would go back to Seattle and be a stranger to each other . Anything Arizona said here wouldn't mean anything at all . Or maybe Arizona shouldn't be a stranger to her ? As a start , they could be friend .

 _Get your feeling out of this situation , Torres ! This all started because of you and your clumsiness ._

She knew once this thing finished , once the debt settled , they would both go back to their own lives . She shouldn't had any feeling for the blonde . She shouldn't fell for the fucked up person that brought home a woman that _she_ knew for only a few weeks and introduced her as _her girlfriend_ to her family that had high expectations to see her in a happy relationship . Callie knew she shouldn't .

"What about kids ? If one day , you and Arizona passed the let's - get - married part , do you want to have a kid with her ?" Barbara suddenly asked a question that Arizona didn't expect her mother would ask on a first meeting with her (fake) girlfriend .

Meanwhile Callie almost choked on her potato when the question suddenly popped out . Wow , Barbara surely took the blonde's relationship with her seriously .

Under the table , Arizona suddenly rested her hand on Callie's thigh . She squeezed the fingers of the other woman as their fingers intertwined . "Mom , that is kind of question that you don't ask on first time meeting your daughter's girlfriend. It is too soon . We haven't reach the C part yet and here you are , talking about F and G ." Arizona could feel that the Latina tensed in her touch .

"I'm just asking . We would like to have another grandkid , you know … Aiden and Joanne …"

"Mom !" Arizona suddenly cut off . "Don't ."

Callie was shocked when the blonde suddenly snapped . _Who's Aiden ? Who's Joanne ? Why is Arizona so mad when Barbara talks about them ?_

"Arizona , it's been five years since Joanne and Aiden left us . You keep all your feelings in . And I am not even allowed to speak about her . We are not allowed ." Barbara replied back with a firm tone . "I thought you are moving on ."

"That's it ! Enough , mom ." Arizona stood up in anger . "Move on or not move on , no one talks about her ."

Callie froze in her seat . Was Joanne her past girlfriend ? And Aiden ? That names didn't come up in Arizona's file . Who are they ?

Tim suddenly interjected , trying to stop the blonde from leaving the table with his usual way . "Arizona , don't go . I can't finish the food without you ."

"I lost my appetite already !" She yelled from the staircase .

"See , what you have done . You could have wait until after the dinner , couldn't you ?" The Colonel left the table .

Callie was unsure on what to do now . She looked at Barbara and Tim with her confused face .

"She always gets upset whenever anyone in this family talk about her wife and her son ." Barbara shook her head sadly .

 _Wife ? Son ?_ Callie quickly excused herself . She needed an answer and she need it now . She climbed the stairs . As she opened the door to Arizona's room . Arizona was lying on the bed , reading a book . Anger was still written all over her face .

"You didn't tell me that you have a wife and a son ."

Instantly , Arizona threw the book across the room . "You didn't tell me that your father owns a lot of hotels , care to explain ?"

"I am not comfortable of sharing that information with people that I don't know much . And wow , how did you find out about that ? You hired a private investigator ?" Callie scoffed .

"I have to know with who I am working with ."

Callie sat at the end of the table . "You asked me to be your fake girlfriend , Arizona . And you didn't even tell me that you are married . That thing is freaking important for me to know . Down there just now , I ended up looking like a stupid person in front of your family ."

"We both have things that we would like to keep it hidden . And guess what ? I am not comfortable sharing it with you either !"

"Where are they now , Arizona ?"

"Owh , so … Just now my mom hasn't reach the part that _'they died five years ago in an accident'_ ?" Arizona stood up . Her face was emotionless as she let out those heartbreaking words . "My wife and my son are dead . And I don't really like to talk about that . Forgive me if that is an offense ."

Callie was staring at the wounded woman in front of her . She didn't know what to say or what to do to make things alright again . Arizona was upset and it was all because of her . Callie just couldn't stop digging until she got her answer . But God , she didn't expect the answer to be like this one . At first she really thought Arizona and her wife got divorced in a messy way .

Arizona grabbed her house keys and walked out of the room . She needed some air . She needed to escape herself from everyone in this house . Now they all knew about her bitter life , including Callie . Every time when someone new knew about this , she felt like the whole world knew about it too . And she wanted to hide . She knew that after this , Callie would only look at her with a I - am - sorry - that - you - lost - your - family - face .

While dark brown eyes just watched Arizona left , unable to do anything .

When Arizona walked down the stairs , she could hear her parents arguing in the kitchen . She hated it when her parents fought . And she hated it even more to know the reason was all because of her . That was one of the reasons on why she rarely visited her parents .

 _"So it is my fault when I started to talk about Joanne ?"_

 _"Frankly , it is ." The hoarse voice answered . "We have a special guest , Barbara . Callie certainly doesn't have to see that ."_

 _"I thought by now , she is okay talking about that openly . Because she is dating again ."_

Arizona sighed . She slowly got herself out of the house using the front door . She needed to be alone . It was all too much for her . She already had a place ready in her head , where she thought was suitable to cool herself off .

 _Do not look at me with a sympathetic eyes_

 _like I am barely holding on_

 _I don't want pity_

 _I am more than the weight of suffering that I will continue to carry on_

 _. . ._

* * *

 **What do you think ?**

 **As always , reviews are welcomed : )**

 **Your review make me smile and feel appreciated .**

 **1720hrs**

 **Tuesday**

 **13th December 2016**


	5. Chapter 5

**mientosz** : Hoping that she would be less cold toward Callie after this .

 **Nat** : You are so welcomed : )

 **waterproof88** : Hope you will find the next one and the other next would be as great as chapter 4 . Tq .

 **Lena** : Seems like Barbara is desperate to find someone for Az . Maybe that is why she is less awkward .

 **Calzonafan123** : You did see that coming too ? xD

 **AZsgirl** : This chapter would reveal another piece , please do read it .

 **Guest** : I tried to update as frequent as I could but one week per chapter is all I could do for now . Thanks for the review !

 **Guest** : It is slow cooking story about them but Calzona is endgame in this story , so you don't have to worry about that . Please enjoy the new chapter !

 **bluesky25** : Sorry about that and thanks for correcting me ! I got mixed up with the names as I already started writing this chapter while writing chapter 4 . The chemistry is there deep down somewhere but if only Arizona could let down her ego , a bit .

 **McAwesome** : Thanks , I am flattered by your review : ) Hope this chapter would answer some of your question .

 **ellie0028** : Of course she will :D But it is going to be a tough job because of Arizona's stubbornness .

 **weasley007** : Thanks for your review xD

 **Guest** : Here you go , the next chapter .

 **Helena** : Because you are amazing and always commented in your own language , I'm gonna reply your review using your language too . Warning : Sorry if it is bad . This is a direct English to Portuguese translate (brought to you by the help of google translate :D)  
Obrigado por seus comentários. Eles me fizeram sorrir. Esperançosamente o passado de Arizona não assustaria Callie afastado .

* * *

 **Author's Note : Let me start first with an apology . This chapter is hard to write down , and I am not sure the medical stuff of this chapter is correct or not . But hey , I guess , at least I tried . Any reviews or suggestion or even a correction would be appreciated . If you saw any mistake (especially with the mixed up name error) , please don't feel hesitate to tell me . Sometimes , I missed it out and made mistakes .**

 **And as for Guest and other readers that asked for quick and frequent update .. For now I could only update this story once a week (I usually update this story on my day off) . My job can be tiring sometimes , especially it is now school break in my country (I work in a cinema , so school holidays means overtime for people like us , hahaha) And writing a story on a smartphone is not really comfortable and smooth lol . But gotta be thankful to my smartphone , though , at least it still could generate a new chapter . Haha xD Hope you all have a great weekend + xmas holiday ! Thank you for the reviews / follows / favourites and for reading this . Enjoy !**

 ** _P/S_ : Major flashback coming in inside of this chapter .**

* * *

 **Malone's**

Arizona slid in her phone inside the pocket of her dark brown jacket right after she turned it off . She pushed the front door of Malone's . It was a bar not far from her house , so she didn't have to drive to reached the place . And she knew the chances that she would go home later by driving was thin .

Because tonight she was planning to get herself drunk at this bar . A bar owned by Tim and Arizona's childhood friend , Nick Malone .

"Phoenix !"

Arizona was soon greeted by a dark brown haired man . It was no one else but Nick . He was grinning , happy to saw his childhood best friend . "Long time no see ."

Arizona smiled as she took her seat on the bar stool in front of Nick . "Been busy with work . But you know , mandatory family dinner every time Tim came back from the field . And The Colonel would have me slain if I miss it ."

"It is great to see you again after a very long time . Tim came here this morning and I was waiting for you to pop out behind his back !" Nick said as he served two glass of beer to Arizona and himself . "Cheers to , Tuscon ."

"Yeah , I was still in the plane on that time . My flight landed late in the afternoon . Cheers !" She chugged down the beer with one gulp .

"Woah , are you okay ?" Nick asked , worried with Arizona seemed to be distracted behaviour . This morning , Tim said that Arizona was seeing someone and she was very happy with her life . Tim also said to him that he couldn't wait to see Arizona's new girlfriend .

"I will be . How's your prosthetic ? Is this one okay with you ?" Arizona asked with a concern voice . The last time they met , Nick complained that the old prosthetic was making his leg hurt when he stood up for too long .

Nick lost one of his leg to an IED blast in Iraq , seven years ago . The device practically blasted him into the air . Miraculously , he was still alive when his team , including Tim found him . He was treated by army surgeons in the camp and when they could finally stabilized him , he was immediately sent back for further treatments and surgeries . Including that one surgery , one of the toughest decision Nick had to make in his life - the amputation of his leg .

"He's doing great . Ain't that right , buddy ?" Nick said jokingly as his eyes looking at the prosthetic leg . "Finally , they found a suitable prosthetic for me ."

Arizona smiled . She knew that even when he was in the hard time , Nick never gave up . Unlike her , when things got hard she would usually bailed . Gave up . "Can you get me another glass ?"

"Sure . Tim told me that you are dating again . Is that true ?"

Arizona just nodded , not really up to talking about her fake girlfriend that she just introduced to her family today . It wasn't an exciting topic . After all , Callie was only pretending to be her girlfriend .

"Then why are you drinking alone here ?" He put down another glass in front of the quiet blonde . Arizona quickly grabbed it .

"I will take that as a sign that you don't want to answer that question ." Nick shrugged .

 _All I want is nothing more_  
 _To hear you knocking at my door_  
 _'Cause if I could see your face once more_  
 _I could die a happy man I'm sure_

A slow rock song was playing in the bar right now as Arizona buried herself into a pensive mood . Other customers inside the bar were having a good time , they were laughing with each other but not Arizona .

A few seconds after that , she was lost in the deep thought that she usually had at night when she was all alone in her bedroom .

 _"Okay … We are almost done here , Dr. Karev ." Arizona showed off her signature dimpled smile ._

 _Alex looked up for a few seconds , he cringed when he saw the very excited blonde in front of her . They had been in the OR together for almost ten hours . And he haven't had an opportunity to take a quick shower in the last twenty four hours . His body felt sticky ._

 _"Imagine this kid . After a few weeks , he could run again without worrying himself of having a shortness of breath . How amazing is that ?" Arizona added again in her extra cheerful voice ._

 _"Yeah , whatever ."_

 _"Oh , come on Alex . Cheer up a bit ." Arizona was annoyed by the reaction that Alex gave to her . She was in a happy mood and talking to him was only making her depressed . "Look at me , I haven't seen my wife for almost two days now and I am still standing here ."_

 _"The only thing that would make me happy right now is a cold fresh water running on my body ." Alex moved his neck to the left and right side , followed by a cracking sound ._

 _"Whining !" Arizona exclaimed ._

 _The nurse handed Arizona one of the surgical instrument . She was about to do the suture but stopped when she looked up and took a quick glance at the clock hanging on the wall . It was already 22:15hrs . "Crap !"_

 _The boredom on Alex's face quickly disappeared as he turned into a panic mood . "What ? What happened ?" He looked into the kid's chest , searching for any abnormality ._

 _"No , not the patient . It's my seventh wedding anniversary today . I am supposed to be at home now with Joanne . She promised me tonight would be the night full of …" She looked around before continued , whispering . "Dirty sex ."_

 _Alex was grinning from ear to ear by now . He was giving Arizona his pervy look ._

 _"I remembered about it actually but totally forgot when I got into this OR . Never thought the surgery would be this long ." Arizona shook her head . "Can somebody check my phone and see if my wife did call me ?"_

 _"Yes , she called you . It went into the voicemail ." One of the extra nurses answered two minutes after that ._

 _"That doesn't sound good ." Alex suddenly interjected . Alex was one of the few person that knew about Arizona and Joanne's marriage problem . The lovebirds were having a hard time , especially with Arizona almost every night got pulled into the surgeries . That is what you get when you are married to a surgeon ._

 _"Damn , why did I put my phone in a silent mode ?" Those words slipped out of her mouth but then she remembered that she put it in a silent mode because she was taking a short nap before this surgery . "Colleen , could you open the voicemail on loudspeaker for me ?"_

 _"Sure , Dr. Robbins ."_

 ** _Honey , are you operating right now ? I wanted to tell you that I am coming to the hospital . And Aiden is coming too along with a box of pizza from the shop that you love . I tried to put him down to sleep , but he wants his mommy . Maybe we will go home together and if you could put our spoiled little boy to sleep , we would have our hot and steamy night full of dirty , dirty sex … All night long ._**

 _Joanne chuckled before continued . **We will see you soon , honey . Love yaaa !**_

 _Alex was giggling like an idiot under the mask . While all the other nurses just smiled ._

 _"I am sorry that you all had to hear that … sexy voicemail my wife just sent ." Arizona look at them , a little bit embarrassed . She looked deep into the patient's chest , forgot what she wanted to do just now ._

 _"The couple therapy totally worked , huh ?" Alex raised his eyebrows ._

 _"Surprisingly , it worked for us . At first , I was against the idea of telling a stranger our problem but now I had to thank the stranger ."_

 _"Good for you . It never worked for me and Izzie ." Alex answered , referring to his crumbled marriage ._

 _Arizona was surprised that Alex even mentioned to her about his marriage with Izzie Stevens . That man rarely talked to her or anyone else about this . "I think couple therapy helps … but only if both of them walk into the room and determined to make it work ."_

 _"Yeah , my marriage with Izzie was long gone when she walked away and left Seattle . When she came back , I felt nothing ." Alex mumbled under the mask . "The couple therapy was only to make sure we were over and nothing else could be done ."_

 _"Dr. Robbins , someone is calling your cell phone ." A nurse suddenly interjected as the phone_

 _"Ahh , it must be her . Answer it for me , please . Tell her I am almost done ." Arizona's face lit up , happy . "And put it on loudspeaker . I want to hear her voice ."_

 _"Hello , Dr. Robbins's phone . She is still in the surgery ." The nurse answered ._

 _" **I … I need to speak to Dr. Robbins .** " The person on the other line said . Her voice was shaking . Arizona raised her eyebrows . That wasn't her wife's voice ._

 _Alex immediately turned around with his puzzled face . "Jo , is that you ? You are on a loudspeaker , speak . Robbins is here too ."_

 _" **Dr. Robbins , your wife and your son came into the ER !** "_

 _"Yeah , she told me they were coming here so that we could go home together . Tell her that …"_

 _" **No , Dr. Robbins … I am sorry that I have to tell you this . Your wife and your son … They got hit by a car when they were crossing the main road in front of the hospital .** "_

 _Arizona's face quickly changed . She was looking at Alex but no words came out from her mouth ._

 _" **They took your wife to the surgery . Dr. Yang , Dr. Grey , and Dr. Kepner , they are all working together to save your wife ." Jo added . "And Dr. Shepherd too .** "_

 _That was way too many doctors from many departments in one operating room , Arizona knew that it was bad . It could only mean one thing , that her wife's injuries was very serious . "And .. How about Aiden ?" Arizona's voice finally broke ._

 _" **He's still in the ER .** "_

 _Alex looked at his mentor . He should finished up the surgery as he knew Arizona's mind wasn't in this freaking room anymore . "You should run down to the ER . Aiden is still there ."_

 _"B…b..but .." Arizona couldn't move . Alex slowly took the surgical instrument from the hands of the blonde in front of him ._

 _"You said it yourself that we are almost done . It just a suture . I can do it . Besides , I am your fellow now . I'm not your resident anymore ." Alex said . "Deep down in your heart , you knew where you should be right now ."_

 _Arizona wasn't moving . Maybe she's still couldn't believe it . She just stared emptily into her patient's chest ._

 _"Freaking go , Robbins !" Alex yelled , making Arizona slightly jumped from her place ._

 _Arizona was looking at Alex by now . She slowly nodded her head before she finally stepped away from the table ._

 _"My family …" She whispered to herself as she took off the gown ._

* * *

 _April grabbed a trauma gown before she joined Owen and Meredith at the ambulance waiting area . The ambulance stopped right in front of them as the driver turned off the siren ._

 _"What do we have ?" Dr. Owen Hunt asked as the paramedic opened the back door of the ambulance . "Miss , can you hear me ?" He tried to get a response from the woman ._

 _"Car vs Pedestrian . 32 years old female , Joanne Sullivan . Multiple injuries in head , chest and abdomen . Abdomen is rigid . We suspect an abdominal internal bleeding . Half off her face got torn off ." The paramedic slowly lifted the bandage that was covering the woman's crushed face . "She was conscious when we found her but then lost it in the ambulance . The driver ran away from the scene . Witness said there were two cars , racing in front of the hospital ."_

 _All of the doctors looked at each other . "Sons of bitches !" Dr. Meredith Grey could only shook her head ._

 _"Her name sounded familiar ." Dr. April Kepner said as she took a thorough look on the patient , blocking the way ._

 _"Kepner , we need to move . Fast !" Owen reminded the redhead ._

 _"Page Dr. Shepherd . He needs to burr a hole to relieve the pressure inside the brain ." Meredith said as they moved the patient inside the trauma room ._

 _"I don't think we have time for that . I am more worried about the injuries inside her body . She could bleed out anytime . Her body is a time bomb . Could someone page Yang ?!" Owen said , half yelling . "Wilson , start getting xrays ." He added when he saw Dr. Jo Wilson entered the room ._

 _"Xrays for ?" She looked at the patient ._

 _"EVERYTHING !" Four doctors yelled in unison . Including Dr. Cristina Yang whom just arrived ._

 _"On count to three . One … two … three !" Owen counted as they all moved the patient from the gurney to the trauma bed ._

 _"While she was conscious , she said that her wife is a doctor and she works here ." The paramedic said as he handed the charts ._

 _April blinked a few times before she realized something … "Oh my god .. It's Joanne !"_

 _All of the doctors inside the trauma room looked at April ._

 _"It's Arizona's wife !" The redhead said , almost screamed . "Do we page her ? Call her ?"_

 _"Are you sure it's her wife ?" Meredith asked ._

 _"No , Dr. Robbins is operating on a kid with heart defects . Her focus should remain on the patient that is now lying on her table ." Cristina disagreed . "Tell her after she got out of the surgery ."_

 _"We can't do that . It's her wife . She has the right to know . Besides , Alex is in surgery with her . He can take over ." Jo said , unsatisfied . But her opinion was ignored by all of the senior doctors ._

 _"Heart doesn't look good . We need to get to the OR . Stat ."_

 _"Abdomen too ." Meredith added right after that ._

 _"Yang and Grey , take the patient to the OR number two . Tell Derek Shepherd to go straight to the OR . Kepner , page Dr. Avery and follow me while doing that . I need all of our people on standby inside of the OR ." Owen gave his orders as all of the doctors started to move ._

 _He exited the trauma room as his eyebrows arched when he saw another gurney being pushed inside the trauma department . A paramedic was kneeling on top of the gurney , doing a chest compression on a boy as the other paramedic pushed the gurney right in front of Owen ._

 _"I didn't know there's more than one patient coming in ."_

 _"It's the son , 5 years old Aiden Robbins Sullivan . We don't have a pulse ." The paramedic began explaining . "I've been doing the chest compression for almost ten minutes now . AVP examination all negatives . We bagged him , still , no pulse , no breathing . We shocked him too . I think he's dead on scene ."_

 _"You think ?" Owen scoffed as he took over the patient . He moved the young boy to the trauma bed . "Kepner , go scrub in for the mother's surgery ."_

 _The redhead nodded and quickly left ._

 _"You still want to wait before telling her ? It's her wife and her son . Her whole family ! She should know ." Jo was yelling , she couldn't held it back any longer ._

 _"Fine , call her or page her ! Do whatever you need to make you feel better about this . But after that , come back to me . I need hands ." Owen was staring at the resident . "And do not raise your voice to me again the way you just did ." He added as he took over the chest compression ._

 _"Thank you ." Jo quickly walked away ._

* * *

 _The situation in the trauma room was awfully quiet than before . The room was gloomy as Dr. Wilson already stopped her manual ventilation while Dr. Hunt stopped the CPR . He shook his head before he glanced up at the clock . While doing so , he disconnected the tube from the bag with his hand ._

 _"Time of death , 2232hrs ." He said in a low voice . There was nothing they could do . Aiden's gone ._

 _At the same time , Arizona entered the trauma room . She was standing at the doorway as she covered her mouth with her hand , moving her head to the left and right in disbelief . There was a tube inside of Aiden's mouth , leaving the little boy's mouth slightly opened ._

 _"Please tell me that he is just sleeping ." Arizona felt her whole world just had been crushed down . "He will wake up , right ?"_

 _"Right ?" She asked again , demanded an answer from either the ginger or the brunette ._

 _"There is no sign of brain activity . We couldn't revive him ." Owen stared at the little boy ._

 _Dr. Jo Wilson stepped forward as she took off her gloves , approaching Arizona . She tried to calm the blonde but Arizona took a few steps back . "No !"_

 _"We tried our best …"_

 _"Please just … leave . Both of you ." Arizona cut off . Her body felt very weak but she forced herself to moved forward , to see her little boy's face . To touched his hand ._

 _"Oh , Aiden … My little soldier ." Her voice was trembling . A tear felt down on her cheek . And once the first tear broke , the other followed it as well . "Mommy's here . I am so sorry …"_

 _"Oh , God .." Arizona couldn't held back her tears . Seeing her son lying there .. And his hand felt so cold . She couldn't helped it but felt like she was the one that caused this to happened . She did this ._

 _She sobbed as she wiped the tears using her palm . "I love you , sweetheart . I really love you ."_

* * *

 _Almost an hour already passed but she was still sitting in the waiting room . Joanne was still in the surgery . Arizona wasn't the kind of woman that prayed a lot and she didn't go to the church on every Sunday morning but she never stopped praying ever since she entered the waiting room . That was the only thing she could do right now. And honestly , she could use a little help from God today since she already lost her Aiden ._

 _Now she really understood the feeling when a parent or a spouse had to wait patiently for an information from the surgeon regarding their loved one who was lying on a table in an operating room . It was all about the restlessness and the nauseous feeling inside the stomach while waiting for an update . Whether their loved one survived or died ._

 _Or whether Joanne was doing okay inside the OR ._

 _Arizona scanned all of the faces inside the waiting room , one by one . Face of sorrow , face of hope , face of emptiness . Empty because she knew that they couldn't do anything but wait . An_ _d what kind of face she was making right now ? Emotionless , that was for sure . She just lost her son and her face was still sticky with her own tears . Arizona didn't know whether she was ready for another big news ._

 ** _And that news is , if Joanne lives or dies ._**

 _Alex stepped into the waiting room with a bottle of water and a cup of regular coffee . He stood in front of the blonde and silently handed her both of it but Arizona wouldn't budged . She was staring at the empty chair in front of her ._

 _"A few cops were in the attending lounge just now , looking for you . They wanted to ask you some questions ." Alex slowly talked . "I told them to get lost ."_

 _"Thank you ." She replied , her voice was as cold as an iceberg . She didn't really need a pressure from the authority . Right now , she only wanted to hear that her wife was okay ._

 _"Has someone comes out from the OR , giving you an update ?"_

 _Arizona shook her head , slowly . She was still praying silently in her heart . She couldn't bear another lost . They loved each other very much so Joanne must survived . Or she would spend the rest of her life , blaming the death of the two person she really loved on herself . That two person that made her smile just by thinking about them . Her family that she couldn't wait to come home to them every time she left for work ._

 _The guilty feeling started to came creeping in inside of Arizona's chest . If only she went home in time and followed her schedule , didn't forget her plan with Joanne ... Joanne would definitely not be in the operating room now but in her arms , on the bed inside of their house and Aiden would very much still alive , maybe sleeping soundly by now in his room under his favourite Captain America blanket . She was responsible for what happened right now , for Aiden's death . And she knew she could never forgive herself ._

 _He looked at the blonde in front of him that was already lost in a very deep thought . Alex sighed . He had to find out what happened in the OR so that he could give Arizona an update , just to keep her calm . "I will be right back ." He walked away ._

 _Alex ran down to the OR as fast as he could . He pushed the door to the OR number two a little bit too strong . His eyes was soon greeted by the doctors who had took their bloody gloves off . April was sobbing as she took off her mask ._

 _"What happened ?" Alex asked the question that he could guess the answer already ._

 _Derek Shepherd just shook his head a few times ._

The song that was sung by the rock band already finished as Arizona was brought back to the reality . She looked over at the empty glass in front of her before deciding to get another one . She didn't want to go home . Just not yet .

* * *

 **Colonel's House**

 **0347hrs**

Tim slowly unlocked the door , not wanting to created any not needed noise as he knew all the people in the house were already asleep . It was almost 4 am in the morning and he just got back from his friend's house . Well , not a friend actually . More like a secret girlfriend . He hadn't feel ready yet to introduced the girlfriend to his family . No one knew he was seeing someone , including his own sister .

Tim tip-toed in the dark as he made his way to the living room . He put down the key of his truck on the table nearby . But then he sensed something wasn't right . He felt like somebody was watching him . All of the training in the army taught him to always be alert with the environment around him .

"Who's there ?" In one quick move , he turned the table lamp on . He was shocked when he saw Callie was sitting there alone . "God ! It's you , I thought you were a thief ."

"I'm sorry ."

"Why are you sitting here in the dark ?" Tim asked weirdly as he took the seat next to his sister's girlfriend . "Where's Arizona ?"

Meanwhile , Callie was debating inside of her head on whether to tell the golden blonde man in front of him that Arizona didn't come home yet after she left the house in anger . Maybe she should told him . He was more familiar with this town than herself . Tim could go find her . God knew what was happening to her since it was too late for someone to stayed outside the house at this hour .

"Just spill it ." Tim looked at Callie . "I know that something is bothering you ."

Callie cleared her throat . "It's Arizona . She went out earlier . I don't know where she is right now ."

"It's freaking late now !"

"I know , but I tried to stay calm and told myself that maybe she likes to hang out alone at certain places until dawn whenever she's back in town . Maybe she goes out to see an old friend . And she falls asleep ." Callie answered . "Maybe it's normal . Maybe I am panicking ."

"Nothing about this is normal ." Tim left the seat as his hand took out his cellphone that was suddenly ringing . "Nick !"

He listened to the voice on the other line as his eyebrows furrowed in concern .

"Thank god , she's there . Please take care of my lil sister . I will be there in seven minutes ." Tim grabbed the keys that he put on the table earlier .

"Found her . She's at our friend's bar . I will go pick her and her drunk ass up . You stay home eh , okay ?" Tim said to the Latina before he exited the leaving room .

Two minutes after that , Callie could hear the engine of the truck roaring . She felt a little bit relieved knowing Arizona was safe . But she knew that she could only finally went to sleep in peace when she saw Arizona's body sleeping inside of the bedroom with her own eyes .

* * *

 **Thoughts ?**

* * *

 **Tuesday**

 **20th December 2016**

 **0320hrs**


	6. Chapter 6

**mientosz** : Thank you , I hope this one is good too :D

 **waterproof88** : I started writing last chapter since two weeks ago , even before I started to write chapter 4 . It was hard for me to wrote it as I wanted it to be perfectly heartbreaking . Glad that you felt for that chapter .

 **Nat** : It will be a slow progress as Arizona is still recovering and she have to double up her effort to let go of the many feelings that were bottled in inside her chest . She couldn't just fall in love with Callie after what happened . It will take time . But it will be worth it in the end , I promised . Trust me , I am getting impatient too to write about them saying 'I love you' to each other . I will try to update as frequent as I could in order to make that happen fast . Hang in there : )

 **bluesky25** : Thanksss and yes , Callie really care about her : )

 **AZsgirl** : Last chapter was hard to write it down . I am glad the outcome is what I've been trying to achieved . Callie is trying but Arizona was one hell of a complicated human . Hard to read her mind .

 **Helena** : Maybe Callie would try but would Arizona let her in ?

* * *

 **Author's Note : This is crazy . It"s almost 5 am in the morning and I am still awake thinking about someone … Hmm , I couldn't sleep so I tried continue my unfinished chapter 6 . And wow , suddenly it finished and ready to be published . My headache of uncertainty seems to be a muse to myself to give you all a new update .**  
 **Two update in one week ? I am enjoyed writing for you all , I guess : ) Don't forget to leave a review . And goodnight ! I want to try to get some sleep …**

 **P/S** : **More flashback coming in soon and I want to reassure to those who read that this is a Calzona fanfic . But there will be flashback about Joanne too as Arizona is a woman with a lot of memories in this story , haha ! Hang there . # _Calzona_**

* * *

 _ **I was wondering if you had the time**_

 _ **You could sit with me for a while**_

 _ **I am lifeless and drifting**_

 _ **And sometimes I need someone to save me from myself**_

 _ **I have lots of things to tell you**_

 _ **But if you stay , I would like to just sit**_

 _ **With you for a while**_

 **Robbins's House**

 **0843hrs**

Callie didn't know when and how did she fell asleep last night but when she opened her eyes , she found herself half sitting and half lying on the window seat .

She must had fallen asleep while monitoring Arizona last night . Callie was worried if Arizona would suddenly woke up in the middle of the night . And she tried to stay awake so that if Arizona woke up , she could put her back to sleep again . She remembered the last time she took a glance at the clock on the blue wall , it was only six something .

Callie rubbed her head with her palm . She felt like her head was spinning around and then stopped before it was tossed on the floor and someone just stepped on it . She knew she should go back to sleep , heck , she would do it if she was in her own place , but it wasn't appropriate if she did it here . What would Barbara think about her ? It was almost nine in the morning . She should be in the kitchen and maybe helped Barbara prepared the breakfast .

Callie carefully got up and stretched her body . She took a quick look on herself using the full length mirror . _I look like shit ._ She gathered her hair and pulled it into the ponytail as she made her way to Arizona's bed .

Her nose was quickly filled with the smell of alcohol . _Geez , how many glasses she had last night ?_ Callie sat at the end of the bed as she watched Arizona's chest going up and and down in a smooth rhythm . _She looks peaceful and less angry when she's asleep ._

Her brain went back to what happened last night . Arizona was really drunk when Tim came home with her . He had to carry Arizona from his truck into their bedroom . Before Tim left the room , he made Callie promised that she would not tell his parents about this . He said they wouldn't be pleased if they knew about this , especially if The Colonel knew .

Callie's brain was brought back when Arizona suddenly stirred . Blue eyes was now smiling in her sleep . Callie raised her eyebrows weirdly . She could sense that Arizona would wake up in any minute with a very painful headache . She slowly jumped out of the bed , deciding to peek into the kitchen . Maybe the blonde would appreciated it if she brought a breakfast for her to eat in her bed .

* * *

Barbara just got inside after taking the mails from the mailbox outside her house . She entered the kitchen and saw the Latina was looking for something from the fridge .

"Good morning , Callie ."

Callie startled . She quickly got up from her kneeling position and her head hit the door of the fridge .

"I'm sorry , I didn't mean to surprised you ." Barbara said as she helped Callie . "You look like you did not get enough sleep , are you okay honey ?

Callie just nodded her head casually to that question . "I… I was just looking for orange juice .. For Arizona ." Callie stuttered . She didn't want Barbara to think that she was robbing out something in the fridge .

"Let me help you ." In five seconds Barbara found it and handed it to the Latina . "She is still mad at me , am I correct ?"

Callie knew Barbara was talking about Arizona .

"That is one of a few things about her that never changes since she was seven years old . If she's mad at me or Daniel , she would lock herself in the room . She wouldn't come out unless she's hungry or wants to take a bath ." Barbara smiled , but it was a sad smile . "And it would go for three or four days ."

"She's always like that whenever she doesn't get it her way . Don't take it to your heart ." That was the only thing Callie could replied . But it was true . She remembered that time when she sent a wrong order to Arizona . She was enraged . Or when she almost said no to the blonde's proposition . She got upset that time .

"Two months with her and you already get used to it , I am shocked ." Barbara laughed . "I made pancakes and eggs . You should bring it upstairs too . Take extra for you too , Callie ."

Callie cursed herself inside her head . She knew that she shouldn't fell asleep at the first place . Now she missed the opportunity to help Barbara prepared the breakfast . She knew that she should showed some good future daughter in law skill in front of Barbara . Even though it would be just a fake one . Her act should be more convincing .

"Thank you , Missus Ro… I mean Barbara ." Callie nervously replied as she put it inside the plate that was ready on the tray along with the orange juice and a glass of plain water . "Do you have any advil ?"

"It is in the second drawer from the top ." Barbara pointed her finger as Callie's eyes quickly followed the direction . "Seriously , are you okay ?"

"Just having a little headache ." Callie had no other choice but lied. "Found it , thank you ."

Barbara suddenly grabbed Callie's wrist . "She's not there and I am just worried . I did everything for her because I am afraid that I will lose her forever . She's my only daughter . I don't want to lose her ."

Barbara was still assuming that Arizona had told Callie about Joanne which Callie had not know that the blonde was married until last night . "Did she talk about her to you ?" Barbara added . "Because with us , nothing , none . She never talked to us about her ."

"She talked about it once but not much ." Callie lied .

"We tried to talk to her . We tried to reach her . But she … she's isn't there . And I miss her , the old her , more and more everyday ." Barbara sighed . "I want to be there for her . But I don't know what she needs or what she wants . Because she's …"

"Constantly angry ." Callie continued the last two words . She got it , she understood . That was the reason why the blonde always moody .

"I know that she blamed herself for what happened but it wasn't her fault . And I want her to be better again . To be back of being the person she used to be ." Barbara spoke . "And somehow she opens up to you ."

"Knowing her history , I am also surprised that she opens up to me ."

"Callie , please . I don't know if this is a lot for me to ask from you .. Please be patient with her . I know that she is recovering with you . And I know my daughter but I don't know with you , how . But with other people , sometimes she could be so cold . So please , don't give up on her ." Barbara started to sob . "It's not her fault at all . She needs to understand that ."

"I am sure she will , one day ." Callie was getting uncomfortable . She couldn't promise that she would stay with her daughter forever . That was all up to Arizona . They were only faking a relationship in front of the family . But seeing Arizona so messed up like this , she wanted to help anywhere and anything she could . Arizona needed someone now . To shake her up from all the guilty that she felt . And she would like to be that person , if Arizona allowed her .

Another part of herself , she was really falling for the damaged blonde . She liked her and she cared about her . Arizona was more than the damages inside her body . The damages had ruin her from the outside , pushing many people away . But Callie wasn't one of that people . She knew that there must be something more under the cold hearted mask that Arizona put on .

"Thank you , Callie ."

"You are welcome . I wonder where is Tim and The Colonel ?"

"Oh , come on . Please just call him Daniel in front of me . They went fishing together . Just left in about thirty minutes ago ."

* * *

Callie struggled to open the door of Arizona's bedroom while her hand carrying the tray . Once she successfully twisted the door knob , she pushed the wooden door using her shoulder .

Arizona on the other side was wearing nothing but a boys short as she threw her jeans that she took off earlier on the window seat . She was having a hard time looking for a clean shirt in her closet as her head was still trying hard to dealt with the painful headache .

"Holy crap ." Callie mumbled under her breath when she saw the almost naked Arizona . She couldn't unseen what she just seen . Even if she could , she didn't want to . Arizona muscular stomach and her morning boobs , stood up in proud . _Torres , that is kind of pervy ! Stop now !_

"What the fuck ?!" She knew she should had find a shirt before taking it off . Arizona turned around , facing the work desk as she sat at the other side of her bed . "You should leave my room for five minutes ."

"Okay , I am sorry ." Callie couldn't help it but stared on Arizona's naked lower back .

"Oh shit , wait , wait . I need you to find me something that … that .. I could wear ."

Boy , Arizona did curse a lot in the morning , Callie thought . She put down the tray on the nightstand . "Okay ." She pulled a plain white t shirt from the closet as she walked toward Arizona .

"No , don't come near me ! Just put it on the bed . And then you can get out ." Arizona's voice was monotone . She wasn't mad or angry but the words that she chose to use could be very offensive to Callie .

Callie quickly left the room to gave the blonde some privacy . After five minutes , Arizona opened the door . Her hair was in a messy bun . With no emotion as always , she looked at Callie with her signature intense eyes . "Whatever you have just seen , unseen it !"

"Okay ." Callie winked . "You have a great stomach , by the way ."

Arizona narrowed her eyes . She wanted to say something sarcastic as usual but decided to went against it as she had to excuse herself to go to the bathroom . Or else , she would pee in the hallway .

Callie laughed happily , realizing she just won the first battle of Sarcastic and Arguing Competition for today . _That is one for Torres . And zero for Robbins_ .

When Arizona returned back to the room , Callie just finished setting up the breakfast on the bed . "Good morning , breakfast ready !"

Arizona winced right after she heard Callie's cheerful voice . "Too loud . I am just freaking woke up , Calliope ."

Callie ignored it as she knew Arizona was always in her shitty mood . She handed the blonde a bottle of advil and a glass of water . "We were so worried about you last night . Tim practically freaked out . Where did you go ? What happened ?"

"Tim freaked out ? He was the one that brought me home ?" Last night was all blurred to Arizona .

Callie noticed that her last two questions wasn't answered by blue eyes . She decided not to push it , not wanting to made the blonde pissed . "Yes . And please , don't do that crap again . I was worried ."

"Thanks , but I am grown up woman . You don't have to worry about me ." Arizona ended the topic . She took a bite of the pancake .

 _Yeah , Robbins . You are a grown up woman that is now having a breakfast in your bedroom because you are sulking with your mother . So grown up ._ Callie rolled her eyes .

"Did you just rolled your eyes at me ?" Arizona was staring at the brunette .

* * *

After having her lunch , also in her bedroom , Arizona had spent almost an hour in front of the pond inside of her mother's garden . While Callie was sitting beside her . Earlier , blue eyes invited her to hang out in the garden . Arizona knew that since Callie had just arrived yesterday , she was very excited with the pond and garden .

But now both women found themselves lost with the beauty of the garden that Barbara had managed to kept it clean . Callie was staring at the big tree in front of her as she was wondering what was hiding behind the tree . _More woods ?_

Meanwhile Arizona was staring deep right into the pond that was filled with eleven Japanese Koi . She looked at the reflection of her face in the water before she found herself lost again in one of her many memories .

 _"Isshh ishhh !" Aiden said excitedly as he slowly dipped his index finger into the pond . "Mommy ! Ishhh , ishhh !"_

 _"Yes , it's a fish . Clever , boy !" Arizona was kneeling behind the toddler . In another six months , Aiden would turn four years olds . She still couldn't believe how quick the time had passed . It felt like yesterday when she held Aiden for the first time in her life . Her tears dropped hearing him cried for the first time . Tears of happiness . Part of herself was happy because in that moment , she knew she was a mother now . And another part of her was relieved knowing that her wife's pain would subsided as soon as Joanne heard the first cry ._

 _Aiden was splashing the water , scaring away the only fish in the pond . "Furrrrenn .."_

 _Joanne looked at her wife , arching her eyebrows . "Fur.. end ?"_

 _Arizona shrugged , didn't understand either . **What is Aiden trying to say ?**_

 _"Nooooe , furren ?" Aiden had a questioning voice while he shook his head a few times ._

 _"Oh , I think he is asking why the fish doesnt have any friend ." Arizona laughed . "All alone in the water ."_

 _"Furrenn ?" The toddler pointed his finger at the lonely fish inside the pond ._

 _"Grandpa will get him or … her a friend . We will go to the fish shop together tomorrow okay , Lil Soldier ?" The Colonel lifted his only grandkid before giving him a kiss into his hair . The dark brown haired boy nodded his head in excitment ._

 _"Luckily he didn't ask you both when he's going to get another sibling ." Barbara suddenly spoke ._

 _"Mom !" Arizona eyes went wide with her mother's straight to the point suggestion . While Joanne was clearly blushing ._

 _It was a very happy unforgettable moment when Aiden was born but to add another family member into their family ? Arizona didn't think that she and Joanne were ready . After all , little did her family knew that they had been on a rough patch lately with Arizona was still trying to readjusting her life schedule as a mother , wife and a newly appointed pediatric attending . She had to work until late in the middle of the night and be ready early in the morning just to wooo the Head of Peds ._

 _And Joanne on the other hand always had a smooth working schedule as a CEO of her late father's company . And she had started not to like Arizona's crazy schedule . Sometimes , she hadn't seen her wife for three days . When she got back from work , her wife got called into a surgery and when she went to work , her wife just got home ._

 _So , if they wanted to have another baby … They must waited at least until Aiden was bigger or at least when he already got into the kindergarten ._

"Arizona !"

Suddenly , Arizona felt the emptiness filled into her heart again as she was brought back to the reality . Callie was looking at her with a worried face . That was one of many things she hated when people found out about her past . Whenever she got lost into a very deep thought , people around her would started to freak out and be worry about her . Not every thought that frequently visited her were the bad one . Some of them were the nice one .

"Are you okay ?" Callie asked once again .

Arizona sighed deeply . "I am okay , Calliope ."

"I am sorry ." Callie felt like she was disturbing the blonde . But she couldn't deny it , that she loved the way Arizona called her full name . She wasn't proud with her full first name . To other people , it was too weird but with Arizona ? The way the blonde said her name felt just right . Felt like it really fit in . Callie just sat there for another few minutes , saying nothing .

Arizona was still staring at the fishes inside the pond . "It started with only one fish ."

Callie could feel that the blonde was trying to opened up to her but at the same still being the cautious person she was .

Arizona stood up , leaving the pond as she made her way to the small open hut . "And then , Aiden wanted a friend for Ishey . So , his Grandpa bought another Koi ."

"Ishey huh ?" Callie smiled . So Arizona was thinking about her son just now in front of the pond .

"He called it that way . The pale color one in the pond , that is Ishey ." Arizona shook her head , chuckling . "After that , he wanted Ishey to have a parents , kids , siblings . All of it . And then there were twelve Kois inside the pond ."

"Twelve ?" Callie asked . She counted all the Kois inside the pond . There were only eleven . Or maybe she counted it wrong ?

"One of it died ."Arizona suddenly stopped speaking . _Died ?_ Her wife and son died . Just like the fish died . Everything in Arizona's life died on her .

Callie saw the sudden change in Arizona's face . It was a sorrow . "But Ishey still got her friends and family , people around him .. errr slash her that love Ishey more than Ishey would know ." She carefully chose her words .

"Aiden mentioned it once that Ishey got a girlfriend . It was one of the Kois inside the pond ."

"So , Ishey is male Koi now ?" Callie was getting confused by now .

"To Aiden , yes Ishey is a male Koi . But seriously , I don't even know !" Arizona laughed .

Callie was laughing too by now . Once the laugh stopped , Arizona turned to face Callie . Her forehead was crinkling .

"What if the one that died was Ishey's girlfriend ?" Arizona asked that question out of the blue . "What if it was his soul mate ?"

"Well , it would be a sad situation for Ishey . But he's alive , there must be a reason that he's still alive . Maybe you should buy another gorgeously hot Koi for him , so that he could have another girlfriend ."

"He doesn't want another girlfriend . He just want to be left alone ." Arizona talked .

Callie knew that the blonde was talking about herself . She hated to see Arizona sad like this . She didn't say anything but grabbed Arizona's hand .

Arizona stared deep into the dark brown eyes as she felt her hand was squeezed gently by the Latina sitting next to her . She didn't gave her a sympathetic eyes now but she was giving her a supportive eyes . Something that someone else in Arizona's life failed to give to her .

Callie smiled lightly . "Don't ever feel that you are all alone , Arizona . If you feel like it is all too much for you to feel it alone , you can share it with me ." With that , her gaze lost into the sparkling blue eyes . For the first time since they first met , Callie couldn't see any of the anger flame that would always be somewhere in the corner of Arizona's eyes . It disappeared and was replaced by an innocent eyes full of despair and sorrow . Melancholy .

The brunette slowly leaned into Arizona as their lips pressed together . She locked her hands around the blonde's neck as she gently kissed her . It wasn't a kiss full of lust but it was the pure one . Arizona froze in her current position , she didn't know what she should do . It had been a long time since someone kissed her like that . A kiss that wasn't because of the hunger of sex . But a sweet lovely kiss that could stopped the time . Maybe she should broke the out of sudden kiss . Maybe she shouldn't .

Callie was the one that broke the kiss as she awkwardly pulled her hand away from Arizona's hair . Arizona was staring at the Latina next to her . It was all weird that this woman who was kissing her just now could give her all these feelings. Some of it were the feelings she used to felt . A confusion . A pure love . The impulsiveness that made her felt so out of control . And the feeling that she loathed the most in her life , the uncertainty feeling . Calliope Torres was giving Arizona a headache and something new to think about in her life . Something new that so would not be in order and after what she had gone through , she hated new things and all the readjustment .

"Why ?" Her voice was husky but she managed to slipped out a word from her mouth . She was in confusion .

"Your mother is watching us over there ." Callie pointed using her eyes . "Gotta make the girlfriends acting look perfect ."

Callie felt like slapping her own face when she uttered those words . No , of course it was not because of the acting . She just felt like she had to kiss Arizona . She only used Barbara's name as a cover . And damn , Arizona had a very freaking smooth lips .

Arizona's eyes followed the direction as she saw her mother standing at the door frame . She nodded in agreement . All the uncertainty inside her chest quickly disappeared .

* * *

 **I didn't see any reviews from 'Guess' in the last chapter , that was kind of weird . Last chapter wasn't a bad chapter , right ? Readers , keep your reviews coming in and tell me what do you think . I appreciate all of it . Thanks , and have a great weekend ! (I'm working like crazy on weekend hahahaaha)**

* * *

 **Friday**

 **23rd December 2016**

 **0453hrs**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guest and Guest** : Hopefully soon ! Thanks for your reviews !

 **Calzonafan123** : Let see if Callie would man up and tell Arizona what she really feels .

 **waterproof88** : Thanks , I hope you are enjoying the holiday season too : )

 **weasley007** : There will be more sweetness if they could actually have a heart to heart talk . Happy holiday !

 **ellie0028** : Yeah ! Callie is definitely the one .

 **Guest** : Haha , don't slap Callie . Arizona will hunt you down if you really do slap her .

 **Guest , Turtle , Lena and Nat** : Thank you , this one is for you all .

 **mientosz** : She won't be that way forever . Thank you for the review : )

 **AZsgirl** : I figured that I could use a little sweetness in the story for this christmas :D Tq

 **Guest , Guest , McAwesome** (who is always awesome) , iCapmirezLove and pip : Thank you , guys . A little delay , but here we go . New update !

 **bluesky25** : Yeah , Arizona would have to do a lot of thinking , soon .

* * *

 **Author's Note : Sorry for the delay in updating . Work has been kicking my ass and I have to face just one more weekend before I would actually enjoy my long awaited holiday . I'm driving back to my hometown . And that means , I will have more free times to writer another chapter or I won't have any time to update it at all (spending quality time with family especially with my parents) . I don't know when will I update a new chapter after this or if I will update this story as usual , one week one chapter . To those who are still in holiday mood , happy holiday ! Chapter 7 , enjoy : )**  
 **Quotes credit to misprinted lies .**

* * *

 _Standing too close to the war inside of her_

 _Her words are like swords but you will never win the battle_

 _She , who will suffocate the air of your lungs_

 _Yet , you will never know that you are drowning ..._

 _In love_

 **Later That Night**

Arizona returned from the bathroom as she had just finished washing her face . When she stepped inside her bedroom , she was surprised to see the Latina already lying on her stomach on the king sized bed . Just ten minutes ago , she went downstairs to grabbed a drink , Callie was comfortably engaged in a conversation that involved a lot of laughing and giggling with her whole family . And now she was here , slowly humming a song while reading one of Arizona's old medical book . The brunette clearly didn't notice Arizona's presence .

Arizona let her hair down as she walked to the closet , carefully not to frighten the brunette who was in her usual happy mood . Soon after she hung the damp towel , she took out the extra mattress . She accidentally pulled down a pile of clean pillow , making a slightly noise inside the very quiet room .

Callie turned around when she heard the noise Arizona made . She quickly hid the book under the pillow .

"You didn't have to hide the book . I know that you were reading it just now ." Arizona arranged the mattress next to the bed .

Callie was showing her teeth , giving an innocent respond . "Sorry , I didn't mean to touch your things without permission ."

Arizona just stayed silent , making Callie awkwardly rubbed her head . The blonde was always like this . When she didn't feel like want to talk , she wouldn't say a word . Another thing she had learned about Arizona just by observing her . She would talk when she wanted to talk . And her mood could be so unpredictable .

Just like what happened today . Without warning and so out of the blue , Arizona took her out of the town . They spent their evening visiting the city of Baltimore . Callie didn't know that there were so many museums in Baltimore until today . Art museum , maritime museum , ships museum , literature museum . She even got the chance to visited the Edgar Allan Poe house and museum . Their activity was ended with both of them having ice creams on a bench inside the Federal Hill Park . As always , Callie was the one that did the talking part while Arizona just listened .

Aiden and Joanne never came up in any of their conversations again which was making Callie frustrated . She really wanted to know more about Arizona's story . But she didn't want to push the blonde . Besides , the topic was too sensitive for her to squeezed more details from Arizona .

"You know that this is a king sized bed , right ?" Callie said when she saw Arizona was about to settled herself on the extra mattress .

"It's my bed , of course I know ."

"It's too big for me to sleep alone ."

By now , Arizona was raising her eyebrows .

"Oh , please don't think that I am making a move on you ." Callie said . "I am saying that we could share this bed . Besides , you have a lot of pillows to be put in the middle of the bed .. To separate us … In case you are afraid that I will do something to you ."

"Ha , you will do something to me ?" Arizona was laughing so hard as she looked at the Latina . "Thank you for your nice offer , but seriously , I am okay with the mattress . And just to make it clear . You should know that , I am not that passive type in bed ."

Callie was dumbfounded . The blonde was always secretive of her life but there she was , revealing another interesting fact about herself . That Arizona Robbins wasn't the passive type in a relationship .

"It is not really comfortable for you . You might wake up tomorrow with a pain in your neck ." Callie patted on the empty space next to her . "Please … please .."

Arizona raised her hands up in the air . She finally gave up , didn't want the brunette to kept bugging her . "Okay , fine ."

Callie was smiling when Arizona threw all her pillows on the bed along with her favourite blanket . After that , the blonde grabbed her silver laptop that she had left it alone on the desk earlier . She switched off the main light , leaving only the dim light on the nightstand to lit up the room .

Based on what they planned before , they should be at Seattle by now . But then on Saturday night , Arizona left home and came back drunk . She was supposed to book their flight ticket to Seattle that night . And here they were , staying in Baltimore for what Arizona hoped would only just be another night .

At first , Callie was lying on the bed facing Arizona as she waited for the blonde to make any _before - sleep - conversation_ with her . But Arizona's eyes was focused on the screen in front of her , totally ignoring Callie . She sighed and turned to face the other side of the room . Maybe she should just sleep . Perhaps the blonde had to do some work on the laptop . Callie began regretting that she didn't bring her laptop here .

"I'm sorry that this is all isn't what we planned ." Arizona suddenly spoke .

 _Is she talking to me ?_ Callie was still keeping her mouth shut .

"Hey , you asleep ?" Arizona pushed Callie's shoulder .

"What …?" Callie asked using her fake sleepy voice .

"Hmm , go to sleep then ." Arizona refreshed the website she tried to access into for the fifth time . She was trying to book plane tickets for them online .

"Hmm , their online system seem to be having some problems ." Arizona mumbled alone , unaware that Callie was listening . "Fuck , fuck , fuck . What should you do , Robbins ? Think !"

"Yes , Evelyn . She could help me ." Arizona clapped her hands before she took her phone on the nightstand .

Callie smiled . So , Arizona talked to herself when she couldn't solve a problem , that was kind of weird but cute . She turned her body as she looked at Arizona . "Who are you calling in the middle of the night ?"

Arizona glanced at the brunette next to her that she thought was asleep . "My assistant . She could help me with the plane tickets ."

"Are you sure it's okay to call her in the middle of the night of a weekend ? It's not her working time ." Callie asked . Arizona needed to stop with her bossy attitude .

"I paid her well enough so that she could answer her phone even though right now isn't her working hour ." Arizona answered arrogantly .

Callie could only sigh . Arizona's back to her shitty mode .

* * *

 **0637hrs**

Callie woke up when she heard the sound of the closet door pulled by someone . She propped herself up with her elbows , looking at the woman in front of her who was in a track suit and black t shirt . She rubbed her eyes a few times before she took a glance at the alarm clock on the table . It was still early .

"Good morning , sleepy head ." Arizona was surprisingly in a good mode .

Callie raised her eyebrows . _What has probably gotten into her ?_

"Evelyn texted me . She said she got tickets for us today . 5pm . Apparently the system is okay again while we were asleep ." Arizona explained when she saw Callie making a weird face .

"Which means she didn't sleep all night , trying to get into the online system because of us . Nice ." Callie replied sarcastically . "I feel better knowing somebody wasn't really sleeping ."

Arizona pulled open the curtain as she pretended not to hear what the Latina just said . She pushed the window as the cold morning air touched her skin . The weather was nice , suitable for her to went out for running .

"Where are you going ?" Callie asked .

"Going out for my early morning run . Wanna follow ? Bet you couldn't catch up with me . I am a fast runner ." Arizona raised her eyebrows playfully , provoking the brunette .

Callie knew she wasn't the person that woke up early in the morning just to went for a jogging in the park . And she didn't do a lot of outdoor exercise . To her , climbing the stairs to her loft was considered as her daily exercise and workout .

"Give me five minutes to wash my face ." Callie replied , she was surprised with herself that she actually agreed to follow .

* * *

They had been running around the lake for the fifth time by now . Remember the woods that Callie was staring and wondering what was there behind all that ? Well , there was a lake inside of the woods . She was here now with Arizona . Callie's heart was beating fast as she tried to catch up the blonde . Arizona was shorter than her , but damn , she ran fast . Maybe jogging is her daily activity . Callie stopped her movement as she drank the last drop of water from the bottle .

"Come on , Torres ! This isn't running . It is more like a freaking jogging ." Arizona ran back to her . "Told ya , you couldn't keep up with me . I could easily outrun you a lap , you know that ?"

"Yeah , yeah , yeah , whatever ." Callie covered her red ears . Arizona just couldn't stop with her gloating session . "You go ahead , I will just wait here ." With that , Callie sat on the grass as she watched the beautiful lake in front of her .

"Beautiful , isn't it ?" Arizona took her seat next to Callie .

Callie glanced at Arizona . "I wonder why the owner of this land doesn't want to build something around the lake ." Callie said .

"Well , I didn't have any plan for now . But who knows , in the future ." Arizona replied , never took off her eyes from the lake .

"What ?" Callie pointed her index finger on the lake , the empty land and the woods that was surrounding themselves . "This lake is yours ? And all the land around it ?"

"Heh , you thought that I would trespass someone's property and brought you with me too ? It's my grandfather's . And then my father's before he gave it to me fifteen years ago ." Arizona answered nonchalantly , like it was not a big deal at all .

"So , you are a millionaire even before you became a doctor and own a well - known company ?"

"It wasn't that shocking to own a lot of money or a big land , Calliope. You are a millionaire even before you went to your high school prom night ." Arizona was talking about Callie's huge trust fund .

"W…wait ? How did you know about that ?"

"I am Arizona freakin' Robbins , of course I know ." Arizona laughed . "And like I said , I have to know with who I am working with ."

"You need to stop investigating about me , Arizona ." Callie was uncomfortable with the blonde knowing her private life using a spy or a private investigator . She had no problem telling Arizona about herself , where did she came from , and all about her family stuff . She had no problem with it . If Arizona wanted to know something , she should have just asked her .

"Because ?"

"Because it is creepy . And I am not your worker . Stop digging ! If you want to know something , ask me directly ."

"Right now I want to know something . Can I ask it directly on your face ?" Arizona arched her eyebrows .

"Proceed ."

"Still remember with who you went your high school prom night ?" Arizona asked . "Who was she or … he ?"

Callie looked into Arizona's blue eyes while shaking her head to the left and right . She didn't go to a prom night with anyone . In fact , she didn't go out that night . The night all teenagers had been waiting for since the freshman year , but she stayed home . She remembered as a teenager , she was that girl that sat at the back of the class . No one wanted to ask her out . And it was all kind of confusing for Callie at school when she found herself attracted to both girls and boys . So Callie distanced herself from everyone . It was easier that way . "I never had a chance for it . No one asked me out and I didn't want to go to the prom night alone . So , I stayed home ."

"How was that possible ? I mean , you are a very attractive person .. But you know , sometimes you can't shut your mouth and keep rambling about things you shouldn't but you are still attractive and pretty , tho ." Arizona was staring at the Latina .

Callie chuckled . Arizona was saying that she talked too much but still trying to say that she was pretty ? That was a terrible combination to compliment and bad talking someone . "Nope , I wasn't pretty at all in school . Not the beauty queen bee type ."

"Hahaha , no . I don't believe it . I want to see your old photos ."

"You mean , my ugly photos ?" Callie asked , still laughing . "You must be that person that fell in love with a queen bee in high school , ain't that right ?"

Arizona was showing her dimpled smile while her head was working so hard , trying to remember the sweet memories . "Yeah , Joanne was that queen bee in our school . She was , however , a very kind queen bee . Unlike all the other queen bees in the tv ."

Callie looked at Arizona . "So , Joanne and you were in the same school ?"

"Same school , same town . She was my prom queen . Joanne was very beautiful that night , in the cream dress . And I could still remember how her hair smell that night when I danced with her . It was a very sweet fragrance ." Arizona stopped for a while . "She was very nervous that night . At first , she wanted to go to the prom with Tommy , the captain of the football team . Because she was afraid that her friends would abandon her when they found out that she was in a relationship with me , a chick too . But last minute , she called me and told me that she didn't care anymore . She held the queen bee title at school since she was fourteen and she didn't mind letting that go if that meant she could dance with me . She told me , all her friends could fuck themselves off . She was very kind that I found it cute and innocent when she swore ."

"So you both met in high school and was in a relationship since then ?" Callie carefully asked .

"I had a crush on her since I was twelve . But I finally had the gut to told her when we were both sixteen ."

"Wow , so you kept your feeling hidden for four years and just bumped into each other by accident , like that ? Or you stalked her around the school ?" Callie winked .

"I didn't have to . She was my lab partners for two years in a row . Every time she touched my hand , asking me to taught her how to did this , did that , I had butterflies in my stomach . It was a good feeling whenever she touched my hand but the downside to it was the hidden love that I had to keep . It was a torturing me . Luckily , when I told her I really liked her , she didn't freak out but felt the same way toward me ." Arizona smiled . "She made my school years colorful . She was perfect . Everything was perfect even . Until we finally graduated and went our separate ways . I flew to Seattle while she went to Stanford , studying in business . We broke it off in a good way as we both realized we had our own ambitions ."

* * *

 _ **Sullivan's Home**_

 _Arizona was looking at her high school girlfriend who was now arranging her luggage inside of the trunk , she didn't want to cry in front of her . Arizona was never comfortable showing her weakness in front of other people , let alone in front of her girlfriend . She needed to keep it together ._

 _"Are you sure this is the best for us ?" Arizona put the last bag inside of the trunk ._

 _"Honey , we have been talking about this for weeks now ." Joanne stopped her action as she turned around ._

 _"I know , I know . We both made the decision together . I am just starting …"_

 _Joanne put her index finger on Arizona's lip , cutting her off . "You think that this is a bad idea ?"_

 _"Maybe we could figure this thing out . Together ." Arizona opened the passenger door before she took out the car mat and threw away the small stones along with the sand that was stuck on it . "Gosh , babe . You need to take care of your car properly ."_

 _"This is so you . You dropped something and then you tried to change the topic ." Joanne forced Arizona to take a seat in the car . "Long distance relationship isn't as easy as it seems . Not everyone could pull it off ."_

 _"But not everyone couldn't too . Maybe we could . Maybe I could , I will visit you , you will visit me on weekends and holidays . On every chances that we get ."_

 _"Arizona , you are soon going to be a med student . You wouldn't have enough time to even wish a goodnight to me . And then I will become upset with you , thinking you have another woman over there in Seattle . Or if the situation is reversed and I am the one who is busy drowning with classes , you will start to think that I am seeing someone else ." Joanne stared deep into the sparkling blue eyes that she would surely missed after this . "And then we will have a very big fight which involve swearing , crying and yelling . It will be very messy and might jeopardize our studies . I don't want that to happen me or to you , honey . I want us to end things clean and smooth ."_

 _"But I love you ." Arizona's gaze fell down on her shoes ._

 _"I love you too , Ari . Very much . But that is for now . We are only eighteens . You might change your mind once you meet a girl named Jenny or Emily in the med school ."_

 _"You know that I wouldn't do that to you , right ?"_

 _"But I want you to do that . I want you to meet Emily and Helena or whoever in the med school . Without you feeling guilty knowing me waiting for you in California . You are one of the most kind - hearted and friendly person I have ever seen . And I know there is going to be a lot of people enjoying befriended with you . One of them might fall in love with you , and you might reciprocate the feeling too ." Joanne bit her bottom lip , no , of course she didn't want Arizona to say those three magic words to another person other than her but she couldn't be selfish . "I want you to enjoy your college years and I would like to do the same in Stanford ."_

 _"You don't want to be with me ." It wasn't a question but more to a statement . Arizona looked up ._

 _"No , I want us both to feel free . If we are meant to be together , we would find our way back . That is how the universe works ."_

 _Joanne cupped Arizona's face . She slowly leaned in , giving Arizona a soft kiss on the lip . Arizona wrapped her hands around the brunette's waist , pulling her in as she deepened the kiss ._

 _"Arizona freaking Robbins , you are making this goodbye seems to be like a hell ." Joanne mumbled , trying to catch her breath ._

 _"I love you too ." Arizona finally smiled , like a little kid ._

* * *

"I never thought I would see her again after that ." Arizona threw her view deep into the lake . "But we did . I was an intern at Seattle Grace Mercy West when I met her again . And she was there , lying on the trauma bed with a wrist fracture . She was waiting for a doctor to check on her and I remembered myself freaking out and searched the whole Ortho department for the best attending she could get ."

"So you both started dating again after that ?" Callie asked , she was interested in knowing the blonde's past . She wasn't jealous of the way Arizona talked about Joanne at all . Because Joanne's gone and she was trying to understand the blonde next to her . The blonde that could be very rude and ego but sometimes she could actually be more human and extra nice .

"Yes . She was supposed to be in town for just a week to look for a potential place . Apparently her dad wanted to open his next new branch which would be in Seattle . So she just stayed in town and after that managed the branch in Seattle . We'd been living together since then ." Arizona replied . "I was in my third year of residency when Joanne's father died . She was completely devastated . And I never wanted to see her sad like that . I wanted her to be happy and I wanted to take care of her . I don't want to leave her like her parents did and I know , deep down in my heart … I really loved her . So … I asked her to marry me ."

Callie stared right into the blue eyes . Arizona really loved her late wife . And Joanne was Arizona's first love . That was why when she died , it hit Arizona hard . Poor Arizona , the person that she loved was taken twice . First , after the high school . Second , when Joanne and Aiden died .

"She once told me that , if we both were meant to be , we would find our way back . That was how the universe work ." Arizona scoffed before she suddenly raised her voice . "The universe let me and Joanne be back together before it tore us apart . The universe is a fucked up shit !"

Callie was shocked when the blonde suddenly enraged . She said nothing but she just kept holding Arizona's hand . Noticing that Arizon didn't pull away her hand , she slowly rubbed blue eyes's hand using her thumb . "Arizona …"

"This is so fucked up , Calliope . The world isn't fucking fair . The other driver got away with just paying the fine while the other one that killed my wife and son is still in the prison for another two more years instead of eight years because that motherfucker had a great defense team ." Arizona couldn't hide her anger when she started to talk about the what happened five years ago . "Those two bastards should have just rot in jail . They took my family away !"

Callie pulled Arizona into her arms and Arizona just let her , her hand was rubbing the back of the blonde . She didn't know what to say or what to do to calm down the woman next to her . Part of her felt that she didn't have any right to say anything because she wasn't in Arizona's place . Only the blonde knew her own feeling , the feeling that she kept it bottled in . And only Arizona knew what losing a whole family feeling was . But she didn't want to see Arizona so upset like this .

"The universe is so fucked up ." Arizona mumbled into the hug . She wasn't crying , she had done enough crying .

* * *

After two hours of spending their morning by the lake , they returned home together when it was almost nine am . They both walked into the front yard together .

"You know that thing that I did just now wasn't what I typically did everyday ?" Arizona laughed as she thought when she woke up this morning , she was going to do ten laps today . She just shook her head . She was the woman with a plan , with a routine . But a morning with Callie ruined everything , she horribly didn't achieve any target for her today morning run . "That isn't running nor jogging . It was like walking with you around the lake ."

"I said to you to go ahead but you stopped instead and joined me sitting on the grass . I didn't ask you to stop , did I ?" Callie was smirking .

"You are a terrible workout partner ." Arizona stopped at the garage as she twisted the cap of the bottle . She drank all of the water with one gulped .

"But you are enjoying having me as your workout partner , am I right ?" Callie winked playfully .

Little did they know , Tim was on his back under the truck . He was trying to fix the leakage of the black oil . He put both of his ear on listening mode as he grinned alone under the truck , eavesdropping on Arizona and Callie's conversation .

Arizona rubbed her head . "I guess so … haha . Thanks , Calliope ."

"For ?"

"Everything . For the extra one day that you had to spend here . For listening to my story … for …"

"Oh just cut the crap , Robbins . Besides , all of my debt will be settled after this right ?" Callie tried to act casually . But only God knew what was in her mind right now .

 _Debt_ ? A puzzled look was on Tim's face right now .

"No , I still have to say thank you . You didn't sign up for this shit at all ." Arizona leaned her back against Tim's truck . "Thanks for listening to my story . I just couldn't held it back and I don't know why the hell am I feeling comfortable talking about her with you . Maybe it was because you said I could talk about it out loud to you ."

"It is nothing , really ." Callie shook her head . She just wanted to be there for Arizona . To stop the blonde from numbing her feelings .

"Even though you had to do it as a punishment for what happened at your coffee shop , I still have to thank you for agreeing to be my girlfriend for the weekend . You did a good job being my fake girlfriend ." Arizona said .

Tim's eyes went wide as he heard their conversation . He wasn't sure what he should felt . _Angry ? Upset ?_ Because he was lied to ? No , not only him but his parents . Arizona lied to their parents !

"So , once we arrive at Seattle , it would all settle ? Clean slate ? No more debt or whatever punishment ?" Callie asked , her heart sank down a little . Arizona only saw the weekend they had spent together as nothing but a punishment , a debt to be settled .

All of the days they had share together , was it all fake ?

"No more , nothing . Unless you shower me again with a coffee ." Arizona giggled as she walked toward the front door , followed by Callie .

Meanwhile , Tim was slowly turning red under the truck . He couldn't believe what his sister just did . He shook his head a few times as he got himself out from under the truck .

* * *

 **Guys , feel free to leave your reviews .. Short or long your reviews , it keeps me motivated . Thank you !**

* * *

 **Thursday**

 **29th December 2016**

 **1630hrs**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note : So someone left a review and I have considered her/his suggestion . I am changing a little bit of the way I started the chapter . After this , please do not feel that I don't appreciate your review if I don't respond to any of it . The awesome reviews you all give are much needed as a motivation for me to continue with the story . If any of you leave a question , I will still reply it in a simple way as not everyone enjoys reading that section . Keep in your mind , that I love and enjoy reading all of the reviews you give . Thank you for still reading . And happy new year 2017 ! Surprisingly , I could finish chapter 8 before I start my holiday , so here we go . Chapter 8 .**

 **p/s : It's a short chapter , I know . Please don't be mad at Arizona for the next chapter , or in this chapter (in case you are mad at her already) .**

* * *

 _Maybe I said it too soon_

 _Maybe I shouldn't say it at the first place_

 _But hiding my feeling for another day_

 _Might as well killing me_

 _So here I go , I said it_

 _And I couldn't take it back_

 **Baltimore**

 **General POV**

Callie was in the room , packing her bag . She glanced at Arizona's messy bag . She wanted to pack it up for her but afraid that the blonde wouldn't be so pleased if she touched her things . Callie got up and walked to the nightstand as she collected her phone charger .

That was when she saw a reflection on the full length mirror of someone standing at the doorway . It was Timothy , Callie rubbed her chest in relief .

"Sorry if I startled you ." Tim leaned against the door .

"Are you looking for Arizona ? She's not here , she went out ." Callie was looking at the unusual quiet blonde . _Why is he looking at me like I just did something wrong ?_

"No , I am not looking for her . I just can't believe today is the last day for both of you here ."

"Yeah , can't believe too . I feel very welcomed here ." Callie walked toward the window seat where all the bags were gathered there . "Arizona isn't here yet and I want to pack her things . But I just don't know which clothes I should leave it out for her to wear to the airport later ."

"Just leave out a jeans with a buttoned up shirt , that would do ." Tim entered the room . "My parents really like you , Callie ."

Callie turned around , raising her eyebrows . "I love them too !"

"Arizona is , however complicated . If you have any doubt , you should leave before anyone gets hurt and becoming too attached ." Tim said . "This thing isn't a game ."

"Tim , what are you talking about ? What doubt ? I know sometimes in one day , she is dealing with many emotions . And I want to be there for her , there is no doubt about it ." Callie said sincerely .

Tim just looked at Callie , trying to read what was on Callie's head . "Okay then ." But then he decided to dropped it . Tim tried to put himself in Arizona's place but he failed to see the rationality behind her action . And he couldn't help it but felt piss at her own sister . The whole fake girlfriend idea seemed to came from Arizona . And Callie had to go along with Arizona's stupid idea .

* * *

Arizona finally came home after spending the rest of her morning visiting Joanne's and Aiden's grave . She didn't say to Callie where she was going . She just said that she needed to take care of something . Arizona quickly went upstairs to took a shower .

As soon as she got out from the bathroom , she got dressed . Arizona walked down the stairs as her eyes quickly caught her whole family were now sitting at the dining table , waiting for her .

Arizona looked at Callie , signaling the brunette that she wasn't going to had her lunch here . With her eyes , she silently asked Callie to bring her lunch to the room .

"Oh no . You are going to sit here , beside me ." Callie patted down on the empty seat next to her . "This is the last time you are going to eat together with your family . After this we are going back to Seattle . Come on , Bubu ."

 _Bubu ? That is what she's calling me now ?_ The blonde raised her eyebrows . Reluctantly , Arizona walked to the table . She pulled a long face as she sat down next to Callie . The three other Robbinsses smiled at each other . Arizona acted differently around Callie . With Callie , she bent things and just went along with whatever the brunette told her to do . Barbara knew from that moment that Callie was the one that could help Arizona heal . She was that person .

Meanwhile , Tim just continued watching them . He wouldn't say anything for now as he didn't want to let their parents down with the truth . If he didn't accidentally hear the conversation , he would hundred percent believed that Arizona were really in love with Callie . But now he knew what was really happening , it wasn't thrilling to him anymore . His instinct told him that Callie really care for Arizona but Arizona ? He couldn't understand the behavior of his own sister and no one could really read what was inside of Arizona's head .

"I am so gonna get you ." Arizona whispered into the brunette's ear .

* * *

 **Seattle**

They had a smooth flight back to Seattle and it was almost midnight when Arizona drove them to Callie's coffee shop . Callie glanced at the quiet blonde next to her . Her eyes was focused on the road and sometimes her forehead wrinkled due to the amount of energy she used to keep her eyes opened .

"Are you okay over there ?" Callie asked .

Arizona glanced at Callie briefly . "Yes … Why ?"

"Nothing . You look sleepy ." Callie replied .

"I am not sleepy . Just tired ." Arizona answered , as usual without any emotion .

"Okay . Let me know if you want to trade place ."

And the silence began again . It was like Arizona had nothing to talk about herself . And Callie knew there was plenty of things Arizona could talk to her . Especially about her private life . Sure , Arizona wasn't very quiet anymore around Callie but about her private life ? They hadn't talk much about that topic while they were on the plane . All the hours they spent on the plane , Arizona only talked about her business . About her job . The blonde seemed to be avoiding all the personal questions .

Callie slowly sighed when she realized that they were at the last traffic light before they reached her coffee shop . While on the plane , she had been meaning to ask a question to blue eyes . And right now was her last chance but she was kind of nervous .

 _It's now or never , Torres . But what if she says no ?_

Callie shook her head . She knew she couldn't forever live in 'what ifs' . "Arizona … ?"

Arizona turned her head to face Callie as the light was still red . She raised her eyebrows as her eyes met Callie's face who now looked like she wanted to throw up inside of her car . "Your face look like you are going to vomit . Oh , god . Don't do it inside of my car ." She looked around inside of the Audi , trying to find something for the now pale brunette . _Paper bags ? Empty tissue box ?_

"No Arizona . I am not going to vomit . I am gonna embarrass myself now ." Callie was twiddling with her thumb . _Fuck , just say it !_

"What do you mean ? You are making me nervous too right now ." Arizona chuckled as she focused back on the road . It was still red .

"Would you like to go out on a date with me ?"

With that , Arizona accidentally hit hard the gas pedal . Luckily at the same time the light turned green . "What ?"

"Do you want me to ask you for the second time ?" Callie blushed . "I really like you , Arizona . Deep under the cold face that you put on , I know there's more than that ."

"Calliope …" Arizona sighed .

And Callie knew it was a bad respond from Arizona . She wanted to knock her head against the car window if she could right now . Maybe she shouldn't start with a 'I like you' . It was a strong words to certain people . But it was true . Ever since she saw Arizona for the first time , there was something in the blonde's eyes that attracted her . "I would like to know more about you ."

"I am broken , Callie . I am afraid that I …" Arizona shook her head . She took a deep breath before continued her words . "I am a widow that is sometimes still mad at the world . You don't want to know more about me . I am not looking for a relationship now and I am not into you like that ." Arizona stopped right in front of the brunette coffee shop .

"I get it ." With that Callie got out of the car , upset .

Arizona followed Callie's action as she bit her lip , realizing she had pick wrong choices of words . She walked to the back of her car where Callie waited for her to open the trunk . The brunette was avoiding herself from making any eye contact with Arizona . "Please , look at me.. Don't be mad at me ."

Callie just stood there . How could she be mad at her when she heard Arizona's desperate pleading voice . But she was hurting with the way Arizona rejected her without at least giving any second thought even after a few days they had spent together . Callie was carrying her bag when Arizona suddenly grasped her wrist .

"What now , Arizona ?!"

"Don't be angry ." Arizona's pleading voice penetrated into the Latina's heart .

Callie finally looked up as her eyes met a worried blue eyes . Suddenly , Callie realized that she was acting childish . They weren't in kindergarten . She couldn't force Arizona to like her as more than a friend . "Arizona , I am okay . I am used to rejection . You are not the first person that rejected me . You could still be my friend , right ?" It was bitter for Callie to said that . She didn't want to be Arizona's friend . She wanted more .

"We are friends and will always be friends . A good friends ." Arizona finally smiled . "And those people that rejected you were stupid then ."

 _Then you are one of the stupidoss too . You don't have to say that just to make me feel better , Arizona . Because you rejected me too ._ Callie knew she had to get used not to got herself melted with those dimpled smiles after this . "Good night , Robbins ." She said awkwardly , debating in her head whether she should gave Arizona a hug or a formal handshake before she got inside .

"Goodnight ." Arizona said in a low tone as she watched Callie walked away but then she raised her eyebrows when Callie suddenly stopped her movement and turned around . Her body was soon wrapped by the brunette's arms as a smile slowly crept onto her lip . "We will see each other around , Calliope ."

Only Arizona could make her name sounded sexy . Callie sighed silently as she tightened the embrace . Was she reading it all wrong or was it true when she felt that the blonde sometimes treated her more than a friend ?

 _Why won't you let me in , Arizona ?_

* * *

 **All reviews are appreciated : )**

 _You used to call me your Bubu all the time and I swear , it still feels like yesterday . The day you said you don't love me anymore ._

 **Monday**

 **2nd January 2017**

 **05:55hrs**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note : Hello guys . _Calzonafan123_ , I thought it was all clear on why Arizona wasn't a surgeon anymore . She has to take care of Joanne's company for now , as she feels it is the right thing to do . _Lena_ , Callie is indeed a beautiful woman but her confident level isn't as high as other people in this story . Beautiful is a big word for her . She is kind , yes . She is beautiful , is she ? As in the last chapter , she was described as the teenager who sat at the back of the class (maybe a little socially awkward) . But what's important , she will be beautiful in Arizona's eyes . Soon ! _McAwesome !_ When you reminded me of how the Calzona's fan love the way Arizona says 'Calliope' , you got me searching for the compilation video of Arizona saying 'Calliope' in Youtube . And oh , damn ! My stomach hurts now . I just clicked on the video of _' 10 minutes of Arizona saying 'Calliope' '_ made by xpsychoticbitch . I think I laughed so hard until I fell down from my bed lol (You and others who are reading this should go check it out) . I am freakin' tired of laughing so hard . So , enough of rambling . Chapter 8 , happy reading .**

* * *

 _Do you hear me calling to you ?_

 _Or are you too far gone , in too deep ?_

 _Lost inside of the scary thoughts of your past ?_

 _The world is too cruel for me to live here without you_

 _What can I say to change your mind ?_

 _To make you stay ?_

 **A Week Later**

 **Sullivan Group , Seattle**

Through the glass window , Arizona was staring at the busy road in front of her fiftieth building . A knock on the door caught her attention as she yelled from inside of the office . "Come in ."

Evelyn , her assistant entered the office with a smile as Arizona remained quiet . She waited for the redhead in front of her to speak up .

"As you ordered , I've got you and the team flight tickets to Malawi on Thursday ." Evelyn put down the tickets on Arizona's working desk . The redhead couldn't help it but noticed the change of tone in her boss's voice and the words that she chose to use when she asked her to do something . It had change since her boss returned from Baltimore . Miss Robbins could actually said 'please' and 'thank you' . "And for the house cleaner , I've found one . She would do the weekly cleaning for your house starting tomorrow ."

"Thanks . Anything else ?" Arizona walked around her spacious office . Earlier , Arizona told Evelyn to find a house cleaner to take care of her house . She didn't want the house to be filled with dust during her absence . And even nowadays , she rarely slept in that house . Her house with Joanne . Arizona preferred to stay at the penthouse because everytime she went back to the house , she would always think about Joanne and then ended up reminiscing all of their memories together .

"I already called New York . Mr. Nate will be here tomorrow morning to discuss about your three months trip to Malawi ." Evelyn said .

Arizona nodded . She had to temporarily transfer all of her decision making power to Nathaniel before she left . She didn't want her absence to trouble anyone and affect the company . She believed that Nathaniel was now matured enough to handle the company during her absence . After all , it was his family company . He had to learn how to managed the company by himself because Arizona knew that she wouldn't always be around . And this was the great opportunity to see if Nathaniel was ready or not .

She would go to Malawi for at least three months along with few other volunteers from Sullivan Foundation . Arizona created Sullivan Foundation a few years ago in honor of her late wife . It was a charity and humanitarian organization for kids and homeless people around the world . And Malawi wasn't the first place she had flew to . Last year , her team was in India and Dhaka .

"Also , Mr. Jack wants you to call him . He said it's important ."

Jack was Joanne's hot tempered uncle . Well , not a real uncle . Joanne's father adopted him as his brother . Even since Joanne was still alive , he liked to gamble around but he rarely won . There was once Joanne had to settle all of the money that he borrowed from the loan sharks . But he kept coming back with a new one and Arizona ended up having to pay all of his debts . Again and again .

Arizona scoffed . What else could possibly Jack wanted from her other than more money ? Arizona was determined that this time , she wouldn't oblige to his request . Arizona knew Jack , that man would never feel enough with whatever amount of money Arizona gave to him weekly .

"May I leave now ?" Evelyn asked to her boss .

Arizona nodded her head but then she called her assistant . "Eve .. Can you get me a cup of triple shots Americano from the same yesterday coffee shop ?"

"Sure , Miss Robbins . You want it right now ?"

"Yes , please ." Arizona answered as she sat down on her chair .

Arizona had stop herself from visiting the Latina's coffee shop after that night when Callie admitted that she liked Arizona . She felt terrible for what she was doing right now as she promised the brunette that they would still be friends . Arizona knew she made a promise that she couldn't keep that night .

To be honest , Arizona was scared of the situation . Callie was the first person that Arizona had open up to after what happened to her life . Arizona wasn't looking for a new relationship or a friendship but somehow Callie managed to change her mind . Surely Arizona had friends but that was in the before . In the after , she wasn't interested at all in making a new friend . Callie was the first person has been added to Arizona's list of friend after many years of separating herself from socializing with friends . Just like Alex and April , they two were her closest friends . And she shutted them out .

 _And what if Callie's feeling for her would only go in deeper when they become a close friend ?_ Arizona didn't want to encourage the brunette . Maybe it was the best for them right now to stayed away from each other . Arizona would go back to her working mode . Even though she would surely miss sitting at the table near the glass window at the coffee shop while having to worry herself if today there was going to be a careless brunette spilling coffee on her , Arizona knew she had to this . She had to distance herself from Calliope Torres .

"Miss Robbins , Mr. Timothy is in the lobby . He would like to see you ." Evelyn's voice on the intercom quickly killed her thought .

"Let him in ." Arizona said firmly , approving .

Two minutes later , Timothy entered the office with a serious look on his face . _What's up with the sour look on his face ?_ Arizona quickly got up and left the large wooden desk . "Tim ?"

"I'm here to say goodbye ." Tim was standing a few metres away from Arizona .

"I thought you still have a few more days left before they sent you back ?" Arizona asked . She was puzzled . Usually Tim would stay at her place for a day or two before they called him in .

"Yes , but I would like to spend that few more days with the new recruitments ."

"Tim , what's wrong ?" Arizona asked when she noticed that Tim couldn't look at her in the eyes . "You want to go back to the military base a few days early which you never done that before this . And you couldn't even look at me ."

"How could I look at you when all I see in you isn't what you used to be , Arizona ?" Tim finally let out all of the feelings that he kept since last week . "You think I don't know ? I am not stupid , Arizona !"

"What are you talking about ?"

"I am talking about how you have became so manipulative ." Tim shook his head . "I know about you and Callie . About your deal with her , the debt . I know you two are pretending to be in love with each other only to pleased mom and dad . I don't even know who you are anymore ."

It was true . Tim didn't know who was the person standing in front of him right now . Arizona was Arizona , his only sister and she was standing right in front of him . But emotionally , he couldn't sense if it was really Arizona inside the body . "Callie likes you , Arizona . If you ask me if she is the right person for you to start it over again , I will say _'damn yes , she is the one'_ . You really need to let go of the past so you can see what is in front of you ."

Arizona sat on the sofa , she was staring at the glass table . "How did you know ? She … she told you ?"

"I overheard your conversation with her . And she didn't have to tell anything . It was so obvious in her action , the way she treats you , that she really cares for you and you just think of it nothing more than just settling the debt between the two of you . She was actually worried when you came home drunk that night !"

Arizona slumped back on the sofa . "You don't have to cover for her , Tim . She told me that she likes me , I rejected her feeling and then suddenly you knew . What a coincidence !" Arizona said sarcastically .

"What ? So , she really likes you ?" Tim raised his voice . He was clearly surprised . So his instinct was true . And what's more shocking was the fact that Arizona rejected the brunette . Did she at least think about it before she said no ?

"So it's true that she told you ." Arizona felt betrayed .

"Is that more important to you right now ? She just told you that she likes you and you said no . What the hell , Arizona ?" Tim said angrily . "Are you going to live like this forever , Arizona ? You used to have joy in you . You were a surgeon . To become a surgeon was your ambition since you were ten years old . And you just gave up now . Not only your job but you gave up on your life . What would Joanne say if she saw you like this ? You think she would be happy to see how loner you have became ? You think she would be proud that you chose to stay loyally miserable to her instead of choosing to at least trying to be happy ? You think she wanted to see you unhappy , depressed ?"

"Oh , just shut up Tim !" Arizona's screaming voice filled the room . "Don't talk like you know everything ! You don't know anything ! And you don't have any right to judge me when I am too , still judging myself everyday if I treated her good when she was still alive ! You don't know anything , Tim . So just shut up !"

Arizona rubbed her face . "I quit my job because this company is the only thing Joanne left to me . I don't have anything else . And I would be damn if I slip this one away too . So , yes ! I gave up my job because I really need to do this . This is the right thing to do ."

"But that doesn't mean you have stop living your life . When someone dies you should started to appreciate your life more , Arizona . I get it that you lost your family . But you are not the only person that lost everything ." Tim sighed deeply . "When I first joined the army , there were five of us including Nick in the platoon . And then Nick lost his leg , there were only the two of us left . The other two died . The only differences between me and you is , I did something with the sadness and anger that started to built in me . I channeled it and turned those feelings to something positive . You just have to figure this thing out , Arizona ."

Arizona just stared emptily on the wall . Tim looked at his only sister , thinking that this was the last thing he could do . Sure , they argued a lot in the past like all the brothers and sisters in the world did but never like this one . Both of them were filled by anger . Tim was desperately trying to pushed in some senses into his sister's head and Arizona was only being defensive .

Tim hated that he had to raise his voice to Arizona like he just did but he was hoping that Arizona would finally realized the mistake that she was about to make . But Arizona was still staring at the wall , Tim just shook his head as he started to make his way out of the room .

* * *

 **Thursday**

 **Airport**

As the people walked pass her , Arizona was still standing in the middle of the waiting area for gate number three with her green army traveling backpack on her back . She had told her team to go ahead earlier , leaving her alone in the lobby . She knew that she couldn't leave like this . Her head was in a chaos and she would jump into a plane in any minute now with things between her and Callie remain unresolved . Arizona promised her that they would still be friends but then she suddenly disappeared . It was unfair for the brunette .

 _You need to figure this thing out , Arizona ._

Without her realizing it , Tim words to her two day ago had Arizona began doubting herself . She took her phone out as she began dialling Callie's number that she secretly saved inside her phone . She waited for three seconds but then she quickly pressed the red button when she heard another announcement for her flight .

 **Good afternoon . This is the final boarding announcement for flight 3722 to Lilongwe . Please proceed to gate three immediately . The final checks are being completed and the captain will order for the doors of the aircraft to close in approximately five minutes time . I repeat . This is the final boarding call for flight 3722 . Please proceed to gate three immediately . Thank you .**

Arizona reluctantly walked toward the gate . She turned around for the last time as she searched for a familiar face . It was a silly thought , though . No one knew she was here even her own parents . Except Tim , Nate , Evelyn and The Foundation . She would tell her parents later , as soon as she landed there .

 _And what about Callie ?_

* * *

 **Yes , what about Callie ? Will she feel okay with Arizona leaving and hanging things ?**

 **Reviews are welcomed , as always . Hopefully you guys don't have to wait for another real four months like this story is currently running for the next chapter , lol :D**

 **Thursday**

 **5th January 2017**

 **0030hrs**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note : Thanks for reviewing the last chapter , lovingfanfic2death . And to my usual readers , Nat , mientosz , bluesky25 , Lena , Calzonafan123 and all including the guest ! Thank you for your reviews . Sorry that I kind of leaving this story hanging . Chapter 10 is here , happy reading . Just a short one .**

* * *

 _That night_

 _Do you remember ?_

 _When I said those words too soon_

 _I said those words and I still mean it_

 _Now , I couldn't take it back_

 _Those words were yours_

 _You carried them in your pocket for months_

 _And I would imagine you took it out of your pocket as a reminder sometimes_

 **Four Months Later**

 **SeaTac Airport**

It was late in the night when the plane safely landed at Seattle . The city that she missed . But even though it was late , the airport was still busy like always . Arizona walked with the backpack on her back as she checked her passport a few times , just to be sure that it was in place . Arizona move forward on the sleek silvery tiles of the airport . She had spend another extra one month in Malawi and now she really missed her home and also the penthouse . Arizona forced her brain to choose which place she should go first . The penthouse or her house with Joanne ? Arizona decided that maybe she should stay at the penthouse for tonight . It was located near to the city and also near to the place that she wanted to visit the very first thing in the morning tomorrow .

Arizona was smiling by now . She had a plan ready in her head for tomorrow .

Who knew her journey over there got herself thinking deeply about her life . She had witness the live of people over there , despite with the lack of facilities but they just keep going on with their lives .

 _"You family must be proud with what you doing now ." Ukuu said in a thick African accent . "You boyfriend or husband lucky to have you ."_

 _Arizona was taking a little break with her team and Ukuu's family . She was helping the family to build a new solid house . "No , I don't have a boyfriend or … husband ."_

 _"Soon you will have ." Ukuu replied . "You have a heart of gold , Miss Robbins ."_

 _She smiled a little . When Ukuu mentioned about boyfriend or husband , the only image appeared on Arizona's mind was the Latina ._

"Sorry ." A man said and walked away .

Arizona was brought back to the busy airport when a man accidentally bumped into her , shoulder to shoulder . She didn't know what was happening to her . The feeling that she felt right now , she hadn't feel it in such a long time .

 _Until now ._

She walked to the nearest metal bench . Before she sat down , she took out her cellphone and dialled her private driver's number . Not everyone knew that Arizona had her own driver as she never felt comfortable sitting on the back seat of her car . She only used the driver service on special and formal occasion .

"Miguel , I hope you are still awake . Could you pick me up at the airport now ?"

* * *

 **Cubano's** **Café**

8am in the morning and Arizona was standing there in front of the coffee shop . Arizona took off her aviator as she pushed the pale red door . This place hadn't change much since the last time she was here . Except for the arrangement of the tables . Arizona looked around , admiring one of many places that she missed in Seattle while she was away in Malawi .

Her eyes was searching for the Latina but she failed to find her . She only saw Lexie , who was standing behind the two younger workers . She was given a pair of suspicious questioning eyes by Lexie .

"Good morning ." Arizona said , half smiling .

"Good morning , can I take your order ?" Hannah asked .

Arizona was looking at Lexie , hoping that the brunette would start saying something to her . She wasn't here for the coffee . She needed to see Callie . "Is she here ?"

"She ? Who ?" Lexie asked with her unwelcoming voice as she moved away from the counter .

Arizona followed her . "Callie ."

"Oh , you still actually remember her ?" A thick sarcastic was in Lexie's tone .

Callie looked sullen right after she came back from Baltimore , where she spent her weekend over there with the Robbins's . She was oddly quiet . Everyday , she sat at the table near to the door . It looked like she was waiting for someone . And Lexie noticed that Arizona never came here after the weekend she and Callie had spent together . So , she put two and two together and knew the reason on why Callie was unhappy . The blonde was the reason . There must be something happened over there .

"I don't know what she told you . Maybe she told you something and now you are picking side …"

"She didn't tell me anything , Arizona . She doesn't do much speaking lately . To be accurate , since she got back from your parents home in Baltimore ." Lexie was almost piss that the blonde accused her of picking side . Arizona still didn't want to admit that it was her fault that Callie went mute on everybody . And she had the nerve to made it look like she was the innocent person here .

If it wasn't because she respected her enough , she would probably ask her to leave upon the first step Arizona took inside the shop . But she respected the blonde . And her sister , Meredith spoke highly of Arizona .

"Lexie , I really need to see her ." Arizona said in a low tone but not wanting to sounded desperate .

"She's not here ."

"Where is she then ?"

"Why do you even care ? You disappeared for months and Callie is now actually doing something for herself instead of waiting for someone who obviously is so self - centered . So , you tell me … Why should I reveal to you where is she right now when you are actually going to destroy her again ? Why ?" Lexie leaned against the wall , both of her hands on her chest while her eyes was giving Arizona a judgey look .

"I am trying to fix this , please trust me ." Arizona's gaze fell down on the floor as she finished her sentence . She hated feeling helpless and begging like this . It wasn't in her nature . Arizona liked power , control and plans . She couldn't control the situation before this , the deaths of her family . So she started to control things , people and feelings .

"I knew that you are all fucked up inside , Arizona . With all due respect and sorry for the language but I don't want you to drag her down into your fucked up life . So , just please . If you want to fix it , then fix ! But if you do something stupid again , I wouldn't hesitate to kill you . My boyfriend is in the army , he taught me how to handle a firearm ." Lexie warned the blonde before she finally revealed Callie's current location . "Callie is in New York for a writer conference ."

"That is all I need to know ." Arizona nodded , humbly , she knew she deserved all that yell from Lexie . "Thank you ."

Lexie wrote down the details of the venue of where the writer / publisher conference held on a paper . She shook her head as she disappeared into the kitchen .

While Arizona turned around and started making call to her personal assistant cum secretary . "Evelyn , get me a flight ticket to New York . Right now . I'm heading straight to the airport ."

* * *

 **New York**

All eyes in the enormous room were set on her as she climbed up the stage . Callie took a deep breath as the dark brown eyes nervously looked around . She felt like wanna pee in her purple cocktail dress right now . Callie wasn't the woman that was comfortable standing up on a stage with a lot of people staring at her . She didn't realize it was a bad idea until now . This whole open reading in a writer conference in order to find a publisher for her book was about to gone wrong , she knew it .

She tried to steady herself as she took a really deep breath , which wasn't a good move since the microphone was right in front of her . Now everyone in the room could heard the sound of her breath .

"She was … is … is a broken that is forced to live … live to .. live out ." Callie stumbled over her words . What the hell was going on ? She couldn't arranged her own words .

The room was awfully quiet , not helping to calm down the nervousness inside of her at all . Callie closed her eyes before she opened it again , she looked around as all of the people in the room were still staring at her . But that one pair of eyes caught her attention . The blue eyes that was so recognizable by her . The face she never thought she would see it again .

 _Arizona Robbins_ . There she was , making an emotionless face again as her gaze locked with Callie's , never blinking her eyes .

Arizona was standing at the back of the room , looking stunning as ever with a black trench coat . Underneath the coat , she was wearing a black dress that stopped above her knees , showing off her athletic looking legs . She had the same look when she asked Callie about the order , the first time Callie laid her eyes on Arizona . She wasn't mad nor smiling . Her eyes was filled with intensity but as Callie kept on staring deep under those blue eyes , she started to realized that it was still looking so empty .

Callie still had her eyes on the blonde but her head was feeling dizzy by now . _What is she doing here ?_

* * *

 **p/s : Dear , I know that you are emotionally and mentally messed up due to your past relationship , but I will keep on loving you . Even when you don't .**

 **Monday**

 **January 9th 2016**

 **0145hrs**


	11. Chapter 11

**Calzonafan123** : She's a surgeon before and then the perks of being married to a woman with family fortune . She's rich , rich .

 **Nerd** : I am saving all the dramasss for later chapter , don't worry .

And all of other reviews , really appreciate it :D Thank you !

* * *

 **Author's Note : I know you want them back together real quick but , it wouldn't make sense if Callie would take Arizona back without turning into her angry mode first . And forgive me , it seems like after this the update would go back to one chapter per week as my holiday's over already . But I will try my best , okay ? I don't know from where most of my readers are from , but I hope you are all doing well . Happy reading and selamat membaca ~**

* * *

 _Come up to meet you_

 _To tell you I'm sorry_

 _You don't know how lovely you are_

 _I had to find you_

 _To tell you I need you_

 _Tell me your secrets_

 _And ask me your questions_

 _Oh , let's go back to the start_

Both hands in the pocket of the trench coat , she walked forward . The room was quiet as all eyes were focused on the stage . Arizona looked up and for a brief moment , she was actually smiling .

Callie was on the stage , wearing a sexy gorgeous purple dress . Bronzed skin was perfect under the dim light of the stage . Arizona never took her eyes off from the brunette . She felt a little bit relief when she finally saw Callie but half of her heart was still beating fast .

 _Is this the right thing to do ?_

Arizona knew she had to do a lot of explaining to Callie . But was this the thing she really wanted to do ? Was she ready to let her guards down , the wall that she built for years ?

And most importantly , how would Callie react to her after months of radio silence between them ? Would Callie listen to her explanation ? Arizona halted her movement .

A lot of questions were on Arizona's head . But then all of her questions and worries flew away as brown eyes finally saw her . Callie was staring at her , her face looked like she just saw a ghost . For a moment , they just stared at each other .

Arizona began clapping her hands as she thought that Callie already finished with her open reading for that night . _She must have just finished , right ?_ All eyes were on her now and she immediately stopped her clapping session .

 _Well , that's awkward ._ Arizona scanned the faces in front her . Some of them were whispering to each other while the other just looked at her . Arizona shrugged as her eyes found her way back to the stage . Instantly , her eyes went wide when she saw Callie was now running down the stage . Running away from her to be exact .

"CALLIE !" Arizona called as she started to sprint to the stage . A few photographers who were standing right in front of the stage began taking photos of the unexpected incident . Arizona mumbled a few shits as she ran pass the photographer . She knew she would make a headlines in tomorrow newspaper .

She had always keep her life low . And all of the business interviews , Nathaniel was the one who handled that . Even though she was the owner of Sullivan Group , she never went to any of those interviews . She hated interviews as she knew the interviewers would start asking about her personal stuff , so she rejected all of it . Or she would just simply left it to Nathaniel , letting them to interview the young man . Most of the newspapers and magazines pissed at her because the answer they would always get from her was a ' _no_ ' .

Arizona went to the backstage area but that was when the bodyguards stopped her from entering the area .

"I need to go in ."

"Do you have this pass ?" One of the tall bodyguard yanked his staff pass out of his pocket and held it arrogantly in front of Arizona's face .

"No , but ..."

"Then you need to get out from this area ." The other bodyguard cut off .

"Excuse me ? I just need to talk to .." At the same time , Callie walked out from one of the room . "Her ."

The bodyguards turned around and Arizona took the chance as she quickly ran forward .

"Miss ! Please do not make our job difficult ." All of the bodyguards chased after her .

"It's okay . I will make sure she leaves after she talks to me ." Callie was looking at the bodyguards . They left eventually after Callie reassured them .

"I only helped you because you are tiny and you were seconds away from getting your ass kicked by them ." Callie said sarcastically .

"How are you ?"

The voice still sounded cold to Callie . And that three words question , the blonde just said it nonchalantly . Like it was a casual question between the two of them .

"Why do you want to know about that , Arizona ?" Callie sighed . "And please don't tell me the reason is that you care about me . It's been months !"

"Four months and sixteen days actually ."Arizona corrected her .

"Oh , you actually counted the days you ran away from me ." Callie scoffed . "You made a promise , you said we would still be friends . But then you broke it and left without any reason . And I never forced you to make that promise ."

"I wasn't running away from you , Calliope . I was .. it was a moment of confusion ! And I made a dumb choice by disappearing ." Arizona carefully let out those words .

"Do .. …do not Calliope me !" Callie yelled . "You were confused ? You made your own choice that night , the days after that . And you didn't seem like you were confused . You made a bright and clear choice ." Callie was clearly mad at Arizona . "I am not angry because you rejected me . I am angry because you promised we would be friends but then I lost a friend ."

"I messed up , I know but ..."

"Miss Torres ?" A very enthusiastic voice of young woman interrupted the heated conversation .

Arizona turned around to search the owner of that disturbing voice . A young blonde girl , maybe in her early 20s was approaching them . Arizona felt like she wanted to strangle the girl with her bare hands . She would really do it but then she would end up in prison .

"Do you know that it is not nice to disturb an adult conversation ?" Arizona raised her voice . She really needed to talk to Callie . Now .

"Oooh , Miss Robbins ! The CEO of Sullivan Inc , you are here too ." The girl said , looking more excited .

This quickly reminded Arizona of her old self when she was twenty something . _Did I piss somebody else when I used to be all perky and cheerful ?_

"Sorry to interrupt both of you but this is kind of important , so I will just go straight to the point ." The girl added as she turned her attention to Callie again . "I am Amanda Miller from NST Publishing . My boss , Mr. Michael Schuester followed your blog and I am here to scout around to find another potential new writer and was asked personally by my boss to pay more attention to you ."

 _NST Publishing ? NST Papers ? Okay , that is one of many newspaper companies that I already rejected ._

Callie let out a small laugh . "I am sure that you will tell your boss how I chickened out on the stage just now . It's okay if he doesn't think my work is still awesome after what happened tonight . I'm flattered that you were actually interested with my work , though . NST is a big company ."

"We still think your work is great . It's not a biggie that you have a stage fright because people understand it more by reading and not by hearing it . My boss think that you have an interesting story . Different than the others . He would like to talk you in person regarding your story . How about tomorrow for a brunch at Kellari Taverna , eleven am ?" The girl asked .

 _Stage fright ? Chickened out ? No wonder all of the people were looking at me when I clapped my hands . The open reading for Callie hadn't start yet and I ended it by clapping my hands ._ Arizona felt like she wanted to hide herself inside of a cave right now .

"Really ?" Callie showed off her broad smile before she nodded her head . "Tomorrow , eleven am . I will be there ."

The young blonde excused herself , leaving both women alone again .

Callie stared at Arizona's face for a few seconds before she finally decided to walk away . The blonde wasn't talking , maybe she already finished with her explanation . The explanation that Callie couldn't help it but feel that it wasn't enough .

"Callie ." Arizona's throaty voice called her .

Callie stopped as she took a deep breath . She was tired , she needed to get some rest . She didn't want to deal with this thing now . "Go home , Arizona ."

"I will go back to my hotel after we have our talk ." Arizona wouldn't gave up .

"I mean , go back to your shit hole hideout in Seattle . You don't belong here ." Callie began to move again .

"Callie !" Arizona called but Callie wouldn't look back . "Could you at least tell me where you are staying ?"

"GO HOME , Robbins !" With that Callie left , she was pissed off . Well , she had the right . Arizona left her for months and just came back , like it wasn't a big deal .

Arizona rubbed her head . Calm down , Robbins . But how she could calm down when things clearly didn't go as she planned ? She shook her head , she needed to be in control again . And she wouldn't give up . Not this time .

* * *

 **The Next Day**

It was half past eleven by now as Arizona already glanced at her watch for the third time . From the outdoor space of the Greek Restaurant , Arizona found herself stalking the two representative from NST . _The man must be Michael Schuester_ . Next to him was the girl from yesterday conference .

So here she was right now , waiting and hoping for Callie to showed up . Arizona had spent all night investigating where the heck Callie was currently staying . At first she thought that Callie was staying at her father's hotel , The Empire . But she already went there in Manhattan and asked the receptionist and the result was negative . Unless if the receptionist lied to her .

Arizona was in her gray sweater . She pulled the hoodie up when she saw they suddenly stood up . _Where is Callie ? They look like they are about to leave now ._ She quickly took out her phone but stopped midway when she remembered that Callie changed her phone number already . So , it was useless for her to dial that number . Her old number .

"She didn't come . I think we should start focusing on finding another writer ." Michael said to Amanda as they walked side by side . Amanda wrote down something on a small note book as she nodded .

Arizona sighed , she had no other choice but to took out her big gun a.k.a her private investigator . She fished the phone out of her pocket and as usual , her P.I was on her speed dial . The last time she used her P.I on Callie was almost five months ago . Arizona had stopped using the P.I to gained more information about the Latina as she respected Callie's request .

A few seconds of dialling , the call was finally answered by a thick Australian accent . "Ryan , I need you to dig something for me ." Arizona quickly said . "I need you to find out everything about NST for me and … Callie , I need you to track her down . Send me address . I will be waiting ."

She ended the call once she heard the positive respond from Ryan , Arizona sat back . Ryan told her that he needed half an hour , and he would call Arizona back . The blonde gripped on her phone , worried that she might missed a call from Ryan .

* * *

 **Thoughts ?**  
 **I hope I wrote Callie as reasonably harsh in this chapter . Next chapter will be better for our #Calzona**

p/s : _She asked me once , why I always mentioned New York in most of my stories .. Well , I love New York , that city has always been close to my heart and I don't even know why . Still hoping that I could visit NYC with you . One day , maybe one day . Hope is always there , just like my feeling for you ._

* * *

 **1610hrs**

 **Wednesday**

 **January 11th 2017**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note : Turtle , that line was said by Arizona . Sorry that I made you confused . And I know I have been slowing myself down in updating this story , but I won't stop update this story . Just be patient :D Thanks for the previous reviews .**  
 **Chapter 12 is up , happy reading !**

* * *

 _As I say goodbye to the way of life_

 _I thought I had designed for me_

 _Then I see you standing there_

 _I'm all I'll ever be_

 _But all I can do is try_

 _Try_

An hour after that , Arizona found herself standing in front of a hotel room that according to Ryan , the place that Callie was staying in . It wasn't too far from The Empire which made Arizona questioned if this was really Callie's room . She cleared her throat and gave three solid knocks on the door , waiting for the person from the inside to open the door .

From the other side , Callie was in a bathrobe as she was about to take her bath . But that was when she heard someone was knocking on the door .

Callie's eyes went wide right after she opened the door as she saw Arizona .

"You didn't go to meet the people from NST ." Arizona said .

"That's none of your business . You are not my friend . You don't have to worry about me ." Callie replied angrily .

"Are you menstruating right now ?" Arizona asked innocently . "You are always angry nowadays . Not like the same Callie I knew back then in Baltimore ."

Callie clenched her teeth . "You left Arizona ! Without words , you just left and disappeared ."

"And this …" Callie's was pointing her index finger toward Arizona . "This is all too much for me . I am still pissed and hurt with the way you pushed me away like I was a person with a contagious disease ."

"Cal…"

"No , you keep your mouth shut ! I am not finish speaking yet ." Callie barked . "You make this hard , Arizona . Not me ."

"I know it's my fault , Calliope . And I am trying to make things right . So , please .. Let me make this right again ." Arizona looked down on her sport shoes , her face completely changed . "I am sorry ."

Even though she was mad right now but Callie was starting to feel sorry when she saw Arizona's sad face . No matter how hard she tried not to let Arizona messed up with her life again , she would always care about the blonde . And Callie knew even after those months without blue eyes , her feeling for Arizona had stay the same . It never changed . She would always care and she couldn't resist herself from caring about the blonde . Like right now . She wanted to hold Arizona . She wanted to forgive Arizona for what she had done . But that little thing inside of her heart , called ego , wouldn't let her .

"Please leave , Arizona . I am still mad . And when I am mad , I would say things that I shouldn't say ." Callie sighed .

"I couldn't leave . Not like this ."

"You ruined me , Arizona . And then last night you ruined my chance of getting my work published . So please , if you are really sorry … Stop ruining things for me ." Callie said flatly , trying to hide her feeling .

"And this morning I ruined your meeting with those NST people too . But don't worry , I promise that I would make things right again ."

"Arizona , I might be pissed at you right now but that brunch with NST ? I ruin it myself . I am .. afraid to meet them , I am afraid that my work isn't that good and at the end , they would say no . So no , it isn't your fault . It is mine which I begin to regret 'cause I gave up without trying ." Callie shook her head . "And please . Don't use the word 'promise' on me again ."

Arizona felt really bad by now . She broke her promise and Callie wouldn't trust any of her promises again . But she knew that this wasn't about her right now . This was about Callie . She had to make it up to the Latina after all of unfairness that Callie had to went through for the last four months .

She would make anything possible for Callie even if it meant that she had to use her power in business world to make it happen .

"They will call you again , Calliope . I know it's hard for you to trust me again , but I will still say it … Trust me . Just have your cellphone beside you all the time , they will call again ."

"So you could predict the future and what gonna happens now , after months of disappearing yourself to God knows where ?" Callie rolled her eyes . "Don't give me false hope ."

"Things will be right again , Calliope . I know you are upset . And everything that I say are meaningless to you right now . So I will wait until you are over being upset . And we will have our talk ." Arizona turned around . "Have a good day ."

Callie just stood there as she watched Arizona left . What was going on with Arizona ? She was obsessed with making things right . Callie decided to delayed her shower and sat on her bed instead .

 _Arizona Robbins . Two words . Fourteen letters ._ A beautiful mysterious blonde with a damaged soul . She looked skinny than before this . Callie couldn't help it but felt a little bit worry when she saw Arizona again for the first time last night . She looked like she had lost a lot of weight .

Callie sighed again . Maybe this was her chance , maybe she could break into the blonde's cold heart . Callie's brain immediately playing back everything that happened for the last four months .

The late night drive to her coffee shop where she said it out loud that she liked Arizona was the last time they saw each other . Callie was surprised by ths sudden radio silence that Arizona gave her . Judging by the last conversation they had , she really thought that they were good . But what happened instead was the reversed version of it .

Days by days , month after month , she just kept waiting for the blonde to visit her at the coffee shop . It was useless , Arizona never came . So after two months , Callie decided to gave herself a closure ; that Arizona didn't want anything to do with her anymore . And she couldn't help it but felt like she was nothing to Arizona , not even a friend . She was only someone for Arizona to use when needed and discard when she was no longer useful .

 _Like a toilet paper ._

It wasn't like she didn't at least tried to contact Arizona . She wanted to find Arizona and ask her what the hell happened with both of them but she didn't have Arizona's phone number . She didn't get a chance to ask for blue eyes's phone number . And she didn't have much information about Arizona , the real information . All she knew was , Arizona owned a big company in Seattle , called Sullivan Group . There was once when she thought of going straight to her office , but should her ? What if she went there and found Arizona but the blonde acted like she didn't know her ? That would be hurt for her to take it in . So she decided to forget everything about the blonde , the same thing Arizona did to her . But did she really managed to do that ?

Callie sighed heavily . All of those moments they had spent together in Baltimore , she thought they were real . And the way Arizona treated her , she thought it was genuine . Turned up it wasn't . Arizona's disappearance was a big slap to Callie . She lost a friend . And she felt like maybe after this , she should just shut her feeling away as it would only scared people away . After all , this was all happening after she told Arizona that she liked her . She couldn't help it but kept wondering on what if she didn't tell anything regarding her feeling to Arizona that night ? Would they still be friends ? Would Arizona still stopped by at her coffee shop every morning ?

Her cellphone suddenly rang , killing her thoughts away . It was a call from an unknown number .

"Hello , who is this ?" Callie asked right after she pressed the green button .

"I am Michael Schuester , from NST ."

Callie quickly sat up on her bed . "NST Publishing ?"

"Yes , you didn't come for the brunch . Were you having a little problem finding the restaurant , Miss Torres ? I am still hoping that I could see you and your work by my very own eyes ." Michael replied .

Callie was speechless . Michael Schuester called her with his private number and basically begging to see her ? What the hell is happening ? "I … umm .. I totally forgot about the brunch we were supposed to be having today ."

"Then , let's discuss about your work over coffees tomorrow evening ." He suggested .

Callie covered her mouth with her hand as a respond of a complete disbelief of what she just heard . "Are you really giving me a second chance ?"

"That's absolutely what am I doing right now . I am really intrigued with your work , Miss Torres ." Michael said .

"Well … I am .. uh flattered by that . And tomorrow .. err coffee . That sounds great ."

"Splendid . I will send you an address once I find a suitable place for us to meet . Have a good day , Miss Torres . Looking forward to see you tomorrow !" With that , Michael ended the call .

Callie put down her cellphone as she found herself staring at the wall . She just couldn't believed it . Michael Schuester just called her and agreed to give her another chance . This isn't a dream , right ?

Oh , damn . What Arizona just said was true . She said that they would call and they did .

A few firm knocks on the door made Callie slightly jumped from the bed . She raised her eyebrows as she didn't expect any guess or anyone from the room service . Callie slowly opened the door , revealing a man from the room service . He smiled as he carried a plate , it was covered and she couldn't see what was actually on the plate .

"Excuse me , I didn't order anything . You got a wrong room , I think ."

He put it down on the dining table . "You are Miss Torres , right ?"

"Yeah …"

"That means I'm in the correct room . It is from Miss Robbins ." The man said before leaving .

Callie looked at the dining table suspiciously , she couldn't wait it any longer as she quickly pulled the cover . Her eyes was met with a white empty plate . Yeah , empty . Except there was a small paper glued on the plate .

 _Call me when you are ready ._ **\- Arizona**

Callie read it out loud , her forehead wrinkled . Below the words , there was a phone number .

* * *

 **1640hrs**

 **Sullivan House , New York**

When Arizona walked into the lobby of the tall building she was quickly greeted by Nathaniel's secretary .

"Miss Robbins ." She stood up , obviously shocked with the surprise visit by the CEO . The blonde quickly fixed her hair . "You are here ."

"Lauren ." Arizona showed off her dimples , signaling she was clearly in a good mood . Lauren Boswell , she had been here since this branch first opened . One of a loyal worker that this company was lucky to have . "Is Nathaniel here ?"

"Yes , he just got back from the meeting with the Taiwanese people . He's inside ." Lauren smiled sweetly .

"Thanks , I will just go in ."

"Do you want anything ?" Lauren chased after the blonde . "I could make you a coffee ."

"It's okay , Lauren . But thanks for asking ." Arizona disappeared into the office before Lauren could even held open the large wooden door for her boss .

Nate was buried with the paperworks as he didn't realized someone had just entered his office . His focus remained on the paper until he took a sip of his coffee and looked up . He looked at Arizona with a shocked face , almost choked on his own coffee .

"Ari ." He quickly stood up as he walked toward Arizona .

Arizona just stood there with a smile on her face . Before she knew it , she was already in Nate's arms . "I see , you are making a lot of progress during my absence ."

"Glad that you are back ." Nate broke the hug .

"Glad to be back . Heard that there was a meeting going on just now between you and the Taiwanese ." Arizona just went straight to the business matter .

"Well , they are proposing to be our only supplier for the cements ."

"What happened to the Chinese ?" Arizona raised her eyebrows as she took a seat .

"We are still with them , but the Taiwanese offers cheaper price ." Nate sat in front of her .

"We have to make sure their quality is as good as the company from China . It's okay to spend more for better quality ." Arizona gave her professional opinion .

"I am still comparing the quality of the cements from both companies ." Nate replied . "So .. how are you ?"

"I am great . Feeling so good for the last four months that I've spent there ."

"You spent extra one month , I thought you were not coming back again ." Nate said jokingly .

"Enjoying the CEO seat much that you started to worry when would I take it back ?" Arizona let out a small laugh .

Nate just smiled , letting Arizona mocked him as he walked to his messy working desk and took the New York Times before she returned back to Arizona . He handed the papers to Arizona , waiting for her respond .

 **CEO of Sullivan INC finally might have found the one ?**

Arizona silently read it as she stared on her photo running toward the stage yesterday . Well the only upside to it , she looked like the female version of Batman ready to fly again . She focused her eyes on Nate , trying to guess if the man was angry or upset . "I am sorry , I should have told you about this . I met someone …"

"Ari , chill down . I am not mad . I showed that papers to you because I was shocked and kind of impressed . What a scene you made last night ." Nate was laughing .

After Joanne died , Arizona took care of him . She took over the sister job from Joanne without any hesitation . She just did it without any complaint . Nate respected her for that and he knew he couldn't repay Arizona's kindness with money . She made him felt like he still had a sister even after Joanne died . And he would always admired the way Arizona handled their company . In fact , he wanted to be like Arizona .

"No , seriously . I should have told you that … that .." Arizona tried to find the more accurate word to explained what kind of relationship Callie and her had right now , but she failed .

"That you are in a relationship ?"

"No .. Not in a relationship . It is just .. I am trying to get to know her ." Arizona chose her words wisely .

"Does she makes you happy ?" Nate looked at Arizona . Happiness . That was the only thing that Nate hoped Arizona would get . She had everything except happiness . And Nate knew that and he also knew Arizona deserved happiness more than anyone else in this planet .

"I don' know , maybe … a little . The only thing I know is , she makes me questions the way I see the world . She makes plans fail . While I am a very well organized person . But she's a very nice person . For now , I want to go out and explore things , explore her . And see what we could have together , is that okay ?" Arizona asked .

"That thing you just explained in lots of words is called dating ." Nate chuckled . "And of course it is okay . I am in your team . To be honest , Joanne would be happy to know that you are dating again ."

"Really ?" Innocent voice asked .

"I know her , she always wanted the best for you . And she wanted you to be happy ." Nate replied with a smile . "Why would you think that I would be angry because of this ?"

Arizona stared into Nate's brown eyes , the same colour of her late wife's eyes . "Because she's your sister . I don't know what would you feel if I go out with other people other than your sister ."

"I would kill you if you went out or cheated on her with other woman while she was still alive . But she's gone now ." Nate replied . "And you get to move on ."

"Thanks , Nathaniel . Whatever is going to happen , there will be no change . I am still your sister . I would still take care of you , that's my promise to Joanne ."

Nate smiled and nodded .

Arizona's phone rang as she quickly excused herself from Nate's office . She knew who was calling her as she was clearly waiting for that call ever since she asked a man from the room service to put her number on the plate and gave it to Callie .

"Hello ." Arizona answered as she entered the conference room .

"Arizona ." Callie said in a serious voice before she started to scream happily like a person that just lost her mind . "Michael Schuester CALLED me ! _He'sgivingmeanotherchancetositdownwithhimandtalkaboutmyworktomorrowevening_ !"

Callie didn't have to tell her , she already knew it as she was the one who set it up . As in exchanged , Arizona had agreed to an interview and also a photo shoot for NST Business Insider magazine . A smile was on Arizona's lip by now as she could heard the person on the other line was breathing hard after saying those words in just one breath . "I am going to add a little salt to the wound and say …"

"I told yaa ." Arizona said in a husky voice .

Callie had to gulped down . Hearing Arizona's deep voice wasn't helping the butterflies in her stomach at all . The butterflies were flying all over the place inside of her stomach by now .

Arizona waited for a few seconds but a silence was the only thing she received from the brunette . She awkwardly cleared her throat before began speaking again . "So , you are ready ?"

"Ready of what exactly ?"

"To go out with me ."

"Did I say that I wanted to go out with you ?"

"But you are calling my number right now ." Arizona was amused .

"What is the connection between me calling you and me going out with you ?" Callie didn't understand .

"You read my note , right . That small paper ?

"Call me when you are ready ?" Callie read it back .

"There was something else I wrote . Flip the paper now ." Arizona was desperately trying to hide her laughter .

Callie did as what she told to do . "Will you go out with me ..?"

"Flip the paper and read again the first sentence . Now read it all together ."

" _Will you go out with me ? Call me when you are ready ._ **\- Arizona** ." Callie read it again as she slowly realized that Arizona was tricking her . "You tricked me !"

"Whatever ! You call me , so you are still going out with me ." Arizona was still hiding her little giggle , trying to maintained her serious attitude .

"I don't … know that there was another sentence on the other side of the paper !" Callie tried to fight . "You ! This is the second time you did this kind of thing to me ! Not fair !"

"What about tomorrow night ? We could go stroll around the city ." Arizona completely ignored what the Latina just said .

"Arizona Robbins !" Callie screamed on the phone which made Arizona quickly pulled the phone away from her ear .

"Calliope Iphegenia Torres , see you tomorrow ." Arizona pressed the red button , ending the call . With that , she burst out laughing .

 _Now , who's in charge again ?_

* * *

 **Reviews and thoughts ?**

* * *

 **Tuesday**

 **January 17th 2017**

 **0130hrs**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note 1 : Thanks for all the awesome reviews ! I already answered your questions in the comment sections and Merak , thanks for your reviews . They were all full with enthusiasm :D And please don't be really mad at me or the characters after this chapter (a little anger is normal , though) . Before reading , I just wanted to say that sometimes things take time and that's how the universe usually works . Happiness doesn't come in a blink . The one with patience will get hers . Just sit back and wait . I waited but unfortunately , I didn't get my own happy ending . But at least I tried and waited around for a while (hoping for some miracles , maybe)**

 **p/s : I would certainly wanted the characters get their own happy ending . That's the point of writing . To replace what you really lost in real life (at least that is the thing I stand for as a fanfic author)**

 **Enough with the rambling , here we go . Chapter 13 !**

* * *

 _I hid my heart_

 _So it will never have to hurt again_

 _But if you unravel my thoughts_

 _Stroke my scars_

 _Wipe my tears_

 _And promise that thing won't always be okay_

 _You might find the key_

 _But it's a long path , baby_

 _Please stay with me anyway_

 **New York**

 **1645hrs**

Arizona sat at the table not far from Callie and Michael . Forty minutes had passed and they were still in discussion . She threw her gaze at the cup in front of her . It was her third rounds of Americano already . She was feeling bored .

Callie had her back to Arizona while Michael was facing her . Arizona just watched the brunette from behind , wondering if she should prepared a big speech for her later tonight or just talked it out from her heart . Michael suddenly looked up and his eyes met with Arizona's . She took this chance to mouthed to the man ' _isn't she a great writer , like I told you ?_ '

Michael just shook his head . Miss Robbins had been breathing down on his neck about meeting Callie . And he tolerated just because his boss asked him to as she already agreed for an exclusive interview , but only if they gave Callie another chance . And he had to admitted that Callie's work was something else ! But still , Arizona should relaxed a bit about this . And he was certainly sure that she actually didn't even need to escorted Callie here .

Callie raised her eyebrows as she turned her head around , looking at the same direction where Michael's attention really was . And there she was , Arizona Robbins . Sitting not far from them , she was staring at her phone . She looked at Michael , a little confused . Confused because Michael looked disturbed with Arizona's presence .

Arizona's eyes quickly focused on her phone when Callie turned around , pretending to be busy with her phone before she finally decided to left the restaurant . She would head back to Nate's office and penthouse as she could use some rest over there before their later night out . And she should prepared herself .

 _Yeah , I haven't decide what to wear later ._

So tonight they would went out together , finally ! She had to admitted that just walking around the city was a good idea for both of them . Well , if Callie was going to yell at her again it was better she do it at an open place and not in a restaurant , Arizona thought . After all , she was sure as hell that she didn't want to be in the frontpage of a newspaper again .

* * *

When Arizona arrived at the lobby of Sullivan House , most of the employees already left . Lauren was the only one that was still sitting at her desk . "Aren't you supposed to be in your car , going home by now ?"

Lauren looked up , she was smiling by now . "I am about to pack my stuff ."

"Any nearest flower shop around here ?" Arizona walked forward .

Lauren was taken aback by Arizona's out of blue question . "Flowers , for ?"

"A friend ." She chose that word carefully and hoped it stopped there , didn't want to explain it any further .

"Well , do you prefer to touch and feel it before you buy or you just want to buy it online ? There is this shop where you could buy flowers online and they would deliver it to you or straight to your … friend's … house ."

"The online one . That's even better . Easier ." Arizona's eyes lit up . It wasn't like she knew how to buy flowers for women . It had been too long since the last time she bought one .

Lauren quickly typed in the website address on her computer . "So , this friend . Is she really serious with … you ?"

Arizona kept her eyes on the computer screen . Joanne preferred white roses but no one would said _no_ to the red one , right ? She was in dilemma now . "Umm … Okay . That one looks nice . Lauren , I will take it from here . You can go home now , I will shutdown your computer after using it . Thank you ."

Lauren could sense that Arizona wasn't comfortable sharing any details regarding her private life as the blonde just ignored her question . She grabbed her handbag and before she left , she heard Arizona called her name .

"Is Nathaniel inside ?" Arizona pointed her index finger toward the wooden door.

"No , he's up in his penthouse ."

Arizona focused back on the screen . "Okay , thanks ."

* * *

1947hrs

Arizona stood in front of the door of Callie's room . She had came early , with a bouquet of red roses . Arizona was staring at those roses as she began to felt like maybe flowers were too soon for Callie .

 _What if she hates them ? What if she likes tulips more than roses ? Damn it , Arizona . Just leave the flowers somewhere ._

Arizona tossed it into the nearby metal container before she began knocking the door . She looked at the remaining flowers that were hanging out of the container while waiting for the door to be opened .

And when the door finally open , Arizona's eyes was met with a beautiful sight . The dress that was showing off Callie's body curve . "You look ... hot ."

Callie rolled her eyes , she seemed not to be melted by the compliment at all .

"Are you still piss at me ?" Arizona asked .

"I am , so please work your ass , hard , trying not to make me more piss ." Callie replied nonchalantly . "But , I am hungry too . So , where are we going ?"

"What do you think about street foods or are you too prissy about that ?" Arizona asked .

"I am not prissy , Miss CEO of Sullivan Inc . One of the top fifty successful companies in the world for last year ." Callie replied sarcastically . "I am going out with a billionaire , this is so thrilling !"

Arizona just smiled , didn't feel insulted by the sarcastic comment made by Callie . One of a few things that was changing about her . She didn't feel the need to answered it back . "I've missed your smart mouth , Calliope ."

Callie was even pissed when Arizona wasn't effected at all by her snarky words . She walked forward , leaving Arizona behind . "Who the hell in this world throws away lots of sweet red roses ?" Callie said as she walked pass the metal container , shaking her head to the left and right .

 _Well , I am ._ Arizona made a mental note . _So Callie thinks red roses are sweet . Hmm , there would always be next time ._

* * *

Callie was sitting on the bench in the Central Park as she watched the live acoustic performance of _Love Me Like You Do_ . _The musician does have a great deep voice_ . She turned her head around , Arizona was still queing in front of the truck .

Was she being too harsh toward Arizona ? Callie turned her head . All of those sarcastic behaviour she put on earlier .. Maybe she shouldn't be an asshole .

Moments later , the smell of Arizona's perfume caught Callie's attention as she knew Arizona was now standing behind her . The blonde's perfume was her favourite scent for the night . "Arizona , what are you standing back there ?" Callie said without turning around .

Arizona slowly took her seat next to Callie as she handed half of the food that she just bought from the truck to the Latina . "You seem like you are enjoying yourself . I was shocked just now ."

"Shocked ?"

"For someone who doesn't want to go out with me , you doesn't seem like you are hating it . In fact , you look like you are enjoying it ." Arizona laughed .

"Oh please ! You tricked me into going out with you ." Callie replied . She was actually surprised to see Arizona laughed , it was still rare for her . "And I see , you laugh a lot nowadays ."

Arizona just smiled , showing off her dimples .

"But really , Arizona . Why are you here ?" Callie asked .

"Because you are here ." Arizona replied shortly .

"You left ." Callie reminded the blonde .

"I was stupid . I was afraid that ..." Arizona suddenly stopped .

"Go on , I am listening ."

"I took care of my feelings , Calliope . I manhandled them before it gets out of my control . I've lost too much , losing a lot of controls and I don't want to lose anything . Ever ." Arizona stood up as she watched the river . "When Joanne and Aiden died , I lost control of everything . And I lost half of myself too . Everything was slipping away from me , slowly . And I couldn't stop it . It was , very pathetic ."

"My point is , I don't give a chance to anyone and I didn't give a chance to you . Because I was afraid . So I left . That was the only easy path that I could see ." Arizona shook her head .

"It wasn't like I was going to force you into reciprocating my feeling . You rejected me , Arizona . And I understand that ." Callie stood next to Arizona , looking at her . But blue eyes was still staring deep into the river .

"I couldn't take any chance . What if we be friends and then the feeling grows ? What if with being close friends would only make your feeling go in deeper ?"

"You are scared of my feeling ? I can take care of it , Arizona . You take care of yours !" Callie said half yelled .

"No , Callie . It's not only about your feeling right now . It's about mine too ."

"What do you mean ?"

"Four months . I've missed you and your smart mouth for four months . I was building houses with my team in Malawi and all I could think about was you , what were you doing in Seattle , were you okay ?"

"Four months . Not even a one short phone call . I didn't know where you were . And I tried to believe what you said , that you never stopped thinking about me but I am sorry , I couldn't . You could at least call me ." Callie shook her head a few times .

"I did call you before I got into the plane . For a few seconds there was a ringing tone before I decided to press the red button ." Arizona turned her head , staring deep into the dark brown eyes . "I was a coward . During those short seconds , all I thought about was what if you actually answer it ? What should I say to you ? It didn't matter at that moment , because I was going to jump into that plane anyway . I would only make things complicated ."

"Are things less complicated right now , Arizona ?"

"No . And I am truly sorry ." Arizona looked down . "I am so sorry for walking away without even trying ."

"It's not enough ."

Arizona didn't say anything after that . She just kept staring into the blackness of the water .

That was when Callie broke the silence . "So you .. You were afraid because things might get complicated ? Meaning .. Back then you thought that there was a possibility that you might grow a feeling for .. me ?"

Arizona sighed . "I wasn't sure before this but when we were in Baltimore , I found myself comfortable being around you which was really odd . I feel like I could talk to you about everything . You wouldn't judge me , you wouldn't try to fix me like what everyone else been trying . Everything that is happening right now is so … new to me . And yes , that thought was going on around my head . But my feelings were in a lot of mixture back then . I was happy with the possibility of me and you becoming more than friends but I was afraid too , Calliope . I didn't want things to get out of control ."

"Arizona , look at me ." Callie slowly said . "Are you still afraid of your own feelings ?"

Arizona smiled and without hesitation she answered . "No , I am not anymore .. but maybe a little bit ."

"Arizona .."

"Callie .."

Their name clashed together as both women were trying to talk at the same time . Callie smiled , which was making Arizona smiled too . "You go first ."

Arizona nervously cleared her throat . "I am not good at this , Calliope . Relationships and hearts . I've been running away but now , I want to see what we could have . Together . So , I am asking you for another chance ."

Callie's red lips felt dry . "I … I don't know what to say . You are .. changing . A lot ."

"I hope it's a good change ."

"It is , indeed ." Callie quickly answered . Arizona finally talked about her feelings and now asking for another chance to start their relationship over . Wasn't that what she wanted ? Arizona was asking for another chance , why should her thinking about it so hard ? "Let's try again ."

Arizona smiled grew bigger . For the first time after five years , she was happy and really smiling .

* * *

Callie was walking next to Arizona . They had been walking around the city for almost two hours now . A pale cold hand was caressing her warm bronzed hand as they both walked hand by hand . _Ehh_ , since when they had been holding each other hands ? Callie didn't notice when . Under the dim street light , Callie found herself staring at Arizona's face .

Her gaze started at Arizona's eyebrows before it landed on her beautiful sparkling eyes . Her eyes , it was still looking so empty sometimes .

"What are you doing , huh ?" Arizona suddenly spoke , making Callie slightly jumped .

"No .. nothing ." Callie stuttered . "It's just that .. You are awesome . But .. you look like you have lost some weight ."

Arizona quickly looked at herself when Callie said that . "I guess , you made me lost weight . I couldn't eat knowing someone was probably mad at me in Seattle while I was away to Malawi . I really missed you ."

Callie made a gesture like she wanted to vomit when she heard those words coming out from Arizona's pink lips . But deep down in her heart , she knew that she was really happy when Arizona expressed her feelings . The blonde was no longer having trouble to talked about her feelings , out loud .

Arizona was grinning from ear to ear . "Oh , I totally forgot . I've been meaning to ask you , how was it going with the meeting ? Did you already sign any deal ?"

"There is no deal . My book hasn't finish . It is stil in progress ." Callie replied . She didn't sound like she was disappointed at all .

Arizona's facial expression was pricelessly shocked . "So , you went to New York with your unfinished work for what exactly ?"

"I just wanted to see the audience , you know ? Because I have been writing this story for almost two years now and I am not sure anymore if I should continue with it . I guess , I just want to see if I should keep writing ." Callie said . "But he did offer me an in progress publishing deal . The one that you submit your work chapter by chapter ."

"And what did you say ?"

"I said no . Because I know well on how it would ends up . By the end of the chapter , my work wouldn't be my work . They will force me to write what they want , not what I want . And I would rather keep my manuscript , feeding rats with it than having someone telling me what to do or how it should ends ."

Arizona rubbed her temple . Even though Callie said no but she still had to go to that interview with NST magazine tomorrow . She made a promise already .

Both of them stopped right in front of the hotel main entrance , that hotel where Callie were staying .

"I wonder why are you staying at here instead of at your father's hotel ?" Arizona raised her eyebrows .

Callie rubbed her head . "Well , I don't really like to stay there because all of the workers there know me . If they saw me , they would surely phoned my family right away . And then my family would call me , asks me what am I doing in New York ."

"Then ? What's wrong with them informing your family ?"

"My family is different . They could be nosey ."

"Nosey ? Like my mother ?" Arizona asked . "I don't really know much about your family ."

"No , not like your mother . Gosh , your family is everything that I wish my family could be . Your family and mine were totally different ." Callie laughed . "My father loves me and even without the trust fund , I know he loves me . But everytime I go to my family residence in Miami , he would never stop asking me when will I take over his business and that sometimes drives me mad . But I still love him , though . And he's the only one in my family that accepts me for who I am ."

Arizona was looking at Callie , confused . "Accepts you for who you are ?"

"Well , I am bisexual . My mother and my sister , both are having a hard time accepting that fact . Even though I came out like .. fifteen years ago ." Callie automatically rolled her eyes when she thought about her mother . _Even her own secretary is gay !_ "Okay , let's not talk about them . The less you know about them , the better . My family isn't that interesting . So how did you know that I am staying here ? This hotel ?"

Arizona kept her mouth shut but she was giggling .

"Arizona , don't tell me that you used your P.I on me again ?" Callie put both of her hands on the chest .

"Well , I had to . Besides , that was the first time after five months I used him to found out information about you ."

Callie narrowed her eyebrows .

"I swear ! The last time I used his service on you was before we went to Baltimore ." Arizona threw her right hand up , mimicking the way a person taking an oath .

"Like I am gonna believe you ." Callie dramatically rolled her eyes . "And how did you know about my middle name ?"

"I knew that since Baltimore too . Iphigenia ." Arizona smiled . "I love that name ."

"Well , I hate it . Please don't use it too often on me ." Callie move aside as a group of people walked pass them . She was waiting for Arizona to say her goodbye before she went inside .

"Calliope ? I like you too ." Arizona suddenly spoke .

Callie raised her eyebrows , pretending not to understand . "What ?"

"You told me before that you like me . And I am saying that I like you too ."

"That was before . Can't you see that right now I really hate you ?" Callie replied playfully . "Let me tell you something , Arizona . You are going to try like hell to make me like you again ."

"Is that a challenge ? 'Cause I am ready for it . Bring it on ." Arizona was getting more excited as she moved forward . "You know what ?"

"What ?" Callie uncomfortably took a few steps back but Arizona just kept walking toward her .

"You make me feel like there's more out there . You give me hope when I feel like there's none ." Arizona pulled Callie into her embrace . She had to stand on tiptoe to made the hug possible as Callie was wearing her heels tonight .

And Callie slowly melted into the hug . The cold weather and even with her jacket , it was still freezing cold . And Arizona's body felt so good against her .

"Calliope ?"

"Mhmmm ." Callie hissed . "What ?"

"Promise me not to wear a very high heels around me , okay ? You are torturing my feet ." Arizona was smiling into the hug . Her jaw was hurting due to amount of excessive smile she gave to Callie tonight .

Callie broke the hug but her hands stayed lingering around Arizona's waist underneath the trench coat . She had to move her head down a little as her eyes was met with a beautiful sight of Arizona's face and her sweet dimpled smile .

Without they both realized it , Arizona had slowly leaned in for a kiss . It started as a closed mouth kiss before Callie felt her lip was gently rubbed by Arizona's tongue .

Blue eyes wrapped her hands around Callie's hair as she leaned in more and more . Arizona deepened the kiss as both of them got themselves lost in the kiss by the busy street in front of the hotel . Both had their eyes closed , just simply savoring the kiss .

Arizona was the first one that broke the kiss . Confusion was all over her face . Her voice was deep and rough as she apologized . "I am … sorry ."

"Arizona ." Callie opened her eyes , slowly . She was looking at the blue eyes , puzzled . "What are you apologizing for ?"

Arizona shook her head , couldn't believe it that she just kissed Callie out of nowhere . It wasn't what she intended to do tonight . Arizona began to removed Callie's hands that were resting on her waist as she free herself from the hug , never looking at Callie in the eyes again .

"Arizona ?" Callie was surprised to see the sudden change of mood from the blonde . "Please , look at me ."

"I will call you . Goodnight ." Arizona said in a low voice .

 _"This is all too fucking soon , Robbins ."_ Arizona muttered under her breath . She glanced at Callie for one last time before she turned around and left , leaving Callie aghast alone by the street .

* * *

 **That's it ! Don't be mad with this update .**

 **Author's Note 2 : So , yesterday I wrote down another story about Calzona and I managed to get a chapter , probably a prologue ready (I got this idea a few days ago) . That story is kind of my 'not so sure' project as it has some crazyness in its storyline (it starts with Callie asking Arizona to marry her out of nowhere and then there's a huge age differences between them) . So I am kind of putting it on hold because even myself not sure about how the readers gonna feel about it . Plus , maybe some of the readers will feel that two Calzona stories are just too much for me to handle … right ? What do you guys think ? I donno , I may act impulsive and put it down few days or weeks after this if I am really feeling it ! Who knows .**

 **Akways be kind to everyone , guys . And Happy Chinese New Year ! (If there are any Chinese people reading this story , hope you guys have a great holiday) Goodnight ~**

 _It's been raining nonstop since this morning and I can't stop myself from thinking about you , huuu huuuu ._._

* * *

 **Wednesday**

 **January 25th 2017**

 **0240hrs**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note : Okay , this update is quicker than it should be . Special for that Nerd Chick from India (you know who you are) . She asked about the next update a few days ago .**  
 **I am quite worry about this one . I don't think it's one of my best chapter . Next chapter will be better , though because , shit is finally going down baby ! Calzona will end up together , finally . And to the review asking that Arizona should work her ass hard to get Callie and not as easy as this - maybe right now , for this one , things should be easy (for now) . I could use a little easy and fairytale and lovey dovey right now as my real life isn't really lovey dovey right now :D No worries , I will surely put dramas here and there (when it's suitable for the storyline) . Okay , that's all my rambling for this chapter .**

* * *

 _Death leaves a heartache no one can heal , love leaves a memory no one can steal ._

 _Been sitting eyes wide open behind these four walls , hoping you'll call_

 _It's just a cruel existence like it's no point hopin'g at all_

 _Baby , baby , I feel crazy_

 _Up all night , all night and every day_

 _You gave me something , but I gave you nothing_

 _What is happening to me ?_

 _It was dark and the only thing she could smell was blood . Suddenly , the light was on . She had to covered her eyes , due to excessive of sudden brightness . She opened her eyes , slowly . Bloods were everywhere , glasses scattered on the road . It was quiet and cold . She walked around the car before her eyes found two person lying on the road ._

 _"Joanne !" Arizona ran toward her wife . For a few seconds , she didn't know what to do . Seeing the amount of bloods coming out from many different places , she just froze there ._

 _Hands started to move , she held the pressure down on Joanne's chest . Without she realizing it , her tears were falling down onto her wrist . Seeing Joanne lying there , she felt nothing but only the fear of losing her wife ._

 _"A-Ari .." Her wife started to cough blood . "It's .. us-e..use-less . I am going … to die ."_

 _"No , don't say that ! Don't you dare !"_

 _"Aiden .. You sa- … Save him ." Joanne let out her final breath ._

 _With her hands covered in blood , she wiped her tears using the back of her palm as she looked over her shoulder and saw her son . He wasn't moving , or screaming or crying . And she knew that was a bad sign . She left her kneeling position and got up , moving toward her son ._

 _But that was when the light went off . And she was surrounded by darkness again ._

"Aiden !" Arizona shouted into the blackness of the room , sweats were covering her face but her body felt oddly cold .

Arizona sat there for a few minutes before she decided to switch on the night lamp . The dream didn't happened oftenly but when it happened , it would definitely left her waking up in the middle of the night , screaming .

She got out from the bed and walked toward the bathroom , turning on the shower as she stood under it without even taking her clothes off .

Helpless , that was what she felt everytime she had that dream . It would always started with Arizona in the middle of nowhere before it turned horror . And every single time , it would end up with same script of she couldn't save her own family .

 _I had even much worse than this ._

The temperature of the water coming out from the shower slowly turned warm and she just stood there with her back pressed against the cold tiles .

Half an hour after that , Arizona found herself in Nathaniel's training room , one of many facilities they had inside of the penthouse .

Arizona aimed her fist on the white word of 'Everlast' punching bag . She let out a deep breath before began punching the black punching bag .

One and two , with her bare right hands

Three , with her left hands

And four , giving a side kick on the left side of the bag .

Arizona looked down on her now red knuckles . She walked toward the training closet and picked up a pair of red gloves . She continued with quick punches .

"Stupid !"

"Fucker ."

"Useless !"

"Fuck !"

She yelled while punching . She felt so useless ? _Hell yes_ . Joanne and Aiden died and the dreams that she kept having seemed like wanted to tell her that she could have done something . To save her family .

"But what is it ?" Arizona yelled again , subconsciously . "What is it that I could have done ?"

"Please tell me or just fucking stop bothering me !" She clenched her teeth as she kicked the bag angrily before began punching it again .

Arizona only stopped when she felt too tired to carry on . She sat on the metal bench , facing the punching bag that was now slighth moving to the left and right . She checked her phone , it was almost 4am and here she was punching a freakin' bag .

There was no call or message from Callie . Arizona's forehead wrinkled , but it wasn't like it was the brunette's fault as she was the one that said she would call her . She basically told Callie to wait for her call . And now it was 4am in the morning , not exactly the right time to made a call to her .

What happened last night wasn't what she planned to do . She didn't plan to kiss Callie this soon . Arizona knew that she had took a few giant steps when she probably should have take a baby steps first . Playing back the voice of Callie begging to her , to looked into her eyes , Arizona felt like she was hit with a pang of guilty . And she felt regret for leaving just like that . Tonight should had been their happy night , perhaps scheduling for another date , their second date but Arizona once again ruined it all .

Arizona looked into the mirror near the closet . Staring at her own face , she looked like shit . And she had an interview in another six hours . She would definitely looked like a zombie in most of the photos .

"Arizona ? What are you doing ?" Nate suddenly walked into the room , a little confused seeing Arizona was still awake . "I am going to the kitchen . Thirsty . You need anything ?" He asked in his sleepy voice .

"I couldn't sleep just now ." Arizona replied as she yawned . "I guess that's my call , I am going to my bed . Goodnight , bro ."

She gave a light pat on Nate's back before she left the room .

* * *

 **1036hrs**

 **NST HQ**

"What do you do all day at work ?" The young interviewer named Alicia asked .

Arizona's eyes examined the conference room , she had been sitting in this room for almost fifteen minutes . So far , she had answered most of business related questions asked by the girl in front of her . And she would like for it to stayed that way . Hopefully there wouldn't be any personal question .

"Working ?" Arizona replied with a weird face as she focused her eyes back on the interviewer . _What kind of question is that ?_ "Don't you have any interesting question ?"

"This is supposed to be interesting . If you could be more thorough with your definition of working ." Alicia replied . She felt like the interview was more like a debate between them . Arizona Robbins , CEO of Sullivan Industries wasn't an easy task for her . She wasn't really friendly and she wasn't really speaking . It was hard for her to squeeze some more juicy details about Arizona , especially about her private life . And her boss had put a very high hope on her to dig deeper about the CEO's life outside of the office .

"Every Mondays morning , I would usually have a staff meeting . We would discuss about the progress from last week and then proceed with upcoming projects for the rest of the week . The meeting would usually lasts until noon . And then on the afternoon , I would do a site visit on my projects in Seattle . Sometimes I have to go out and meet my clients ." Arizona spoke firmly .

"So , you are not always in your office ?"

"Yes . I am not that office type of CEO . But it doesn't mean I hate my office ." Arizona tried to make a joke but her facial expression was very serious that it made Alicia felt hesitate on whether she should laugh or not .

Alicia cleared her throat , awkwardly "Okay … Do you have any hobbies ? Golf ? Or the boring one , like collecting stamps ?"

"I only work , Miss Reynolds . I don't have any hobby ." Arizona answered , monotone .

"Well , I am going to change my question . What do you do during your non work time ?"

"I do jogging , working out . And sometimes boxing . But I don't consider it as my hobbies , more like my daily routine . To keep my body in shape . And I usually get home late . So I eat a good dinner , usually a take out as I don't really cook at home and then I go to sleep .

"Wow , that's interesting !" Alicia said , trying to be interested with the answer . "You used to be a surgeon , why did you quit ?"

"My late wife left me a company to handle ."

"Don't you miss your moment of being a surgeon ? Do you ever feel like going back to being a doctor ?"

Arizona looked at her fingers nervously before she looked up into the interviewer's eyes . "Sometimes , yes , I do miss saving lives . But medicine is a fast advancing career . I have left my white lab coat for five years , I don't think I am suitable to become a surgeon again . There's a lot of catch ups to do ."

"What or who has been your biggest inspiration behind of your success today ?" Alicia asked .

"Joanne Sullivan . I would always remember her in every steps I take . She would always held that special place in my heart , eventhough she's gone ." Arizona stopped speaking for a while . Talking about Joanne made her felt open and naked .

"This is all for her . The success of this company for these past few years , the foundation . It's all for her ." Arizona continue with a low voice . She glanced down on the pocket of her pants . Her phone was vibrating .

"Is that why you opened Sullivan Foundation ?"

"Yes . Joanne and I both believed in giving back . By opening this charity foundation , I have completed what Joanne didn't get to do while she was still alive ." Arizona cleared her almost broken voice . Her attention was interrupted again by the vibrating phone inside of the pocket . "I'm sorry , someone is calling me . Could be very important ."

Alicia just nodded as Arizona got up from the leather sofa . She walked toward the corner of the room before she answered her phone .

"Arizona ." The voice was cold .

 _Holy , shit ._ She completely forgot to call Callie this morning before she went to this interview . "Calliope … I have been meaning to call you but I am stucked with work and …"

"It's okay , Arizona . I am sure that you are quite busy right now . So , I will just go straight to it ." Callie took a deep breath before continued . "I am going back to Seattle today ."

"We will go back to Seattle together . Wait for me , I would be in front of your hotel room in another …" Arizona glanced at her silver TAG Heuer . "Another one hour ."

"I'm at the airport already , my flight should board in thirty minutes ." Callie said from the other line .

"Well , then . Take another flight ." Arizona replied with a commanding tone .

"I am done waiting , Arizona . If you want me in your life , act like you really want it . Goodbye ." Callie ended the call .

"Hello ? Callie ?" Arizona looked at her now quiet phone . _She just hung up on me !_ She rubbed her head before walking back to the sofa .

"Can I continue ?" Alicia carefully asked . She looked at the blonde's face . Her face was bitter than before . She looked distinctly disturbed .

Arizona just nodded , giving a green light .

"Are you currently seeing someone ?"

Hand rested under the chin , Arizona gave a fierce look at the interviewer , along with her angry eyebrows . "Can we move on to the next question ?"

"Does that means yes but you just don't want to reveal who the lucky woman is ?" Alice continued to push . "Is her name … Callie Torres ?"

"I never talk about my private life to everyone , especially to some stranger , Miss Reynolds . And I would like to maintain it that way ." Arizona replied , still trying hard not to let out the anger that had started to build inside of her chest .

 _Lucky woman ? More like a bad luck if someone ever comes across me . I am not an easy person to be loved . I fucked everything up . Sometimes , I couldn't help it but think that I would only make Callie suffer with my complicated feelings . That I would drag her down with me . Callie was innocently bubbly and I don't ever want to take that away from her_ . Arizona shook her head slowly as she thought about it deeper . But another question from Miss Reynolds quickly killed her deep thought .

"I think all of the representatives from various newspaper slash magazines companies know that you don't do interviews . And NST is the first , why us ?"

"I assumed you already know the answer to that question , right ?" Arizona replied coldly . "I have a flight to catch up . So if we could move to the photo shoot session now , it would be great ."

* * *

 **Author's Note : So , about the other Calzona story that I have write down , I am still putting it on hold as I don't know if I could be fair with the update of this one once I start that story . But the response are positive by you all ! I will publish it , one day . Maybe after this one finish . Or maybe I should just end this one after they are finally together . What do you think ? Feel free to put down your comments .**

* * *

 **Monday**

 **30th January 2017**

 **0130hrs**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note : Sorry for the late update . I have been waiting all week to update this one but my day off for this week happens to fall on Friday .**  
 **This is the last chapter with T rated . The next chapter after this is going to change to M .**  
 **And also , I am releasing the first three chapters for the new story today too .**  
 **Always be kind to one another and keep on spreading love .**  
 **Goodnight all ._.**

* * *

 **Seattle**

It was thirty minutes past 1PM , Callie was crouching inside of her car with her left leg slightly hanging out of the car . She opened the dashboard , looking for the letter of her bills that she left it earlier inside of it . Yes , it would be easier if she opened the dashboard from the other door but the street was busy with cars and people would surely honk at her . Because it would take time for her to find the bill as the compartment place was full with a lot of unnecessary things that she just felt too lazy to get it clear .

"Calliope ."

A voice , almost like a whisper startled Callie as she instantly jumped out of the car , accidentally hitting her forehead against the top of the car . It was a freaking strong hit . "Owww ."

"Are you okay ?" Arizona moved forward with a concerned face . "Let me take a look ."

"Oh please , just let me go Arizona !" Callie slammed the door angrily . The bills can be waited , she needed to get inside of her shop . "Move aside !"

That just made Arizona moved toward her even more , trapping her body against the Latina . She clenched her teeth . "I just want to take a look !"

Callie held her breath , being this close with Arizona didn't usually ended well for both of them . But what else she could do ? Seeing Arizona with her sour face , teeth clenched was making her a little bit afraid .

"It will bruise . I have a cream that could reduces the swelling and bruise at my place . I will go get it later ." Arizona tilted her head . "And how are you ?"

"Hurting !"

"It's just a little pain , baby girl . Or do you want to get xray for your head ?"

The way she just said 'baby girl' was perfect . _Oh no , Torres . Don't give in , not this easy !_ "I'm not talking about my head , Arizona . You and I both know what I am talking about ." Callie channelled into her sarcastic mood as she walked pass Arizona .

"I didn't mean to just left like that . I wanted to say goodnight to you properly . I wanted to text you as soon as I arrived at my hotel . I wanted .. ano..another date . I wanted to ask you out . I want you !" Arizona sighed .

"You want me only when you are feeling it , when you are in your mood . Once your good romantic caring mood are all gone , you just push me aside ! I mean , what do you actually want from me ?" Callie asked as she walked , ready to crossed the road .

"You are the first woman after Joanne that made my heart ache for more . I've kissed several women after she died but .. it was never like our kiss . I am feeling again what I used to feel with her . And .. and when I opened my eyes after the kiss , I saw you . I guess , I freaked out but it didn't mean that I didn't want you . I was processing ." Arizona followed after Callie .

Callie turned her body around , facing Arizona . "Well , maybe you need to start processing things out loud ! Not by shutting me down and keep your mouth close . Because there are two people in a relationship . It's not only just you ." Callie said angrily before she crossed the road in hurry . She needed more time . Arizona really hurted her this time .

"Watch it !"

A yell and the loud sound of a car honking toward her direction , it all happened at once and too fast .

Callie was pulled by a very tight grip on her wrist . She was almost hit got hit by a car and now she was pulled in . Into Arizona's hug .

"Yaaa blind ?" Window rolled down and the driver yelled . But both women were both in shocked and confused to noticed the yell .

"Don't ." The only one word that escaped from Arizona's mouth after a few seconds .

Callie was still in shocked , for a few seconds ago she felt like her soul was taken out from her body , her heart was still beating fast as she studied the blonde's face . Fear was all over her face now . Her eyes was full with sorrow . For a few seconds , their gazes locked but no words were spoken .

"I could never forgive myself if just now the car … god forbids , hit you . So , don't . Do not die ." Arizona sobbed into the hug ."She got hit by a car and then she died . Don't do that to me too . Don't leave me ."

"Arizona .. I am .. here ." Callie whispered in a calming voice . So this was what had been bothering Arizona . Her painful past was the reason behind all the cautious choices she made . And Callie could see that Arizona was still controlled by her past . It wasn't fair for both of them . "I am not going to leave you ."

"I need you to let me in , Arizona . I feel like you are not letting me in . You need to start speaking from your heart ." Callie brought their intertwined fingers on Arizona's chest .

Arizona instantly backed away which she quickly regretted as she felt like she was offending Callie with the way she reacted .

"What ? What is it ? Why do I feel like you are fighting this ? What are you afraid of ?" Callie asked in her frustrated voice . She was desperate to understand what was going on inside of Arizona's head .

"Come , I will help you cross the road ." Hand was extended and Arizona once again hid her feeling .

* * *

Callie slumped back in her seat , exhaustion had taken over her body . Through the window , she watched the rain fell down , kissing the sidewalk . It was raining heavily outside . She just finished calculating all the sales during her few days of absence . And now she was about to continued with the ordering of supplies .

Her phone suddenly chimed . Slowly , Callie's hand reached for her phone that was placed at the end of the table . Her finger touched the message icon . It was from Arizona . She opened the message before she began silent reading it .

 **Dinner together tonight ?** _**\- Arizona**_

Choosing not to reply to it , Callie groaned as she put down her phone . Arizona needed to calm down . She was the one running away from Callie and now she started to chase after her again .

 _After they crossed the road , both of them stopped right in front of the coffee shop . Arizona was staring into Callie's eyes , again . She knew that there was a lot of things the blonde wanted to say but she was clearly struggling to say it . There was fear in her eyes but also a glimpse of hope ._

 _But then …_

 _ **I told you that I am not good at this . Handling a company , making big decisions , signing another deal , that's easy for me . But when it comes to my private life , I tend to ruin it all . I had everything before what happened five years ago . And in just a blink , everything disappeared . So after that , I had shit organized properly , taught myself how to live alone . Because people leaves , all the time . And you don't have any idea how hurt it is to lose it all at one time . It really hurts ... It hurts to wake up in the morning . It hurts ... I am still hurting until today and you .. You are standing right in front of me . And strangely , I am looking forward to see you everyday but there's a tiny part inside of my head keeps bothering me , making me keeps wondering for how long people are going to be with me this time ? Because everyone that I loved , left . So what changed ? You are going to leave and I will be broken again .**_

 _ **You are the first woman I am really attracted to after Joanne . I thought that there will be no joy again in my life . Everyone , especially my family wanted me to get help and rejoin life , pick up the pieces and move on . And I tried to , I wanted to but I am scared of more losses … that I refused to gain anything , make friends or relationships .**_

 _ **I wanted to let you in . But I feel so vulnerable everytime I tried . I don't want to shut you out , I am trying . Please be patient with me . Sometimes , this is all could be too much but please … believe me when I said that I wouldn't hurt you . I want you , Calliope and I know I have a very weird way of showing it and I get confused . When the thing that I should have done is pull you closer , but instead I push you away .**_  
 _ **I am amazed with the way you look at me . You look at me with love . You don't feel the need to fix me . You accept me for who I am , even when you know how annoying I could be . You are everything that I need , Calliope . You've completed my dull life .**_

 _And her respond to that ?_  
 _Nothing ._  
 _She just stood in front of her shop , not saying anything , not giving any respond to what Arizona just said ._

 _She knew how much efforts it took for Arizona to talked about hearts and feelings openly . But she didn't know what to say . She wanted Arizona and she wanted it all . Not half of her . She just needed Arizona to let her in completely ._

A few knocks on the square glass killed Callie's thought . She raised her eyebrows as she moved toward the front door of her shop . Callie opened half of the door , slowly . Her brown eyes was met with Arizona who was standing in front of the shop with her hoodie up . Both of her hands were holding a paper bag . Her hoodie was completely soaked through .

"Arizona ?" Callie opened the door fully .

"Damn , it was just a small little rain at my place . I don't know it's going to be this heavy here ." Arizona looked at herself , her body was slightly trembling as the cold air hit her body .

Realizing that Arizona was still standing outside of her shop , Callie awkwardly stepped aside . "Come in ."

"You don't want to put something first ? Like a doormat ?" Arizona looked down on the floor .

"Just freaking come in , Arizona ! It's raining outside ." Callie said , she was worried . Arizona was shaking , she could get caught by a flu .

"You didn't reply to my message ."

"So you decided to drive all the way here ?" Callie locked the door as soon as Arizona entered .

"My place isn't that far . Come on , don't make it sounds so dramatic ." Arizona put down the paper bags on the table as she looked around the place . Callie was alone and there was a laptop and papers on the next table . "I have a Chinese and a Thai takeouts . Which one you prefer ?"

"Arizona .. You just keep pushing it . Are you even really ready this time ? You skipped a few steps last time and then you froze ." Hands crossed , Callie looked at Arizona .

"It's not in my nature to just sit back and wait , Calliope . Sit down , we are having a dinner together ." It was an order from Arizona .

"You can't be comfortable in that wet outfit ." Callie shook her head . A dimpled smile on the blonde's face was quite distracting . "Let's go upstairs , I will find you something to change . Bring the food too ."

She just nodded her head .

* * *

Arizona entered Callie's loft and the first impression that she got from it was , Callie was seriously a messy person ! Clothes were everywhere . On the coffee table , the couch , everywhere . And the books on the shelf weren't in order at all . Some of it was standing up , some of it wasn't . Some of it , the titles were on the outside , others were on the inside . Arizona suddenly felt the need to rearranged it but canceled her plan as this wasn't her room . And the books might be Callie's private stuff . The only thing that wasn't in a mess was her queen size bed next the book shelf . Maybe because that was the only place that she could actually rest .

"I'm sorry , it's a little bit messy . I honestly don't know that one day I would invite you up here ." Callie noticed the uneasiness on Arizona's face .

 _A little bit ?_ Arizona suppressed her laughter . "It's okay . I just don't know where to put this down ."

Callie cleared the coffee table before she took the paper bags from Arizona . She later put it down on the table . "I will get something for you to wear ."

Callie handed a red t shirt to Arizona along with the black track suit with a white stripe . "The bathroom is over there ."

"Thanks . I .. um .. will go change ." Arizona replied before she disappeared into the bathroom .

Callie rubbed her head as she realized that she forgot to gave the blonde a towel . She quickly grabbed the towel and headed toward the bathroom . Giving a few knocks on the door , she waited after that .

Arizona opened the door , her head popped out as she hid behind the door . She raised her eyebrows , giving a questioning look toward Callie .

"Um .. I forgot to give you .. a towel ." Callie was looking at Arizona but then her eyes fell on the blue eyes's neck . "You probably should take a shower . You might get a fever .. if you .. don't . Take a shower ."

"Mhmmm ." Arizona replied shortly as she took the towel . "Thanks ."

Somehow , Callie found Arizona's ' _mhmmmm_ ' sounded sexy . She walked toward the sofa as her mind couldn't stop thinking about Arizona's neck . About how it felt if she planted a few kisses on it . Or gave Arizona two or three bites on the neck . Callie shook her head . It must be because of the rain that she had started to think about .. sexual things . Yeah , it was nice having someone to cuddle with when it was raining outside .

Callie suddenly groaned . Okay , this sexual tension has got to stop !

* * *

After that , they had their dinner together , for what Callie believed the most boring dinner she ever had . Sure , the spicy noodles tasted great and the kung pao chicken was the best she ever tasted . But the dinner was very awkward . There was no conversation . Arizona's focus was only on the food . It made Callie wonder the real reason why the blonde was here . If she wanted to isolated herself , she surely could do it her at her own house . _So , what's up with the trouble driving all the way here ?_ Callie walked toward her bed as her eyes just watched Arizona in the oversized t shirt .

Arizona stood there awkwardly in front of the sofa . "I guess .. I better get going ."

"It's still raining heavily outside . You sure you want to go home now ?" Callie raised her eyebrows . "You can crash here if you want . I mean , if you don't mind with the mess ."

"Are you sure ? I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable ."

"I am okay . Unless , if there is someone waiting for you at home …?" Callie wasn't sure if that was a statement or a question . "Or you just simply don't do sleepovers ."

"No . There's no one at my house ." Arizona let out a soft chuckle . "I'm all alone at home . That's why I came here . So that I could have someone to keep me company ."

"Yeah , but it's not like we talked much since you came here with the takeouts . I feel like you weren't even enjoying the dinner . With me ."

"I wouldn't drive to your place while it's raining outside if I am not going to enjoy any of this ." Arizona sighed . "You seriously need to stop making wild assumptions about me , Calliope ."

"You created all the wild thoughts in me . With the way you act , sometimes . And I couldn't read you most of the time ."

"Don't read me . Ask me . Talk ." Arizona sat on the empty space on the bed , right next to Callie . "I just love the feeling of being around you , Calliope . I may be quiet but I know what I am doing and what do I feel . I don't talk much but I love y.. - I love .. the feeling that I get sitting next to you . And here's the thing , you need to make a conversation . Because I am quiet , and you are the one who usually talk in this relationship ."

"Always talk means nagging , right ?" Callie looked at the blonde . "I don't want to pick up a wrong topic . You might get upset and shut me down again ."

"I will try not to after this , I am sorry ." Arizona sighed deeply .

"Arizona , I want you start letting me in . I want us to have a progress ."

"How do I let you in , Calliope ? I am afraid that after I completely let you in , you will only leave me ." Arizona shook her head .

"Leave as in leaving you for someone else or leave as in … die and leave you forever ?" Callie carefully asked . "Like Joanne ?"

But the question was left unanswered by the blonde .

"See , this what I am saying . You couldn't be honest with me . If you couldn't , at least do yourself some favor and please start being honest with yourself ." Callie scoffed .

Arizona kept her mouth shut for a few minutes . "I don't think that you will leave me for other people , I know you . I am just .. just afraid that you will die too ."

Callie's heart sank when the last sentence escaped from Arizona's lips .

"It's been awhile since the last time I felt these amazing feelings . I couldn't deny it , it is nice to feel it again but in order to keep this feeling in , to keep you to myself .. I have to take my walls down , take a real risk and .. And just put a huge amount of trust in what I'd call a fucked up universe due to my experience . I feel exposed , all of my defenses and controls will be gone . But I want to be with you . And I know exactly what you want from me . I am trying to give it to you . But this dark clouds keep following me around ."

"Now I understand why you ran away from me before . You felt like those broken pieces will cut your feet too deeply if you stay around for too long . But I am here now . I will pick up those pieces and you don't have to run away from yourself anymore . You can stop running now , Arizona ." Callie bit her lower lips before she continued . "You are so worth it to me , you are worth it to stay with . Not because you rich or whatever but because you have a very pure heart that you are just too afraid to show it . You can stop running right now , Arizona . I will love you and your dark shitty clouds and I will hold you when thing gets hard . This time , just stay with yourself and your feelings . Keep the feelings there and just go with the flow . Stop fighting it . Stop control things and just let go ."

Arizona stared deep into the beautiful brown eyes . _Did she just told me that she loves me ?_ All this time , she kept telling herself that she didn't need another human to make her life complete . She just buried herself with works and convinced her heart that she didn't need love to heal herself . But now let's be honest , having her wounds kissed by the woman sitting next to her , who didn't see the wounds as disasters in her soul ; it felt so good , it was probably one of those most calming feelings in this fucked up world . The brunette's intention was nice . She wanted to cracked open her cold heart , to filled it with love that Arizona never thought she deserved to have it again . And Arizona knew that she needed to at least give Callie something .

"But you cannot ignore me again whenever you started to have those dark clouds , when you feel like the universe is crushing down on you . Or else , we will be right back where we start ." Callie held Arizona's cold hand . "We will be okay as long as we communicate . Tell each other what we feel ."

"I am going all in this time . I won't make you sad again . And yes , we do have a bad communication ." Arizona's soft laugh filled the loft . All her worries slowly disappeared but she knew it would come back again . Like always . But for now , she wanted stay like this . Happy and laugh . With Calliope . Seeing her everyday . Her beautiful broad smile was everything to Arizona . It was a contagious smile . And deep down inside her heart , she knew after this she would done everything to keep it on those red lips . The smiles . "We will figure it out on how to improve the way we communicate ."

Arizona pulled Callie in , hand resting on Callie's shoulder with the brunette's head on her chest , she whispered . "Just now . Did you just tell me that you love me ?"

Callie froze in her position . Holy crap ! She thought Arizona didn't hear it just now . "I ... I do love you . I love you ."

"Wo…woah . I .. I - " Arizona didn't know how to respond as Callie's finger already on her lips , shuushing her .

"Don't ." Callie cut her off . "You don't have to say anything . And I don't want you to say those three words to me only because I said it . I want you to mean it when you say it . So don't . Let's just pretend that I didn't say anything ."

"Callie , you are rambling now . You said those words to me . I received an 'I love you' from you tonight and you want me forget that ? Are you kidding ? It's mine !" Arizona had the same arrogant smile back then when they both did nothing but fought with each other . "In case you didn't know , I am a very possessive person ."

"And a control freak too . Hmm , just perfect ." Callie replied with a wink .

Arizona's smile grew bigger but then she saw the bruise on the Latina's forehead . "Oh yes , I forgot . I brought you the cream . It was in my pocket just now .. Wait ." She left the bed and walked toward the bathroom .

A few seconds after that Arizona returned to the bed . "Lie down , I'm gonna put the cream on your forehead ."

Callie just observed the blonde as she did what Arizona ordered her to do . Lying full on her back , the intense blue eyes were staring at her , on her forehead to be exact .

"Stop me if it hurts ." Arizona's pink lips was moving slowly as she uttered those words . She slowly rubbed the cream on the bruised part .

Callie bit her lower lips when she felt the cold cream soothed down the bruise as she tried her best to suppressed the need to just grabbed Arizona by the neck and kissed her , again . The last time they kissed , Arizona freaked out . But it was a nice kiss , though .

Yes , she knows that they both shouldn't rush things . _Arizona is running away again is the last thing she needs ._ Callie knew that this wasn't only about herself .

"Done ." Arizona carefully moved aside as she gave Callie a reassuring smile . "Don't worry . The bruise will be gone in three or four days ."

Damn .. That intense blue eyes . _She is so beautiful even with all the so call shitty clouds surrounding her soul_ , Callie found herself having a little monologue inside of her head .

* * *

 **Reviews are much appreciated : )**

* * *

 _She asked me once ,_ ' _Why was on that one time you were so determined to leave me ? You convinced me that everything was over . And now you said you want me back ?'_

 **I said nothing but only silence .**

 **I can't tell her exactly what I feel . Because it will be just like throwing away all of the walls that I've built for years . The real reason is ; everytime I look at her , I see happiness . I see love , a very pure love that loved me more than anyone else ever loved me . And then I look at myself in the mirror . I see troubles , I see complicated . I see damages draw all over my face . And then I started to comparing myself , doubting . My faults , my scars ... Something as beautiful as her doesn't deserve this kind of mess . She should be happy , she should be with someone that always happy that would makes her happy , like real shit happy .**

 **And now I want her back . She is the only person that could always makes me feel like there's more inside of me . But no , she isn't coming back . I hurt her with my words when I told her 'it's over' . Her love for me is far too gone .**

 **I will always love you , sayang .**


	16. Chapter 16

**jenna-pls : Something with your last review gained my attention (prob because you wrote the first sentence in my mother language) . And since you didn't point whether you are talking about the story or about my babbling on the last chapter , I will just reply it from both me and Arizona POV (in this story) .**

 **You said something about pain . Sometimes , it isn't always about the pain that people like us worried about , sometimes it's about the feeling of taking a person down with you . That person that we really love and we wanted to love them , to show them the love that we really have for them , but we are just too afraid . The darkness and pain , we aren't afraid of them . Pain is inside us , we grow up with them , we live with them . And then , there's someone that makes us happy . And that's someone is totally the opposite side of us . They are just too positive and we are in pain . We just don't want to spread the pain to them ... There's just enough pain flying around . Sometimes , we don't feel we are worthy enough to be loved ...**

 **Author's Note : Thanks for the reviews (really glad that some of you understand the struggle that Arizona is having) and sorry for the late update . I am dealing with a lot of things right now , doctor's appointment , endless works plus some personal issue . Lately , I found it hard to translate my thoughts into words . And also before I published my other story , I said to myself to update both of it on the same time so that they both could get fair updates .**

 **I am going to try to write in POV for this one and the next one .. Haven't write any chapter using POV for a very long time . Let's give it a try and see how it goes . And I think it's about time for us to see what's inside of Arizona's head . Even though I know I will feel a little bit exposed writing her thoughts in POV (as her character in this story has always been similar to me) .**

 **And also , please know that I am not a natural smut writer (I am laughing as I wrote this sentence) . So please excuse all the awkwardness of the smut I may write . Or like in this chapter .**

 **And the last one , DO ANYBODY HERE KNOW WHAT ZODIAC SIGN ARIZONA IS ? Did they mention in an episode ? If you guys know , please tell me at the review section or PM me . I'm just curious :D**

* * *

 _You're the light , you're the night_

 _You're the color of my blood_  
 _You're the cure , you're the pain_  
 _You're the only thing I wanna touch_  
 _Never knew that it could mean so much_

 _You're the fear , I don't care_  
 _Cause I've never been so high_  
 _Follow me to the dark_  
 _Let me take you past our satellites_  
 _You can see the world you brought to life_

 _I'll let you set the pace_  
 _Cause I'm not thinking straight_  
 _My head spinning around I can't see clear no more_  
 _What are you waiting for ?_

 **Arizona POV**

A ding from my phone follows by a long vibrate wakes me up from what it seems , a very peaceful sleep I've had in years . I look around the dark room before I realize that something is on my left arm . No , not something . It is , in fact , a someone , a human . A very beautiful woman that at this moment , I feel so lucky that I get to wake up next to her . For a few seconds , I just watch her face . Just what did I do to deserved this kind of beautiful sight early in the morning ?

I slowly turn to look at the phone on the nightstand . The ding sound produces by my phone just now is an evident that there is a message or probably an email coming in . Silently cursing the person that sent the interrupting message , I fix my eyes on Callie again . She is in my arms , sleeping soundly like there is nothing to worry about . Her face indicates that she feels safe in my arms .

 _Safe !_ I smile to myself . That is what I want her to feel around me , to feel safe and comfortable . I continue to observe every inches of her face . Starting from her bruise forehead to her high arched eyebrows , her perfect nose . And then there is her mouth , her lovely plump lip that I have tasted .

A weird feeling creeps into my head as I feel like wanting to kiss her lip again . But then I will only wake her up . And seeing the way she breathes peacefully right now , her chest rising up and down , her right cheek resting on my chest and the scent of her hair darting into my nose , I don't have the heart to wake her up .

 _Not now ._

I just want to stay with her like this forever if I can . But who am I kidding ? For a moment , I actually forgot that I have company to run , that I am a CEO of one of the construction / real estate Seattle - based company . I forgot all of the controls I own , I forgot that I have responsibilities . My only priority is her , only her .

Ding .

 _Here it comes ._ I roll my eyes .

Ding .

Ahh , again !

I sigh as I slowly remove Callie away from myself . I make sure the pillows are supporting her head correctly before I pull the blanket to make sure her body is covered properly . Finally satisfied with Callie's sleeping position , I slowly get out of the bed and take my phone with me , proceeding toward the bathroom .

I open the message . It's from Evelyn , asking me to call her back once I am up .

"Eve , it's six in the morning . You better tell me that there is something important happening , otherwise I am going to hang up now ." I said to my phone as soon as I get inside the bathroom .

"Have you check your email ?" Her secretary from the other line asks .

"No , I just woke up ."

"Mr Xiang's assistant texted me . He told me that he and his boss just landed like four hours ago . They asked if you could meet his boss before nine ?"

"Mr Xiang , the cement boss from Taiwan ?" I raise my eyebrows . I quickly receive a ' _mmhmmm_ ' from Evelyn . I am thinking very hard by now . "It's my first day back at work . I have staff meeting today , a lot of papers to be signed . Can't it wait ?"

"He's suddenly here ." Evelyn quickly answers . "I can push the staff meeting right after lunch if you agree to meet him in the morning . Or do you want me to push the meeting with him after lunch ?"

I cringe as I really hate a rush job . _What's up with all the hurry from these Taiwanese people ?_ "Let's just leave things the way it is so that I can get it over with this whole cement thing . And push the staff meeting after lunch ."

"Okay , Miss Robbins . Sorry to bother you . Good .. uhh .. morning ."

And the call is ended by my secretary . I look at myself in the mirror before I begin to wash my face . The pretty and relaxing bubbles that were floating around me just now are nowhere to be found as the working mode in my body is already switched on . I exit the the bathroom and begin to tidy up the the loft , in the dark . Collecting all of the clothes that are hiding under the coffee table , I shake my head to the left and right as I put all of it inside of the basket . Callie's place is just as same as teenager's room nowadays .

I make my way toward the bookshelf near the bed as my hands start to rearrange all the books . One by one , alphabetically . I grin when I see Callie , who is still sleeping as I wonder what her reaction will be once she sees the way I arranged the book . She will definitely call me a freak . And ooh , how will she reacts seeing the loft is now seems to has bigger spaces ? I smile as I thought about her reaction , I wish I could witness it but I know that I won't be there when she wakes up later . I will be in the office and be buried into lots of papers .

Suddenly , I hear her voice as my eyes catch her changing the sleeping position . She is now lying on her back with her head sinks deep into the pillow . That is when I hear her voice again . This time , it is clearly a moan . A moan escaping from her mouth ? I rub my head in confusion .

* * *

 _For a moment Callie feels like she can't breathe . Arizona is now crawling up her body , staring at her with the strong blue eyes . The eyes that full with passion ._

 _"Breathe ." Arizona says as she kisses the back of Callie's hand . A few seconds after that she gently take both of Callie's wrists before she pin it down just above the Latina's head . Arizona leans in as her lips found the red lips that she has been craving for since they shared their first kiss ._

 _Arizona slowly bite the lower lips of the woman underneath her . Almost instantly , Callie moans and grants an access for Arizona's tongue to enter her mouth . Their tongues dance together and it becomes a competition to fight for dominance and control which Arizona quickly wins it . She continues to explore her lover's mouth for a few seconds . After a while , she pulls away , breaking the kiss . Arizona smiles when she sees the way Callie's body respond to her touch , the Latina still has her eyes close . Knowing that there's a lot of thing for them both to learn about each other bodies , it excites her . Arizona's smile grows bigger as Callie finally opens her eyes ._

 _"What ?" Callie is still gasping for air after their steamy kiss ._

 _"Just savoring the moment before you finally will be mine , completely ." Arizona smirks as she leans in , whispering into Callie's ear . "Or in an easy words , before I fuck you ."_

 _Without waiting any longer , Arizona licks onto the Latina's earlobe causing Callie to closes her eyes again as her head sinks deep into the pillow . Arizona's warm breathe against her ears and her tongue caressing her sensitive spot , that's just too much for Callie to handle ._

 _With her hands still pin down on the mattress , Arizona begins to move on top of her . The blonde starts to leave trail of light kisses from below the ear until she reaches Callie's chest , her eyes are quickly meet with a pair of erected nipples ._

 _Arizona bites her lips as she stares at them with a clear excitement written all over her face ._

 _"Are you just gonna gawk at them or do you want to start sucking on it ?" Callie asks in irregular breathes ._

 _"I think I like option number two more ." Arizona winks before she moves her head forward . She wraps her mouth around the Latina nipple . She takes a deep suction which makes her receive a moan from Callie . Arizona then starts to lick the nipple in a slow rhythm at first before she changes it faster and faster as every licks that she gives , she receives a few moans in response ._

 _"Fuck .. mhmm . That feels so good ." Calie moans as she rubs Arizona's hair , pushing her head deeper ._

 _Arizona bites the nipple slowly as she switches the action between licks . She does the same to the other nipple . Her hand starts to travel downward . Callie is far too gone into the world of pleasure to notices the hand that is now sliding into her pink panties . Arizona continues her sucking on Callie's nipple as her finger parted the vagina lips of her lover . Holy shit , it's already wet . Like seriously wet ._

 _Callie suddenly opens her eyes , wide . Feeling Arizona's finger roaming around her wet fold , she feels like she is about to explode . And Arizona doesn't even fingered her yet !_

 _Arizona stops sucking on the nipple and she looks up , she gives Callie a dirty smile before she leans down again for a kiss . As her tongue enter Callie's mouth again , her finger against the Latina wet centre also does the same ._

 _"O-oh . God !" Callie gasps . "F-fuck ."_

 _Another finger enters , Arizona plunges her index and middle fingers in and out in a steady rhythm . Arizona can feel Callie's passage is now gripping on her fingers . With every thrusts , Callie meets her fingers halfway . "You are so tight , baby ."_

 _"A-Arizona .. Mmm .." Moans escaping from Callie's lip is only building Arizona's desire up even more ._

 _Feeling the additional speed that Arizona put in every pumps , Callie works her hips up to matches the pace . Heart is beating fast , Callie knows she will come anytime soon ._

Beep . Beep . Beep . Beep . Beep . Beep . Beep . Beep . Beep . Beep .

It's the alarm clock . _7AM_ .  
Her eyes fluttered open . Callie wakes up only to find herself on the bed , alone . She throws away the blanket to the other side of the bed in frustration .

 _It is just a dream . A really good dream , though . But what the hell ? Why can't it be real ?_ Callie feels her head starts to spinning as she looks around her empty loft .

Callie gets up into a sitting position as she starts to recognize one weird thing , that her loft is not messy as it always been before this . _Is it Arizona that cleaned up her place ? But …_ She looks around .

The smell of Arizona's perfume on one the pillow is the only evidence that the blonde did stay here last night . But where is she right now ? Is she running away again ? Is she starting to regrets her action of staying here last night ?

Her head feels dizzy even more as she thinks about it . Unanswered questions are currently wandering inside of her head .

 _ **To be continued …**_

* * *

 **Growing up , I saw my parents fight . A lot . And I still remember me saying to myself that I won't be like them . If I one day , I finally found the one ... I will hold her tight and never fight . I will treat her right and never break her heart like my dad did to my mom . But life is funny . It's even funny now , that I am slowly turning into my pops. I am sorry , M .**

 **Tuesday**

 **21st February 2017**

 **0215hrs**


	17. Chapter 17

_**"When you choose to love someone who is damaged , you take on the weight of their past , their pain , their guilt ... You must be strong , you must be patient . You can stop the bleeding and help them scar over , But they will always , always be a little broken . If you can handle that , if you can accept the dents and the cracks , if you can get get them to trust you ... You will never find a better ally than one who is damaged . Above all else , they know about survival . And after all , they are still here ... wondering if someone like you will ever love them ."**_

 **Callie POV**

 _So , Arizona just left me ? Again ?_ I groan , trying not to think about it as I look at myself in the mirror . I took a shower just now and even though with the strong smell of my own shampoo , I can still smell her perfume . _There is no way I am going to wash that pillow cover_ , I thought to myself as I look over my shoulder .

Last night was perfect . We did nothing , of course but her presence in my small loft was out of ordinary . After all , it was her first time coming up to my loft , to the place where I actually lived . And it was raining outside and we just cuddled up in each other arms until .. I think .. I was the one that fell asleep first . _And the feeling of using your loved one's body as an extra blanket to yourself ?_ It was a lovely feeling .

Checking my phone again - still no text message from her , I begin worrying myself . What if she runs away again ? I walk down the stairs with my head having a lot of _'what ifs_ ' questions .

"Callie , are you okay ?" Lexie asks from the counter .

 _Lexie_ ! Arizona left my loft and she doesn't have any keys , it's impossible for her to just left without locking the front door , right ? So maybe at some point , Arizona did bump into Lexie before she left ? I am still having a lot of questions inside of my head . "Lexie , did you see Ar- anyone ? I mean , what time did you arrive just now ?" I carefully avoid myself from saying her name , not wanting any question raises by the younger brunette regarding about my still fragile relationship with Arizona .

"You mean , did I see Arizona or not ?" A bright smile is on Lexie's face as she walks forward . "She left in hurry about twenty minutes ago . I have to say this , she looks kind of hot in your clothes !"

 _Oh god , Lexie knows_ ! But then my heart sinks . _She left … ?_

"Sit down . Your face look like you just had a bad sex last night ." Lexie forces me to take a seat at the same table I put my laptop last night . "I am going to get the breakfast she ordered for you ."

A few minutes later , Lexie approaches the table with a cup of latte and a full platter set of breakfast . There's egg , ham , cheese , muffins , tomatoes . Instantly , I raise my eyebrows toward Lexie in confusion .

"She said she knew that she should stayed and had breakfast with you but she needed to get ready for work . So she ordered you all of this . She paid for all this ." Lexie explains . "So , the face that you were making just now … The sex with her is that bad , huh ?"

"Lexie ! No , we didn't have sex last night . We were just hanging out and . Nothing happened ."

Lexie narrows her eyes , not buying anything I just said .

A few customers coming in and I quickly take this opportunity to free myself from the investigating session Lexie just started . "There ! Go help Hannah ."

"You still owe me explanation on why was she wearing your clothes …" Lexie winks before she finally leaves the table .

I shake my head as I can finally let out a deep breath . For a minute , I thought she was freaking out again . The conversation we both had last night was genuine but I can't help it but still feeling worried if one day Arizona will leave me again . _What if she suddenly backs up ?_ Knowing that I can't forever living like this , I know I should start working on the trust issue I have on her . _Everyone deserves a second chances or in this case of me with Arizona , a third chances , right ?_

I take a sip of the coffee in front of me and god , it feels so good . Opening my laptop , a paper suddenly falls on my lap . It is folded two , I raise my eyebrows as I open the letter .

 _Baby girl ,_  
 _I want you to know that I woke up this morning with a smile on my face . I feel so blessed because when I opened my eyes , I found a very pretty woman had her arm wrapped around my body . I wanted to wake you up but your face was just too cute that I didn't have the heart to interrupt your sleep . I want to apologize for taking your time last night . I knew you were doing some work before I came by . And also , I am sorry that I had to leave so early . I have to prepare myself for a sudden meeting and it's my first day back at work after four months . And oh , how I wished I could stay around for breakfast . But it doesn't matter because as you are reading my words , I am too .. is thinking about you . I might be extra busy today but I will keep spending the rest of my day thinking about you that I hope I don't start seeing your face on my secretary's . I don't want to be delusional but I feel like I am drugged by you :D Enjoy your breakfast . And I also want you to know that I gave a kiss on your forehead before I left , I hope it will soothes down the bruise a little ._

 _\- Arizona (I am smiling as I put the pen down)_  
 _Oh god ! I am still writing !_  
 _Until then , baby , happy working ! xx_

I laugh to myself as I read the last few sentences . Arizona is being funny without sarcasm ? That is something I have never seen before . I happily take my first bite of the breakfast Arizona bought for me from my own shop before I decided to type a quick message to her .

 **Thank you for staying last night .. I thought you bailed on me this morning . Hope you already had a cup of coffee to sober you up from all your delusional thoughts . And you were a doctor , right ? You did know that kisses don't heal bruises …? I want something else for the bruise you caused on my forehead .**

 _ **\- Your secret drug dealer Xx**_

I smile as I hit the send button . I want to text more and even give her a call ! But I force myself not to as I don't want myself to appear as a very desperate for love woman .

Instead , I continue to eat my breakfast , smiling . Sure , there is a lot for us to working on . The communication errors between us , considering that we started off on the wrong foot . But there's never a second in my life that I feel regret when Arizona walked into my shop for the first time . But I did regret for causing her trouble by accidentally pouring down the coffee on her shirt , my smile grows bigger as I thought that .

My thoughts are soon killed by the sound of my phone ringing . I quickly check my phone , hoping that it's Arizona who is calling me . But my hope is completely destroyed when I see the caller .

"Aria .. Hey , how are you ?" I try my best to hide the disappointment in my voice .

"Callie ! I'm great but my feet aren't It's been a few months since the last time you called Papa . He basically forced me to make this phone call . How are you ?" The happy voice from the other line asks .

I roll my eyes . Yeah , I know Aria and my Mama . They both aren't big fans of my sexual orientation . And they won't call me unless there is something important happening in Miami . Or in this case , my father is the one that had to force Aria . "I'm doing okay . Where's Papa ?"

"He's out . Probably just arrived at the hotel by now . So .. are you still dating a person that has the same exact things as yours ?" The inquiry session starts , _oh no ._

"Umm , are you asking me if I am still practicing homosexuality ? The answer is yes ." I start to get uncomfortable .

"Ughhh !" Her younger sister exclaims .

"No , don't _ughh_ me ." I clear my throat . "This is who I am , Aria . You are my little sister , you should be supporting me instead of asking when I will finally stop all of this , that to you and Mama , is one of the greatest sin in life . It won't go anywhere and please tell Mama that this isn't an experiment . It's been fifteen years , you guys should accept the way I chose to live my life by now ."

I let out a deep breath as I finished my words . I can hear Aria from the other line sighs too . Aria is in her six weeks of pregnancy and her feeling so stressed out is the last thing I want from her .

"I still don't understand all of this . I wanted to support you , I really do but I just can't because …"

"It's not you , Aria . You are just taking Mama's side because you have always been her little girl . You have a few gay friends , you should be open about it right now . But instead , you just chose to stood up with Mama against me ." I shake my head as I speak . I have a younger sister but growing up , I always feel like I don't have any sibling . Maybe we both have too many differences to just blend in together . But I know that Aria's opinion about me and my sexuality isn't her personal opinion . It is more to my mother's opinion . And to pleases her , Aria just follows whatever my mother does . The way she thinks , the way she walks , the way she breathes .

"Cal , look .. The reason I call you isn't because I want to fight with you ..."

"Yeah , Papa forced you to give me a call . You told me earlier ." I cut her off . "You just had to check up on me . After this , you are just gonna give a report to Papa and maybe to Mama too . Go ahead , tell Mama about me still living in a sinful life ."

"No , it's not about that . It's something else . Could you just let me freaking finish my words ? Aunt Cal , you will have a niece soon !"

"Whatttt ?" My eyes are wide open by now . "It's a girl ?"

"It's a girl ! Ed and I went for the check up yesterday . The doctor confirmed that it's a girl ." Aria announces joyfully through the phone .

"I am so happy for you , Aria . I really do . Now you gotta figure out some cute names and write it down so that I can choose one for her middle name . Girls's names !" I smile to myself .

 _At least there is something that we can be happy about , together ._ I thought to myself as Aria keeps telling me about her plans for the baby room and the baby clothes . _No , my mother can't tear us apart . Not anymore ._

* * *

 **Arizona POV**

 **0920hrs**

"I am sending you samples of the cement from our company for you to test ." The Taiwanese man extends his hand . He is the same man that met with Nathaniel a few days ago . "It should arrives in a few days ."

"That's so generous of you . But you know that even if your cement is better , we still got another one year contract with our current supplier . We can't just break the contract ." I shake his hand firmly .

"I know , I know . I just want you to know that you do have another option before signing a new contract with your current supplier ."

"I will keep that in mind before signing another deal with them . But after all , quality comes first ." I nod my head as we both walk toward the big door of my office .

"Our cement is not well known as the one you are currently using but our quality is still the best ." Mr. Xiang tries to convince me for one last time . "That is I can promise ."

 _Yeah , everybody says that when they are selling their products ._ I hold myself from rolling my eyes .

"It's a pleasure to meet you , Miss Robbins ." Mr. Xiang says as his assistant hands his coat to him .

"Likewise ." I walk them to the elevator .

Once the Taiwanese men both disappeared , I quickly walk back to my office . I still have a lot of papers to go through by today and then later I have staff meeting . I'd like to know what happened during my four months of absence , so I can't just cancel it eventhough right now I really feel that there is not enough time for today .

And Calliope .. I don't get a chance to even check my phone since I left her loft this morning . I want to hear her voice , I thought to myself but then I see the paperworks on my large desk , all ready and waiting to be checked by me . I quickly cancel my plan as I return to my desk . It's going to be a very long day .

Or maybe I am just being too hardworking , I thought to myself . But never in my life I abandoned my job without completing it . The workaholic trait , I got it from The Colonel . He taught me not to delay anything , any work .

 _You just don't know what tomorrow may brings you , Arizona . So while you have your time , do everything as good as you can , completes it and prepares for unexpected things coming to you from unexpected direction . I got shot in my left arm once because I didn't prepare myself enough for the terrorist's counter attack back then in Iraq . Don't let that happen to you . Be prepared . Finish your work and wait for another but always be in your standby mode ._ I swear that I could hear my father's words floating around my empty office .

 _I inserted the key into the hole , slowly unlocking the door . I had just finished a 7 hours surgery on a little boy . The surgery was successful but being the cautious doctor I had always been , I assigned a resident to keep an eye on him for the next 24 hours as I also reminded the resident to called me straight away if something happened ._

 _And now after the long procedure , I found myself crawling back to my home . I just wanted to bury myself into my wife's chest ._

 _"You said that you would be back before 10 ." Joanne was watching the muted television ._

 _"I got caught up in surgery , I'm sorry ." Placing the keys on the dining table , I placed a kiss on her head ._

 _But she avoided any of my touch afterward . "You missed his first first day of pre school today . And he just .. kept asking for his mommy . Anything else coming up next that you think you will miss ?"_

 _"I was in a surgery !" I dropped my bag on the floor . A few seconds after that , I felt regret yelling at my wife . We did argue before this but I never raised my voice before as high as like right now . The pressure that I received from Joanne along with the amount of energy that I spent in the OR today trying like hell to saved that little boy was turning me into an unrecognizable person in Joanne's eyes ._

 _She was clearly shocked with the tone I used on her . "So .. It's okay to yell now ? Wow !"_

 _"I'm a doctor , Joanne . I have my responsibility as a doctor . And it was an unplanned surgery . I was changing into my clothes when my pager went off ."_

 _"You are not the only Pediatric surgeon that the hospital have ! There must be somebody else ."_

 _"That kid is my patient ! And I am the best in my own department ! I just can't let other people do the surgery ." My hands rested on both sides of my waist as I looked at her bitterly . God , why she just couldn't understand me and my job by now ?_

 _"Even it means missing out the important days in your son's life ?" Joanne folded her hand as she looked at me in complete disbelief ._

 _"I hate to say this . But let's say IF it is Aiden in this situation . IF something happens to him , I'd want the best surgeon in the country to operates on him , to treats him . Not just some average emergency room doctor . You'd want the same thing too ."_

 _"Yes ! But if it happens , I'd want my wife by my side too !" Joanne stood up . I could hear her sobbing by now . "You have been making promises that you couldn't keep lately . I don't know who you are anymore , Arizona . Maybe we should get a div.."_

 _Knowing what she wanted to say , I quickly cut her off . "Don't say that ! Okay , I am sorry that I missed his first day . I love you both , please ... Understand me ."_

 _For a few seconds , we both were just staring at each other before the silence finally killed by Joanne herself ._

 _"You should sleep in the guest room for tonight ." Joanne left me in the living room , alone ._

 _I just stared blankly at the television . Sure , no couples were immune from the rocky roads ahead of them and for us ? We've had our happy times but lately it were all about the bad ones . But I would never let what Joanne wanted to suggest happen to us . What Joanne said was true , that lately I hadn't spend enough quality time with my family ._

 _But a divorce ?_

 _I could accept a divorce if someone wanting it because of unfaithfulness in a marriage but because of a spouse's spending lack amount of time with her family was just unacceptable for me . And I couldn't hide it but feeling a bit disappointed with what Joanne was about to suggest just now ._

 _Work ._

That is what Joanne hated about me . How easily I am slipping into my own world once I am in my working mode . It could be me and my patient for hours inside of the OR . No interruption allowed . _And now Callie ?_ Handling a company is just as tough as being a surgeon . _Will she understands me ? Or will I finally let the works go and focus on the amazing woman , the woman that I am starting to feel like I am falling in love with her ?_

Sliding my phone out , I decided to give Callie a short phone call . But before I can do that , three short knocks on the door stop me as Evelyn entered the door in hustle .

I raise my eyebrows toward her direction .

"I'm sorry to barged in but Mister Nate asks you to check your email . ASAP ."

"Alright ." I put down my phone on the table . _Work !_

* * *

 **1650hrs**

I watch all of my staffs left the meeting room , one by one . Hearing they explained about the reports and seeing the reports by my very own eyes , I believe that they all did an excellent job while I was away .

 _There it goes , all of the important stuffs for today are done . I don't care anything anymore . I just want to text her and tell her all about it , all about the day I just went through ._

After making sure that no one else is in the meeting room , I slide out my phone from the pocket of my dark blue blouse . Eagerly unlocking my phone , I quickly check my inbox to open the unread messages from Callie . Nine hours ago . _Well done , Robbins . You better pray that she isn't mad at you for the late reply ._

I grin as I read the message . Callie carries on with the way I signed off my letter this morning and it's hilarious . But there's just something is making me disturbed . Her words about me bailing on her again . But it isn't Callie's fault at all . The way I treated her before is the main reason that she will probably have doubts in me and my way of handling the hard stuffs . Maybe it will sticks to her head forever ; how I used to backed away from her . Deciding not to end my seems to be bright mood for today , I quickly push the guilty thought away from my head .

 ** _'I want ..something more ?'_ Like .. what ? You could be so demanding , Miss Torres . That's new to me . And I passed my 9 hours of misery without you with flying colors , no delusional thoughts at all .**  
 **But now I want you … Can I come to your place after work ?**

 _ **\- Addicted Boss , Arizona Robbins xX**_

After fixing my blouse and the pencil skirt I am wearing today at the restroom , I found myself walking to my office with a visible smile on my face as I reread my message that I just sent to Callie . I am still waiting for her to reply , though .

And I think it's shocking for Evelyn to see my eyes glued to the phone while a smile is on my lips that she has to look at me twice just to make sure she isn't dreaming .

I give a light nod to her before I push the wooden door to my office . Continuing with my work , I check my phone regularly for a new message . I know I can't do anything of my work right now . It's useless .

 _Calliope just turns me into a high school student mode , waiting for her girlfriend to respond to a text message ._

Ding .

A text message comes in . I grab my phone before the vibration of my phone even stops .

 **I will be waiting for you :)**  
 **Your humor is new to me too !**  
 **Me and my demand are nothing to be compared to your controlling freakiness , and hey , did you tidy up my place before you left ? Control freak , neat freak .. Wow , just wow . And hey , I waited hours for you to reply my message : (**

 _ **\- Callie (I am feeling so lonely , can you just come here right now ?)**_

Both of her thumbs quickly tap on the screen of the letters .

 **Lonely ?**  
 **It's just five now , don't tell me all your workers already gone home ? You are making me having trouble to concentrate on my work , do you know that ? And I am sorry for the late reply . However … I will make it up to you , okay ?**

 _ **\- Addicted and now Disturbed , Arizona Robbins**_

 _Fuck the papers ,_ I whisper to myself as I reread the last line from her previous text message . I gather all of the papers together and put it inside of the drawer . _I will just leave now ._

Ding .

I don't have to read the sender's name , I just know . It's from her . I laugh when I remember how much I hate that sound coming from my phone this morning and now I am totally loving it , the sound of a text message coming in from Callie .

 **Okay then , I want pizza for tonight !**  
 **It's just Lexie now here . Do you prefer me to cuddle with Lexie ?**

 _ **\- Callie Torres , open to any cuddlers right now .**_  
 _ **p/s : Maybe Lexie is feeling generous today … ? Hmmm**_

I shake my head repeatedly as I get up from my seat with a briefcase in my hand .

 **NO , you are mine . I will be there in 45 minutes . And don't throw yourself at some straight girl just because you are hungry for some cuddles … ? It's unhealthy .**

 _ **\- I'm on my way , Arizona Robbins X**_

I exit my office as I hit the send button with a smile clearly shown on my face .

 **I spy a jealousy coming from you ;)**  
 **Take your time please and drive safely . Don't rush . I am not going anywhere .**

 _ **\- Now waiting eagerly , Callie Xx**_

 _Me , jealous ?_ I laugh and I think my laugh is just too loud as everyone is looking at me right now .

"You are going home ?" Evelyn is the one that breaks the awkward silence after my loud laugh . A clear evidence of surprised is on her face as she knows that usually , I am the last person that will leave the office .

"Yes , and you all should too . It passed five already . Go home ! Spend your time with family ." I say happily before making my way toward the elevator .

 _Woah ! I am changing . It's a good thing , right ?_ My heart refuses to answer that question . It's still too early . After all from what I've learned , happiness doesn't always last ...

* * *

 **I don't have anything else to say for now ... but keep the reviews coming in . I may be quiet but I read em all and I appreciate them . G'night , guys .**

 **Thursday**

 **2nd March 2017**

 **0345hrs**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note : Responding to the guests reviews , yes , a jealous Arizona would be fun . I will try to put that when it suits the storyline . And also Turtle , you and your polite constructive criticism , thank you , appreciate that . Will try to improve in the future . And to the new readers , welcome to the journey .**  
 **I don't speak English really well , so yeah :D I am still trying here , someone even asks me to find a person to proofread it but I am not really comfortable with it . I'm used to moving alone . And as you can see in this one , I am trying hard to write a happy scene in this chapter . (I think my writing strength is to write the sad parts because of my real past experiences that oftenly reflects on my writing .. So my happy parts seems to be a little off .. I don' know . It seems like off to me . But it's up to you guys to judge them . I tried my best already !) But still , let's have a few more chapters with happy times in it because I already have conflict planning in inside of my head .**  
 **Until then , Chapter 18 . Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **When I am with you**_

 _ **I am not that broken person anymore**_

 _ **I am just me**_

 **General POV**

It was 7.30pm when Arizona found herself lost in the enormous flower shop . She stopped in front of bunch of purple tulips . No , not tulips . Arizona continued her strolling session around the shop but her eyes only met with more tulips from various colors .

"May I help you , Miss ?" A small voice from behind asked .

It was the florist . Arizona let out a breath of relief . "I am looking for flowers ."

"There's a lot flowers in here ." The petite brunette stated as she continued with the humor . "It's a flower shop after all ."

But Arizona was only staring at her by now . She wasn't in the mood of joking around . She had a reservation at a nice restaurant at 8.30 , meaning she should picked Callie up at 8 . And right now she was in a flower shop as she stucked with herself , trying to choose some nice flowers for Calliope . _It gotta be roses right ? But tulips are pretty too . But .. but roses are more romantic . Holy fuck , am I trying to put myself in a romantic mood tonight with Callie ? Could I ? Be romantic ? After years of having no romantic relationship ?_

"Right .. Any specific flowers you like …?" Surprisingly , the brunette still treated her with patience even after she got the empty stare from Arizona just now . Maybe she was only doing her job or maybe she was used to this . This kind of customer .

Knowing that she was being a jerk toward the girl in front of her because she was actually nervous with her date as she had a feeling that she would screw this one up , Arizona quickly apologized . "I'm sorry , I am just .. nervous ." Arizona rubbed her head , she never admitted to anyone that she's nervous when she was nervous .

"It's okay . First date ?" The petite girl smiled . "I'm Cecelia , by the way ."

"Arizona ." She managed to give a smile . "I am looking for roses . Not really a first date . Been watching movies and sleeping at her place three or four times , I don't know if that counted as dates or .. no . But this is going to be the first time for us to go out in the public as a couple …?" Were they a couple now ? Arizona rubbed her head .

"This way . First time in the public … and you said 'she' . Did you or .. she just came out of the closet ?"

"No , no . It's not like that at all ." Arizona followed Cecelia to the next aisle . Soon after that , her eyes were greeted by a lot of roses . From orange , pink , yellow , purple , white and the last one , a romantic alluring red .

And then Arizona realized that she had one more problem . The color of the roses . The red was on top of her choice but the purple and the white one seemed lovely too .

"So , let's pick a color ." Cecelia extended her hand forward in excitement .

Meanwhile Arizona just stood there , froze . Callie did say that she loves red roses right ? _She thought it is sweet back then in New York . So , red is the perfect choice … right ? White is soft , as soft as her heart that Callie has changed in the past few month that they spent together . But white also reminds her of Joanne . Joanne loved white roses and she only accepted nothing other than the whites_ , Arizona's forehead wrinkled .

Cecelia seemed to notice the confusion plastered on the blonde's face as she slowly suggested . "If it's for your lover , I would narrow it down to the white , the purple and the bold red ."

"And why is that ?" Arizona raised her eyebrows .

"White is the symbol for purity and innocence of young love .. The purple or lilac means passion , desire ." Emily explained , her voice was full of passion . "And the red one .. often people says it's boring , too common but nobody is bolder than the person that decides to give her or his partner red roses . Because red means bold . It is also a symbol for true love , the passion of love . It's the lover's roses . Cliche but a perfection . It's romantic ."

"Wow , I never thought I would learn a lot about roses today ." Arizona was amused . "My gut told me to choose red , I think I will go with a red . Indeed ."

"So , one dozen ? Two dozens ?"

"About that .. Can I ask you something ? Does it matter of how many roses you should send ? Because I usually just ordered it online or just pointing my finger here and there ."

"Wow , you are totally suck . I will help you with that . A bouquet of roses means she's the most beautiful creature in this world . And a perfect dozen shouts , be mine ."

"A beautiful perfect dozen of red roses then ." Arizona replied . _Easy ._

"But a 21 red roses also symbolize that you are in a very serious dedicated relationship with her ."

Arizona was torn . That was what she wanted to prove to Callie for the last two weeks of spending her time after work with the brunette , to let her know that she really meant what she said that night in Callie's loft . She wanted to make this work and strangely she never felt like this after she lost her light , her family . She wanted this so badly . And Callie's opinion about her might ran away again .. she wanted to erase that too .

"Okay . How long have you guys been together , if I may know ?"

"That's one tough question ." Arizona responded . _How long exactly they have been together , like really together ? When does it starts to count ? Does it starts right after she came back from Malawi or on the first day they met at Callie's coffee shop . Does it even matter ?_

 _Yes . It matters , Robbins ! It matters because you both at some point would like to celebrate your monthsarry . Well , at least Callie would love to . Every chicks love that kind of little things right ? Where her partner gives her flowers on the special date ._ It was going to be weird for her , for sure . She left behind all the sweet gesture years ago after Joanne died and now she was trying get it back , the sweet side of her .

* * *

Callie just finished putting on her earrings when she heard the sound of footsteps coming from the stairs .

"No , wait a sec . I'm not ready yet !" Callie nervously yelled as she thought it was Arizona .

"She .. she's here and she looks .. Wow !" Lexie stopped when she saw Callie .

"Thank god , it's you ! And what's up with the wow ?" Callie couldn't analyze if it was a good _wow_ or a bad _wow_ . "Am I overdressed ?"

"You look pretty . I'm just glad you didn't go with the red dress . It's .."

"Overly dramatic for a first date ." Callie nodded . "So , is this one suitable with Arizona's attire ? What she's wearing exactly ?"

"Arizona is Arizona . She looks casual tonight . Boots and jeans . And ready for the date . The date , the reason you are so stressed out from the morning until now ." Lexie pointed it out loud . "Come on , this isn't your first date with her . You guys had date night at New York weeks ago . If it makes you feel better , a second date isn't going to be as bad as the first one . Don't worry ."

"It's different thing . New York wasn't really a date . I spent half of the date being mad at her . This one … tonight , is the official date ." Callie knew that it was ridiculous to smile , especially on moment like this but she couldn't held the smile back when she thought about how Arizona tricked her into going out . The note with Arizona's phone number , _oh_ she still kept it to this very day . Of course , it didn't go well at the end of the night but still .. There was not a bit of thing she would like to change about it . Everything was perfect the way it was .

"And now you are smiling . Should I be worry about this ?" Lexie asked , more to herself .

"Do you know that a few days ago I just found out that she is actually one from the top three of the best successful business person in Seattle who is still single for now . And she's the cover for Business Insider magazine for this month ? She looked absolutely gorgeous at the front cover , by the way . But I think she should smile more because when I stared at her face , I felt like she was pissed off at me .. And I am rambling !" Callie stopped right after she noticed the face the young brunette was making .

Callie sighed . "Yes , I researched her . Girls that are studying medical in John Hopkins , they all look up to Arizona . She was the best from her batch . She became Chief of the Peds department in SGMW almost like .. right after she finished her fellowship . She's the university benefactor . And apparently business students in UW also look up to her because she changed her expertise from medical to business like she was changing clothes ! She's perfect in everyone's eyes and she's asking me out on a date .. And here I am .. Miss Nobody ."

"You are not nobody . You are .. my lady ." Just out of nowhere , Arizona's scratchy voice suddenly interrupted them . "Hi there …"

Callie's gaze followed the voice before it finally fell on Arizona . She was wearing a v neck grey blouse with a black blazer . It was simple but neat . "Hi ." It was a two letters word but it felt awkward .

"I brought you this .." Arizona held her hand forward , revealing a bouquet of beautifully fresh roses . She looked at Callie , never blinking her eyes . The brunette was very beautiful tonight with beige lace dress that stopped just above her knee . And to know that Callie looked this beautiful because of her , because of their date made Arizona feel the luckiest woman in the world .

"They are lovely .. I love it . First bouquet of flowers for me . From you ." Callie replied as the scent of the roses hit her nose . "Thank you ."

Arizona felt the burden on her shoulders were finally lifted . Just the respond that she wanted from Callie .

"And I will take those so that you both won't be late for the dinner reservation ." Lexie secretly winked at Callie as she mouthed 'you go girl !'

Both women just stood there , staring . Like it was the first time they laid eyes on each other .

"You both know that you will have plenty of time to stare at each other at the dinner table , right ?" Lexie added before she went downstairs .

Callie rolled her eyes which Arizona found it cute . She had always thought that rolled eyes Callie was cute . Even since back then when they both did nothing but fought with each other all the time .

"Are you ready ?" The strong penetrating gaze of the blue eyes never stopped their work as she asked .

"I.. I am ." Callie was the one that broke the staring session as she bent down to collect her purse .

"Relax . It's a date . Not a dental check up ." Arizona's voice was hoarse . It was almost like a whisper . She tried her best to hide away the burning anxious feeling that started to build inside of her stomach . Callie was obviously as nervous as she was so one of them must keep it together . _Don't screw this up , Robbins ._ But Callie's sweet scent wasn't really helping and she knew that .

* * *

Arizona's leg stepped off from the gas pedal as her dark blue Audi reached the open parking lot of the harborside restaurant . Finding her reserved parking spot was easy as few of the valets cum waiters were standing there in their black vests .

Arizona turned her engine off after she was sure that her car was in the correct parking box . She turned her head toward the Latina that was sitting quietly on the next seat . "We have arrived ." Arizona stated , showing off her dimple as she squeezed Callie's cold hand .

"A restaurant on the dock ?" Callie's eyes were observing the scene in front of her . It was an old dock with a beautiful view . The lights were hanging through the giant trees by the ocean and the walls .

"Miss Robbins . Good evening ." The waiter patiently held the car door open for Arizona with a bright smile .

"Thank you ." Arizona simply replied . But when she caught the glance of the waiter heading toward the other side of the car , probably wanted to hold the another door open too , Arizona quickly stopped him . "I'll manage that . It's my job ."

"So , this is how a date with Arizona Robbins looks like ." Callie looked up . Her face was filled with a mixture of shock and nervous . "This is so .. sweet ."

"Come out from the car now , Calliope . And close your mouth ." Arizona extended her hand as she waited for Callie to take her by the hand . Arizona wasn't the kind of person that oftenly spent her time outdoor with the person that she loved . She liked to stay in , cuddling up , watching movies while eating home made dinner or just simply called a delivery for pizza . But that didn't mean that she wouldn't try hard to impress her date . So , a date with her should be close to perfect .

Callie smiled shyly but she managed to reach out for the blonde's hand to get out from the car . "You said you don't know how to do relationships and hearts ."

"Did I ?" Arizona replied almost immediately after that .

Callie stared at Arizona with amusement as they both walked forward , arms linked together . While her other hand was clutching on her cream purse . _Holy crap , she's really changing …_

"Your table will be ready shortly . Feel free to stops by our bar , though . I will come get you as soon as we have your table ready ." The waiter politely spoke to Arizona .

But Callie stopped walking , abruptly . Arizona turned around , eyebrows were raised in confusion . "Are you okay ?"

"I'm .. fine .. I'm just ... it's a wooden dock ." Callie said as her face was clearly worried about the durability of the wood . "I feel like I'm floating ."

"It's safe . It's an old dock built on 1949 . Even though they didn't have the technologies to check the durability of what they built back then but their quality is still the safest . No worries ." Arizona laughed before she continued . "I can jump up and down if you don't believe me ."

Callie rolled her eyes when she heard the last sentence . "I don't know how to swim in case it breaks , just so you know ."

"Come on , don't assume the worse ." Arizona said as she extended her hand while her eyes gave Callie one of her many signature stares . This time , it was the stare of a playfulness mix with a glimpse of hope .

The blonde gaze … _Did I tell you already that she has always own this mysterious , powerful , deep stares ?_ Callie wrapped her hand around Arizona's arm as she walked beside the blonde . The way Arizona led her to the bar seemed like she know this place for years already .

"Good evening , beautiful ladies . What can I get you ?" The bald friendly bartender asked with a smile . He nodded toward the blonde's direction . "Miss Robbins ."

"Evening , Larry . What would you like to drink ?" Arizona asked the Latina as soon as they both sat comfortably on the bar stool .

"I will have a glass of red wine , please ." Callie replied .

"Lucky for you that we have a classic of Chateau de Royale tonight . Light yet a lil rough ." The bartender explained as he proudly showed the bottle toward the ladies .

"H-how .. much does it cost a glass ?" Callie carefully asked . It must be really expensive .

But before the bartender could answer , Arizona cut them both off . "Just give her anything that she wants . And I will have my usual white ."

"Your usual white , huh ?" Callie asked after she was really sure that the bartender's focus wasn't on them anymore . "You knew a lot about this place and you knew his name too . Did you bring all of your previous fake dates here ?"

Arizona's elbow was on the bar counter as her right hand supported her head . She gave Callie a long and a hard stare . Meanwhile Callie just raised her eyebrows , trying to gauge another reaction from the blue eyes . But the stare was the only thing that she received . Had she just pick up a wrong topic ? Or a wrong question ?

"Here you go ." Larry interjected in the middle of the tension between the two women as he place down both wine glasses in front of them . "A glass of red and a glass of white . Enjoy !"

"Larry , you ever saw me coming here with anyone before this ?" Arizona broke the stare and turned to the bald man .

"No . Never ." Larry simply answered before he focused his eyes on Callie . "You are a one lucky woman . We will be looking forward to see more of you after this ."

"Never ever I brought a woman here . Never . Only you , Calliope ." Arizona took a sip of her wine right after that . She felt her heart beating faster than usual . _Only you_ . That was the closest thing to an _I love you_ that she could give to Callie for now . And it was true . She started going to this place for its delicious seafood since two years ago . And she never brought anyone here .

 _Only her . Yes , only her ._ Without Arizona realized , Callie had become the only person that managed to make her smile again . The only person that could change the way she see the world . The one and only that successfully made her heart beat fast again . Maybe it was still too early but she felt like Callie was the center of her universe . She was her lifeline and without her she would flatline , not like she never flatlined before but if that happened to her for the second time , Arizona knew that she wouldn't survive anymore .

Callie Torres resuscitated her .

So she would take care of her and kept Callie by her side all the time . She would protect her . At all costs . She would never take anything for granted . Not anymore . She watched Callie as she was now nervously swallowing down the red wine .

"I'm sorry if I offended you with my question ." Callie apologized after the liquid went all the way down her throat .

"I am not offended at all . You used to mock me with something even harsher than this , Callie ." Arizona decided not to carry on with tension of the current situation . "You look very beautiful tonight ."

Pale hand was resting on the tanned hand as Arizona showed off her dimples on both sides . "Come with me to my place tonight ?" She would trade anything just to have another night to be spend with Callie .

"I will , if the dinner goes well ." Callie winked playfully . The couple seemed to be enjoying each other company .

"Miss Robbins , your table is ready . Would you like to go now ?" The person that greeted them earlier spoke from behind .

Arizona left her seat . "Sure . You ready ?" She raised her eyebrows to the brunette .

"Of course ." Callie stood up with a broad smile that could possibly lit up the room .

* * *

Callie looked around the place as they were escorted to their table by the waiter . The table that Arizona had specifically book for them was far away from other people , more privacy . The lighting at their table was a little bit dim than the front area . The waiter finally stopped in front of a square table with a dark red tablecloth , it was the table with an ocean view .

Arizona pulled the chair out for Callie with a smile that never left her face as she waited for the brunette to sit down . Then she moved to the empty seat in front of Callie .

"Thank you ." Callie said to the woman in front of her .

"You are welcome ."

"Here are the menus ." The waiter placed the menus on the table . He took off a lighter from his pocket before he lit up the candle that was standing up ready in front of them . "I will come back in a couple minutes ."

"Thanks ." They both said in unison .

"What would you like to have ?" Arizona asked without taking her eyes off of the menu as she began to browsing it . Well , she came here often so ordering for herself was easy but for the brunette , on the other hand , was a bit of challenge . Was Callie a seafood person ? _No ?_ If no , there were always another choices . Steaks for example . This was why she came to this place often , because of its wider choices of foods . Arizona was having a lot of thoughts inside of her brain .

But Callie was still scanning around the restaurant . She looked up and saw a lot of stars shone brightly in the skies . She later fixed her eyes to the spectacular view of the ocean on her right side , there was a lighthouse not far from the restaurant too . She looked at the heart shaped lights wrapped around the wooden barriers that were keeping the customers away from the ocean .

"Calliope ?" Arizona looked up with a confusion on her face .

"Yes ?" She asked dumbly , turning her head as her eyes met with Arizona's blue eyes . "I am sorry . I was completely blown away with the view . It is so .. amazing ."

Arizona could only smile . "I am asking you … What would you like to eat ?"

"I don't know . Everything seems so nice ." Callie stared down on the menu . "And expensive ."

"Please order anything you want . Money isn't a problem , it's my treat . Just enjoy the dinner with me ."

"You are the expert . You order for me ." Even though that she knew Arizona wouldn't have any problem with anything she was going to order , expensive or not , she was still not going to take advantage of it . So she decided to play it safe , just letting Arizona to order for her .

"If that's the case , I would love to have you try the charcoal grill ribs . And we can share the seafood platter along with the salad and .. also the mushroom soup here tasted heavenly great . How's that sound ?" Arizona suggested , her forehead was wrinkling as she spoke . _Thinking - Arizona_ was so adorable .

"Fantastic ." Callie smiled .

* * *

"You words were true ." Callie put down her fork . "This is the best ribs I have ever taste . And the soup is so creamy ."

"They hired a French Chef for that soup and also for the desserts . Speaking of that , you should try a Fried Camembert for the dessert ." Arizona waved to the waiter as she ordered their desserts .

"Fried Camembert with raspberry sauce , that one I got it . But a French Fries and one scoop of vanilla ice cream ?" Callie raised her eyebrows as soon as the waiter left .

"It's my thing with Aiden . We love to eat the fries that way , well at first it was only me . It was a little weird , I know ." Arizona let out a small laugh . "I guess he followed in my footsteps ."

Callie saw the light trapped inside of the deep blue eyes whenever Arizona talked about her family . She loved them too much and Callie couldn't imagine how Arizona handled it for the first few months after losing them . "Do you miss him ?"

"Not a day goes by without me missing him . I still have the nightm…" Arizona's eyes fell down on the ocean . _No_ , no one should knew about the nightmare she sometimes had . "I wake up and the first or second things I will think about is him . He's my baby ."

"And Joanne ?" There was a risk of Arizona shutting her out again but Callie had to ask . It wasn't because she was jealous , she could never be jealous of her . Joanne was dead . She would never return again and Arizona was moving on . Callie just thought that Joanne was a lucky woman . Arizona and her seemed to be really in love .

But the truth of what she didn't know like the rest of other people was how Arizona's marriage to Joanne was on the rock that last year . But they both were trying hard to fix it . So no , Arizona's marriage wasn't perfect . In fact , none of marriages in this world were close to perfect . There would always be a rough time and only with patiences they could survive .

"Joanne will always be in my heart . She was my first love . But you .. You are like coming up for fresh air . It's like I was drowning and you saved me . That's all I know . For now ." Arizona gave Callie an assuring look .

"You don't have to reassure me about that , Arizona . I am not asking you because I am jealous about your previous love life or how highly you speak of it . I am just trying to know you better . I have my exes too and I believed that different person taught us different version of relationship and also different kind of love ."

"And just what kind of version of the relationship you are having with me ?" Arizona chuckled .

"Mysteriously addicting , nail biting kind of relationship ." Callie replied with a soft giggles . "And sometimes it could turn into a pain in the ass relationship ."

"I am so not mysterious . I am me . I don't have any mask on . And a pain in the ass ? Are we now talking about …" Arizona looked around before she continued with a joke . "Anal sex ?"

"Arizona !" Callie slapped the pale hand which made her received an ' _oww_ ' from Arizona almost instantly .

Callie pulled a face as the waiter suddenly arrived with their desserts . The past few weeks had been great for both of them but until now , they never ever had sex . That topic never crossed and it made Callie a little bit frustrated . Yes , their relationship was filled with sweet moments but it was that one thing that she still patiently wait . Maybe Arizona tried to play it slowly and natural but it had become too slow !

The sexual tensions were there , she could see it in Arizona's eyes and body movements but everytime she tried to .. _ahem_ , seduced her … Arizona seemed to be pushing her away . And something would came up after that . An email to be read , a paper to be signed , a phone call to be made . Sometimes she felt like Arizona was deliberately avoiding it . Were there any romantic relationships out there that could survive without sex ? Wasn't sex was important too in order to made two people feel more connected in a relationship ? To made them feel closer to each other . To made them moved as one eventually ?

Arizona said nothing but her fingers were plucking away the fries from the plate as she dipped it into the ice cream bowl before she finally put it into her mouth . The mixture of hot and cold sensational felt too good for her . While enjoying her fries , Arizona was staring at Callie from across the table .

"What ?" Callie asked nervously as she couldn't read the stare this time . "Is there something below my lips ?"

"Nothing , these fries tasted good . And you are just so .. beautiful . I could never get tired of staring at you ." Arizona winked . "I am enjoying the taste and the view of pure sweetness on the same time at this moment ." For once after a very long time , she finally felt that life was great again .

"Wow , did a truck of sugarcanes fell directly on your lips ?" Callie asked .

"Ahhh , you are ruining my art of compliments , Calliope . Just take the compliment , that isn't so hard to do . Right ?" Arizona faked a disappointment in her face .

"It's still weird coming from you . I am adjusting ." Callie laughed as she took the first bite of the Camembert but then she continued . "It sounds corny sometimes . Good lord , this tastes …"

"Gold ." Arizona cut off with the signature dimples . "You see , a normal person would say it tastes delicious or good but trying not to be a corny person you wish I wouldn't be , I'd say it tastes like gold ."

"You are mocking me ." Callie rolled her eyes .

"Because I just love to see your reaction to it ."

"You mean this reaction ?" Callie pointed toward her face as she rolled her eyes .

"Yes and no . _Yes_ , the reaction of you rolling your eyes bewitched me but _no_ , this time it didn't have an effect on me . The rolling needs to happen spontaneously ."

Callie shook her head and she rolled her eyes , again and spontaneously !

"Yeah , that's what I am talking about ." Arizona was laughing so hard from across the table .

"I want to stab you with my fork ." Callie frowned . But deep down she knew she was happy . Hearing Arizona's laugh filled the place and seeing Arizona showing off her dimples countless time today , Callie was happy . Her smiles are just too beautiful to be keeps hidden , so , Callie would make sure the blonde smiles more after this .

* * *

Callie walked to the passenger seat where Arizona already waited for her , holding the door open with a dimpled smiles . "Thanks , I had a great dinner here ."

"You are welcome . We are still going to my place , right ?" Arizona asked , just to set out their plan straight .

"Yes .. But I am not intruding , right ?" Callie asked nervously . Arizona's place ? Maybe tonight was the night . _Sex night ?_ Callie tried her best to suppressed the laugh .

"No , you are not ." Arizona was giggling . She pushed the door close as she rounded her car to get to the driver seat .

But then she was stopped by the waiter that took their order earlier .

"Miss Robbins ?" The waiter called , he looked like he just ran to get to her .

"Yep ?" Arizona turned around , still smiling .

"Your girlfriend left her purse ."

"My .. _girlfriend_ ?" The smile on her face disappeared as Arizona turned her head toward the direction of her car . Callie was still sitting inside of the car , she still had her broad smile on .

And here she was , staring again at the brunette . But this time the stare was deep and sharp , almost like a frown .

"Miss , the purse …?" The waiter's voice interrupted whatever thought that was penetrating Arizona's mind .

"Yea .. Right . Her purse . Thank you ." Arizona turned to face the waiter . The purse exchanged to her hand and she made her way to her Audi where Callie was waiting .

Arizona entered the car with a sigh , annoyed look was clearly shown on her face . Saying nothing , she put down the purse on Callie's lap .

* * *

 **Author's Note : Uh , oh . What do you think ? What is bugging Arizona's head now ? Hit the review button guys .**

* * *

 **Thursday**

 **9th March 2017**

 **0530hrs**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note : Thanks for the last reviews and new favorites / followers . Keep them coming , I read every of it . It's a motivation for me ! And thanks too for sticking up with me , as I know it has been a slow update for this story . Life just happens .**

* * *

 **Chapter 19 : Sleeping Tiger / The Beast In Me**

 _They say don't pull the tail of a sleeping tiger . And then , there's an old saying that goes "Never wake a sleeping tiger ." which is an anology that means don't create problems that you can't handle . But I believe that if you live your life without pushing some boundaries every once in awhile , you'll never know your full potential ._

The elevator ride was awfully quiet . Arizona hadn't said a word to Callie since the dinner . _Yes_ , when they were in the garage just now , Arizona did held the door open for her but she done that with an obvious troubled look on her face . The frown that the blonde had on her face never went away . Even until now . And she knew that Arizona tried to hide it but she was really terrible at hiding her anger and annoyance . _Did she feel regretted asking me to come here ?_ Callie thought to herself .

Callie had tried to think of any possible things she did that pissed Arizona off but she failed to find one . Everything was great , the dinner went really well . _What the hell is wrong , then ? Why is she upset ?_

Still saying nothing , Arizona took out the plaid blue and white handkerchief out of the pocket of her blazer . She wiped her thumbs on the small cloth before she leaned forward to the elevator fingerprints scanner as she placed her thumb on the device . She slowly slid back the handkerchief inside of her pocket , briefly glancing at Callie while doing so .

"Okay , what did I do that pissed you off ?" Callie finally found the courage to ask . She didn't deserve just a glance from the blonde . "What's wrong now ?"

"Nothing ." A cold respond from Arizona .

"The fact that you have been quiet since after the dinner doesn't look nothing to me ." Callie knew Arizona too well . "There's something going on inside of your head and you are shutting me out ."

Arizona leaned back against the cold metal of the elevator , staring right toward Callie . This woman wasn't going to give up , was she ? Calliope Iphegenia Torres was one of kind . She was madly maddening , she knew how to push , how to dug out things . But one day , the push could gone too far and turned horribly wrong .

"I am so sick of that frown ." Callie shook her head .

"I am not frowning ." Arizona simply replied but still , with the full frowning face .

"This is not funny , Arizona . You are refusing to answer my question ."

"We are not going to do this in an elevator ." Arizona said with a flat voice , arms were crossing against the chest . Her eyes never left the brunette .

"Great ! Because once inside , I am so ready to throw the chairs at you !" Callie replied with a sarcastic comment .

And here they go again . The silence was filling the elevator with both women were now staring at each other .

 _Ding ._

The elevator door opened , revealing the front side of the penthouse . And the first thing Callie could see was the big , crystal shining chandelier hanging on the ceiling . Below it , there was a glass coffee table along with a set of low cut grey sofa . The penthouse was totally an opposite side of her place .

Arizona was still in silence , she walked forward as Callie just followed her into the penthouse . Her eyes traveled around the extremely luxrious penthouse . Although it seemed a little bit lack of furnitures but still , the whole place looked classy with a mixture of classic , judging by the wooden bookshelf at the back of the sofa . Callie was mesmerized with the environment . _So this is where she lives ._ Shining glasses was one of the elements . Things looked so breakable if there was a little kid running around the house . But , there wasn't a kid anymore .

 _But_ .. once upon a time , there was a kid ...? Callie wondered as she watched Arizona took off her boots . She just did the same to her heels and that was when the cold marble floor touched her skin , making Callie slightly shivered .

Callie looked around as she walked forward. This place really seemed spacious because of the minimal furnitures and probably because of the fact that Arizona was living alone in this penthouse . It was simple but complete . There was a living room , television , an empty hall that maybe could use some more furniture or decorations , a classic rectangular dining table that fitted ten person at one time and _umm_ , also .. There was the kitchen as they both entered the secluded area .

Arizona didn't bother to turn on the light in the kitchen as she leisurely walked toward the fridge . Taking out a bottle of water , she twisted the cap before gulping down the water as if she was about to start a long conversation with Callie .

Callie waited for a minute but Arizona just took the seat in front of the kitchen island , still keeping her mouth shut .

"Arizona ." Callie sighed .

"Wait ." Arizona immediately respond . She was still trying to find a way to start it all . To start talking about what had been bugging her head . "Just wait . Take a seat ."

Callie did as what she told , staring at Arizona eyes to eyes in the dark . Even in the dark , she still could see the blue eyes of Arizona and it just looked a little miserable .

"I had a great dinner with you , I enjoyed every seconds of it …"

"But .." Callie suddenly cut off . "There's a _but_ . Are you trying to say that this is just as far as it could go ? You are leaving ?"

"Hell , no !" Arizona exclaimed . "Just let me finish , Calliope . I enjoyed every moment that I spent with you tonight but .. I hate this feeling ."

Callie blinked a few times , still waiting for Arizona to continued . And then , there was an awkward silence between of them . Callie wasn't sure if she should just jumped in because the blonde basically told her to shut up .

"I hate the feeling of uncertainty . I like to control things but lately .. I've been helplessly .. falling for you . And I .. I don't know what we are . And not knowing it , is driving me crazy ." Arizona let out a deep breath .

"I'm sorry but I .. I cannot catch what are you trying to say ?" Callie asked carefully ."

"The waiter , he just assumed that you are my girlfriend . He called you _'the girlfriend_ ' just now . Are you ? My girlfriend ?" Arizona asked nervously .

"So .. That is what been bothering you the whole time ?" A laugh slipped out from Callie's mouth .

"I am not making a joke ." Arizona cocked her head to the side . "What are we ?"

"You slept on my bed for these past few weeks and your clothes were at my place , a lot of them , Arizona . We are totally dating each other . Of course , you are my girlfriend !" Callie shook her head , smiling .

"Good ." Arizona took Callie's hand , lacing their fingers together . "Because I secretly stole some of your clothes and brought it here , so …"

"You , what ?" Callie glared at the blonde before they both ended up laughing .

"Phewww , I'm glad we are not fighting anymore ." Arizona put her other hand on her own chest , she felt relief .

"You know that we could avoid all this .." Callie used her index finger to pointed at both of them . "If from the start you just said what had been bothering you ."

"But without all the fighting and yell , our relationship surely would be so boring ." Arizona winked , she pulled Callie as she stood up . "Come , let's go upstairs . I want to show you my room . And I have more selection of movies than you . I will let you decide tonight ."

In the dark , Callie was rolling her eyes . _Please , not another movie . Don't get me wrong , movie nights are great but only if they end up with some sex before the sleeping session . Yeah , I will decide .. for both of us to do something different tonight ._ Callie nodded in determination .

* * *

The bathroom was almost three times bigger than hers . Callie walked out from the shower as she moved to the sink , staring at her own face in the mirror . Next to it was the bathtub , so , just in case it was a _bathtub day_ for Arizona .

As soon as Callie tied her bathrobe , she got out from the bathroom . As she opened the door , she was greeted by the sight of Arizona lying on the bed in her navy blue bathrobe , watching the television that was hanging on the wall . Arizona had been showing her around the second floor of the penthouse before she told Callie to go and take a shower .

"I guess , it's my turn to take a bath ." Arizona lazily got up from the bed . "The stolen clothes are inside of the closet . Feel free to check it out ."

Callie turned around , her eyes finally fell at the walk - in closet near the white vanity table . When she turned her head again , Arizona had just disappeared into the bathroom .

Callie rubbed her head . She had an idea . But after a moment , she just thought of how silly of that idea was . She quickly made it vanished from her head . _But it wouldn't hurt to try , right ?_

Callie walked toward the bathroom , slowly twisting the knob as she entered the bathroom slowly . Arizona was humming as she stood inside of the shower , right under the showerhead . "Do you need any help in there ? I can wash your back ." Callie tiptoed , waiting for a respond from the blonde .

"What ? Wait , Callie . Why are you in here ?" Arizona felt like her safe place was invaded .

Callie opened the door to the shower , her head popped out into the shower . "You need help ?" She smirked when she saw Arizona's wet toned stomach .

Arizona quickly covered her breast , but she forgot to cover her triangle down there which only made the smirk on Callie's face wider .

"Umm , Arizona ? We slept naked last week when you forgot to bring your clean clothes to my place . And on that night , we agreed that the only fairest way was that we both took off our clothes . It's not like that I haven't seen you naked ." It was true . They wore nothing that night but nothing happened . Sure there were a few kisses which led to a few hot accident ( _or not so accident_ ) touches but that just as far as it went because after that Arizona's phone suddenly rang freaking loudly .

And now , there was no phone to interrupted them here .

"Yea , but it was dark at that time and we were both covered by a blanket ." Arizona awkwardly replied .

"So , you are shy now ? Just turn around , if you are really that embarrass ." Callie said . "I am coming in ."

"Callie , just .. no ." Arizona's voice was shaking as she already felt a warm hands gently touched her shoulder .

"You don't strike me as a shy person ." Callie leaned in , whispering inside of the blonde's ear . Her warm breath was clearly tickling Arizona .

"What are you doing , Calliope ? Your clothes will get wet ." Arizona tried to hide the excitement that had started to build inside of her body . _Is Callie trying to seduces her ? Really ? Like really ?_

"That's not a problem , I could be naked ." With the shower still running slowly , Callie left a trail of hot kisses behind Arizona's ear , on her neck before it stopped right at the shoulder . "You don't know .. if I am naked . Why would you know ? You are too prude ."

"No , you did not just called me a prude ." Arizona tried to turn around but Callie's grip on her wrists was making her body immovable as the brunette moved forward , pinning her against the cold wall . Almost instantly , Arizona's eyes went wide as she felt bare skins touched against her drenching wet bottom . Callie are NAKED !

"You are naked ." Arizona stated as she found herself lost in the deep sensation of the kisses that Callie had placed on her shoulder blades .

"And horny ." Callie teased .

"Fuck ." Arizona just needed that two words as her body went into a full regaining control . She turned around and pushed Callie toward the other side of the wall . Arizona's sudden move seemed to be a surprise for Callie as she just realized that she had lost the control when her body hit the cold wall , not a soft one but quite a rough hit against the wall but still , she was only aroused by Arizona's aggressiveness .

Wet bodies collided together , Arizona's lips quickly found the plump red lips , the only lips that could drove her crazy with the tease . Clashing their mouths together , Arizona didn't wait long to finally devoured the plump lips as she explored Callie's mouth with her tongue . Arizona just let go as she forgot everything , forgot what she had been trying to avoid . As she focused on what was in front of her , the sounds of Callie moaning .

Both of her hands were pinning Callie's wrists against the wall , just on top of the brunette's head . Finally securing both tanned wrists with only one hand , she broke the kiss . As she move a little bit backward , watching her helpless girlfriend . The brown eyes were nowhere to be found as it were closed now . _No , she didn't start this . Callie did_ , and she was going to get in what Arizona noticed , something that she had been craving for since the past few weeks . Arizona wasn't dumb , she noticed it all .

But after five years of living alone , with no sex at all during those year , it would surely be a little weird . She didn't put a restrain to herself from having sex but she just couldn't find someone that could attract her in that kind of way . And the reason that Arizona had been avoiding any sexual contact from Callie wasn't because she didn't feel it with her girlfriend but more to protecting her . Protecting her from a bad sex . Arizona was quite afraid that it might be suck for Callie as she may not be on top of her performance .

But tonight , _tough_ , Callie was going to get it all . No matter how bad it would turned out , Arizona wasn't going to wait until she was really ready . As she might as well not doing it if she waited too long . And then Callie would become a frustrated girlfriend .

Callie finally opened her eyes as she felt the grip on her wrists were becoming weak . Upon opening her eyes , the only thing that she could see in Arizona's eyes were confusion . "Honey …?"

"I haven't done this for five years already ." Arizona looked deep into the brown eyes as her breathing became heavy , nervous .

"Done what ?" Callie managed to ask in between the sensational feeling that still hadn't gone .

"Sex ."

"Oh , darling . You are so cute ." Callie chuckled . But behind all of that chuckles , she felt surprised . Arizona didn't have sex for that long ? "Let it come naturally ."

Not wanting Callie to laughed at her insecurities on what she felt about sex , the possibility of a bad sex they just about to had , to be specific … Arizona decided to just keep it to herself . She just simply leaned in , giving a full kiss on Callie's lips again . The kissing , touching and biting were sending an earthquake straight to Callie's already wet centre . Bronzed skin was slightly trembling as Arizona explored her upper body with her mouth while her hand slowly palming the left breast until she felt it hardened against her palm . She pinched the nipple using her index finger and thumb while her mouth sucked on the collarbone , hard . Traveling down , her mouth captured the still untouched right nipple .

Callie was completely lost in the bliss , eyes were closing the whole time , it all just felt good . But as if that wasn't enough , Arizona suddenly wrapped her mouth around Callie's nipple , causing the brunette to whimpered in pleasure .

Arizona changed her action between licking and biting before she soothed the slight pain down with a long suck , turning it into a pleasure .

"Ooo ... ooh . Damn , Arizona . Suck .. me . Yes ..." Callie could only moaned between the words that she tried to form into a sentence .

Arizona did the same thing to the left nipple , torturing it while her fingers traveled down toward Callie's wet centre . "Holy crap ." She whispered into Callie's ear , letting go one of her girlfriend's hand only to grabbed it by the wrist . She gently placed the tanned hand near the wet fold .

"Feel yourself ." Arizona instructed with a firm voice .

Callie's index finger entered the slick fold as she coated her finger with her own juice . The finger slightly moved and the next thing that Arizona could hear was a sound of moan escaping from the brunette's lips .

Arizona had to laugh as she saw the greedy caresses made by the Latina . She was too eager , wasn't she ? Grabbing Callie's wrist again , she took the juice coated finger up in front of her face as she inspected at it with a lust . "Is this for me ?" Arizona asked before she sucked the finger slowly , torturing Callie with her action .

"You didn't answer me . Is this all for me ?" Arizona asked as her other hand was slyly ready to made a contact with the wet core . Finger entered , Callie quickly moaned . "Answer me , Callie . I demand an answer from you ."

"Oh , yesss .. Fuck .. It's all for you , Arizona . Fuck me , fuck me hard . God .." Callie panted as she felt the roaming finger was leisurely rubbing her clit . "Please .."

Deciding to tease her girlfriend a bit , Arizona smirked before she spoke . "Please what ? I need you to be more specific 'cause I haven't done this in years ."

"Please enter me .. With your finger . Fuck me ." Callie begged in between her breaths .

"Finger or fingers ? One or two ? Three ?" Arizona raised her eyebrows .

"It… it's up to you . Y-you can take me .. any just .. any way you want ." Callie once again moaned as she felt Arizona's teeth grazed against her nipple . Her hand was rubbing on Arizona's wet hair . "Fuck ."

Arizona smirked as she slowly entered Callie's centre with her middle finger . To no shocked , she was granted an easy access with the wetness coating around her finger . Callie could only squirmed against the pale body , while her centre adjusted to the moving digit .

Arizona's finger seemed not to had any problem moving inside and out of the wet centre and that was when Arizona decided to add another finger to the play while her mouth captured Callie's as her tongue began to explore Callie's mouth .

"Oh .. fuck .. Goddamnit .." Callie moaned in between the kiss .

"You want this so badly that you have been subtly asking it for weeks . So , I am going to give it to you now . I am going to fuck you like you have never been before ." With that , Arizona slided her fingers deeper but slowly before sliding it out and then proceeding the same action again in a steady rhythm .

"Fuck .. fuck .. me ." The Latina moaned as she felt the penetration had started to became faster and deep as she met it halfway , moving her hips forward while she groaned in pleasure .

"What were you thinking earlier , trying to seduced me ?" Arizona licked the earlobe as she whispered while her fingers still fucking her girlfriend hard . "Look at the beast you have just woken up ."

But Callie was already lost with her own world of pure pleasure .

Arizona continued with her thrust , harder and deeper . Each thrust was sending the brunette closer to the orgasm that she had been craving for weeks now . Arizona added the third fingers which made Callie's breathes more erratically . She was closer , Arizona could sense it as she rubbed Callie's throbbing clit using her thumb .

"Come for me , Calliope ." Arizona whispered as her fingers were pistoning in and out of the juicy centre before she buried her mouth on the brunette's neck .

Callie clung to Arizona's body , holding for her dear life to what she could said , the best orgasm she was about to had . "I .. I'm cummming . Fuck , me .."

"Oh god , I'm … coming .. Arizona !" Callied screamed as she ran her fingers on Arizona's shoulder blade , her fingernails dug into the skin of her lover . That would probably left a few scratches , love making scratches .

Arizona hissed , feeling the pain against the skin . "So , just come . Come for me , baby ."

A few thrusts and that was enough to brought Callie to the edge as she moved her hips forward to met the fingers for one last time , she continued to moan when she felt Arizona's teeth grazing against the skin on her neck and she knew that would probably leave a mark too , but she just too tired to care about it right now .

Her knees felt really weak and the only thing that was holding her from falling was Arizona's strong arms .

 _Woahh .._ Callie was still trying to recovered herself from the powerful orgasm . _So this is what sex with Arizona feels like . Earth shattering !_ She opened her eyes only to found the blue eyes were already staring at her .

"Let's take it to the bed ." It wasn't a suggestion from Arizona but an order .

The night was still young . Callie and Arizona knew that none of them would be leaving the bedroom tonight . As the beast had just woke up .

 _There is a savage beast in every man , and when you hand that man a sword or spear and send him forth to war , the beast stirs ._

* * *

 **p/s : I am not a smut writer . Any awkwardness , my apologies .**

 ** _So , yeah . We talked again yesterday , flirted around while our friends still hoping that we will , one day get back together . Oh , how I wish life is just as easy as what they hope for us . M , you know why they really want to see us together again ? Because you are my moral compass . And without you , I am just a lost and a miserable kid . They could see that . You bring out the best in me but sometimes when things get rough , you bring out the worse out of me ._**  
 ** _Just like when you said you were leaving .._**

* * *

 **Friday**

 **March 17th 2017**

 **0045hrs**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note : Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. You guys are awesome . And welcome to the new readers . Next update will be like two or three weeks from now because it's a blockbuster season and school holidays here , and I am working like crazy . As I am writing this , I am about to go to sleep and then I have to wake up in less than five hours later . Good mornight , guys !**

* * *

 _You only tell me how you feel late at night_

 _When you are in bed and your eyes are blurred with sleep_

 _I think it's because you feel more hidden at night_

 _You wrap the darkness around you like a blanket_

 _You find comfort in the stars and quietness_

 _. . ._

 _Just be to sure to love me in the morning_

It had been raining outside and Arizona felt nothing but a cold air hitting her bare thighs . She was only in her white top and black boy shorts .

Waking up abruptly in the middle of the night or … in this case , early in the morning because of bad dream was something that occurred regularly to the blonde . Glancing at the classic clock hanging on the wall , it was read four - twenty in the morning . Arizona was sitting on the black reclinable leather chair , her back fully rested against the soft cushion while her eyes were now staring at her sleeping girlfriend .

She had been awake for almost ten minutes , just staring at Callie in the dark . And going back to sleep seemed to be an impossible job for her now . Usually , she could only go back to sleep after letting off some steams by putting her gloves on , punching the bag in the personal gym room . But something about Callie's face was stopping her from leaving the room .

The truth was , she didn't want to leave Callie alone . Because all of this was too good to be true . They had finally connected physically and emotionally , making love to each other . Exploring her girlfriend's body while Callie marked Arizona's body . And one thing she learned , sex with Callie was refreshing . And it was far from the bad sex she thought could happened earlier tonight . The sex was natural , almost like they knew each other moves . Arizona was taking a full charge but Callie just knew when and how to seduced the blonde into giving in to her desire . Which resulted to multiple orgasms tonight .

 _Just looked at how disoriented the bedsheet was ._

But oh how she wished for one day that she could wake up in the morning happily with Callie next to her , no nightmares , no more waking up in the middle of the night . _Maybe it would take times but would the nightmare disappeared eventually ?_ Arizona had no answer to that . But there was always hope and life as she knew , had always been so unexpected .

Like meeting Callie and falling in .. _love_ with Callie , Arizona gulped when the L word suddenly came up in her head , and sharing her bed with another person that wasn't Joanne - that were among the things that she thought as impossible to happened . But meeting Callie had changed her view . Callie taught her hopes and she kissed her with love .

Losing in her deep thoughts , eyes never leaving Callie , Arizona didn't realize that Callie had stirred from her previous sleeping position . In fact , Callie was awake , rubbing her eyes before she finally squinted her eyes toward Arizona's direction .

"Arizona ? Why are you sitting in the dark ?" Callie sat up while her hands were pulling the blanket to covered her naked body . It was freezing cold and Arizona just sat there alone while she comfortably hid under the blanket .

"Nothing , I was just turning off the AC . Go back to sleep , love ."

It was dark but Callie could see the small smile on Arizona's face . "Come to bed and warm me up ."

"Are you seducing me again ?" Arizona arched her eyebrows .

"No ! I just want to feel the heat of your body ." Callie glared at her .

Unable to resist the brunette's request , Arizona stood up and made her way to the bed . She quickly slid her body underneath the blanket , where Callie was already waiting .

Callie didn't wait long to wrapped her arm around the Arizona's body as she rested her head against the pale chest , her hand was rubbing around the muscular abs . "I love your abs ."

"I noticed that ." Arizona replied as she simply placed a gentle kisses on Callie's hair .

Callie looked up briefly and that was when she saw Arizona's face , she was clearly thinking about something . _What exactly the thing that she possibly thinking about at this hour , thing that kept her away from the bed ?_ "You are thinking about something ."

Arizona let out a small laugh , Callie just knew her so well now . "I am thinking about how wonderful the feeling is when I let people in . When I let you in , to be specific ." Yeah , she was thinking about it right now .

"And your conclusion to it ?" Callie asked .

"It has no conclusion , Calliope . I couldn't conclude anything , what I have with you is still a journey , there's more to come , and I hope it will stays like that . Unless … we broke up ." There was a joke in her tone . "All I know about is , letting you in is the among smartest decisions I have ever made ." Arizona said while she traced her index finger on Callie's palm . _Letting in , shutting out …_ She was good at keeping people out more than letting in .

"I just don't know why but I got a troubled vibe coming from you ." Callie said as she looked up . Brown eyes meeting blue eyes , Arizona knew that it was no use for her to kept the feeling bottled in . Callie's technique on digging out about something had been improving from good to greatly amazing .

"Letting you in ." Arizona stopped midway . "It got me thinking about how many people I already shutted out . Pushing them away …"

Her parents and her own brother , Nick , her former Chief , her best friend since in med school , her former colleagues , her students . She pushed them all . And while doing so , there were few of them that got hurt by her harsh words . One of that people was Richard Webber , a respectable Chief of Surgery at SGMW Hospital , her own mentor during her resident years . And he was almost like a father to Arizona . _Father at the hospital …_

But she hurted him with her words that day when she handed him her letter of resignation . All the harsh words … She didn't mean it , she was mad at that time , mad at the world and it all just slipped out from her mouth . The look on Richard's face was undescribable , he never thought that Arizona was capable of saying those words , hell , Arizona never thought that she would too . They never talked again after that . Arizona just avoided him as she was ashamed with those words she had uttered , words that she couldn't take it back .

"It's still not too late for you to make amends with them , Arizona ." Callie slowly said .

"I don't know how to let them in again after all the pain I've caused to them . All because I was in pain and in a misery . I dragged them down with me so that I didn't have to feel miserable alone . If I was miserable , they should be suffering too . I don't know what kind of fucked up human I was or .. I am , Calliope ." Arizona stared deeply at the ceiling , like she could see right through it . Doubt was still conquering her mind sometimes .

"You build houses for homeless families , you traveled to the other side of the world just to made a different for these families . You tried to make your parents happy even if that meant taking a very clumsy ..." Callie couldn't held back the laughter as she said the last two words . "… fake girlfriend for dinner with them . You were sad and full with anger but you didn't have to carry that feelings with you anymore , and guess what ? You aren't all those feelings anymore . You said you didn't know what kind of human you are . You are this kind of human , Arizona . The one that tried to make the world a better place for someone else that you forgot to appreciate yourself ." Callie spoke with a sincere voice .

Arizona's eyes locked with Callie's . _Did she really deserved that much appreciation from the brunette ?_

"I am so glad that you exist in this world . I adore you so much ." Callie slowly whispered as she leaned up , giving Arizona a soft kiss on the cheek .

"Calliope , I … love you ." Arizona whispered back . There , she finally said it . And she finally felt relief , like her windpipe was finally cleared after years of distress . But maybe it just wasn't loud enough . Not sure if Callie heard it or not , she just waited for a respond from the Latina .

"I love you too ." Callie answered back as she squeezed Arizona's cold hand . She buried a smile onto Arizona's chest , hugging her even tighter .

* * *

Turning to the left side of the bed , Arizona's hand was roaming around onto the empty space next to her . She slowly turned her eyes open only to find that Callie wasn't there . Moving to the other side of the bed , her eyes were hit by a sudden bright , causing Arizona to cringed a bit .

She had fallen asleep last night after the nightmare without any major trouble .. _Wait_ not last night , early morning just now . Callie's voice talking to her was calming and her warm hugs gave her peace while her thumb tracing around Arizona's abdomen , soothing the blonde down . For once in , she managed to get back to sleep in less than half an hour after waking up from the recurring dreams about … Joanne and Aiden .

And it was now almost ten thirty in the morning . _Where is Callie ?_ She could only smell the brunette's shampoo on the pillow next to her . Arizona slowly got up from her bed , feeling so well rested . She quickly moved to the other side of the nightstand , place where she put her cellphone last night .

Arizona smiled , her fingers dialled to the lobby . She had thinking about asking a permanent key card from the building management . She wanted to give the keycard to Callie so that she could get in and out without having any troubles in the future . The security in this building was tight and there was no way they would let Callie in easily in the future .

"Robbins , the penthouse . I'm calling to request an extra keycard for my penthouse ." Arizona nodded as she heard the answer from the woman on the other line . It would take three or four days for the keycard to be ready . Satisfied with the answer , Arizona hang up the phone .

* * *

Upon arriving at the kitchen , Arizona's sight was greet by Callie who was now dancing in her panties in the kitchen to the music played on her phone that was placed on the kitchen island . Callie was a natural mover , her hips was swaying to the left and right as she followed the rhythm , her arm flowed while the hand was washing the vegetables .

Arizona's mouth slowly curved , forming a smile as she silently took a seat at the kitchen island , watching Callie's dancing in amusement . She noticed that Callie was wearing the very thin white blouse , _her favourite ._ It was her favourite because it was thin , of course . She could easily spotted the color of Callie's bra without undressing her . And oh , did Callie wear any now ? _No_ . Arizona smiled grew even bigger .

Callie turned around with the chopping board and she was clearly startled by Arizona's presence . "Arizona ! God , you could at least say _morning_ !"

"Well , good morning beautiful ." Arizona rested her chin on her hand , she had a goofy grin . Just a perfect view , luckily Callie wasn't sexually aroused now . If not , she surely could see the hardened nipples . _Perhaps that could change ? Here in this kitchen ? Why not , Callie did seduce her in the bathroom last night after all ..._

"What is it ?" Callie asked when she realized that Arizona hadn't take her eyes off of her .

"I'm currently plotting something .. to seduce you in the kitchen ." Arizona smirked . "I've never had a kitchen sex before . Just saying ."

Callie shook her head in disbelief as Arizona seemed not to be getting enough of the incredible sexs they had last night . And the blonde's obsession of thriving only for the best was clearly shown in the way she made Callie came , few times . Callie had an inaudible giggle inside of her head right now . She certainly did waking up a beast last night . Arizona was like a sleeping tiger .. or lion . And Callie disturbed the tiger . "We are not going to have a sex in the kitchen . Because it's almost eleven now and I'm hungry . You are hungry too ."

"I'm hungry for something else ." Arizona was grinning from ear to ear .

"You know , I discovered something in your fridge that I don't think I can unseen it ." Callie pretended not to hear Arizona's words . "There was a lime in your fridge and the lime had grew fur around of it . How old was the lime ? Three months ? Four ?"

"Six and plus . It was there before I went to Malawi ." Arizona replied nonchalantly .

"I think it might actually grow into a plant if there's sunlight in your fridge ! And a soil ." Callie glared at her girlfriend .

This was the typical conversation they were having together in the daylight . The thing that she had learned about the blonde , she was so unexpected . One minute , she was talking and making small conversations , like when the topping of the pizzas they were getting seemed not to be as 'full' as always and she would complain about it . Or , like right now .. Just simply arguing about a hideous lime stranded alone in the fridge without its NEW friends . And the next minute , Arizona could be talking about something important , opening up about herself , her past like last night before she fell back to sleep . And the _'I love you'_ ? She didn't expect that Arizona would say it last night . Took times for Arizona to finally said it but Callie felt it really worth the wait .

 _Last night …_ when the introvert Arizona opened up , it was something for Callie . And she felt happy that Arizona trusted her enough to talked about those feelings that she normally just kept it to herself . But sometimes , it was frustrating for her as Arizona never left the door opened for too long . She would close off again . Isolating her feelings away but it wasn't as bad as before . At least , Arizona wasn't angry to the world anymore like when they first met .

"Mhmm . So what was the fate of the lime in the end ?" Arizona had a small smile on her face while her eyes still glued on the brunette's curvy body .

"I threw it away already ." Callie simply replied , grabbing something from the fridge . "Miss Robbins , I may not be looking but I know that you are staring right now . Whatever dirty thoughts running inside of your head , nothing is still going to happen in this kitchen . I'm cooking ."

"You are just so .. beautiful that I couldn't stop staring ." Arizona's eyes never left Callie's . "And any dirty thoughts that I have on my mind , all will be executed before the end of this week . I'm not letting you out of here till Monday ."

"Oh .. You are kidnapping me ."

Arizona said nothing but she just gave Callie her signature stare .

 _Damn_ , the stare was deep and intense . One of many things that made Callie feel attracted to Arizona at the first place . Callie had to look away as she knew she could never win the staring competition against Arizona .

Arizona only took her eyes off Callie when she got up and opened the fridge , grabbing a bottle of water . As she drank the water , she moved toward the sink . Her face quickly changed , she was overwhelmed with all the bowls in the sink that were containing the extra flours Callie had used . Arizona always kept the sink empty , clean and sometimes she even wiped the sink to made sure it stayed dry as she liked to see a spotless sink . No deeper reason , it was just a habit . And she had a dishwasher for some reason . After all , she didn't use the sink in the kitchen often as she rarely cook at home . She didn't know how to cook , to be honest .

And automatically , Arizona's hands turned into her cleaning mode as she started to rinse all the bowls . After that she quickly pulled the door of the dishwasher .

"Oh , Arizona . Just left the bowls out . I might want to use it again ." Callie actually noticed what Arizona had been doing . _Her girlfriend is totally a neat freak !_

"All of it ?" Arizona couldn't help but rubbed her head a few times .

" _Miss Neat Freak_ , I will clean your kitchen after using it , after I finish making lunch for both of us . Can you please , just stop worrying for a second ? Just sit down ." Callie laughed . "I will clean everything up , I promise ."

"I just wanted to help ." Arizona managed to cover up .

"Here , if you really wanted to help ." Callie threw one of the green pepper toward Arizona's direction which she quickly caught it with her right hand . "While doing that , I'm going to move on with the chicken . Be quick because you have an onion to chop after that ."

"Wow . Giving orders just like a pro chef ." Arizona mumbled , blinking a few times as she moved toward the chopping board . _Serves you right , Arizona . You really wanted to help , right ? Now , how do I chop it ?_

"Here , let me show you ." Aware of Arizona having a hard time to chopped the vegetables , Callie took over the knife as she started to cut the pepper first , with gracefulness . "Now you try ."

Arizona began cutting the pepper , basically copying what Callie just did . But as she cut it , Callie noticed just how bad Arizona's hands and shoulders went stiff . Callie covered her mouth with her hand , she was clearly holding back the laughter that had started to slip out from her mouth . When Arizona was about to turned around , Callie quickly turned away , facing the stove . _No , I cannot laugh ! At least Arizona is trying to help me ._ Callie suppressed a laugh .

"I want you to clear your schedule for next weekend ." Arizona spoke while her eyes still focused on the chopping board , suddenly changing the direction of their conversation .

Maybe Arizona should just stopped with the commanding tone whenever she had plans for them both , maybe she should asked first instead of telling . Maybe just maybe but it she was used to it . _But there should be no problem if Callie is okay with it , right ?_

"What ? Why ?" Callie asked , raising her eyebrows to herself .

"It's your birthday next week ." Of course Arizona didn't forget the day of this amazing woman was born .

"And ?"

"I'm taking you to The Hamptons ."

"The Hamptons as in New York's The Hamptons ?" Callie asked just to double confirmed it .

"Mhmmm ."

"I didn't know that you owned a house there ."

"I didn't remember saying that I have a house over there , did I ?" Arizona looked up as she just finished with the peppers number two . There was still another one . "There's a great French restaurant over there that I've been meaning to try ."

"You want to fly all the way to New York just because of this French restaurant ?" Callie's eyes opened even wider .

 _Hell no ._ Arizona actually had some other plan for Callie's birthday . But it was a surprise , so she couldn't tell Callie more about it . "To celebrate your birthday at this restaurant , yes . You .. don't .. want to go ?"

"We just went to that romantic restaurant on the dock last night . I'm just not sure that I want you to pamper me with nights of dinner at fancy restaurants on weekly basis ." Callie stopped and sighed . "I mean … We are more than this .. so much more . And I don't want to appeared to be as a materialistic person who only cares about money , especially to those people who are important to you , I don't want them to know me like that ."

"We are more than this . So much more than this ." Putting down the knife , Arizona turned around as she walked forward to Callie's direction . "I don't care what people think of you . But I know who you are and you know who I am . That's the only thing that matters . Besides , I have some works to do there ."

Feeling the warmth of Arizona's breath hitting the back of her neck , Callie froze in her position . She knew Arizona was standing behind her , _so close ._

"I have waited for this moment for too long . I wanted to bring someone to the restaurant on the dock , I did make it happened last night . I have always wanted to fly to somewhere for just a simple reason with someone that I know I could trust with my life , I will make that happens too , Calliope . I never got a chance before but now I have found that someone , I want to make it happens . I don't want to hold anything back . I just want to live my life . With you , every single day and forever ." Placing a few kisses on brunette's neck , Arizona hugged her girlfriend from behind . "Hell ! If I could , I want to bring you to work . Everyday ! Everywhere I go !"

"Ok…ay ." Callie found herself struggle to say the four letters word . The kisses was lovely but quite distracting on the same time as she was now marinating the chicken .

"Okay , what ?" Arizona was eyeing the love bite on Callie's neck from last night's event . She grinned , a little bit proud of her own work .

Callie knew that Arizona was smiling as she asked . Simply because of the voice the blonde was making , _a voice of pure happiness ._ "Okay , I will go to New York with you next weekend ."

"Okay ?" Arizona asked again , just to be clear .

"Okay ." Callie giggled . "Now go , you have onions to be chopped ."

 _Yeah , they are finally in their happy place . Together , going strong than ever . Maybe , just maybe she finally might get her happy ending .._

 _Maybe ?_

* * *

 **Author's Note : A few of you have been PMing me , asking how I have been doing (thanks !) and asking if this story is somehow really real because it looks like that I seem to be so connected to the main characters . And as I have always said early in the story , Arizona's character is really close to myself and Callie's character is based on someone that very special to me . But just yesterday a reader asked about the character of Joanne (it was quite weird that someone asked this because I thought no one is really paying attention to Arizona's late wife as this is a Calzona story but .. okay) . _Is her character is also based on someone ..?_ I did reply personally to the reader about Joanne . And as I typed a message for the reader , I just realized something that I never dare to admitted to anyone in daylight (but I will just say it here because no one actually knows who I am in here..) .. I lost a really good friend back then in 2009 . She was my childhood best friend and we were really close . And she was also that friend that you had a crush on but afraid to tell because for the friendship's sake . I was actually smitten with her in secret but just chose to keep my mouth shut , I think it was better that way . She was my friend but then I moved to a new school , lost contact with her and one day , one of our friend informed me that she died in a car accident . I knew this like five days after she passed away . So .. I don't know . I never planned to write Joanne's based on anyone but somehow .. a piece of her is in my story .**

 **RIP , my dear friend . Always in my heart and my mind . 1996 - 2009 .**

* * *

 **Friday**

 **24th March 2017**

 **0415hrs**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note : Thanks for all the reviews . Some of the reviews , I already answered it in the review section . I see , one of you guys already unfavourite this story . Maybe because I took too long for new chapter , I'm quite swamped these days , can't do anything about it . Anyway , you guys really made me happy and writing this story has been a pleasure . Especially in my country , gay and lesbian … These topic aren't something you talk out loud . So , this is the only escape place for me to just simply .. being me , write about rainbows without people feeling sick to their stomachs . Thank you again . Next chapter will be out next week , hopefully . This one a little bit short , a set up chapter.**

* * *

Arizona Robbins , she was indeed a woman with full of surprises . Just when Callie thought the birthday celebration the blonde planned for her would be over right after the dinner , she was blown away once again with the surprises from her girlfriend .

Earlier , Callie thought it was strange for Arizona to brought her up here to their table . Yes , up here . They were having dinner on a helipad , just right next to the black with white stripes helicopter . And while they ate their dinner , talking , laughing , Callie couldn't help it but found her eyes roaming around the helicopter for a few times . She was wondering what was the inside of the helicopter looked like .

The whole environment was super nice and dinner under the stars ? It had became a regular thing for her and Arizona . And Callie always loved it , it was her kind of romantic dinners but the helicopter was pretty distracting tonight .

 _"We can check it out after the dinner ." Arizona noticed how her girlfriend constantly glanced at the helicopter ._

 _"Would the owner of this restaurant be okay with that ?" Callie asked , just assuming it was the restaurant's helicopter ._

 _"I'm sure she will be more than okay ." Arizona smiled as she carefully cut the birthday cake into small pieces ._

 _"Great ! Because I have always wanted to see what it looks like from the inside ." Callie's eyes lit up like a little kid that just got a Christmas present from the Santa as she took a bite of the chocolate cheese cake . Their dinner and now the cake , Callie never had this kind of appreciation and attention on her birthday before . She guessed , she dated a lot of douchebags back then ._

 _"Wow , you are so excited . I thought your father has one of that ." Arizona pointed her index finger toward the helicopter ._

 _"Yes , he owns one but it is definitely not a toy to him . When I was a kid , I asked him for a ride , just for once but he replied my request with … 'Mija , the helicopter is for business purpose only .' " Callie laughed as she mimicked her father's voice . "After that .. I remembered myself pulling a sour face whenever I was around him for months ."_

 _Carlos Torres . He was never a man that mixed up his business with his family matter . And that was probably the secret to his success as a hotel tycoon in the United States . Callie had to admit that her father (and even her mother too) was so absence for most part of her life because of the work but when he was home , he never forgot his responsibility as a father . And Callie knew that . In her eyes , Carlos Torres never failed in that department . He was always there even when he was away . It was just Callie .. she preferred to be an independent lady ever since she was a small teenager . Or maybe simply , as a teen , she had always feel left out ._

 _With the absence of her father , Callie never really fitted in with her mother or with her sister . Aria had always been an IT girl at school while Callie was the opposite of it . She was shy . Aria on the other hand , was all the things her mother always wanted . She always listened to her mother , trying to please her , she came to all the galas that their mother was invited meanwhile Callie ... was being Callie . She just wanted to be a normal teenager ._

 _But how funny the situation was right now , she was actually dating a woman who was quite well known to the business world ._

 _"If that's the case and .. I see , you are finished with the cake too .." Arizona eyeing the empty plate in front of the brunette . "Let's go take a look now ."_

 _Arizona decided to lighten up the mood a bit as she noticed that Callie mood had started to change into a deep - not - so - happy thoughts . And that was the last thing she needed from her girlfriend tonight . Because tonight , she had planned everything perfectly to celebrate the birthday of the amazing woman in front of her right now ._

 _And this was just a beginning . Dinner on a helipad was far from the end . She had planned something .. Something so much more that she had already planned for weeks now . And tonight was the night . Everything that she'd done would be really worth of what she was getting . And the smile on Callie's face was the proof . Her broad smile is so worth to me ... I could never get tired of it ._

 _Callie happily stood up from her seat as she impatiently walked toward the big helicopter . Arizona could only smiled as she hurriedly walked pass Callie , opening the metal door . Wasting no time , Callie excitedly climbed into the helicopter but still being very careful not to mistakenly stepped on the wrong place . And the heels she was wearing wasn't helping the situation at all , along with the dress . It wasn't a very long dress but still .._

 _She didn't want to trip in front of Arizona on her birthday , that was her only goals for now . If that happened , it would be really embarrassing ._

 _"Careful ." Arizona was standing from the outside of the helicopter as she supported her girlfriend's body with her strong hands . She silently grinned to herself as she admiring the curvy body from behind . That body , the skin …every inches of it .. Yes , she surely planned a lot of things for the brunette's birthday but honestly ? Arizona was impatiently waiting for tonight to be over . When they were finally alone . In the room . Just the two of them ._

 _Behind Arizona , the waiters silently cleared the table of their romantic dinner minutes ago . They did their job as quick as possible because in a few minutes later , the engine of the helicopter would be turned on ._

 _Arizona said nothing but from the outside of the helicopter , she found herself gauging for a reaction from the brunette ._

 _"Arizona ! Come in , this thing is very big and spacious . Very comfortable ." Callie said excitedly ._

 _Brown eyes were roaming all around the place as she sat on the three seater white colored cushion . The white and black interior helicopter had seven comfortable seats , including the pilot seat . Two of the seats were adjustable , it could be adjusted to faced the pilot seat or the three seater seats ._

 _Arizona had no trouble climbing up into the helicopter even with those high heels , it was like … climbing up into the big helicopter was her normal routine . "Do you like it ?"_

 _"Yes .. I mean , who doesn't love a helicopter ?" Callie was still looking all around the place as Arizona slowly fastened Callie's seatbelt ._

 _"Wait . Arizona ..?" Callie arched her eyebrows as she felt Arizona's hands around her waist ._

 _"Maam . Are you ready ?" A man in a white shirt suddenly climbed into the pilot seat ._

 _"Yes , we are ." Arizona turned her head to Callie with a small smile on her face as she fastened her own seatbelt . The pilot was saying something on the radio right after he got the confirmation from Arizona ._

 _"Arizona …. ?" Callie was confused by now ._

 _"Fly with me , Calliope ." Arizona's voice was hoarse . She pulled the headset to Callie before pulling another one for herself . "Can you hear me ?"_

 _Callie nodded although Arizona's voice sounded unusual , maybe it was because of the headset device but it was better than hearing nothing but the loud noise from the engine of the helicopter , right ? The helicopter wasn't as loud as other or in the tv but still , without the headset , she would probably left the helicopter in deaf . Callie's heart beat even faster as the engine of the helicopter roared along with the whirring sound of the rotor blade started to swing into its full speed as the pilot slowly began to take off ._

 _And for Callie , it was a new experience for her . She was excited for it but scared at the same time and the terrifying look on her face must be clearly shown right now as Arizona's hand quickly found hers , giving a 'you are safe with me , don't worry' squeeze ._

Brought back to the reality , Callie was still looking down outside of the window . Arizona's hand never left hers , in fact , she was now tracing her finger in a circling motion onto Callie's palm . The skies were dark but the weather was good tonight and they were still flying in a quite low altitude , simply enjoying the view of New York City . _The city that never sleeps ,_ people said .

"I think the noise could do better . I will ask someone to check it ." Arizona's weird voice through the headset suddenly killed the silence .

"What do you mean ?" Callie raised her eyebrows in confusion . Why does Arizona seems to be concerned with this … Wait .. Is this helicopter ..? It's not impossible for the blonde but a helicopter ? Really ?

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself flying with this helicopter ." Arizona smirked . "EC-155 . I am buying this heli , it's confirmed ."

"Because I am enjoying it ? You gotta be kidding , Arizona ."

"I am not joking . Besides , it's about time for Sullivan Industries to at least owns one helicopter ." Arizona replied . "I was not sure at first , but I guessed .. Sometimes you just need a little push and advice from someone ."

Callie was still looking at Arizona in a complete disbelief . "You are basically buying a helicopter because I am enjoying it and you are asking an advice from your own girlfriend . Isn't that a rash decision from a big CEO ?"

"Just paint me as a crazy in love CEO ." Arizona showed of her dimples . She was saying those words proudly . "And my girlfriend ? She gives the best advice ."

Callie looked to her left side , Arizona was looking really happy . And she was extremely … dapper tonight . The blonde was wearing a tux with a black bow tie . The only feminine side of her girlfriend tonight was the heels she was wearing and her perfectly groomed braids hair that was comfortably pushed to the left side of her shoulder . At this point , Callie couldn't decide which side of Arizona was more hotter . The masculine style like right now ... or the soft and feminine style when Arizona crashed her book reading session back then in this city (too) , she was very beautiful in that black dress that night and it was still burning in Callie's mind . "Where are you actually taking me ?"

"It's a surprise ." Arizona winked .

"Well , I don't know how many surprises I could take . I mean , tonight is full of surprises ." Callie shook her head .

"It's your birthday , you deserved it . And .. there's only one more surprise left ." Arizona said , smiling as she stared at Callie . She was transfixed by the woman in front of her and only God knew how many times she already felt that way tonight . Arizona knew that the red strapless dress was perfect for Callie , well she picked and bought it herself for her girlfriend . But seeing by her own eyes when Callie was actually in it ? The beauty was hard to be described . It was perfect . The dress was showing off her girlfriend's bronzed body , the curvy body of a Latina . And she felt like she was the most luckiest woman in this planet .

Arizona was still staring intensely at Callie which made the brunette blushed .

"I've completely fallen for you , Calliope ." Arizona suddenly spoke , eyes never left her girlfriend and when she saw Callie was eyeing between herself and Henry , the pilot , she quickly added ... "He can't hear us ."

Arizona was laughing by now as Callie rolled her eyes .

Fifteen minutes after that , the helicopter slowed down as the pilot controlled the helicopter to descended it down on the helipad of the building . As soon as it touched down perfectly on the 'H' symbol , Arizona slowly unbuckled Callie's seatbelt .

The rotor blades started to stop and once the engine was off , Arizon unlocked the door .

Through the window , Callie could see there were two men already waited for their arrival . _So .. What is this ? A hotel for they both to stay in tonight ?_

Arizona slowly got out of the helicopter before she extended her hand to Callie's direction , helping her out of it .

"Calliope ." Arizona called , their arms finally linked as they both walked toward the two men who were waiting for them with polite smiles on their face . "Is everything ready ?"

"Mr. Nathaniel said _'it's all perfect_ ' ." One of them answered .

Turning to the left side , Arizona slowly explained to the brunette . "Callie , I am so sorry if it is so sudden . I know you don't like crowds , places with lot of strangers . But I promised that I only invited mine and yours closest friends to our prom night ."

"Prom night ?" Callie was once again in confusion .

"Yes , a prom night . But be warned that there will be no tiaras .. Because we may be too old for that shiny thing , aren't we ?" The laughed was almost a whisper from Arizona . It was a combination of sexy and adorable . "You said you never had a chance to go to the prom night back then when you were at high school ."

"You … You actually heard what I said at the lake . And still remember it .. ?" Callie was on the verge of the tears . Arizona was actually recreating a prom night for her , the prom night that she deliberately missed it because no one asked her out . Maybe they were both kind of old for that now but she had to admitted that it was very sweet . Her girlfriend is sweet and romantic . She was very lucky . Just what she did to deserve this kind hearted woman ? It certainly made up for all the time she used to be cruelly rejected in her life . Her love life wasn't very lucky back then . And this might be the turning point .

"Of course , I remember it . I remember everything that you have said to me ." Arizona smiled . "No , please don't cry now . We are going to a prom , aren't we ?"

"You need to ask . No one asked me back then . I want to hear you ask ." Callie said while she carefully wiped away her tears using her thumb , not wanting to ruined the make up .

"Calliope Iphegenia Torres , will you come to the prom with me ?" Arizona asked , keeping a straight face until she got her answer .

"Yes , I want to go to the prom with you ." Callie happily replied .

The blonde was smiling , delighted by the answer . Instantly , Callie received a kiss from Arizona right on her cheek .

"Happy birthday , baby ." Arizona whispered after she landed the soft kiss .

* * *

 **Coming next (still Callie's birthday) : The Ex And Family Drama**

* * *

 ** _Dear It's really over , isn't it ? I thought the break we were taking for our relationship was to take a little time to find strength while being apart . To made we both realized that we needed each other , in the end . But you are moving on with someone that could give you a marriage and all the things that I know people around your age should already have . I hope he takes a good care of you . I'm just gonna disappear for a while from your life . I'm a little bit broken , you see .. But , maybe it will pass someday ._**  
 ** _God , I am still in love with you .. It's painful , when you are actually thinking that you have a shot at something .. or someone when the truth , they are not there anymore . They are moving on …_**

 ** _I used to look at Hello Kitty and thought they were really cute ._**

 ** _But now , I look at them and automatically , I think about you ._**  
 ** _About all the things that I wished we could be . I am so in love with you that it consumes me to the point where I can't breath . Shit , I'm suck at talking about how love makes me wanna puke but it's my oxygen at the same time . So … I'm just gonna go back and talk about the cute Hello Kitties ._**

 ** _You love Kitties more than teddy bear sometimes it makes me wondering what's the deal with the Hello Kitties and why you are so obsessed with them ._**  
 ** _If I am lucky , one day , I will look at those innocent Kitties without cringing while thinking everything about you , everything about you that had slipped away from my grip ._**  
 ** _I have been listening to this song everyday now .. Couldn't help it ._**

 _Did I disappoint you or let you down ?_

 _Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown ?_

 _'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun_

 _Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won_

 _So I took what's mine by eternal right_

 _Took your soul out into the night_

 _It may be over but it won't stop there_

 _I am here for you if you'd only care_

 _You touched my heart you touched my soul_

 _You changed my life and all my goals_

 _And love is blind and that I knew when_

 _My heart was blinded by you_

 _I've kissed your lips and held your hand_

 _Shared your dreams and shared your bed_

 _Iknow you well , I know your smell I've been addicted to you_

 _I am a dreamer and when I wake_

 _You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take_

 _And as you move on , remember me_

 _Remember us and all we used to be_

 _I've seen you cry , I've seen you smile._  
 _I've watched you sleeping for a while_

 _I'd be the father of your child_

 _I'd spend a lifetime with you_

 _I know your fears and you know mine_

 _We've had our doubts but now we're fine_

 _And I love you , I swear that's true_

 _I cannot live without you_

 _And I still hold your hand in mine_

 _In mine when I'm asleep_

 _And I will bare my soul in time_

 _When I'm kneeling at your feet_

 _Goodbye my lover_

 _Goodbye my friend_

 _You have been the one_

 _You have been the one for me_


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note : Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter . This chapter is longer than usual , I hope it will make up for the time that I will take to write the next chapter .**

* * *

 _Someday someone is going to look at you with a light in their eyes you've never seen , they'll look at you like you're everything they've been looking for their entire lives . Wait for it_

While they were riding down the elevator to the Nathaniel's penthouse slash the building of Sullivan Industries's branch in New York , the venue where the prom night was being held , Arizona couldn't keep her eyes off of the stunning woman next to her . Callie was clearly feeling anxious about this .

And Arizona was just as nervous as the brunette . She had invited a few of her friends . Friends that she rarely contacted , that she hadn't seen for years already . Friends that suprisingly didn't turn down her invitation even though she knew how much of a jerk she was toward them . Arizona had also invited a few closest friends from her business world . And tonight , they were all in this building . Some of them were excited to see the new Arizona . And some of them just were just showing up in order to gave Arizona some respects and thank yous for the invitation .

As soon as the elevator door opened , they both walked forward with their arms linking together . Arizona and Callie both flashed their smiles to the few people that had started to notice their arrival . The blonde was with her dimpled charming smile , the smile that her (used to be) best friend hadn't seen for years . And Callie , she had a broad smile as she looked around with a calm face . But only God knew how nervous she was right now . The theme of the night seemed to be focusing on classic ballroom prom as everyone was looking very sharp and pretty with tuxs and dresses .

The lighting of the room was great and the big chandelier in the middle of supposed to be the dance floor was perfect .

Callie's anxiety slowly disappeared when she spotted someone that she knew . Her long time best friend smirking like an idiot on the stage with a microphone in her hand .

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen . It looks like our VIPs have arrived ." The redhead announced excitedly using the microphone . "Please welcome . Our queen and queen for tonight's prom , Miss Arizona Robbins and Miss Callie Torres !"

All of the attentions of the people in the room were quickly focused on both of them . They were cheering when they saw Arizona and Callie as all of them made a room for the couple .

"You invited Addie ?" Callie was shocked but she was also happy . It's been a long time since the last time they had spent time with each other . The redhead had been busy lately with her private law firm in California .

Addison Montgomery . Arizona was very grateful when she reached the redhead via phone call , Addie was more than happy to played her part in making this prom happened tonight . She had help Arizona a lot since the last few days .

"Yes . And I invited Lexie too . Along with Amanda , Toby , Sam , Jessica , Becky and a few other people from your university years and your ex colleagues of Seattle Spectator , that I couldn't memorize their names altogether ." Arizona's forehead was wrinkling as she tried to say the names one by one .

"Seriously , Arizona . This is the best birthday present ever . And Addie …? Oh my god , I hadn't seen her for a very long time ." Callie threw her gaze between the blonde and the redhead . There were a lot of things that she wanted to talk to Addison . As a kid , Addison Montgomery and Callie Torres were inseparable . The redhead was her best friend since kindergarten . And when they were both fifteen , Addie and her family moved to Vancouver before returning back to the state five years later .

Seeing Callie was almost leaving Arizona's side , Addison quickly stopped the Latina . "Nuh uh , Torres . I missed you too , but you will hug me later . 'Cause now ! You are going to have your prom dance with your prom date ."

Callie chuckled almost immediately after that as she turned around , facing Arizona who was raising her eyebrows , extending her hand .

"Dance with me ?"

Callie happily obliged as she took Arizona's hand . All eyes were on them but shockingly , Callie didn't feel bothered by it at all . Not at this moment . As long as Arizona stayed beside her , she felt completely safe . And right now , she just wanted to dance as she slowly found her gazes lost into the intense blue eyes .

They both walked toward the dance floor , just in front of the stage , under the big crystal shining chandelier and that was when the applause of the audiences hit their ears . Both women were trying to ignored the stares that they both received right now and just simply focused on each other . As the sounds of the acoustic guitar and piano started to play the song that Arizona had picked up specially for tonight . The band was also chosen by Arizona . She picked this song because the lyric was almost similar to their story . She could totally relate to it . It was the perfect dance song for her and Callie .

 _I met you in the dark, you lit me up_

 _You made me feel as though I was enough_

 _We danced the night away , we drank too much_

 _I didn't know that I was_

 _Ready for love_

The soft music began and once it started , Arizona took a step forward . She was staring . Her stare penetrated deep into the Latina's soul . Gazes locked , they both started to move , circling each other at first before Arizona gently placed her hand on her girlfriend's back while Callie's hand was placed on the blonde shoulder , their free hands easily met each other . Arizona kept the move simple as she smiled to the amazing woman in front of her . Their feet moved perfectly with each other . Callie was clearly nervous with the idea of dancing in front of a crowds but Arizona totally calmed her down . They were both supporting each other , taking out one another from their comfort zones . Wasn't it a beautiful relationship ?

"Arizona ." Callie whispered as she leaned in . "Everyone is looking at us ."

"Really ?" Arizona asked , didn't even bother taking her eyes off of Callie . "I didn't notice that ."

 _Then you smiled over your shoulder_

 _For a minute , I was stone-cold sober_

 _I pulled you closer to my chest_

 _And you asked me to stay over_

 _I said , I already told ya_

 _I think that you should get some rest_

 _I knew I loved you then_

 _But you'd never know_

 _'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go_

 _I know I needed you_

 _But I never showed_

 _But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _Just say you won't let go_

As the song progress , Callie felt relaxed even with all those stares . A small dimpled smile formed on the blonde's pink lips was enough to infected Callie . Arizona was perfect , the red handkerchief that was slipping out of her tuxedo pocket was matching Callie's red dress . Her eyes were blue , so blue , almost like an ocean . And the deep stare she gave was irresistible . It was impossible for Callie to looked away from it . The attention that she received from the gaze was enough . She didn't need more . In fact right now , she felt really lucky . Arizona was everything that she needed . She was the person that Callie had been waiting for . The prince or princess charming that Callie had painted inside of her head since she was just this awkward little girl . Arizona Robbins was Callie Torres's fairytale . And her heart was hers .

 _I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed_

 _I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head_

 _And I'll take the kids to school_

 _Wave them goodbye_

 _And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night_

 _When you looked over your shoulder_

 _For a minute , I forget that I'm older_

 _I wanna dance with you right now_

 _And you look as beautiful as ever_

 _And I swear that everyday you'll get better_

 _You make me feel this way somehow_

 _I'm so in love with you_

 _And I hope you know_

 _Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold_

 _We've come so far my dear_

 _Look how we've grown_

 _And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _I wanna live with you_

 _Even when we're ghosts_

 _'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most_

 _I'm gonna love you till_

 _My lungs give out_

 _I promise till death we part like in our vows_

 _So I wrote this song for you , now everybody knows_

 _'Cause now it's just you and me till we're grey and old_

 _Just say you won't let go_

 _Just say you won't let go_

The warmth between them grew more intense by the second . Callie's heartbeat was growing steadily by now as Arizona just watched her . She noticed that ... The dance was perfect , everything was in sync . From the breathing to their moving feet , it stayed sync . From the beginning of the dance until right now , the end of the song … Nothing felt forced . _Yeah_ , that was how her relationship with Arizona even before they both began dating . The fake relationship , the confessions , the admiring and the pursuing . They had their ups and downs but none of their action was forced . It was perfect .

 _Arizona is perfect_ , Callie smiled as her brain started to have its own monologue .

And the sound of hands clapping around them quickly brought them back to the reality .

"Whoa , what a beautiful dance from them both . Ladies and gentlemen , help yourself to the buffet line . Speaking on behalf of Arizona and Callie , I hope you all have a good times ." Addison spoke . "I'm handing this microphone to someone else because .. I'm hungry and I want to hug my best friend ."

The guests in the room all laughed to Addison's joke . The redhead quickly left the stage , seconds after that she found herself collided into Callie's arms . "Callie Torres ! How are you , dear ? And happy birthday !"

"Thanks , Addie . I'm great , even better that you are here . I've missed you so much . It's been almost like what .. ? A year since we saw each other eyes to eyes ? Thanks for coming ."

"Don't thank me . Thank her ." Addison pointed her finger toward the blonde who was now watching the two best friend's reunion . "She was the culprit behind all these things . I am just happily making a guest appearance . You really landed a jackpot ."

The last sentence was almost a whisper from Addison but if they thought Arizona couldn't hear them , they were totally wrong .

"Ahem , I am still here ." Arizona cleared her throat , announcing that she was still standing next to them . But her attention was somewhere else . It was on a stranger that was staring at them from across the room . _No_ , not at them . At her girlfriend . The staring had started even since they both were dancing just now . Arizona may seemed like she was looking at Callie the whole time but it was completely false . But she couldn't help it . Because to be honest , the staring was pretty distracting . Sure , other people stared too but at some point they did blink or looked away but this person … Her stared was never ending even until now .

The woman had a slender build . She was standing near the black cocktail table , holding her glass up while the eyes still busy eyeing Callie . She was in a cream colored casual v neck shirt with a black matching color blazer and pants . She was definitely taller than her , almost 6 foot tall , in fact . And the combination of thin and tall was making the woman looked almost like a light pole in Arizona's eyes . She wasn't a competition . With the boxing classes she had taken , Arizona could just easily knocked . Even though she often skipped the class with the private coach but she practiced her punches alone , almost every week .

 _Yes_ , Arizona did ask her secretary to tracked down Callie's friend in high school , college and even in her former workplace for tonight's prom . And when Evelyn came back with the names , she was the one that approved those names , names to be invited . But there were only names without photos , so she didn't have any clue who was the woman that had been staring at her girlfriend now .

And finally , the stranger looked away when she realized that Arizona had noticed the staring session .

With both best friends were engaging in a deep conversation , mostly each sentences ended with giggles and laughs , they hadn't notice where Arizona's attention was or that the blonde was now frowning a little bit .

"Calliope , I think you have an admirer ." Arizona simply pointed toward the stranger's direction with her eyes . "She kept staring at you the whole time we were dancing . It's quite irritating ."

Callie turned her head to see who was it , followed by Addie . The stranger wasn't looking at her now but even though she only caught the side of the stranger's face , she knew that person well . That body , that signature above the shoulder curly haircut . She knew her . Callie's jaw almost dropped to the floor . _All of other places on any other day , why is she here ?_

"Uh - oh …" Addie was also shocked .

"Miss Robbins ." A dark brown haired man suddenly interrupted the three women . "Miss Robbins , I am sorry to disturb you . But there's a situation in the lobby that needs your attention ."

"O' Malley . What is it ?" Arizona's attention turned to the man who was wearing a full black suit . "I will be right back , ladies ."

George O' Malley . A man in his early 40s . He was the head of security this building , this company . Every securities or bodyguards guarding this building or Arizona's office in Seattle or any other buildings that the Sullivan's owned , they were all under him . He had started working here ever since Joanne's father was still around . Joanne and Arizona both trusted in him .

And why was the head of security resided here when the headquarter of Sullivan Industries was in Seattle ? Only Arizona knew the answer to that . She had plans . Bigger plans , of course .

And just like that , Arizona disappeared with the man . Callie watched her girlfriend walking toward the elevator really fast with that O' Malley person before she finally turned her head again in the stranger's direction . No , it wasn't a stranger . She knew who the woman was . Addie knew too . Because she had talked a lot about that woman and Addie was the one that kindly lent her shoulder when Callie and that woman broke up .

"You invited Echo to your prom night that your current girlfriend organized special for you ?" Addie asked . "Really , Callie ? Really ?"

"Hey , it's a surprise prom . I don't know the people on the guest list , obviously ." Callie rolled her eyes .

"No freaking way ! Do Arizona knows that she just invited your ex girlfriend ?" Addie's eyes were wide open now .

"I don't think she knows . I .. I don't know ." Callie stuttered .

"Well , you want me to kick her ass out of here ?" Addie asked while she observed the now , estranged person for both of them .

"Just … leave her alone , Addie . Arizona invited her . It's inappropriate asking her to leave now ." Callie replied . She knew Addie well . If Callie said _yes_ , the redhead would surely do it without hesitation . Addie was the woman that certainly knew how the game played .

Echo Monaghan . She was the first woman Callie had began openly dating . It was back in her college years . Their relationship was so good , so great until one day , she found Echo with another girl , their junior to be exact , on their own bed . The bed in their bedroom inside of the apartment that they had been living together since their first year in college . And their relationship immediately stopped right after that incident . Callie never wanted to know anything about her anymore . The sad part of the break up was how quick Echo gave up and stopped trying to fix their relationship . It was for merely three months her ex girlfriend chased after her , pursuing her and saying sorry before she finally went radio silence and disappeared . The last time Callie heard about her was the news that she dropped out of the university . And being a kind hearted human she was even when she was hurting , Callie tried to find her to checked her if she was okay . And one certainly didn't need to left the university just because she broke up with her girlfriend . The university had so many plenty of places to hide , it wasn't like one of them quitting was the only choice they had .

 _Echo_ … She managed to lay low but now , she appeared again in front of her . Acting all innocent .

But like it or not , Callie had to admit that the brunette had a huge impact on her life . They dated for almost five years and if only Echo didn't screw with someone on their last year of university , they would probably still living together now , maybe still hadn't married to each other yet because Echo ? She never believed in marriage . She believed that vows were acceptable even without getting married as long as both of the person were sincere enough to shared their lives together , to came as one in the end .

Or maybe that was just her way of avoiding commitment . Callie glanced at her ex girlfriend from across the room . And their gazes finally interlocked . Echo was staring at her as she gave a small smile to Callie .

"You are staring at her !" Addie suddenly interrupted her thoughts . She put her hands on both sides of Callie's shoulder , shaking her friend a bit . "Torres , stop it ."

Turning her attention to her best friend again , Callie raised her eyebrows . "What ? It is not a crime ."

"You are happy with Arizona ." Addie stated . Even back then , when Callie dated that brunette , she wasn't really a big fan of Echo . That girl was troubled and Callie as usual , often found love in them - the bad girls . Maybe she just liked to fix broken and troubled people . It was like a habit of her . And bad girls ? Arizona wasn't an exception . Arizona was also the bad girl type . She was very quiet , mysterious and always angry when they first met . _But people changed , right ?_

And Callie ? Somehow , she was the reason behind the changes in most people she once had a relationship with . Callie Torres believed in kindness even when the world seemed to be cruel to her . And most importantly she believed that not everything on the surface matched the inside . There was something more deep down , more than just a black or a white . More than just a cover .

"I am .. Happy with Arizona . She's great . Amazing ." Callie replied , her forehead was still wrinkling . "Why are you even asking that question ? You really thought that I'd want to go running back to her after what she had done to me ?"

"I am just checking . I am myself , don't like Echo too ... to be honest . But I am all team Callie , so I will endure anything .. Any person , any asses you would probably dating with in the future ." Addie said . "I will be right behind you for anything . Anything that makes Callie's heart and vagina happy again ."

On instant , Callie rolled her eyes to Addie's last sentence . "I am hoping that she will be the last person on the list of the asses I have dated with . And ! Arizona isn't an ass . She's nice . Caring and romantic . And I just found out she is actually funny too ."

"True , although I haven't , yet , get to witness the funny side . You know , she's very quiet and an observer , with the mysterious stare and that strong jawline . She looks like a stuck up ass to me , sometimes ." Addie said nonchalantly . Her words may sounded rude but she was probably the most honest woman on the earth . She would tell you if there was anything wrong in her eyes . "So , tell me … Does she makes your vagina happy ? Does she treat you well on bed ?" The last question was a playful whisper from the redhead .

"Addie !"

"Oh , come on . I have always wondering of how does it feels like to have sex with a lady ."

"And that is the reason why you should have experimented it yourself during the college years ." Callie clicked her tongue . "But too bad , you didn't . And now you are just that sad woman with a mind that always wonder just how it actually feels ."

"It is that good , huh ?" Addie still pushed , trying her luck as she ignored Callie's sarcastic remark .

"She makes me happy , Addie . Really happy . And all the sensual sex between we both ? It's a bonus for me . I have never been happier in my life like right now ." _Oh boy_ , if only Addie knew how the sex started . How Callie seduced Arizona in that bathroom into having sex with her that night . Without realizing it , Callie was grinning alone .

"You are smiling alone ... with an in love eyes. I'm happy for you ." Addie smiled to her best friend .

"I am . Now , enough about me . What about you ? When will you finally seal the deal with Mister what his name … ?" Callie couldn't exactly remember the boyfriend's name as Addie kept coming in with a new one . That woman's love life was almost like Taylor Swift's . All tangled up like spaghetti . "Are you still with Jeremy ?"

"Oh , about that … I am not with him anymore . In fact , I am enjoying a healthy single life ." As Addie began explaining , Callie knew it was going to be a long story .

* * *

Exiting the elevator , both Arizona and George walked pass by the twenty four hours information desk . George was the one that led the way as he brought Arizona into the lobby waiting area .

"You are temporarily dismissed from here ." Arizona said without looking to the man behind the desk as they walked pass him . She was about to had a big blow up and she didn't need an outsider to be the audience of the scene .

Arizona was really pissed off with what George just informed her . And today was her girlfriend's birthday . She planned all this and she should be up there , all happy and smiley with Callie . _But instead_ ? Arizona sighed to herself . Normally , a long deep exhale or in other name , a sigh , was a sign of relief , calming down after a storm just hit . But for Arizona ? An extra long exhale was a preparation for her to get the extra oxygen . The extra oxygen that she would be using to yell at Jack in just a few incoming seconds .

"I tried to get him leave , but he started screaming and throwing things . I would like to use the old fashioned way on him , just drag him out of here but I don't think it's appropriate . After all , he's still a family member of yours . I'm sorry this all happened on this day . Big day ."

"Big day that already ruined , thanks to .." Arizona stopped as she turned to the corner . "This freaking man ."

"Oh , just…what is this shit ? All I am asking for is my niece . Is that fucking hard for you to understand ?"

The smell of liquor was confirming Arizona's early assumption . "You are asking for him or for more of his money ? Go home Jack , you are drunk ."

"That is _beeetewen_ me and Nate . He is my niece ." Jack got up from his seat . "It's none of your business ."

"Your niece ? Now you wanted to call him your niece ? Where were you when Joanne died ?! When Nathaniel almost gave up on his study ? Where were you ?" Arizona said , half yelling . "Oh , yeah . You were busy with your own life ."

"I didn't have to drop everything at the moment just because someone died ."

George just stand back against the wall with a stern look on his face . He would just stay invisible there and only jumped in if things started to get out of hands .

"That SOMEONE is the daughter of the person that took you in ! He basically adopted you . You could at least watch over his kids when he's gone . But have you ever did anything for them after their father died ? Anything that is indicating that you actually care ?"

"I care about them . I just don't like to show it publicly ." Jack huffed .

"Really ? So tell me , where's the place we buried Joanne ? Which cemetery ?" Arizona demanded .

But all she received was a silent . Arizona had enough off all this thing . It wasn't like she didn't have any empathy toward Jack . In fact , both Joanne and her had given him so many chances but he blew the chances everytime . There was once upon a time when Joanne and her thought he would change , one day perhaps . Arizona even offered Jack a position in Seattle but he refused to work under her . And Arizona wasn't going to offer him the same position at the other branches . She just had to monitor him closely . So offering him a position in Seattle was the best thing she could offer. For both him and the company's sake .

Arizona had to look out for the company too . And given Jack's track record in the past of how he wrecked the branch in Baltimore , the first ever branch for Sullivan Industries , Arizona knew she had to be extra careful so that the same thing wouldn't happen again to other branches .

"When Nathaniel and I buried Joanne and Aiden with sadness and pain , you didn't even come . And now when I asked you where is the cemetery , you don't even know . You ever visited their graves ?" Arizona barked .

"I didn't come because you were there too ." Jack approached Arizona , step by step . Arizona just stood up straight , didn't budge at all . "I don't fucking like you !" Jack added .

George's hand that he rested earlier on his belt slowly roamed around as his hand found the gun holster of where his beloved Glock 19 was safely placed . His hand was on standby . If something were to happen , he would managed to take it out just in time . But the direction of the bullet didn't necessarily need to be on a human body . It could be up in the air just to released a warning shot first but if Jack didn't back down , then he had no other choice . After all , his top priority was to protect his employer , her buildings and properties . But he always kept in his mind that his job as a head of security was to protect and not to kill . And tonight , George would try not to use his handgun . Because there were like a hundred person up there in the penthouse and those people would surely panic if one of them suddenly heard a gunshot .

"What is happening here ?" Nate suddenly walked into the heated argument . "Uncle Jack .. You looking for me ?"

"Yes ." Jack quickly answered . "I need a little help from you , buddy . I need money ."

"You need to stop pitying him , Nathaniel . I am telling you , your uncle is very capable of finding a job to earn his own money ." Arizona shook her head before she turned around , patting Nate on his shoulder . "It's up to you . But if I were you ? I won't help him ."

Arizona was ready to leave but that was when Jack suddenly opened his mouth again .

"Gold digger !" Jack scoffed .

Almost instantly , Arizona turned to face the half drunk man . "What did you just say ?" She roared , her voice was rough and loud . Her face was red , like she was about to explode .

"Joanne . She was a good one , huh ? A gold mine of yours . And now that she is dead , you got it all . Her property , the company , her money . Every fucking things !" Jack screamed .

And Arizona just lost it , she shook her head a few times before it all exploded . "I didn't ask for all of this ! You think I WANTED THIS ?"

"If you didn't want it , you would just give it to Nate . But did you ?" Jack continued with his provoke . "Nate should get all of this . It's their father's company . You are just an outsider and Joanne died , you are no one in this family . NO ONE !"

Arizona didn't say anything but she just lunged forward to Jack . But that was when George stopped her . Nate did the same with his uncle , body blocked him from moving forward . He always knew that his sister in law and his uncle weren't on good terms but tonight ? The bad blood had gotten worst .

"Arizona , it's not worth it . He's drunk ." George said , calming down the enraged blonde . He had always been more than just the head of security . He often gave Arizona the best advice while still managed to maintain the professional attitude .

"You see , Nate . Now that she already found someone and she's all in love again . Soon , you will be a history to her , Joanne will be a history . Everything will be a history and she's gonna take everything , leaving you with nothing at all ! And she will be spending all of Joanne's money for her new girlfriend !" Jack was still yelling as he warned Arizona . "One day , you won't be so lucky !"

Arizona gritted her teeth , that wasn't true . She made a good money as a surgeon and she wasn't the one that depended on Joanne's money . Jack was the one . And Jack had said her late wife's name for too much today and that wasn't right . Joanne should be resting in peace by now ."You come here , you bastard son of a bitch ! You say my wife's name again and I will make sure all of your teeths fall onto the ground ."

"That's enough , Jack ! Just enough !" Jack was about to open his mouth when Nate suddenly shouted . "Let's take a walk outside ."

"Arizona , calm down ." George shook his head .

"He's too much ! He knows nothing about my relationship with Joanne !" Arizona's voice was shaking as she watched Nate and Jack walked out of the building . Yeah , she just threatened to punch someone's in the face , something that she surely never done before .

"Come on , I will get you a bottle of water . Calm down , okay ?" George said .

Oh my , just how the day had turn out ...

* * *

Alex Karev greedily took all of the foods that were being served today in one plate . Every single foods they prepared , there was not one he didn't get to taste . The foods tasted great , especially the butter chicken and now all he could do was staring at the empty plate , with his full stomach . He burped as he immediately received a glare from April .

"You looked like you hadn't eat for years ." April made a sarcastic remark .

"I have been eating crappy food in Seattle ." Alex replied nonchalantly as he watched Arizona's new girlfriend from across the room who was now talking with a dark brown haired woman . _With that ass ? Everyone would love to hit that_ . Alex found himself grinning from ear to ear as he continued with his observation . Arizona shouldn't left her girlfriend alone just like that . It was a definitely a crime . _Where the freaking hell is Arizona ?_ She hadn't introduce her girlfriend to them yet .

"It looks like I won and Cristina actually lost to me ." Jackson suddenly appeared , bringing a glass of red for his wife .

"Won what ?" Meredith interrupted from out of nowhere . "Cristina lost to you ?"

"Hey .. Where did you come from ?" April asked to Meredith . Jackson , Alex , April and Meredith were the only four doctors that could find their time to be here tonight . Arizona invited the other doctors , even Webber too but not everyone could come . But it was okay . Because the four doctors had mouths like twenty doctors , so it kinda saved the day .

"Did I miss the dance ?" Meredith eagerly asked . She was excited for the prom dance more than anyone else . Moreover , this was going to be her first time to see the first woman that opened Arizona's heart again after five years of Joanne's and Aiden's death . And the feeling of excitement escalated to even higher level when she found out that the mysterious woman was also Lexie's friend . She knew about Callie Torres even before this invitation but she never had a chance to actually meet this woman .

"You missed the dance ." The three other doctors said in unison .

"Where were you , by the way ?" Alex asked .

"In the toilet . Having a little video call with my childrens ." Meredith replied like it was not weird at all to her .

"In the toilet ?" April raised her eyebrows .

"Hey , no judging . So .. You won what , Avery ?" Meredith once again asked .

"Oh , just a little bet ." Jackson shrugged .

 _Arizona was giggling as she asked Joe for another round of white wine for her and her partner tonight . Feeling a little tipsy , Arizona couldn't exactly remember what was the name of the woman next to her . But it wasn't her fault . They had met for just like half an hour . The woman approached her when she was all alone in this bar . Yeah , drinking alone at night had been her routine these days . But lately in this week , she found herself getting approached by strangers . And Arizona must had that gay aura glowing all around her as all the strangers that approached were all women . It started as a playful conversation and then all the harmless flirts came naturally ._

 _"I'm gonna get out of here once I finish with this one ." Alex lifted the liquor glass up while his eyes watching the two blondes who were laughing not far from their table . "It's depressing to see her like that ."_

 _Just how could a laugh be a depressing sound ? Well , in this case , Arizona was drinking with a stranger , a person that she barely knew , instead of drinking with her friends that knew what she had been through ._

 _"She will make a come back , just give her a little break ." April was looking at the blondes too , mainly at Arizona ._

 _"And just when will that happen ?" Alex sarcastically asked ._

 _"That woman just lost a wife and a son ." April simply stated ._

 _You don't get it , Kepner . She's my teacher and she's awesome as a surgeon , I need her back . IMMEDIATELY !" Alex growled . "Working with Stark sucks ."_

 _"She needs to get over it . It's been like what ? Two and a half months ?" Always being that cold person , Cristina interrupted their conversation ._

 _"She's allowed to grief ." April as usual , still defending her friend slash colleague ._

 _"Don't you think that the grief has gone a little bit too extreme ?" Jackson threw the dart perfectly on the heart of the dart board . "Yeah ! That is just how you do it ."_

 _"Don't gloat . I will beat your ass for the next round ." Cristina yelled at Jackson before she turned her head to the redhead and and her ex roommate . "But seriously though , 50 bucks says she will not be dating a brunette again ."_

 _"And just how you can be so sure of that ?" Alex huffed , staring at his teacher from far ._

 _"Joanne was a brunette . And Arizona ? She is traumatized by a brunette . And this is the fifth blonde for her this week ." Cristina replied . "I am very sure of it ."_

 _"And my 50 bucks says every girls that approached her just happened to be blonde . There will a brunette at some point ." Jackson raised his eyebrows playfully as he took out the notes ._

 _"Oh , you are placing a bet ?" Cristina had a wicked smile on her face ._

 _"Yes , I am ." Jackson nodded ._

 _"You both are horrible person !" April rolled her eyes before she left the table . Why couldn't just people be a little more sympathetic ?_

 _Alex shrugged as he finished his drink . "I'm out ."_

 _"What ? You are actually not going to participate in this bet ?" Cristina laughed ._

 _"She's my freaking teacher ." Alex collected his stuff before he left the table . He just wanted Arizona to be back again at work ._

 _"Very noble ." Cristina shook her head ._

"And now she's all happy again . After five years ." April smiled . "She deserved happiness more than anyone else . I am so happy for her ."

"I wouldn't be who I am today because of her ." Alex was leaning against the wall . "She shaped me ."

"Shaped you into being more human ?" Jackson chuckled , he was looking very dapper in his tuxedo .

"Shut up ." Alex could only roll his eyes .

"Of course you are all happy for her . She gives us eat good food , paid for our flight tickets ." Meredith said jokingly . She knew that they were all here today because they wanted to show some support for Arizona . After all , the blonde was very quiet all this time until now . Everyone just seemed to be a little too eager to see the new Robbins .

* * *

The night had gone well so far for Callie . Addie had finally left her side to went to the toilet . Seeing all of her friends , with each of them came from a different timeline of her life , Callie felt quite full with all the conversations she had engaged with . This moment was so perfect , catching up with old friends and all but there was just something that she felt missing and not right . Maybe that feelings were probably had something to do with the fact that Arizona wasn't around her right now . She really wanted Arizona to meet her other awesome friends , Callie slowly sighed .

"Hello , beautiful ." A voice suddenly interrupted Callie's mind .

Callie recognized that voice very well . And she really didn't want to answer to that voice but it had been fifteen years . They both should be moving forward from the past , _right_ ? So Callie put the best poker face that she owned and turned around to meet her ex girlfriend's eyes . "Hi . Thanks for coming ."

"Happy birthday ." An extra smile was quickly added on Echo's lips .

"Thank you , Echo ." Callie tried her best to keep the conversation straight . _Damn_ , she hadn't age at all .

"It's been a while since ..."

"Since you slept with that junior girl …?" Callie quickly finished Echo's sentence . Her voice was full with calmness but only God knew just how much she wished the brunette didn't come at her table on the first place .

"I was about to say , ' _since the last time I saw you_ ' ." Echo rubbed her curly hair innocently .

And then , the conversation stopped there , abruptly . Echo cleared her throat awkwardly before she finally decided to give another try .

"So .. Your girlfriend organized this ." Echo was grinning . "She has quite a reputation ."

And somehow Callie found the grin as a little offensive . Like Echo was mocking Arizona . "She's almost flawless . She's just amazing . She's not like you at all , clearly . And it isn't a compliment for you but for her ."

Was it true ? That Arizona wasn't like Echo at all ? But weren't they just like the two sides of a same coin ? Unrelated in some stuff but seemed to have no differences in certain things . Both of them had a troubled pasts . Echo was brought up by her drug addict mother , alone . Her father left them when she was only five years old . And not once Callie ever heard her ex girlfriend called that man as her father . Echo had never referred him as a father . She only called him 'bastard' or if she was kind enough at the moment , she would call him by his first name . And when her mother died of a drug overdose when she was seven , Echo began to live with her foster parents , shuffling from one home to another before she finally ran away . Just like her mother , Echo was also doing drugs ever since she was in high school . And somehow , meeting Callie had change her . Or did she really changed ? The truth was , Echo was still abusing the drugs . It was just not as often as before . And that night when she slept with that girl ? She was clearly high , Callie could see it . Not only Echo cheated on her but she broke her promise too . The promise that she made , that she would never ever touch that thing again .

Echo was clenching her teeth , silently without opening her mouth . She was trying to act all cool but she's a little offended , if only Callie could see ... A waiter walked by them as Echo grabbed a glass of red wine . "Your favourite , red wine ." She handed the glass .

Callie didn't take the glass , she just looked at it with the end of her eyes . Echo didn't have to be nice to her . Because Callie didn't plan on seeing her again after this .

"Don't worry , I didn't put anything in it ." Echo tilted her head to the left , waiting for Callie's reaction , to see if she still remembered it . What she just said , that was the same exact words she used on Callie when they first met at the bar . True , their first meeting was at a bar . Callie was sitting alone and that was when she approached the Latina . It was kind of a predatory behaviour which what Arizona didn't have when they first met . Arizona wasn't the type that just go for the girl she wanted . She observed , she analyzed the girl and then she analyzed her feeling . But Echo ? She was reckless and wild . The type of person that just went for it . There were a lot of differences between them , Callie had just noticed it .

 _Silence , only silence_ . Callie didn't want to say anything that could prolong the conversation

"I have been clean for five years now . Of course , there were series of relapse before I got to this point but .. Five years are the longest and I am still counting ."

"Good for you ." Callie said in a sincere tone . Yes , they broke up in an ugly way but she still wanted to see Echo lived a healthy life . If she was still doing drugs , at some point it might backfired her or even worst ... took her own life . Abusing drugs oftenly didn't end well and just what did a person knew when she was very high . Most people couldn't think rationally in that moment . "I hope you stay that way ."

"I will , now that I got a motivation from you ." _Oh , Echo_ . She still had such a sweet mouth . The one that used to bring confidence in Callie whenever the Latina was in doubt .

"Don't get the wrong idea by what I just said ." Callie shook her head . _No_ , she wasn't affected by the flirtation . _Not anymore ._

Echo's cheek curve into a smile . She had no dimples like Arizona but any women would fall for that genuine smile . "We should go out sometimes , for coffee . There are still much things that I would like to talk to you ."

"I'm just afraid that I don't have time for that . I'm just staying here for this weekend after all ." Callie was indirectly trying to say no . _Busy_ ? She owned her own coffee shop . A meeting over coffee was surely arrangeable .

"Where do you live now ?"

"Echo .."

"Pennsylvania ? Scranton ? Boston ? Philly ? Oh my god , what else … Hmmm ."

"Echo ! I am not planning on keeping a close contact with you , okay ? So , please ..."

"I just want to apologize in a proper way , Callie . I never say sorry for what I've done to you , to us . Please , let's meet somewhere and just talk ."

"It's all forgotten . You don't have to apologize to me and we don't have to rehash what happened between us . It .. it wasn't a happy incident ." Callie shook her head a few times . "I don't want to remember anything about it anymore ."

"I really hurt you , did I ?" Echo let out a sigh . "You are the one that believed in me when I was nothing to anyone else's eyes . I just wish … there's do over for this thing because … I am actually , might be .. have feelings for you . When you were dancing just now , I didn't see anyone else . I just saw you ."

"Echo , I am in love with my girlfriend ." Callie stared at the woman in front of her . "And she loves me . Very much . I am really happy and you should too , be happy , but not with me . I am not that person ."

"You are such a sweetheart ." Echo nodded her head . Callie had always been so kind to everyone , to her , that it was really hard for Echo to took in what Callie just said . "Can I hug you ?"

"We don't really need to hug it out …"

Callie words was cut off by a pull from Echo . It all happened too fast and now she found herself in the arms of her ex girlfriend . She quickly free herself from the hug as she looked around . God knew what people might say . _Sure_ , it was just a hug but people talked . She didn't want to give anyone , especially Arizona the wrong idea .

Almost at the same time , Arizona just got out from the elevator . Her eyes were wandering around the penthouse , looking for a sight of her girlfriend before she finally found her with the staring woman earlier . And did she saw the hug between Callie and Echo ? _No_ , luckily she didn't . Or else someone would be roaring again for the second time tonight . But Arizona still saw something that she didn't like . The hand of the woman resting on Callie's waist . Hell . Even if the woman didn't touch Callie , she would still dislike the situation . The situation of where the staring woman stood awfully too close to her girlfriend , she just couldn't stand it . Arizona felt like her safety zone had been stomped by someone else . Yes , Calliope Torres was her safety . Callie kept her emotionally safe and she kept Callie safe , well ... physically .

Callie was indirectly trying her hard to kept the woman's lingering hand off of her , Arizona could see it clearly as she frowned at the scene . She would like to yell to the woman from here , to asked her to keep her hands away from her girlfriend but Arizona's head kept reminding herself of how tonight was supposed to be a special night for Callie . She didn't want to make a scene . What happened down there at the lobby , that was enough drama for today .

"Watch out , Robbins is turning red over there ." Alex pointed with his eyes as he noticed Arizona just stepped into this room again .

"Wooo , this doesn't look good . She's angry , clearly ." Jackson raised his eyebrows . He worked under Robbins several times and when that woman gone cuckoo , it usually didn't end very well .

"Guys , Arizona got it under control . She wouldn't explode tonight ." April said . Only if she knew that Arizona had exploded just now and she wasn't really in a good mood now . "She's okay . She's just bad at hiding her face whenever she gets irritated with something … Or someone ."

"Who is that woman , I wonder …" Meredith rubbed her chin as she spoke . "Seems like her girlfriend knows her for years ."

"Her girlfriend's ex girlfriend , perhaps ?" Alex made a wild guess and he was correct .

"Who invites their girlfriend's exes to celebrate the girlfriend's birthday ?" Jackson chuckled .

Just right after Callie managed to move her ex's hand away from her body , the brunette once again popped up an insane question , again . _No , this isn't look good ._

"Can I dance with you ? Echo asked with a voice full of hopes .

 _This woman_ , Callie thought . _Don't she gets it yet ?_

"It's just a dance ." Echo was still pushing her luck .

Callie moved her head to the left and right , motioning a ' _no_ ' . "It wouldn't be appropriate ."

"It certainly wouldn't be appropriate ." Arizona interjected from behind .

And Callie was literally jumped when she heard her girlfriend's voice . _Just how long Arizona has been standing there ?_

The situation quickly got very awkward as Arizona just swooped in and seized Callie by the waist . She was clearly taking what hers , telling the woman to fuck off without any words .

And Callie , what did she feel about the whole thing ? _Suffocated_ , off course . She could sense the situation was getting tense by seconds . "Arizona , this is my ex … my friend at my ex .. former , I mean , the university I used to go to . Her name is Echo ."

"Echo ." The brunette extended her hand . "Echo Monaghan , the FRIEND ." She nonchalantly pressed her voice on the last word as she took a quick glance at Callie before turning her head to the blonde in front of her .

"Arizona Robbins , the girlfriend ." Never smiling , Arizona took the handshake firmly while her eyes eyeing the woman up and down . She would never like this woman , Arizona decided as she was voicing her opinion inside of her head . The woman seemed cocky to her and something about her was just so .. disturbing . Arizona's body was stiff as her jawline went strong , clenching her teeth secretly .

"Callie , let's go . I want you to meet a few friends of mine ." Arizona practically dragged Callie away from Echo's table .

"Arizona , are you okay ?" Callie carefully asked when they were far enough from the crowds . The blonde seemed to be very disturbed . _Does it have anything to do with meeting Echo ? Or did something else that she isn't aware of happened ?_

"Of course , I am . Why wouldn't I ?" Arizona answered quickly . She didn't even notice that her tone was getting extremely defensive . "I mentioned that staring woman before and you didn't tell me that you both knew each other ."

"I was about to say something about that but the man who looks like he is the president's secret agent just took you away from me ." Callie replied . "Why are you getting upset over this ? What happened ? Where did you go with the man just now ? I really wanted you to meet my friends but you weren't here ."

"Joanne's uncle was at the lobby just now . He's drunk . We had arguments about several things ." Arizona let out a deep breath . It was so stressful . A lot of things happened in one day and she was failing to catch everything up .

"You want to talk about it ?" Callie looked at Arizona , she was worried . The blonde tendency of keeping things out of her reach was one of her traits . And to Callie , it was a bad trait . Arizona could be drowning , handling everything alone and she wouldn't even say a word to Callie . She just wouldn't share it , sometimes . But if only people could understand the blonde ... _See her through behind all of the masks she put on …_

Arizona Robbins lived a solitary life for five years , she was used to moving solo , unaccompanied . _Sure_ , it wasn't as bad as before but she clearly still needed more time to adjusted herself to began sharing everything again .

"I'm okay , Calliope ." Arizona had began sharing things with Callie but this time , she would just keep the thoughts to herself .

"Are you sure ?"

Arizona only nodded , showing off her dimpled smile . "But .. I just want to ask you something ..."

Callie looked at her , never blinking as she waited for the question . The blonde had a wrinkle on her forehead , showing that she was clearly thinking about something .

"Nevermind , I forgot what was the question already ." Arizona shrugged . "Let's go meet my doctor friends . They are great people , you will love them ."

And just like that , Arizona dismissed the previous conversation . Callie knew that something was eating her girlfriend , she just knew it . Was it because of Echo ? Oh , she just lied to Arizona just now .. That Echo was her friend . She didn't tell the blonde that Echo was actually her ex girlfriend . Callie gulped down .

* * *

 _ **Don't forget to leave your thoughts , guys . The song when they were dancing , called 'Say You Won't Let Go' originally by James Arthur but I listened to the Boyce Avenues's cover while writing it . It's an amazing band , go check it out !**_

* * *

 **You texted me again when I am trying to put some boundaries between us .. Oh , girl .. Just what I should do to deal with you ? I am running out of ideas and I'm missing you more and more each days .**

* * *

 **Wednesday**

 **12th April 2017**

 **0600hrs**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note : It's been a long time since my last update , I know . Hope you guys are still interested with this story . And to the Guests who kept asking about another chapter , this one is for you , kind of a quite long chapter . And I am happy to announce that we have reach halfway of this story !**

* * *

 _"Little white lies are part of everyday life . If you're in court being charged with a felony , you're probably going to be tempted to lie . Or if your girlfriend asks you if the sweater she is wearing makes her look fat; you're going to lie because you love that person . There are different reasons and justifications to lie; it's human nature . But a little lie , probably could kill a thousand truth you are about to tell . So .. Think again . Before you tell a lie . No matter what color the lie is , black or even white ."_

It had been almost half an hour and Callie still found herself staring at the blonde . Arizona was still sleeping , peacefully . Her bare chest was rising up and down in a steady rhythm . After hours of love - making session last night , both of them were naked . The only thing that were covering their bodies were the comforter that they shared .

Arizona looked very vulnerable here . Probably the only rare few times when she had no defense walls on . Callie knew she was very lucky to witnessed this other side of Arizona . _Carefree and peaceful_ . She knew before her , a few other people had tried their best to made Arizona let her guard down and just opened up . And they failed . But Callie somehow managed to do the impossible . _That is something , isn't it ?_

Arizona trusted her now and the last thing she wanted to do was breaking the trust . But last night , she did something . Something that could possibly broke Arizona's trust . She had told a lie to the blonde . She introduced Echo as her 'friend' instead when she knew better that she should just came out clean about her past with Echo to Arizona . It wasn't really a big lie , but still , it was a lie . And to Callie , she never saw things as only black or white . She believed that there were grey and yellow and blue and red … And nothing happened without a reason . Sometimes the reason might be something deeper than it appeared to be or what one chose to put on display . But for Arizona , did she see things the way Callie did ? Maybe for Arizona a lie was a lie . Maybe what people always called as a white lies didn't exist in Arizona's vocabulary . Or maybe Arizona would just hate her once she found out , Callie gulped down to the thoughts . They were in a good place and it all might ended because of her delay in telling the truth . Or in a simple word , because she lied . But everyone told a lie at some point in their life , right ? Like when going to the asthma clinic and the doctor asked did I take my inhaler everyday as prescribed and I nodded 'yes' when I just simply pumped out my inhaler until its last (or second last) puff just a few hours before the doctor's appointment . We all told a lie . The differences were how big the lies were . But at the end of the day , a lie was a lie . Try sweetened it the way you wanted , but it was still a lie .

For Callie , she had a choice to be made last night . And she had chose not to tell the truth when she clearly had an opportunity to do so . _Why did someone lie_ , you asked ? In this case … Callie saw the sudden change of mood in Arizona last night that made her decided not to tell the truth about Echo , well , at least , not yet . Callie saw the way Arizona stared at Echo , if only a look could kill ... The Latina knew it was a weak excuse but that was her excuse . She just choked up during the awkward intense meeting .

Callie shook her head , in one way or another , she would tell the truth about Echo to Arizona .

Slowly caressing the face of her sweetheart , Callie smiled when Arizona's body stirred while her mouth was mumbling something . _Everything is going to be alright between them , right ?_ Callie had doubts with her plan of telling the truth while her eyes couldn't stop staring at the blonde . The way Arizona reacted to her touch was kind of cute .

"Wake up , honey ." Callie's warm breath hitting the inside of Arizona's ear , making her slightly shivered .

"Mhmm ."

Someone surely felt worn out due to last night activity , Callie was smirking . She had a wonderful idea to wake the blonde up .

"Wake up …" Callie once again tried with the usual way . "I'm horny ."

For a few seconds , Arizona opened her eyes . She knew exactly what was inside of Callie's head . Deciding to just play along , Arizona closed her eyes again . "Play with yourself then ." The voice was hoarse . Right after that , Arizona felt a slight movement on the mattress . The blonde just assumed that Callie had just got out of the bed . But the truth was , Callie was moving toward Arizona .

And suddenly , Arizona felt like there was someone breathing against her centre .. It was definitely a hot breath that she felt , tickling her inner thigh .

"Fuck …" Arizona let out a long blissful sigh as her eyes fluttered open . Propping herself up on her elbows , she threw the comforter off her body only to revealed the naked bronzed body of the Latina , who was now in between her legs .

"Gemorning . A little bit busy here ." Callie smirked before her tongue continued with its work .

Long licks switched into a short , rapid licks , Arizona failed to think straight as she slumped down onto the bed again . "You are killing me , Calliope !" The blonde groaned while her hand was clutching the bed sheet . Her other hand was lost in Callie's hair , encouraging the brunette to licked her harder .

"God !" Arizona grunted as she felt Callie's thumb rubbed against her clit as her girlfriend just kept licking her wetness . "Fuck it .. Fuck ." As the pressure inside of her body started to build , she grounded her pelvis against her lover's face , arching her back for more .

Callie just buried her face inside of Arizona's thigh as her tongue never stopped lunging forward , licking every single drop of the juices . Feeling Arizona's centre tightened with each licks , Callie continued with her steady pace of licking which only made her received a loud grunt from Arizona . Callie didn't stop her action until she finally felt a hand grabbing her by the hair .

It was Arizona's hand pulling her into a sensual hug of after climax . The pale chest was beating fast as they both just lay there together on the bed , bodies still tangled up with each other as Arizona was clearly still panting . "I can't breathe ." She said followed by small chuckled , still had her eyes closed .

"You came pretty fast ." Callie's fingers were roaming on one of her favourite body part of the blonde , the muscular abs .

"You took me by surprise , kinda thrown me off my game ." Finally , Arizona's blue eyes shut opened .

That eyes .. The eyes that Callie could never get tired of looking at . She loved the color of the eyes and mostly , she adored its owner . Callie rested her head on Arizona's chest as she listened to the heartbeat while her head was clearly still in chaos .

"What was that for ?" Arizona asked , still breathing a little bit faster than normally . She noticed that Callie had started to fall into a deep thought .

"Breakfast ?" Callie managed to reply in between her thoughts . _I really should come clean to her and now is the time_ . "Arizona ?"

"Yes , sweetheart ?" Arizona was playing with Callie's finger as she laced them together , it was definitely a perfect Sunday morning for both of them . She just wanted to stay like this . The pretty pink bubbles ? She didn't want it to end . And ain't nobody gonna popped the bubbles , she wouldn't let anyone . Not today , at least .

"I have something to tell you ." Callie mustered up a courage . She needed to do this . Now or never .

"About what ?" Arizona raised her eyebrows weirdly . Why things suddenly got serious ? They were happy and relaxed a few minutes ago .

Taking a deep breath , Callie began to speak . "About Echo ."

Instantly , Arizona let the tanned hand go . Which was indicating a bad sign of response . "I knew ."

"You knew ?"

"She's not just a friend . She's your ex girlfriend ."

"How …"

And Callie word was stopped as Arizona interjected . "I figured it out myself . And you were stuttering when you introduced her to me . I just want to know why now ."

"Why ?" Confusion was on Callie's face .

"Why couldn't you just be honest to me ? I don't get it . It wasn't like I was going to ask her to leave last night if I knew that she was your ex ."

Oh … with all the honors , rights and privileges , Callie didn't have any problem if Arizona wanted Echo out of the penthouse immediately last night . She definitely wouldn't protest if that happened . "It was tense last night . You both looked like you were about to enter a ring together for a MMA tournament . But still .. I know , it wasn't an excuse for me to feel good about it , lying straight to your face . I feel really bad about it , in fact . So I am … truly sorry ."

"You can always tell me anything , Calliope . I wouldn't go crazy or kill all of your exes everytime I cross my path with any of them ." Staring down at her lover's dark hair , Arizona gave a soft kiss right on the forehead . "But , tell me . How many exes you have ? So that I can be ready for next time ."

"I don't know , I never count ." Callie giggled , at the same time she was feeling relieved with the way Arizona responded to her confession .

Meanwhile Arizona was glaring at her girlfriend . "Ten , fifteen ?"

"What do you think I am , a whore ?" Callie was laughing so hard with the numbers Arizona just guessed .

"I wouldn't call you a whore . It's just … you act like a teenager when it comes to love . It's cute and also one of many things I love about you ." Arizona was smiling . "You believed in love like a kid believed in a fairytale story . Or believed in Santa ."

It was true . Calliope Torres was a sucker for love . But it all had always ended as a temporary flings . And Echo was the different case , she left memories inside of the brunette's head and carved too many pain inside of Callie's heart . But Callie had gotten over it . She moved on from Echo many years ago . The relationship with Echo were the longest she ever had but despite that , she already accepted the fate that they were never meant to be together .

* * *

After they had their breakfast together which wasn't really exciting using the few limited sources in Nathaniel's kitchen , Callie still hadn't see the young man around the penthouse . She was still wondering about his presence , whether he was in here or not . Nathaniel seemed polite but still , Callie didn't know much about him which made her a little shy around him . Little did she know that the man was nowhere to be found because he didn't want to disturb them . It was a big penthouse , yes , but they could use some privacy . And Nathaniel was the one approached Arizona with the idea .

"Crap . I have to be in Portland early morning tomorrow ." Arizona mumbled in front of her laptop .

Sitting in front of the work desk , Callie was too wrapped up with her phone that she didn't hear Arizona .

Callie had totally forgotten about Mark last night . When the man was being stationed out of the country , Mark and her would usually communicate with each other when it was one of their birthday day using the video chat on Skype . But last night she missed it . Well , technically it wasn't her fault . Arizona was the one that kept her busy all night .

 _Mark Sloan_ … He was almost like a big brother to her . Other people might got a wrong idea of their weird relationship but that didn't matter , really . The most important thing was , they both (and Lexie too) knew what they were to each other .

"I'm getting us a flight tonight ." Arizona looked up from her laptop , gauging a reaction from Callie . The birthday trip had to be cut short because the land seller just happened to had a time to reply to her email on weekend . _Great , just great_ . Now she had to tell Callie that watching sunset by the beach and bonfire night in The Hamptons had to be cancelled . Because of her work .

"Yeah …?" Callie's face dropped . She was a little bit disappointed , Arizona could see it very clearly . But she had been chasing after this empty strategic land for months now . The blonde was stuck in between her responsibility at work and her personal life .

"We could always reschedule the plan ." Callie added , giving a small smile to Arizona . She knew that the blonde was torn up inside and she didn't want to make it difficult for her girlfriend . Being the boss of a company that had many branches around the country was tiring and stressful . The months of being Arizona's girlfriend had taught Callie well about that .

"Alright .. You are right , maybe I should call them and see if I can get it reschedule …"

"No , not your plan . I meant to say , our plan ." Callie quickly cut off .

"Are you sure ?" Arizona raised her eyebrows . _Someday , she gonna left this job ... But now still isn't the time ._

"I am positive . Besides , you have done so many things for me this week ." Callie's smile was broad as she recalled the surprise Prom Night . "Unforgetable things , sweetest memory . Last night was .. perfect ."

"It was ?" Arizona flashed her dimples . "Good ! Because now I feel bad that we have to left New York in hurry ."

"Hey , there will always be next time . And I am dating Arizona Robbins , remember ? She is full of surprise . One day , I might wake up not knowing where I am ." Callie teased . "But it's okay . As long as I am with her ."

"You make me sounded like a crazy kidnapper ." Arizona laughed as she began typing on those tiny letters on the keyboard .

"Can I ask you something ?" Callie asked as she opened the video call apps in her phone as she patiently waited and prayed for the symbol next to Mark's photo to lit up .

"Ask me anything ." Arizona responded shortly while her eyes were still on the screen of the laptop . Seconds after that , she looked up and rubbed her head innocently . And damn , Arizona looked very adorable reading the paperworks via email in only her pyjama .

"I went to your place in Seattle , your office but I never saw Joanne's photo anywhere ." Callie carefully asked . "You didn't keep her photo ?"

Arizona was looking at Callie . For the first few seconds , she was freezing in her seat . The Latina never asked her about Joanne and she felt really grateful for it . But at the same time , this thing had turn into her biggest fear . She was afraid that one day Callie would ask something about Joanne and that ' _one day_ ' just happened to be on the day she didn't want to talk about it . "Why are you suddenly asking this ?"

"I'm just wondering ." It was hard for Callie to read the blonde's reaction . _Was she mad ?_

"I remember her face … and Aiden's face clearly . Especially their faces right after the doctors called their time of deaths . I remember it very well ." Arizona chose to dodge the question . Truth to be told , Arizona had preserved her family house with Joanne . The house that no one could enter now but only her and the house cleaner . And the house was still full with photos and all the memories . Joanne's favourite furnitures were still there along with the walls where Aiden had marked his height by himself using the color pencils , Arizona never repainted it . She just left everything there untouched , unmoved but at the same time she was still keeping the house clean . Was she still holding onto something ? The memories ? She had no answers to those questions . Was she still mad at the world ? Was she mad those bastard , the drivers that killed Joanne and Aiden ? Yes , she was still furious about it . In fact , she would probably kill them if she ever saw them again .

And Callie saw just how stiff Arizona's reaction toward her question . Her face was rough and she just seemed so troubled and uncomfortable . "I made you upset , I am so sorry ." She should have known better . Not once she ever be the person that started the conversation about Joanne with Arizona . Her girlfriend was the one that usually started talking about Joanne or Aiden . Depends on her mood .

"Just talk about something else ."

"Hold on ." Callie replied as she focused her eyes on the phone screen again . The icon next to Mark's picture had light up , indicating that he was online right now . She quickly tapped on the video call button before she waited patiently for the other person's response .

"Heyyyy !" Callie was smiling as she waved to her phone screen . "How are you ?"

"Happy belated birthday , Torres ! I'm great ." Mark replied as his eyes wandered around . "Where are you ?"

"I'm in New York ." Callie said cheerfully . "Geez , you looked very skinny ."

"I am missing you , Torres . I can't eat , my mind is with you . Wait .. Why are you in New York ?"

From behind her laptop , Arizona tilted her head to the side . It was a very flirty conversation , who was Callie talking to . "Who is that ?" The suspicious tone … Arizona couldn't hold it any longer as she just spoke the question on her mind to Callie .

"Who is that , Callie ?" The same question was repeated by the raspy voice from Callie's phone .

"Arizona , can you come here a sec ?" Callie motioned her fingers , asking Arizona to walked over here before she smiled again to the screen . "Mark .. I want you to meet Arizona Robbins ."

The light blue eyes met with the darker one as Arizona's lips reluctantly formed a small smile .

"Honey , this is my best friend . His name is Mark Sloan ." Callie began to introduce . "He is also the person Lexie's been dating with ."

"Yeah , I can see that , clearly ." Arizona said , referring to the name on Mark's uniform . She was a little relief knowing that the man with some salt in his hair wasn't single and in fact , was dating Lexie . One could not stand many times in just 24 hours of the fact that her beautiful girlfriend was still loved by her ex and now the possible assumption that Arizona had earlier , a friend secretly in love with his best friend ? _Thank God , it wasn't happening !_ "Major Mark Sloan , it's a pleasure to finally meet you ."

"Is she your girlfriend , Callie ?" Mark grinned as he asked .

"Yes , she is ." Callie proudly answered with a broad smile on her face , which made Arizona turned her eyes to the brunette .

Watching her from the side , Callie was really happy . She was very proud of her . And that was everything she wanted to do with her family once upon a time before . Making them proud , but Arizona didn't get enough time for that . _Perhaps , she could get a longer time with Callie ?_

Mark noticed Arizona's stare despite the fake smile that Arizona put on earlier that he noticed too . Maybe they just didn't know each other very well that made Arizona seemed not to be so friendly with him . But the stare ? It was pure love , he nodded his head . He would have nothing to worry about after this , Callie had finally found someone . Someone that Mark thought as reliable eventhough they hadn't meet face to face . "She's hot and you kept it as a secret from me the whole time , Torres ?" Yeah , complimenting someone's hot right in front of that person ? It was not a biggie for Mark , in fact , it was almost his habit which Lexie sometimes found quite irritating .

"I was afraid that you would steal her from me , idiot ." Callie laughed as Arizona still had a small smile on her mouth .

"Sir !" A loud voice suddenly interrupted them all followed by a strong thump of boots , making Mark turned his head . A voice that both Mark and Arizona recognized even before they looked at the owner of the voice . "You are looking for me , Sir ?"

"As you were , Robbins ." And that name rang an imaginary bell in his head . _Timothy Robbins ? Arizona Robbins ?_ Mark was just about to open his mouth again when Arizona suddenly spoke .

"Tim ?" Arizona popped her head in front of the screen .

Mark quickly pushed his screen toward the golden haired man who was now , also searching for the familiar voice . "Arizona ?"

"You both knew each other ?" Mark's eyes were jumping between the sergeant and his best friend's girlfriend .

"Sergeant Timothy Robbins ." Arizona said in a low voice . _A little bit surprise_ ? Of course she was . "That would be my elder brother ."

Callie clapped her hands in excitement . "What a coincidence , right Mark ? We probably should let them talk . They look like they hadn't talk for years ." As she finished with her words , she quickly gave Mark _'the let's leave them alone eyes' ._

"It's okay , I've called home last week ." Timothy politely refused . _Talking to Arizona ?_ That would be really weird especially after the argument they had before Tim reported himself to duty .

"Sure . Timothy , you sit here ." As usual , Mark was in his commanding tone . He had noticed the signal Callie given to him , so he just played along . "Cal , I'm coming home in another two or three months . In fact , my whole battalion is coming home . Isn't that true , Robbins ?" Mark patted Tim's shoulder playfully .

"Cool ! Honey , I will be just around .. inside of this penthouse . You guys talk ." Callie said awkwardly . She actually already detected the change in Arizona's mood . And she figured that maybe something had went down between the two siblings . They could use some communication , _right_ ? Callie smiled to Arizona before she left the room

"Yes , Sir . It's true ." Tim nodded as he watched the older man walked away .

"You called home last week ?" Arizona was surprised and disappointed , of course . They used to talk about a lot of things but not very often because of his job . And with the rare chances that he got , Tim and Arizona , they both had always used their opportunity of communicating with each other to the fullest . And the fact that Tim hadn't call her , not even once , for almost seven months now did hurt her feeling . Arizona thought Tim didn't get a chance to call her but the reality was … He didn't want to call her , it was painful to know the reality . Bitter reality .

"Yeah , I did ." Tim avoided himself from looking at Arizona straight into the eyes . He was feeling bad .

"It's almost seven months and you didn't call me , until today . And we only talked to each other right now only because of an odd coincidence ." Arizona shook her head . "You didn't call me , Tim ."

"I am mad at you ." Tim shot back as he raised his voice . "You are a daughter of a Marine , I am sorry but just suck it up , Arizona . Take this as your punishment ."

"And you are also a son of a Marine , Sergeant Timothy Robbins ! You should have known better than to make people worries about you . You should have known better than to leave people wondering about you , if you are safe , if , God forbids , a crazy terrorist shoots you . If your body blows up by a bomb , or .. or even if you are breathing peacefully , there's someone outside there , probably living in Seattle , that still wanna know that !" Arizona sighed heavily .

"Seven months without any single phone call .. What the fuck are you thinking about ?" Arizona huffed before she thought again about her selection of words just now . She too , at some point , made someone worried by disappearing without any goodbye , without any news . Yeah , that someone was Calliope Torres . She left the brunette but in the end , they were still together , dating each other and in love . Maybe it was the same with Tim . Maybe she should just forgave him for the silent treatment that he gave to her .

 _Yeah_ , but could they stop bickering for a moment and just leave the past behind them ? The Robbins were famous for their stubbornness . Just which one of the Robbins that would humbly pulled out a white flag , for both of their sakes ?

But the silent was confirming their egos and stubborns heads were actually more important than trying to repair their strained relationship .

"Maybe you should get back to work ." Arizona slowly said . "Good luck and welcome back in advance , just in case you come back home without feeling the need to inform or visit me ."

"Wait ." Tim quickly called as he saw Arizona was trying to disconnected their call . "Are you still using her as .. as a cover up ?"

"No , Tim . Callie .. she isn't a cover up , not anymore . She's my happiness . And you are right , she loves me so much . She loves me more than what I actually deserved ." Arizona closed her eyes as she took a very deep breath . "And I .. actually really love her . I never thought I could … After Joanne ."

Tim was in awe as he witnessed what his younger sister just confessed . And the air quickly changed . The anger had gone and replaced by happy voices . "Arizona , I am so happy about it . I .. I wish I could give you a hug and a pat on a back and just whisper in your ear to just keep on being happy and in love ."

"Three months to go , bro . You could hug me , pat me and whisper your words of wisdom in my ear in another three months ." Arizona smiled but her voice broke a little bit . Telling Tim about this brought her back to the old memory ... Just how she told Tim that she liked this one girly girl at her school . And that girly girl … ? She was Joanne . She was twelve , so one could only imagined how nervous she was at that time . And when Tim heard that , he was nothing but being supportive . Arizona still remembered the first two words Tim said to her after she practically came out to her brother . And those two words were 'well done' .

"I just wish that you could do over and choose someone else . Of all other chicks in this world , why must the Major's best friend you are dating with ?" Tim teased his sister . "It will be a little awkward for me after this . But I guess .. As long as you are happy , even if she's the Major's sister , I wouldn't mind ."

"Does the Major has any sister ?" Arizona looked as she was really interested to know the answer .

"Hey ! What about Callie ?" Tim was laughing . He knew that the other blonde was only joking .

"Just kidding ." Arizona giggled , throwing her hands up in defeat . Nope , she wouldn't look for anyone else . Callie was enough for her . The brunette made her heart felt like a whole and her life was filled with happiness , again .

* * *

After ten minutes of searching for her girlfriend around the penthouse , Arizona finally found Callie leaning against the pool table in the playroom . The view right now , she liked it . She had always admired her girlfriend's curvy body but this time ? Her girlfriend's ass looked so inviting . It was just like teasing Arizona to come over there and gave it a little spank . And the fact that Callie was now only wearing her shorts and the oversized shirt wasn't helping at all . "Heyy there ." Arizona was standing against the door frame with both of her hands crossed against her chest .

"I hope you don't mind that I helped myself . I have never played pool before and I am actually great at it ." Callie looked over her shoulder before returning to her previous tempting position .

"Really ? Let me see ." Arizona observed the way Callie just took her shot but really , she wasn't observing the technique . She was looking at something else when the brunette was in the leaning position . _Yeah , nice ass ._ "Not bad ." Arizona definitely commented on the technique that Callie amazingly possessed as a beginner , not about her ass , of course .

"You talked to Tim ?" Callie carefully asked , her eyes were focus on the table so Arizona couldn't really see her face . Her investigating face .

"Did you talk to him without my knowledge ?" Arizona's voice was calm . She wasn't angry , she was confused .

"Why are you asking this ?"

"You and Mark left me with Tim as if you both knew something ."

"I knew something was up between you and Tim but Mark didn't . I gave him a signal to leave ." Callie began to aim for the next ball as she nervously waited for Arizona's next words .

"I didn't see you giving any hand signal to him just now ."

"It's not a hand signal , it's our eyes .. It's my thing with Mark , only we two could understand . The communication without voices , just eyes ." Callie put down the cue stick . "Look , I noticed the change of your face when you saw Tim . I figured you both had some problems and needed to talk it out . I am sorry if you are angry that I left you alone with your brother ."

"Callie , you are rambling . And I am not angry but just the opposite . I am so glad that you left the room , forcing us to talk to each other . The air was cleared , thanks to you ."

"You are welcome , I guess ?" Callie was still puzzled . "What actually really happened between you and Tim ?"

"We had argument and didn't talk for almost seven months . Just now … That was the first conversation between me and him after months ."

"Argument ? About what ?" The Latina was wondering what kind of argument that the two siblings had that made them not talking for seven awfully long months .

"You ." Arizona looked down before she continued with her words again . "We were arguing about you ."

And due to her oblivion to what really happened , Callie seemed to be really shocked with the words that just came out from Arizona's mouth . "A..about me ?"

"Tim knew about us . About me asking you to be my fake girlfriend and you just went along with my plan . He knew and he disagreed with my way . He thought that I was being manipulative toward you . He was mad that I lied to my parents ."

"When ? When did he know and how ?"

"On our last day in Baltimore . I didn't know how but he just knew ." Arizona sighed as she stood next to Callie . "At first , I thought it was you that told him . Because he came at my office a week after you .. confessed your feeling to me ."

"I would never do that to you just because you didn't reciprocate my feeling . I can handle it ." Callie shook her head repeatedly . "I wouldn't do it to you ."

"I know , Calliope . And it was so silly for me to even thought about that possibility . I trust you with my life now ." Arizona held the bronzed hand as she took it against her chest before she brought it up against her lips , leaving a soft kiss on the knuckle . She opened her eyes and stared deep into the brown eyes with a high intensity of desire and love and just finally said the words all women in this world had waited for their men , or in this case , their women to uttered it . "I love you ."

"I love you more ." Callie said in a low voice , like she was afraid that the entire world would heard it . The 'I Love You' , sometimes meant much more when others didn't hear it . It mattered enough for her as long as the people that she wanted to hear it , heard it .

It wasn't like she didn't want the world to knew her feeling toward Arizona . It was just … Not all the people in this world were nice to them . Some of the people that both the brunette and the blonde met daily , could be faking it when they saw them happily together . Some of them , for some reason and sometimes , without any reason could be hating with the fact that they were happy . And those people without reason to hated on them but still hated them ? Their hearts were just pure evil , maybe , blackened by the devil .

"It's impossible for you to love me more than I did ." Arizona raised her eyebrows playfully . "But what I know is possible , is for me beating you at the pool game ."

"Excuse me ? Are you challenging me ?" Callie turned her head around .

"Indeed ."

"Let's play , then ."

"I don't play just for fun , Miss Torres . I usually play because of the prize ." Arizona was grinning from ear to ear .

"So , you want to put a bet or something ?" Callie quickly replied . "Or if you win , I do something for you . If the situation reversed , you do something for me . Because I definitely wanted you to quit your smoking habit ."

Yes , as weirdly as it sounded , Arizona was a smoker . Callie was shocked when she saw the blonde smoked in front of her for the first time but Arizona said 'not to worry 'cause it wasn't a new thing .' So , she just lived with the fact her girlfriend was an occasional smoker . Callie didn't like it but to stopped Arizona from smoking ? It wasn't like snatching away a video game from a toddler . Arizona was an adult and a former doctor . She should have known better .

"Something like that ." Arizona shrugged nonchalantly . "And no , I ain't gonna lose any habit to this pool game , because smoking wasn't a habit to me . I don't smoke oftenly , just on a rare occasion . Think about something else to make this looks fun ."

"You are still counted as a smoker , you know ." Callie glared at her girlfriend . "Occasional , social , stressed out smoker ."

"Come on , this supposed to be fun . Don't kill the good vibe , Callie . Arizona and her dimpled , damn , it was hard to keep being upset toward her . "What if we play strip pool ?"

"Sounds interesting . It is like a strip poker ?"

"It is . And how .. did you know about strip poker ? You played before ? With who ?"

"Arizona , I am an adult in her 30s. Not a fifteen years old teenager ." Callie stated . "Of course I have done several adventurous things .

"Alright , alright , I don't want to know about that adventurous … things . I'm a very jealous person ." Arizona gathered all the striped and the solid balls together before arranged them all in the triangle box . "Three rules . Don't pot the 8 ball unless it was the only ball left . Don't pot the cue ball . Don't pot my ball . If you pot one of it , you have to take one of your garment according to your opponent's order . Shirt , panties , pants , whichever your opponent wanted it to go first ."

"Judging by what are we wearing right now , the game should be finished in two minutes ." Callie laughed .

"Yeah , I don't make mistake . And you on the other hand , will surely looking very nice naked ." Arizona taunted the blonde . She just loved it , especially knowing what her plan was , and what she would be getting at the end of the game . "You go first ."

"No , you break first ." Callie shook her head , she was actually nervous to took the first hit as she didn't know if her hit could even pot any ball .

"Okay ." With that , Arizona took the cue stick and aimed it , letting a hard hit which made the balls scattered all over the table . Some of it were on the right side , and some of it stopped near the hole . And amazingly , one of the ball , the solid one , it went into a hole . Arizona potted a blue solid ball ! She was grinning proudly as she rounded the table but not without teasing her girlfriend .

"Lucky ." Callie huffed .

"Lucky ? See this ." Arizona once again hit a solid ball and it went into the hole perfectly . The only flaw in her shot was the cue ball had followed into the hole as well . "Fuck !"

"I want you to take off your panties ." Callie grinned . "So that I could catch a glimpse of your pussy that I fucked this morning ."

"Very explicit ." Arizona said shortly as she lazily took off her pajama pants before she finally slipped off of her panties while Callie remained watching closely . Now , it was down to two more garments . Arizona seductively threw the panties down near Callie's feet . "It's your turn , good luck ." Arizona put her pants on .

Callie picked her cue stick , aiming for her first striped ball near the hole . The shot didn't need to be fast , just a small , gentle hit as she was a little bit afraid the cue ball might followed into the hole . And thank God , it was a successful shot . Callie stuck out her tongue , mocking Arizona who was sitting peacefully without her panties on the couch . Callie continued with her second target followed by her third as the fourth one continued right after that . She was just that good .

And all the successful shots , had been getting on Arizona's nerves . She couldn't lose at Callie's hand . That wasn't her plan …

"I might finish this game with you not getting a chance for your next shot . Ha , ha ." Callie laughed as she aimed for her fifth ball . The aim , this time , was not on target as the cue ball hit the wall before it went to Arizona's ball , hitting it on the side . The solid ball went into the hole , leaving Callie's jaw dropped on the floor .

"Hah ! My turn ." Arizona jumped off of the couch in excitement with her cue stick . "And please , do take off your shorts ."

"If you want to see me naked , you could always ask me , you know that right , babe ?" Doing exactly as what she was told , Callie pulled a long face as she just stood there , observing , while the chill air in the room hit her ass .

"It's not as same as playing this game to see you naked and actually asking you to get naked ." Arizona winked . Indeed , it were two different things .

Arizona began targeting her second solid ball before proceeding to the third one . And after the third ball , she couldn't see any way to pot another ball into the hole . Most of them were hiding behind the striped ball with only one left in the middle of the table . Arizona didn't really think that she could pot it . The ball was too far from the hole .

And she just had no other choice but to tried her luck . Targeting the ball , she hit the brown solid ball . And as what she thought , the ball failed to went into any hole .

"My turn now ." Callie laughed as she moved hastily to the table , she was excited with this game , you could see . Callie slowly leaned in , bending at her waist which made her ass stuck up in the air .

Arizona licked her lips deliciously at the sight . Her very sexy , innocent girlfriend that was oblivion to realized that she was staring at her ass right now . Just how long she had to wait .. The tease had definitely got to stop now .. _This is all just too much for her to handle .._

"Oh shit !" The brunette yelled as she accidentally potted the 8 ball too . "Damn it ."

"Allow me to the honor of taking your panties off ." Arizona whispered into the Latina's ear with her husky voice .

 _Eh_ , since when Arizona had been standing there , Callie thought as she shivered to Arizona's breath breathing softly against her ear . And she knew that voice of Arizona . She only had that voice when she was sexually aroused .

Arizona had started moving down the Latina's body . She knelt behind Callie's body before she finally spun the bronzed body around , facing her . Callie's eyes met with the blue eyes and her assumption was true , Arizona was obviously aroused . The blue color of her eyes had darkened with desire .

"We are still playing the game , right ?" Callie nervously asked , _yeah_ , seeing Arizona kneeling in front of her , just against her now dripping centre , she was too sexually aroused with the current situation . But it would be better if one of them played the nerd and innocent character , _right_ ? It would make the sex hotter , if there was even any sex plan in Arizona's head .

The question was left unanswered as Arizona slowly began to tugged down the purple lace - waist panties . Her eyes were invading Callie's private spot as the panties slowly being pulled down by her hands . Callie was wet , well not so wet but that was about to change . As the panties dropped to the Latina's ankles , Callie quickly stepped out of it . Her heart had started beating fast as she could felt Arizona's breaths against her naked centre .

And one playful lick against her slick fold was enough to made Callie whimper heavily . Arizona was moving up again as she stood face to face with her girlfriend . "I wish I have my strap on with me now ." The blonde's hands cupped the brunette's ass cheeks before she began squeezing it , earning a gasped from her lover . Her mouth was traveling near the brunette's ear as she began nibbling it . "I would love to take you against the pool table with my strap on . Or see you lean in against the table as my cock fuck you from behind ."

"You .. you have a strap on ?" Callie gulped down her own saliva down the throat . She never knew that Arizona owned a strap on until today . The blonde never told her .

"I have one that I bought it special for you just a month ago , it's still wrapped nicely in a box under my bed in Seattle , still unused . I just never mentioned it because not everyone is into that kind of things ." Arizona licked her ear before her mouth traveled down the Latina's neck . "Toys ."

Hell yeah , she was totally into that kind of stuff . Callie never brought it up to Arizona because it was all seemed to be too soon . And now , she would be so looking forward for the new sex adventure with Arizona . _And yes_ , the first thing she would probably do when she was in Arizona's penthouse in Seattle was searching for that box of strap on .

"Has anybody fuck you against a pool table before ?" The voice was hoarsed .

"Never ." Callie managed to said in between her heavy breaths .

"Great , baby . 'Cause I would like to be the first one ." Arizona kissed Callie lips as her tongue found its way into the brown eyes's mouth . It was a very passionate kiss , the kind that left you breathless but still wanting more . Their tongues were battling against each other for a brief few seconds before Arizona finally broke the kiss only to got back into her earlier kneeling position . Callie left hand was holding her body up steadily against the pool table while the other one was rested around the blonde's hair .

Still kneeling , Arizona looked up as her eyes met with the lustful brown eyes . She was taking a time to admired her girlfriend's beautiful body , from head to toe . She loved everything . There wasn't a thing she would change . And to know the body was hers , she was very delighted . Wrapping both of her hands around the thighs , Arizona began to spread the brunette's as her mouth made its way to her lover's wet fold . It was even wet than before and maybe it was the effect of the dirty things she said to her a few minutes ago . Arizona took no time as she started to probe the Latina's pussy with her tongue .

"Ye.. yeah .. Oh God !" Callie wasn't shy at all , in fact , she started to moan loudly when Arizona started to feasting on her pussy .

Arizona's hand quickly traveled up , underneath the brunette shirt and Callie just knew Arizona's desire to played with her nipple as she guided the hand on her nipple and as the blonde continued to ate her mercilessly . She had never seen the blonde hungry with desire like right now before . All the teased had just make the sex hotter and Callie .. probably .. had to admit .. soon that the best sex … she ever had was against the pool table .. if Arizona kept up with her pace right now .

The blonde was totally devouring her pussy on every angles as she switched between the long licks on the clit and tonguing the brunette's hole but never ever losing her pace .

"Yess …" Callie hissed out , she clawed into the blonde's hair as she held Arizona's face in place . And that was against her hot centre .

Arizona could feel that Callie's pussy was slightly moving against her invading tongue . Or could it be the sex muscle that was starting to tighten ?

"Come for me ." Arizona purred softly .

"Arizona … mhmm ." Callie's breath quickened as both of her hands holding onto the edge of the pool table . "Don't stop ."

Arizona's tongue started to give the brunette a long but quick licks near the sweet hole before she ended it with a sensual suck on the clit , repeating her action all over again without showing no sign of stopping .

"Fuck it .. Yes .. Oh ." Callie was breathing erratically as she gave in into sensations , offering Arizona her juice as she rode out the climax . "Yeah ."

Arizona was still lapping at her pussy and with the climax she just had , it made her felt the stimulation was too much for her to handled right now . "Arizona .. I'm too ... sensitive now ." She just had to stop the blonde .

"Yeah ? I'm sorry ." Arizona slid up against her body as she carefully held the brunette in place .

"Don't .. don't be . That was .. the best .. orgasm .. I ever had ." Callie was still trying to catch her breath as she leaned onto Arizona's body with both of her hands wrapped around the pale body , resting her palms on Arizona's shoulder blade .

"Let get ourselves to the couch . And did I really worn you out ?" Arizona innocently asked .

* * *

The small room was filled up with the smell of a cigarette , the air was unhealthy obviously . A pair of eye was holding up a small piece of a newspaper . The person then took a roll of tape , taping the paper on the board that was hanging on the wall . Looking up at the messy board full of many pieces of papers regarding the news about Arizona's life , the person had a mischievous smile all over the face . There was also a lot of photos of Arizona and Callie up there on the board .

 **CEO of Sullivan Industries arrives at SeaTac Airport , holding hand with her girlfriend**

 _\- Still the same woman , Callie Torres_

 _\- The CEO is looking happier than ever_

 _\- No more looking back , is the former doctor planning to propose her girlfriend anytime soon ?_

 **CEO Arizona Robbins , launched a foundation in honor of her late wife**

 **Who is Callie Torres ? 10 facts about the woman that may catches the heart of Seattle - based CEO**

 **Sullivan Industries's CEO has her eyes on Boston . A new branch coming soon , maybe ?**

 **Young CEO and her five years old son killed in a car crash**

 _\- Illegal racing in front of the hospital caused two deaths_

 _\- The spouse refuses to talk to media_

 **The shocking connection between Arizona Robbins and Callie Torres**

 _\- Showing up unexpectedly at the writers conference held in New York_

 _\- Rumors say they have been dating for months_

"Well , aren't ya really famous , Robbins ?" The mysterious person exhaled the smoke deeply until it filled the lungs before letting it out . Taking out a photo of Arizona who was totally oblivious that she was being followed by someone , the person brought the cigarette to the photo , burning Arizona's face with the cigarette . "Satan is here and I am going to make sure you feel the hell ." A knife was thrown against the board and it landed just perfectly , stabbing the blonde's photo , right on her face .

* * *

 **Author's Note : People , please do review and the question of this chapter is of course , who the heck Arizona's _CRAZY VINDICTIVE STALKER IS_ ? I need your opinion , your review , your reaction . So hit the review button . Until we meet again on the next chapter . See you all , soon , hopefully .**

* * *

 **Saturday**

 **20th May 2017**

 **0515hrs**


	24. Chapter 24

**Seize The Moment : Please Don't Hold Back**

 _They say there are three things you can't recover in life :_  
 _The moment after it's missed The words after it's said And the time after it's wasted_

 **Seattle**

It was late in the evening when Callie was doing her ordering for the rest of the month . Ever since she and Arizona officially began dating , she had always found herself flying around the country with the blonde businesswoman either for a short vacation or simply as an official date for Arizona to all the gala nights she had been invited . And she knew she had put burden on Lexie too many times with the ordering and salary paying for the staffs .

"I can handle the account , Callie . You just got back from New York and probably still jet - lagged yourself . You might do some error with the accounting ." Lexie had just finished cleaning the kitchen .

"I am just stocking up the items that we need for the rest of the month ." Callie looked up with a smile . She would get this thing done . Lexie had covered up most of the things that she should did it by herself and the least thing she could was handling the stocks .

"I thought we order things once a week ?" Lexie pulled the chair in front of the Latina .

"Well , that is going to change . I am ordering for a month now ." Callie was typing in the items into the templates . "I won't come here daily after this ."

"Oh , really ?" Lexie asked with a playful tone in her voice . It wasn't really a shocking news to her as Callie had been staying at the blonde's penthouse more than at her loft this month . They seemed to be inseparable these days . "When will you finally move in into her penthouse ?"

"It's probably too soon for that …" Callie mumbled . "And she hasn't said a word about moving in , so nope ."

"Really ? I thought she already asked and you rejected the idea ." Lexie rubbed the side of her neck , thinking really hard as she tried to absorb in the information she just got from Callie . "You saw the paper today , Callie ? There's a photo of you and Arizona at the airport , right after you both arrived yesterday ."

Right after that , Lexie shoved the newspaper to Callie's direction . Just glancing , the brunette didn't make an effort to open it . And here we go , Callie had started with her babble . "I saw that photo . I never know that business column also has their own gossip section . It's so plain stupid not to mention , invading into other people's life ." Taking a deep breath , Callie stopped for a moment before she continued again ." Wait a sec , why would I reject if she asks me to move in ?

Callie used to be a journalist , she knew how hot the gossip could be with the gossip columnists were all racing to get the newest and freshest gossips , but that was only regarding the famous people in entertainment world . She never actually thought that in business world , there was also love gossip flying around . And she took it personal , the gossip .

"Because she has a history of running away when things get really hard ..? And you don't want to move in until you are sure that she won't run away again ?" Lexie and her wild imaginations , she got a point actually .

Callie could only shook her head to the left and right . "People makes a rash decision and at that time they thought it is the right one . And we as a bigger person , should give them another chance ." The Latina had a small smile on her lips as she let out those wise words .

"Holy crap . You really love her , aren't you ?" Lexie clapped her hands . "Mark doesn't have to worry about you growing old being single and all alone after this ."

"You and Mark are the perfect example of evil couple , you know ?" Callie rolled her eyes dramatically . "Aren't you supposed to be at home by now ?"

"Yeah , I should get going . You will lock this place up , right ?" Lexie left her seat , grabbing her jacket that was hanging near the staircase to the loft . "And are you staying here tonight ?"

"Yes , I will . I don't know about staying for the night but I promised Arizona that I will wait here until she gets back from Portland ." Callie glanced at the clock in her laptop screen . She still had a few hours to go until Arizona came back from Portland .

Upon reaching the front door of the coffee shop , Lexie suddenly stop for a moment at the doorway . "Damn , I forgot to bring this one set of table in ." She said , referring to the lonely set of table with two chairs on the pavement .

"Lexie , it's okay !" Callie yelled from her seat . "I will take care of it . You just go home , okay ?"

"Thanks , see ya tomorrow .. If she ever let you out of her house ..." Lexie winked playfully as she closed the front door , leaving Callie all alone in the shop .

The Latina looked up to the screen again but at last , she ended up staring at the newspaper . Grabbing it , she opened the page where the photos of her and Arizona located along with the big headline , 'Arizona Robbins planning a big propose for her girlfriend soon ?' . Callie sighed . For Callie , a marriage proposal was not a small thing . It was an important step of taking one relationship to another level . It was the step of getting ready to embark a new journey of life . To fully trusted another person by completely letting them in , sharing each other's lives together and eventually came as one .

And marriage was supposed to be a sacred thing between two people . The proposal , though should be something private without people watching their every moves . And Callie ? She loved a romantic marriage proposal , she was a sucker of romantic things but privacy was an important thing too for her . If Arizona was planning to propose her , Callie hoped that Arizona would do it in private , with only the two person that getting married involved and she knew that thing wasn't going to happen anytime soon . Arizona and her had known each other for a quite time now but for in term of romantic relationship , they were still too new . Three months new . And there was no way in the hell Arizona going to propose her anytime soon as the blonde was well known for her cautious trait . Arizona was a well organized person , she wouldn't make a rash decision , right ? Callie sighed frustratedly , all of the rumors spreading around was pissing her off . But just what actually that pissed her off ?

The hyped up feeling knowing something wonderful was going to happen while the truth … it was nowhere near to happen . Yes , that was what making her upset . You don't want to get your hopes high without knowing if it would happen for sure .

But if Arizona suddenly proposed her , what her answer would be ? Callie would like to keep the answer to herself .

A quick glance through the window from her table , Callie saw someone was standing outside there . She stood up and walked to the window , wanted to get a clearer view of who was it . It seemed like she had a visitor . _Who could it be ?_

* * *

The chill brisk air hit her body . She was wearing a leather jacket but still , the air was cold . It is about to rain , maybe , she thought as she briefly looked up to the dark sky before her eyes finally fell on the signboard of the shop . For a moment , she was wondering if she got the right address . The place seemed to be closed . Taking out a pack of cigarette from her jeans pocket , she put one in between her lips before she lifted the lighter up , covering the source of the fire with her palm .

As she took the first great breath of the smoke while her eyes still eyeing up the red door to the shop , suddenly the door was opened from the inside and there she was … The person she was looking for .

"Hi ." Echo simply said , putting the cigarette away from her mouth for a few seconds before taking another breath of it . She looked extra miserable than always . The flirty smile that she always had on her face was nowhere to be found now .

"Echo , how .. how did you find me ?" Callie stood at the doorway , stuttered , certainly wasn't the visitor she expected .

"Can I come in ?" The curly haired woman dodged Callie's question with another question . "I could use a friend to talk to ."

Callie scanned the face in front of her . She looked very tired , confused and sad . A mixture of all that . Callie looked over her shoulder to the inside of her shop , it just smell coffees in there . "It's a non smoking area in the shop . But we can talk outside here ."

"Outside is perfect ." Echo dragged the chair out for Callie , letting the Latina to took her seat . After that , she quickly settled on her own chair .

"What's going on ?" Callie did not waste anytime and just asked the burning question . It was a little bit shocking that Echo managed to found her here , in Seattle .

"He wants to see me , David ." Stating it , Echo tried her best not to show any emotion .

Callie gave Echo a sympathetic look . She knew what was going on right now for Echo was really hard . Her ex girlfriend probably was fighting with a heavy feeling . David was her father . When they were still dating , he had always been such an intense topic between them with Callie trying to persuaded Echo to find her father .

But Echo never followed her advice .

* * *

 **Seattle**

Getting inside of her blue Audi , Arizona put the large box of pizza down on the passenger seat . Two bottles of wine were sitting perfectly next to the box , the blonde found herself smiling as she drove her car back into the road . She had got themselves a box of pizza and wines and what else ? Oh , she had also got a surprise for Callie . The brunette didn't know that she was coming home early than expected . It would be a great surprise , Arizona thought . Being with Callie made her become a homely person as these days , she found herself wanted to spend more of her times with Callie together at home .

Today had been a total success . She managed to close a deal for the land in Portland , the land she had set her eyes on since last year . And Arizona couldn't wait to get to the brunette's coffee shop and finally took her to her penthouse to celebrate the day . The blonde had a plan obviously , she would park her car at the back of the shop and came in from the kitchen area with the pizza to surprise the brunette that would be totally oblivious to the plan . And the wines would be just the perfect companion for them in the bed , Arizona was grinning from ear to ear .

She wanted to be near Callie as soon as she could but the slow traffic in front of her was a little spoil to her plan , Arizona stared at the car in front of her . Just another obstacle she has to go through … As she waited for the car in front of her to moved forward , Arizona's mind was wandering on something she read today . The rumors of her planning to propose Callie soon … she smiled like a silly person as the article kept playing on in her head .

* * *

"What I don't get is , why now ?" Echo asked with an anger in her voice . She was clearly in confusion with a little bit of feeling sick down her stomach , sure , but anger was trumping down all of the other feelings .

"Maybe after all these year , he has come to his sense ." Callie as always , chose to trust kindness . She had always been the moral compass to Echo regarding about her estranged father and family . Callie knew the woman in front of her knew nothing about family matter , as Echo always said back then , she never had a great example of a beautiful family to trying to start one . "And you said that he told you on the phone that he misses you , her daughter ."

"It's more than thirty years already . I bet his sense kicks in when he realized that he's old and probably going to die alone ." Echo snorted . "Or maybe he thinks that I have a good work and rich now . Oh , I get it , he thought I have lots of money now . Maybe he just wants some of it ."

"He's your father , without him , you wouldn't be here now . Give him the benefit of the doubt , just go see him and get to know him . After that , you can decide if you want him in your life or not ." Callie spoke with a sincere tone .

"You will never get it , Callie . I watched him beat the hell out of my own mother . And yes , she was a crack addict , maybe he wanted to teach her a lesson but she wouldn't be one if he didn't encourage her . He slept around , shoved his mistresses right on my mother's face . He .. he slept around ." Echo stopped speaking for a while as she realized what she just said , her face changed .

As if she understood the sudden change in Echo's face , Callie shook her head to the left and right as she tried to be as calm and genuine as she could . "I have forgave you for what happened that night , Echo . I held nothing against you . Including my feeling for you , I held nothing no more , and I have been wanting to make it clear ever since my birthday night . I hope you can understand ."

"I thought I could win you back ." Echo sighed but she still managed to put a bitter smile on her lips . "Do you really think I should meet him ?"

Callie felt a little bit relief when Echo decided not to drag the topic of what happened between them and instead focusing back on her father's issue . "When is he asking you to meet him ?"

"He said it would be nice if I reach Spokane tonight ." Echo replied . "I don't know what to do , you tell me ."

"I think you should meet him ." Callie answered easily . "I know you have spent your life , trying not to give a damn about him but I also know that deep down , you have always try to find a closure between you two . If it's a good closure or bad closure , it's okay because at least , you get your closure . And you don't have to spend your life wondering anymore ."

"That bastard abandoned me . I don't know if I can look at him in the eyes and trust whatever he is going to say ."

"Then , don't look . Just hear him out . Echo , you have spent your life not knowing the meaning of family is and believing that you don't deserve to have one when the truth is , everybody deserves to have one or start one . Hear him out , find your closure and after that , don't let him has the power of controlling your perspective on life without you realize it ." Callie had to calm the woman down , she just hated to see her upset , or anyone else upset . And if it was Arizona , she would give the same talk too .

"Thank you , Callie ." Echo's hand found her ex girlfriend's bronzed hand , it was still feeling so soft , she thought as she squeezed it . She truly appreciated the advice from the Latina . "You are always bubbly and happy and optimistic . You see things the opposite way I see them . Arizona is very lucky to have you ."

"No , I am the lucky one ." Callie laughed as she slapped away Echo's hand in the best polite manner she could . She wasn't really comfortable with Echo touching her hand but to expressed it loudly to the brunette ? She just not cruel enough to tell it directly to her face . Calliope Torres had always been an angel to everyone , that was a fact . Only in her mother's eyes she was a devil and the resident of the hell . Yeah , she's going to hell because of the homosexuality , her mother always said that .

* * *

Arizona pulled her handbrake as soon as the car stopped . The alley behind the shop was dark as the light was probably not functioning . One hand holding a box of pizza and another one holding the keys and a bottle of wine , Arizona found herself struggling to opened the metal door . Her plan was to get in as quiet as she could but the sound of keys jingling around was about to ruin her plan . Hopefully Callie isn't in the kitchen , Arizona prayed silently .

Opening the door , Arizona walked pass the kitchen before she hid behind the counter while her eyes were trying to find a glimpse of her sweetheart . Callie was nowhere to be found and that was a little bit weird as the laptop on the table was clearly on standby . As Arizona was about to climb the stairs to the loft , she saw the front door of the shop was wide open .

Putting down the wine and the pizza on the counter , Arizona quickly made her way to the front door . And what she saw after that quickly changed her mood . She clenched her fist as she saw Echo was holding Callie's hand , squeezing it while her girlfriend just laughed , slapping away the hand of the object of her disgust . And from where she was standing , it seemed like they both looked very happy and enjoying each other's company .

"Arizona ." Echo locked her eyes with the pair of blue eyes with a smile on her lips , which quickly made Callie turn around .

Arizona said nothing but she was giving a look at Echo and it was a very unpleasant look . As always whenever she pissed off , her strong jawline could be seen clearly as she gritted her teeth . Soon , the death stare didn't just stop at Echo but also to Callie .

"Arizona , I thought you will be here in another two hours like that ." Callie stood up from her seat , realizing that Arizona was looking very unhappy to see her with Echo . But her words just got wrongly read by Arizona .

"Oh , so that gave you a right for you to have a little hand holding , chit chat with her ?" Arizona tried to be as civil as she could , because she didn't want to scream at her girlfriend in front of a stranger but she just failed .

Unhappy wasn't the word to described what the blonde was feeling now . She was mad and hurt and she felt like wanted to punch the curly haired woman in the face . She was raging . A little bit over reacting you might say but that was just how Arizona reacted to the jealousy she started to feel but still refused to admit . Yes , her ego was too big to admit that she was actually jealous .

Callie just stood there , at lost for any words . She had seen this type of Arizona at the beginning of their relationship , the sarcastic and angry Arizona . Back then , Arizona's sarcastic words could hurt like a knife stabbed into the neck but that had slowly disappeared from time to time . Arizona was less angry nowadays but that didn't mean the sarcastic side of her had left her body . It would always be in there , deep down and the proof to it was right now .

"Dude , stand down . We were just talking ." Echo walked forward . "Is she not allowed to talk to anyone ?"

"Just not to you ." Arizona said firmly , her stare was sharp . "I saw the way you look at her and Callie maybe naive , but I know what are you up to ."

"Echo , don't ." Callie whispered as she looked down to the floor , too afraid to see what was going to happen next . Her voice was breaking . "Arizona , please don't ..."

The voice was in a low tone but Arizona heard it . For a moment , she focused her eyes on the brunette . And just for a moment , Callie saw Arizona's face had soften a bit .

"So now I can't even look at her ?" Echo shook her head . "You seemed to be so insecure , are you afraid of me winning her back ?"

"Echo , please . Just go ." Callie turned her face to Echo . She knew just what Echo was doing right now . She was provoking Arizona .

"You heard her ." Arizona suddenly spoke , her voice was cold .

"I will tell you how it goes ." Echo said to her ex girlfriend as she grabbed the full face helmet , putting it on before she jumped on her bike . Kicking once , the motorcycle roared as she gave Arizona a one last look , almost like a warning look . After that , she rode away , leaving behind a loud sound .

"Missing her already ?" Arizona asked sarcastically before turning away .

"Arizona !" Callie followed after the brunette into the shop . "It's not what you think it is ."

"I have a pizza and wine ." Arizona ignored Callie's words and instead , she brought the box to their table along with the wine . She wanted to move on . They could come back at this topic later but just not tonight .

But ignoring the problem didn't go really well with the brunette especially after Arizona just dropped a huge false accusation on her . She would admit to whatever she did but when it came to something she never did , like hell she would let people thought that she really did it . Callie looked up to Arizona who was standing in front of her as she opened her mouth . "You literally accused me of fooling with someone behind your back and now you wanted to just sit down and eat pizza , pretending nothing had happened ?"

"If you rather we argue now , yes we will do that instead of eating my supposed to be surprise pizza !" Arizona yelled to Callie . And that was the first time she ever yelled at Callie like that . "Goddamit , I tried to let it go but you just wouldn't let me , Calliope !"

"Oh , now you want to say that I am the reason we are arguing right now ? I am just trying to defend myself ." Callie replied .

"That's a fact . We are only arguing right now because you went behind my back , spending some good old times with your ex . You are the reason that I appeared myself stupid and hot tempered in front of your ex ." Arizona walked back to the counter . It was true , love was making Arizona looked stupid , like a young school girl stupid .

"She came here , should I call you whenever she comes here after this ?" Callie shook her head in disbelief , Arizona was acting ridiculously .

"You bet there will be another time after this for her to come here ." Arizona and her sarcastic tone .

"Are you jealous ?"

"Me ? Jealous ?" Arizona scoffed . Was she jealous ? If yes , would she ever admit it ?

"I am over her even before we met , Arizona . I am seeing her as a friend ."

"Well , find another friend ." It was a command from Arizona .

"All of this ." Callie pointed her index finger toward Arizona . "I will ignore it because all of this , it is just your jealousy ."

"I am not fucking jealous !" The blonde shouted from across the room , her vein was throbbing . They couldn't even agree that one of them was acting ridiculously because of a jealousy . And right now , many people and even the two lovebirds could only saw the differences between them that made they look unmatched to each other .  
And if only one of them took their time to calm down and remembered their sweet memories that they had drew over the past few months , the fight would be over by now or there wouldn't be no fight at all at the first place .

"Fine , Arizona ! You are not jealous . You are acting like this because you are a stuck up , controlling , hot tempered woman ! You like me to painted you that way , right ?"

"Yes I am ! Are you feeling regret knowing me now ?" Arizona's voice was loud but by the end of the sentence , the tone was breaking , her voice was hoarse . Arizona had her own demons , she always knew that . Nobody wanted her the way Callie did before this . Nobody wasted their times putting up on her moodiness . Nobody but Callie and maybe the brunette just had enough of her hot and cold ways of handling one situation in this relationship . And suddenly , she could hear the words of the model woman her mother once tried to set her up with . The insulting words , it was said right here , in this coffee shop . And Callie heard it too . "Do you , Calliope ? Regret it ?"

"Arizona .." Callie's words were somehow stuck . Not once she felt regret knowing the blonde . Even when the blonde suddenly disappeared for four months , she didn't regret knowing her or confessing her feeling for her . Callie knew everything happened for a reason , she wouldn't go back and tried to change that .

"I told you before , I am not a good person . I still hold a grudge against my wife's killers , I don't forgive them . Every women my mother tried to pair me up with , I never took them seriously ." Arizona took a break and stopped for a while . She needed to keep it together as she was supposed to be the strong one in this relationship . "And there was once I took this girl out to be my fake girlfriend for a weekend visit to my parents's house ."

"I never regretted being that girl ." Callie was staring at Arizona . "And I will not have that regret feeling , ever ."

"Maybe Echo is great . She makes you happier and nothing like me . Maybe you wanted to be with her now and you have started to realize that you don't need me along with my pathetic life . Maybe you just realized that I have lots of baggage ."

"Yeah , Echo is nothing like you ..."

But just like it was the perfect timing , the blue eyes's cellphone rang loudly , disturbing the moment .

For the first two seconds , Arizona seemed to be lost at first as she just let the phone rang . Echo is nothing like you ... She never knew that a sentence could possibly wreck one's heart but she knew now . The only thing she didn't know was , Callie hadn't finish with her sentence yet . Callie wanted to say that Echo was nothing to be compared to Arizona and the brunette just loved her more than she ever loved anyone else . And the big truth she was about to say was , she had never been in love so deeper the way she was in love with Arizona .

Arizona took a deep breath before she answered her phone . The call seemed to be important as the caller didn't give up after the sixth or seventh tone . "Yes , I am the owner of the property ."

"What ?" Arizona furrowed her eyebrows , there was a surprise tone in her voice .

While Callie just looked at the blonde's face that had quickly change , Arizona seemed to be worried and shocked . A few moments after that , the blonde already grabbed her car keys and her coat .

"I will be there in thirty minutes ." Arizona put on her coat as her fingers quietly checked for a small important square box inside the pocket of her coat , making sure she didn't carelessly leave the item behind .

"Arizona , I haven't finish with my words yet ." Callie quickly grabbed the blonde by the wrist . Arizona needed to listen what she actually trying to say . She couldn't just let the blonde walked away with the thought of herself choosing Echo over her . "Where are you going ?"

"I have .. to go . I have to .. something came up .. My old house with Joanne … there's a break in ." Arizona was stammering with her own words . The police just called her , saying there was a break in reported by the neighbour at her home with Joanne . "We will figure this thing and what's best for you . Just .. not right now . 'Cause .. I got to go ."

Too many times we heard the saying , that it wasn't the right time at the moment and there would always be the next time . But something could just came up before 'the next time' . And when it happened , we would go back thinking about those precious two or three seconds of our lives when we really should just took the chances and said everything we wanted to say . That was the precious two seconds of our lives , and when we took it for granted , it would always eat us alive whenever we thought about it .

And for Callie , she never thought that was the precious two seconds of her life when she let go of Arizona's hand . Yes , Arizona would come back later after she calm down and they would talk it out like two adults with different opinions , Callie thought .

Funny , people tend to think that there would always be next time and the last next time , it usually hit them out of nowhere . It would certainly be painful , I have got a taste of it , so trust me .

Callie just watched Arizona walked into the kitchen , leaving the place using the back door . And she just sat there with a box of pizza in front of her and a bottle of expensive wine , staring at it as she thought how different the night would be if just now , she just sat there in front of her laptop , kept doing the ordering and not giving a damn of who was standing in front of her shop .

It had started raining outside and Arizona got into her blue Audi in hurry as she didn't even have a clue that someone just crawled out from under the car a few minutes before that . Starting the engine like she always did , she put on her seatbelt and took a deep breath . She needed to calm down as the adrenaline rush that was caused by the argument she had with Callie just now still hadn't left her body . And with the sudden news of a break - in of her home with Joanne , the one on the hill , she seemed to be so worried and wanting to be there as quick as she could . The house was her very private property , nobody should be getting into it without her permission . Once she had regain her composure , Arizona began to drove away in the rain .

And the only thing Arizona ever left behind was a pool of brake fluids leaking out from under her car and the blonde had no idea there was a leaking ...

 _You never think the last time's going to be the last time - you think there will be more . You think you have forever , but you don't ._

 _It's being here now that's important . There's no past and there's no future . Time is a very misleading thing . All there is ever , is the now . We can gain experience from the past , but we can't relive it; and we can hope for the future , but we don't know if there is one ._

* * *

 **Author's Note** _: Coming up for the next chapter , 'Sudden Trauma' ._

 **Me _: Okay , I know . It's been three months since my last update . And I promised you all that I wouldn't leave you waiting . But I did anyways . And I could only apologize for that ._**  
 ** _A lot of things happened in my life in those three months that had me step away from writing . My mother had a surgery for her kidney problem , she is still in recovery . And me ? I have just fallen back into my old pattern , battling with my own demons . For the first few months , depression won . But a friend (she's like my free therapist tbh) helped me through the hard times and here I am . I'm good but I'm still fighting and she suggests to me not to sit alone and busy myself with more outdoor activities ._**  
 ** _So , that's the story behind my sudden disappearance ._**

 ** _Honestly , I don't know how you guys will feel about this new chapter as I haven't update in months already . So I'm feeling a little bit nervous and odd about this one ._**

 ** _And for the next update , I can't promise when but I will update whenever I can ._**

* * *

 **Monday**

 **14th August 2017**

 **0440AM**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sudden Trauma**

 _You can't prepare for a sudden impact . You can't brace yourself . It just hits you . Out of nowhere ._

Arizona found herself lying on the grass by the roadside when she opened her eyes . Raindrops were falling on her face , it was still raining but barely . She could breathe without having any major problem , and she could see all around the places and yes , it was quite dark around here . She could smell the gas and she heard the sound of the crickets orchestrating the night . Her brain functions were all good , so far . Arizona looked all around the place , wondering for God knows how long she just passed out . The blonde didn't really move but observing what was happening just now , before her eyes . You could see that she too was still in shocked over what just happened .

It all happened too fast , Arizona remembered herself swearing repeatedly as she hit the brake pedal until it reached the floor but the car just wouldn't stop . And there was a cliff . Yeah , the short road she had taken to get to her home was quite dangerous during the night , with the sharp turns in between and it was literally like going up and down the hills . But she had used that road before at night and nothing happened , and it would be okay if she paid her attention at the road and tonight was same like the other nights .. she paid her attention fully on the road but the problem wasn't her . It was the brake . For some reason that Arizona wasn't aware of , it didn't function .

Arizona slowly moved , trying to get herself up on her own feet . Her shoulder hurt and the side of her knee were both hurting and she was pretty sure there was blood somewhere on her body as some of it had stained her clothes . And .. her ankles felt weird . Arizona quickly found the metal barrier , a few feets away from herself that looked stable and she just hang on to stood up straight on it .

Her body felt weak and everything seemed to be hurting , simply because she hadn't located the main source of the pain on her body . And her right arms ? She couldn't move it without cringing in pain . Arizona's brain quickly remembered how she got the injuries - she was jumping out of the car and her whole body hit the cold road very hard , and she rolled to the roadside seconds after that .

She just got lucky that she didn't landed head first .

Looking to her left side where the broken cliff metal barrier just got slammed by her car , Arizona looked down the cliff , to the direction where her car was buried . And her car was there , the lights were still on . Arizona remembered watching her Audi on the edge of the cliff before it fell into the ravine below and she remember the sound of it when it crashed against the metal , it was terrible . She saw and heard it all before she closed her eyes . And from the moment she opened her eyes again , she had never stopped thanking God . It was kind of funny to think . Because Arizona wasn't really that close with God .

Holding on to the metal , Arizona was moving slowly step by step . Fishing out for her phone , it was useless as the phone screen was completely wrecked into million pieces , Arizona looked at the road ahead of her . Besides the high risk condition of the road , another reason that the road wasn't really a good choice was because not so many people used this road .

And Arizona knew the possibility that she might had to wait for hours to even at least had one car passing by . She sighed … started to feel tired again but she decided to ignore the sign and kept on walking and walking and walking … Giving up wasn't an option and she must kept moving , Arizona thought to herself . She wanted to be at home , next to Callie . That was what she wished for , for right now .

But then , she felt to the ground again .

* * *

 **0000 hrs**

Callie was asleep with one side of her face rested on the table when her phone suddenly rang . Rubbing her sleepy eyes , she stared at the box of cold pizza in front of her in confusion . She must had fallen asleep while waiting for Arizona to come back . The phone rang again for the second times and Callie quickly left her seat to answer her cellphone next to the laptop .

"Yes , I am Callie Torres ." Callie spoke . "She .. what ?" She was shaking as she asked .

"I will be there as soon as I can ." Callie put her phone down , after that she found herself literally running to the kitchen to wash her face . The call she had just received was shocking Callie . Arizona was in an accident and she was now getting a treatment at Seattle Grace Mercy West .

No words could describe what she was feeling right now . She was really worried about the blonde and it must have shown clearly in her shaky voice just now that the nurse had to tell her to took her time and not to rush coming there because Arizona's condition wasn't critical . She was stable , at least that was what the nurse said .

Callie proceed with locking up the place in hurry . As she walked to her car , she couldn't help but think about what just happened in one night . It was so messed up when she thought again . Arizona left this place upset and the last thing they had done together was arguing with each other . They were fighting and then Callie .. she could still remember the look on the blonde's as the damn call she received at that time disturbed the moment . She would never forget it , the heartbroken look on her girlfriend's face when that unfinished words slid out from her mouth .

It was the moment , the moment that she didn't properly seize , the unfinished words . And tonight , she got a fearful taste of it .. if the accident gotten really bad than right now and Arizona had major injuries on her body , Callie knew she wouldn't forgive herself . The Latina was shivering as she thought .

But there was nothing to worry about , right ? Arizona was currently getting a treatment in the hospital and not trapped in her car . She was safe and she's stable as the nurse said , right ?

* * *

 **Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital**

Meanwhile at the hospital , it was totally a different story . The blonde patient had been moving around a lot around the trauma bay and that didn't set well with the resident doctor in charged , Dr. Jo Wilson . In Dr. Wilson's opinion , she should be on her bed as her legs and left arm still needed to be checked by an attending on call from Ortho .

"Miss , I need you to sit down on your bed ." Jo instructed .

"A minute ." Arizona replied , walking slowly over to the nurse station . She had become increasingly agitated and she wouldn't calm down , not until she saw what she was searching for . And her coat , that was the thing that she hadn't stop searching since the past half an hour ago . Arizona remembered that she was still wearing the coat before she collapsed for the second time . And as she opened her eyes when the doctors were examining her injuries just now , the coat was gone . "When I came in , did you see my coat ? It was a black .. No , not black ... It was a grey colored coat . It was supposed to be with me . On me ."

"I already asked the nurse to call your girlfriend ." Jo replied from where she stood as she thought that was what Arizona trying to ask to the nurse . "She's on her way ."

"You asked her to what ?" Arizona turned around , she looked like she could eat the young doctor alive . It wasn't like she didn't want Callie here but until she found her coat , she couldn't sit down . And when Callie came in , there was no way she could go find it . There would be questions from the brunette to be answered and Callie would certainly force her to lie on the bed .

"Please , just sit down ."

"Listen here young doctor , my injuries aren't really bad . I still can walk around . And to just wait on the bed is driving me crazy because you should already have the attending checking me by now , so please freaking get me an attending to get me cleared out from this freaking hospital ! And tell the attending to stop having sex in the on call room and get his butt down to the ER where people are actually in freaking pain !" It was an over reaction from Arizona . She was pissed with the fact that her coat was nowhere to be found and the attending was also nowhere to be found . She got it , her injuries didn't seem really bad and the trauma doctor on duty had left her with a resident because she didn't need a surgery and she was stable enough after had been given few meds . But vehicle injuries could also be late appearing . The doctor still needed to do some xrays to confirm it .

Jo just looked at Arizona , surprised . Just who was this person ? She seemed to know all about the on call room adventures between the doctors in this hospital .

"Don't be so surprised about it . I worked here before . I knew what's going on in the on call room , I knew all about it . Now , get the doctor down here . Just because I am not dying , doesn't mean I am not in pain ." Arizona commanded .

"Robbins ! What happened to you ?" Alex suddenly came into the ER right after Arizona just finished nagging at her girlfriend . "Dude , what happened ?" Alex carefully led Arizona to her gurney .

"I had a little car accident ." Arizona tried to explain as simple as she could .

Alex observed Arizona from head to toe . Little accident ? Sure , it wasn't so severe , the injuries , but still .. She had laceration on the knee and her ankles were both swollen . And the laceration on her shoulder , although it had been clean , it still looked bad to him . A little accident ? Arizona was insane .

"Alex , I need you to help me ." Arizona said in a very hopeful tone . "You need to help me find my coat . It's a grey colored coat . There's something really important in the pocket of it ."

"Sure , I will look around ." Alex nodded . "You just rest , okay ?"

Arizona lie down on the bed , feeling defeated . Maybe she should just let it go . Maybe the coat was still by the road . The price of the item in the box wasn't something she couldn't afford to buy again but it was a real treasure . It was special , she ordered it specially for someone . She even had to wait for two week before the shop called her to pick it up .

Jo quickly grabbed Alex into the secluded area right after he left the lioness . "Who the hell is that ? Why are you talking to her ? She yelled at me just now ."

"Whoahh , relax . That is just Robbins ... Don't take it personally , that is just the way she is ." Alex was a little bit shocked when Jo suddenly grabbed him .

"She's not nice . You take care of her ." Jo said , handing the chart to Alex . "She's an angry lion ."

"No , I gotta go find a coat ." Alex shrugged his shoulder . "And you are wrong . She's nice . She was my mentor , my teacher . I became a better doctor , specializing in Peds because of her . Did I seem to be like a bad person to you ? No , right ? Because if I am not nice , you wouldn't be dating me ."

"Wait .. She was your mentor ? She's a doctor ?" Jo's forehead was wrinkling by now .

"Used to be a doctor . Look , I gotta go . Please handle the angry lioness , babe . With grace !" Alex said without looking back . He had his own mission to find the coat , you could see he was quite busy too tonight .

"Alex !" Jo shouted as Alex walked away .

* * *

"Based on what I have seen on your xrays , you are really lucky 'cause there's no need for surgery . Your right ankle though , has sprained a bit but I don't think it will take too long before you can walk without any help ." The dark haired female doctor began to explain as Arizona just listened , the doctor was certainly not how Arizona had pictured . She was likely same as the blonde's age and she was a woman , not a man . It was quite amazing to had a female doctor in such an extreme field of fixing broken bones .

The condition that the doctor just explained wasn't really impressive to the blonde but maybe it was because of the nonstop smiley face the doctor had on her face that was making Arizona less angry . "Before I can walk without any help , doctor ?" Arizona asked frustratedly , still she didn't find that news as amusing . "You gotta be kidding me …"

"You should be expecting this the second you decided to jump out of your car , Miss Robbins ." The doctor had a grin on her face as she found her new patient as a very attractive woman and she knew who that woman was . Sure , she hadn't start working here yet when Arizona was a doctor but she still knew about the story of a famous peds doctor turned businesswoman . As a doctor or as a businesswoman , almost everybody in the Seattle knew this woman , well at least maybe Wilson was the only person that seemed to be at lost . Arizona had a reputation , _remember_ ?

"Just Arizona please , Doctor Eli…" Arizona narrowed her eyes as she tried to read the doctor's name on the white lab coat before her eyes fell down , catching the title on her badge that was hanging on the side of her waist . "Eliza Minnick . Chief of Ortho … Wow ." She used to be a doctor and she knew the doctor would be more comfortable talking to the patient about her condition if both parties were on first name basis . And when the doctor got comfortable , chances were … The doctor would not sugar coat anything regarding her condition . "If I didn't get out from the car , I would probably still trapped in my car right now . My car went down into the ravine ."

"Your car went down into a ravine ?" A familiar voice suddenly interrupted the patient and the doctor . It was heartbreaking for Callie to see Arizona's condition right now . Her girlfriend's body had always been so pale and right now , the bruises and cuts on her body was making her turning red . The red colors , it was so weird to be on her body . Never blinking , Callie walked forward before she hugged the blonde as she thanked God that Arizona was at least fine , not aware that Arizona had cringe a bit into that hug . Her shoulder was hurting but at the same time she didn't want Callie to let go .

Deep down , Arizona knew that when she woke up by the roadside alone after the accident , there was actually one moment when she actually felt really terrified . Little did she know that the terrify and scary things ? There would be more after this . Someone was clearly trying to get her killed tonight and if only Arizona opened her eyes and paid close attention to her surrounding , she would know that by now .

But she didn't . And for Arizona , she just wanted Callie to be by her side . She didn't want to wake up alone but would she ever admit what she was feeling tonight to Callie ? That she was actually feeling scared that she was gonna die the second she jumped out of the car , would she let Callie know about it ? No , maybe she wouldn't .. She wanted to be the brave one . Most people , including Alex and the doctors that treated her thought that she got balls for jumping out from a moving car but that was the only option she had . Either hit the barrier with chance the car would perhaps stop (which it didn't anyway) or jumping out of the car ? Of course she chose to jump out of her car . And they thought .. They thought she faced the situation with calm and grace .. That she wasn't afraid at all .

Truth was , Arizona was afraid . She just didn't have enough time to show that emotion out . She was busy worrying about another things , such as worrying to death of where her coat was .

"Ahem , be careful with her shoulder ." The smile had disappeared from Eliza's face . Arizona was her patient and she was concerned . The left shoulder needed no pressure for at least a few weeks .

"What happened to your shoulder ?" Callie asked to Arizona . As if the injuries all over her body weren't enough , her shoulder was hurting too ? She did see a bandage on the blonde's shoulder but was it serious ?

Arizona just shrugged to Callie's question as she smiled weakly . Eliza didn't get to that part yet so Arizona had no explanation to be given to Callie .

"I am just about to explain about the left shoulder just now ." Eliza glanced at Callie before she looked at Arizona , smiling a bit to the blonde . "May I now ?"

And that was weird for Callie . Ever since she arrived into the ER , the brunette doctor seemed not to be liking her presence . What the heck is the problem she has with me ? Callie asked to herself silently .

"Of course , go ahead . The faster you explain , the better . I just want to get out of here as soon as I can ." Arizona nodded as she felt Callie was already holding her hand , never letting go . And that was the support .. The strength that she needed right now .

"Okay , Miss 'just' Arizona .. You are quite lucky that you didn't hit your head anywhere . Neuro cleared you for that . And for the injury on your shoulder , we will set you up for a shoulder sling to support the weight of your arm . You might have to wear it for four to six weeks ." Eliza explained as she smiled . "Don't cringe . We will find a super adorable color of the sling for you so that you will enjoy it the whole time you have to wear it ."

But Callie didn't seem to find the way she joked around with Arizona's name as exciting . And the way she persuaded Arizona about the sling .. she didn't have to be that sweet to her girlfriend . The brunette couldn't help it but wondered if the doctor treated all of her other patients the same .

"I can go home after I get my sling ?" Arizona asked immediately . She just wanted to go home and rest on her own bed .

"I'm afraid not . Dr. Wilson here , she told me just how an active person you were before I arrived here ."

And Jo quickly received a death stare from Arizona right after Eliza finished her sentence .

"You will have to stay in the hospital for two or three days 'cause I would like to watch you ." Eliza stopped with her words as she saw a pair of brown eyes were already staring at her . For a few seconds , Eliza and Callie just looked at each other with the doctor seemed to be provoking and the other brunette standing up for her territory .

Arizona however , was so oblivious to that tense situation . The only thing she cared was to get the number of days in the hospital reduced . "I think 24 hours observation is enough for me . I am not dying . Just discharge me with pain meds ."

"Arizona , you used to be a doctor but you aren't one now . Just rest and try not to move a lot for these three days and after that we will both see . If I feel like I want to discharge you , I will . Just let me do my work , okay ?" Eliza Minnick , she looked like she was being too 'soft' with her patient but that was just the way she interacted with her patient . But as soft as she was , any decisions she had to make regarding the patient's treatment and their best interests , she wouldn't be influenced by anyone . There was always a reason when she refused to discharge a patient . And her decision was final , no one could change the way she treated her patient . Not even Arizona freaking Robbins .

"Alright ." It was a sigh from Arizona . She knew she was making Eliza's job hard with her knowledge as a doctor . "Although I know perhaps the reason you refused to let me leave because you wanted to stretch out my hospital bill ."

"No matter how much the hospital bill gonna be , I know that your expensive insurance will cover it , Director Robbins ." Eliza caught the joke and she replied it with another one with Callie followed closely the interaction . "Dr. Wilson will come back with the shoulder sling and she will be teaching you how to use the crutch . 'Cause from now on , whenever you want to walk , you will have to use the crutch ."

"I was a doctor . I know how to use a crutch . No need to teach me . Dr. Wilson , you are dismissed ." Arizona wasn't going to let the big mouth resident to teach her . Her ego was too big for that . Funny , Arizona still hadn't learn the fact that Jo was actually her ex student's girlfriend .

And poor Jo .. She thought Arizona had no power to dismissed her but surprisingly , Eliza approved the dismissal . "You heard her . You are dismissed ."

"But .. but who is going to send her to her room ?" Jo asked .

"I will . Now go . You are dismissed ." Eliza replied to Jo and after that she turned around to faced the blonde . "You are bossy . I will go call the ward first ."

"Why did you have to be so mean to the younger doctor ?" Callie asked weirdly . She wanted to ask a lot of question but she figured she would keep it to herself first . She would definitely voiced them out right after Arizona got cozy on the bed of her own hospital room .

"She gave me troubles earlier ." Arizona nonchalantly answered .

* * *

"So many things happened in one night , I'm just glad you are fine ." Callie said softly as she took her seat . But her eyes , oh her eyes , still filled with worry .

"Of course I will be fine , I have you ." Arizona replied as she began to regret the things that had happened tonight . She finally settled in inside of the hospital room with the help from Callie . It was a one bed room and more privacy for them , the brunette guessed . The flirty Doctor Minnick had finally left them both alone and Callie had God to thank to for that . She just couldn't stand the doctor's flirtation on Arizona seconds by seconds .

Her sweet talk were too much and so far , Arizona only replied with a sarcastic joke - the way Arizona seemed to be comfortable to painted herself to an outsider . But Eliza just seemed to be an optimistic lady that she took Arizona's sarcasm as an interesting trait . The whole time Eliza was in the room , it was suffocating for the brunette . Callie was the girlfriend but yet she felt like she didn't exist .

"My heart skipped a few beats when I received the phone call from hospital regarding you ." Callie wiped the small tears near her eyes that had started to fallen .

Arizona knew that feeling . That feeling when you received a phone call from the hospital regarding your loved one when they were actually supposed to be at home during that time . Arizona went through it herself with Joanne , remember ? "I know that feeling very well . I'm so sorry I made you experienced it ." Blue eyes were staring right at the browns as she moved her body slowly , trying to find a comfortable spot on the bed . With the sling , she didn't really have much choice .

"Are you comfortable ? Do you need anything ? Like a water ? Or food ?" Callie asked right after she helped Arizona to lie down .

"I need you to hold my hand until I fall asleep ." Arizona and her deep stare ... Her voice was very slow , almost like a whisper and yes , she was giving Callie a small smile right now .

"That I will absolutely do , honey . Anything else ?" Callie gladly took her girlfriend's hand .

"I need you ." Arizona stared at their laced fingers before looking up again . "I'm serious , I really need you , Calliope ."

"I was in a car accident tonight . It was dark , really dark and the road .. it smell oils everywhere . I passed out twice . And I remember waking up the first time , all I wanted to do was to go home , not to my place . But to you , Calliope , you are my damn home now . Any .. anywhere could be my home as long as you are there ." Arizona stopped . Both women just looked at each other , speaking using their body language and their eyes . For one or two seconds , Arizona was thinking about proposing the brunette right at this moment . But she held herself from doing it , she had no ring , remember ? If she just went with it , it wouldn't feel right . The ring was important .

"You are at home , Arizona . I'm here now . I will never …"

"Shhh .. You need to listen to me this time ." Arizona hushed . Callie's words were immediately stopped by Arizona .

"I got up and walked and walked and I was so .. exhausted . I tried to force myself to walk because I wanted to get to you but I passed out again . And all I remember after that was an old couple holding me up to get me into their truck ." Arizona said . She had been trying to get information about the couple , figured she should give them a thank you gift . If it wasn't because of them , she would probably still by the roadside right now . "Years ago after Joanne , I literally .. have stopped looking at both ways before crossing the street . I didn't care if a car hit me . Or if a car coming in my direction , I didn't think I would flinch , I wouldn't avoid it in order to save myself . I would just take it . And if it hit me , I didn't really care if I survived . Because I thought I have lived my life and had nothing else to lose . But tonight , the will that I have to live , to get home .. it is the feeling that I thought I didn't have it in me anymore . For once in many years , I thanked God because I'm still alive . For once … I didn't want to die , I didn't want to give up . And I chose to jump out of the car because I wanted to save my own life . A year ago , I might just stayed in it and just let the car took me to whatever it wanted to hit ."

It was surely weird . Arizona was a doctor and she should have known better about the passive death wish she used to constantly have . Sometimes , she still thought about it but very rarely nowadays , especially after she met Callie . But right now .. here she was , talking about her feeling and how she fell into a depression after losing it all - her family . And this thing had always been a sensitive subject to her and in fact , she never talked about her wanting to die thoughts to anyone . Not to Timothy , not to her parents . She thought no parents should know their own daughter's wish to just die . Of how sometimes she wished that she got a deathful cancer , shot by a business rivalries or whatever so that she didn't need to end her life by herself . 'Cause that would be so messed up , her family wouldn't be in peace knowing that they .. eventhough Arizona never blamed them , they would probably thought that they have failed as a parents , as the closest support system Arizona had .

It _was strange that they fear death . Life hurts a lot more than death . At the point of death , the pain is over_ .

Arizona never feared the death before , in fact she stood in front of it , asking it to took her away from this world . If her time had come , her time had come . But that had totally change . She needed some times , more times because she finally had the will to live , the happiness that she thought was not for her anymore .

And Callie was already on the verge of her tears as Arizona continued with her words . It was painful for her to heard those words from the woman she loved . She only caught a little glimpse of the broken version of Arizona physically but never so often she saw the hurt inside the blonde's heart . So emotionally like this . She never knew that Arizona had that kind of thoughts . Thoughts of surrendering her life , feeling that life didn't worth it to live anymore .

"I was a human with a dead soul . And you gave me life , you resucitated me and I could never thank you enough for that ." Arizona looked away as she felt a squeeze on her hand , a signal that the other person was still listening . "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier . It wasn't one of my finest moment . And I know this might looks like a desperate attempt to get you back , but choose me , Calliope . I ..."

And that was enough , Callie felt like she needed to cut in . None of them and especially Arizona deserved to feel like she was just an alternative option . Or a leftover , whatever you wanted to call it . "There is no choice to be made here . I am not choosing you over anything or anyone . Come any other person in this world .."

"Echo . That person is Echo ." Arizona stated , her face was empty as she said those words and that was a scary sight to Callie . She had seen this type of Arizona early in their relationship . The sad , depressed , unhappy type .

"Echo was a history . She came looking for me only as a friend . I love you ."

"But why did I feel like .. strangling her when I saw her with you ?"

"You were jealous ." Callie said with a small smile as Arizona still didn't want to admit it .

Jealous ? What was the meaning of jealous ? Arizona knew the meaning of it but she never had an example of the feeling of jealousy . It may sounded unreal but she seriously never knew what it felt like being a normal jealous girlfriend . And her feeling , Arizona always had another level of intensity more than anyone else . Her intense stare , her intense eyes , her intense way whenever they were in bed .. Arizona Robbins only had an on and an off switches for her intensity button , nothing in between . "I guess I was jealous ." Opening her mouth slowly , like a soft mumble .

"I never knew what it felt like to be jealous . I mean .. With Joanne , I never had to compete against anyone . We were dating , we broke up , we met again and we got married . I never knew the feeling , Calliope ."

"It's alright , there's still a lot of time for you to learn all about 'jealousy' and its green eyed monster ." Callie was joking but Arizona wasn't aware of her joke , maybe it was because of the meds the doctor gave her .

"Are you saying you are going to make me jealous again ?" The blonde's face was changing a little red .

"Hon , I was only joking . In fact , I have already decided that today is going to be the last day I talked to her ." Callie laughed when she saw Arizona had started to get jealous again . "This is a better solution for the three of us ."

The Latina then walked to switch off the light in the room as Arizona just observed her girlfriend's move .

"Are you tucking me in already ?" Arizona slowly shifted in her cozy position , wanting to get up . Yeah , the shoulder sling wasn't really comfortable . Along with the bandage on her shoulder , it was only limiting her movement .

"You need to rest , according to what doctor head over heels said ." Callie sat down on the chair next to the bed . "She was really irritating and unprofessional , all girly - flirty with you . I don't like her ." She was complaining to her girlfriend , a little bit in a child manner .

"No , she was not flirting with me ." Arizona raised her eyebrows . Did she ? If it happened , Arizona certainly didn't notice it . Or maybe , it was just simply a bad flirting that she didn't even realize it was happening .

"Oh , come on . Did you lose your sight and hearing in the accident ?" Callie asked , a little bit dark and sarcastic .

"Hey .. I was single for five years until I met this brunette . She's the only one that could open my heart ." Arizona winked playfully which Callie didn't find it funny as she only received a death glare from the Latina . "Okay .. Okay .. If you don't like her , I will ask for another Ortho doctor ." What she said was no joke , Arizona was totally immune from any flirting that came from other women than Callie . But if requesting for another doctor would make Callie sleep better at night , it wouldn't be a major trouble to have the doctor changed . She didn't enjoy the feeling of jealous and insecure too , so neither the brunette should feel it .

"Don't ." Callie quickly replied . As far as she hated the flirting , she still could handle it . And Dr. Minnick , she was the head of the department so she must be a good doctor . And Arizona only deserved the good one . It was okay , she could endure it . She wouldn't flip the table everytime she got jealous like Arizona literally did . "She's the Chief of Ortho . So , she must be damn good at doing her job . And I want you to be treated only by the best one , alright ?"

"Geez , you sounded so much like the parents of my patients ." Arizona said . She was only teasing .

"You are my baby ." Callie had a devilish smile on her mouth . "My very hot sexy baby in a hospital gown , whom has a few weeks to go before a full recovery ." Dramatically , she rolled her eyes . All the sex … She had to wait until Arizona was fully recovered .

And for Arizona , she could only smile , Callie really cared about her . But only if she knew what was on Callie's mind right now ... Oh , the painkillers … it certainly made the blonde missed the 'hot' and 'sexy' words that just escaped from the brunette's lips .

"I'm just grateful you didn't broke your fingers ." Callie licked her lips seductively . A little tease wouldn't hurt , would it ? "Damn , I love your fingers . All three of it at once ..? Mhmmm ."

"You are very evil ." Arizona finally noticed the tease . If only she wasn't wearing the shoulder sling , she would probably threw the pillow at her girlfriend's direction . "Babe , once I am back on my feet ... You are gonna get it . So hard ."

Yep , Arizona may having a little disadvantage of using her arms to just simply caught her girlfriend and tickling her as a punishment of the tease until she begged to stop while still laughing (They did that all the time , the tickling . Usually the first person to get up in the morning would tickle the other person) but hey , her mouth wasn't injured . She could use her words to teased her girlfriend back . Callie would be at the losing team as she probably wouldn't get any orgasm , not until Arizona got the crutch and sling gone . But Arizona would get frustrated about that fact that none of them would have any orgasm anywhere near soon , right ? Sure , they still could take it slowly but weeks without proper sex ? Could they managed it ? Arizona was giggling to her own thought before cringing a little bit in pain . All she needed to do was to get better .

"Are you okay ? Does the shoulder really making you uncomfortable ?" Callie asked nervously . She was worried . They both have talked about a lot of things and sure , she wanted to ask more about what really happened but maybe Arizona should get some rest .

"I'm okay , babe . As long as you are here with me ." Arizona gave a weak smile , she was sleepy but she was also feeling uncomfortable . "But I don't think I could sleep tonight . This thing is making me annoyed . I can't move ." She was referring to the sling .

"We should talk until I fall asleep ." Arizona added right after that . "But I'm hungry . There wouldn't be any food until 8am tomorrow morning ."

"Damn it , I should have brought the pizza with me just now ."

"My cold surprise pizza ?" Arizona asked . "Poor her , all alone at your shop ."

"So now your pizza is a she ?" Callie shook her head , holding herself from laughing . "I will go find a food ."

"Don't bother , I may be asleep by the time you get back here ."

"Arizona , you are hungry and have bandages all over your body . I will get you a food , that is the least thing I can do to make you feel better and a little comfortable ."

"Alright , MAAM . Be careful . I need a little kiss on my forehead before you go , though ." Arizona was grinning from ear to ear . Pampered version of Arizona , it was a little rare for us to witness it , right ?

"I'd give three kisses ." Callie gladly kissed the pale forehead on her girlfriend's command . "I love you ."

"I love you too . Be safe ." As Arizona said it , she tried to fish out Callie's phone out of the black jacket . Her movement was very limited and Arizona looked like she was groping the Latina right now . It was kind of funny and for a few moment , Callie just let the blonde's hardworking hand roamed around her body before she finally gave up as she pulled on her sour face to the teasing brunette . "Can I borrow your phone ? I need to call the policeman regarding the break in at my other house . I didn't even reach there ."

"Of course you can . You just have to ask before you started fondling me like that . It turns me on ." Callie winked , handing her phone to the pale hand . "I will be back in fifteen minutes , sweetie ."

Arizona was grinning from ear to ear as she sent Callie out of the room using only her eyes . That ass does not quit , she thought to herself . Grabbing the remote control that was readily sitting on her hospital bed , Arizona turned the television on to killed the silence of the room . It helped a bit , after all she would just lie on her bed waiting for Callie to returned again . The black and white classic movie was airing on the television right now and Arizona found her eyes lost into the screen . _Yeah , I should really stop watching the television and start calling the policeman in charge of the break in case …_

"Miss Robbins ?" A voice called , a woman , immediately interrupting Arizona's focus . "Miss Arizona Robbins ?"

"Yes ?" Arizona narrowed her eyes as her forehead wrinkled . Just who is standing there …

The woman walked in as Arizona got a clearer view of the person . "Dr. Robbins , it's Colleen ."

Arizona's face quickly changed into a welcoming gesture when the woman introduced herself . Colleen was one of the scrub nurse in this hospital . Whenever Arizona was doing surgeries , she usually called Colleen in to joined her as the nurse was so familiar with the way she operated .

"I heard the doctors talkin' about you .. the accident . I thought I should visit you , you were one of my favourite doctor after all . How are you feeling ?" Colleen stood next to the bed .

"Feeling unusual and uncomfortable . Couldn't complain much ." Arizona replied , yep she shouldn't complained much . Her injuries weren't as bad as she first thought when she woke up by the roadside and that was something , right ?

"I hope you will get better soon . It's so weird seeing you in the patient's gown ." Colleen smiled before she handed Arizona a plain black box that could fit a size of a wall clock she had been carrying with her ever since she entered the room . "I have something to give to you ."

"Oh , you brought me something ? It's very nice of you ." Arizona observed the box curiously . The box was very light , like there was nothing in it . As she held the box upside down , there was a jiggling sound coming out from the box . So , there was something .

"Oh , no , not from me . I found the box at the lobby . At the nurse station , to be exact . It's addressed to your name along with your room number ." Colleen explained . "You want me to open it for you ?"

"It's okay . I could handle it ." Arizona politely said . Colleen didn't have to do anything for her , it only made her feel like they were back in the OR again .

"Alright then , I should let you rest ." Colleen gave a supportive smile to Arizona , excusing herself . "I will see you around ."

Arizona could only nod , a small smile was given . Her curiosity was already at the box . It was quite strange . No one knew she was in the hospital , not even her family . Only Callie . After making sure Colleen already left , she began unboxing the box .

Arizona's eyes were wide open when she saw the item in the box . Grabbing the keys , she brought it up to her face , inspecting the keys with a donut keychain that had a red color , almost like dots sprinkled all over it . It was definitely the keys to her Audi , smeared with blood . The Audi went down into a ravine and the key was also in it .. And now the key was here ? Arizona was in confusion as she continued shaking the box , trying to find if there was something else inside the box and two small pieces of paper quickly felt on her laps .

 _ **You were lucky tonight .**_

 _ **I would go after your greatest weakness .**_

 _ **Wait for it** ._

And the next paper was from an old newspaper of her news with Callie at one of a gala night , the first ever gala night Arizona had bring Callie along with her as a date . There was also a photo of them next to the news words .

Arizona gasped , speechless . Instantly , she felt her mouth dry . It was a threat from someone … And the realization finally hit her face , hard . What happened tonight wasn't an accident , at all ...? And by the threat she just received .. The person literally said that he or .. she would be going after Callie .

And the thought of Callie .. The thought of her girlfriend getting hurt ... No … Arizona would lose her mind even with just imagining it .

And just what Arizona would do in a situation like this ? She never faced this kind of situation . Should her called the police ? Should her even got the police involved in this matter ? It would certainly pulled attention that she didn't need .

After thinking for a few moments , she quickly dialled a number . Arizona waited for a few seconds for someone to picked her call , she was calling New York . "Arizona Robbins .. Yes . Yes , I'm your boss . Can you please get the head of security on the line ? This is urgent ."

Arizona waited for a few seconds . Her worker was trying to get the call transferred directly to O' Malley's phone .

"George O' Malley , thank God ! How fast can you be at Seattle ?" Arizona didn't notice that her breath was getting irregular and that surely caught the other man on the line's attention .

"Miss Robbins , calm down . What happened ?" The firm voice was asking .

"You and your father used to be my late father in law's bodyguards . And after he passed away , Joanne and I decided that we didn't need a family bodyguard … So , Joanne appointed you as the head of security for the company . And .. and .."

"Miss Robbins , you are rambling . Take a deep breath and exhale ."

"No , O'Malley ! I am not rambling . I don't feel safe anymore . Somebody is after me and the people that I love . I've just got a threat letter from someone ." Arizona had literally just scream over the phone to the poor man . "I don't feel safe . I need you here , O' Malley . Hop into a plane to Seattle now . And find me at Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital , I'm in hospital . Ask around , the nurse would know where my room is ."

"Okay . I will be there early in the morning ." George O' Malley obeyed . He seemed to appear very calm as always and in his working field , it was a quality that was badly needed . When his client was panicking , he should remained calm . Harold taught him that . But still , a terrified Arizona wasn't something he used to deal with . The blonde CEO seemed to be fearless all the time . And Arizona just revealed to him that she was in a hospital , what the hell is really happening with his boss , he silently asked to himself .

"Now , O' Malley !" It was a little bit over reaction from Arizona but could you blamed her ? She had just jump out of a car and was now under a lot of stress . And an anonymous threat , whether it was real or not , was the last thing she needed to be worry about .

When Arizona finally put the phone down with a heavy sigh , she just realized whose phone she was using . Callie was outside there and the person that sent the box was probably out there too .. waiting for his opportunity . And Arizona had Callie's phone with her , there was no way she could contact Callie to told her to get her butt quickly back to the hospital .

There's just nothing she could do other than wait for her girlfriend , praying that she would come back safely in one piece . Because God knows , just what this person capable of ...

The sound coming out from the television didn't accompany Arizona no more .

It was only the silent prayer she had with her now . The only thing that would be with her ... until Callie came back .

 _Unlike simple stress , trauma changes your view of your life and yourself . It shatters your most basic assumptions about yourself and your world — "Life is good," "I'm safe," "People are kind," "I can trust others," "The future is likely to be good" — and replaces them with feelings like "The world is dangerous," "I can't win," "I can't trust other people," or "There's no hope ._

 _\- Mark Goulston_

* * *

 **Me : I have read all of your beautiful comments on previous chapters .. I was overwhelmed with you guys and felt honored because some of you shared your stories regarding depression to me . Now I know that I am not facing it all alone ..**

 **Also , sorry that I have been MIA for months . And this is the first ever chapter I uploaded after months of silence , I hope it is still good for you all . And of course , I would be a little nervous waiting for your responses . I really hope it is good and people will still read this story or maybe by me uploading a new chapter will attracts new followers . So , to new followers .. I wanna say hi in advance .**

 **Do be patient if the lining or spacing line is terrible as I am using different way to upload this new chapter . Before this I uploaded chapters straight using Fanfic's site but since the end of last year , Fanfic has been banned in my country =( I'm actually sad about this .. Almost made me wanna stop writing as I couldn't access to the site . Thank God , I still could access to Fanfic via its apps .**

 **Anyways , cheers and I know it is a little too late but .. Happy 2018 New Year , guys !**

* * *

 **27TH January 2018**

 **05:05 AM**


	26. Chapter 26

"We gather here today to celebrate the life of Calliope Iphigenia Torres , who has now returned to her home with Our God ." The priest's voice was flying faintly into the blonde ears as she was standing alone under the tree , not too far but not too near from the service .

From there , she could see everything , everyone , every person that came to pay their last respects to Callie . Mark was there too , standing right behind all the Torresses . Judging by the crowd , most people would assumed that Callie was a kind hearted person when she was alive . _Yes_ , she was a sweetheart to everyone that knew her , no doubt about it . And she was taken too soon from them , from Arizona . Shifting her sight from the crowds in front of her , Arizona stared into the cloudy skies , even the weather today seemed to be mourning Callie Torres . Closing her eyes for a few seconds as she tried to suck in the tears that were now struggling to fall down on her cheeks , she felt a little bit at peace . But when Arizona finally opened her swollen red eyes after a few moments , all she saw was a crowd of people in blacks and the casket . And she could hear the priest's voice clearly along with the sobbings .

Arizona didn't want to cry but yet , she was struggling to regain her composure , to keep it together . She had done enough crying already and she knew she shouldn't do it here . And .. just .. seeing Callie's mother sobbing into her husband's chest over there .. it was just too painful . Arizona had never met Mr and Mrs. Torres and she certainly never imagined to meet them this way , at their daughter's funeral , her girlfriend's funeral .

At the end of the service , if Callie's parents asked her to say a few words .. Arizona could only say that Callie was loved and cherished and that people around her were lucky to knew her , even if it only for a short time .. They were lucky . She was lucky …

 _There is an appointed time for everything ... and a time for every affair under the heavens . A time to be born , and a time to die . A time to plant , and a time to uproot the plant . A time to kill and a time to heal . A time to tear down and a time to build . A time to weep and a time to laugh . A time to mourn and a time to dance . A time to cast away stones , and a time to gather stones together . A time to embrace , and a time to refrain from embracing ._

Arizona took a deep breath , hiding her hands in the pockets of her trench coat , the same one when she once surprised Callie at New York . She was shaking as she tried her best to held back the tears . Using the big tree as a place for her to leaned against , Arizona just stared at the people .. And also Mark , Arizona could see that Callie's mother was whispering something to him .

Mark turned his head and his eyes met with the blue colored eyes , he then whispered something to Mrs. Torres . A minute after that , he slowly withdrew himself from the large crowd , walking over to Arizona's direction .

"Arizona ." Mark firmly said using his army tone . Not wasting any time , he quickly told Arizona about the request from Callie's mother . "You need to leave ."

"I .. need to .. leave ? What do you mean ?" Arizona felt insulted but she tried to keep her voice down . It wasn't appropriate to argue and made a scene here .

"Mrs. Torres doesn't want you here . So , you can leave now . You can come here anytime you want after this but not today . Please , just leave ."

"Why .. why she doesn't want me here ?" Arizona wasn't satisfy with Mark's explanation . "I was the last person she ever loved ."

"Don't you get it , Arizona ? You are the reason Callie is now in the coffin . She was murdered by someone whom had a bad blood against you , clearly ! Having a connection with you costed her , her own life !" Mark cleared his throat as he noticed his voice was getting higher . "Enough is enough . Please go now or I will make you . Her family needs some peace and you being here isn't helping at all ."

"She loved me , she'd want me here . You can't ask me to leave !" Arizona yelled . She didn't care if she made a scene . Her family was not the only that needed to say goodbye , she also needed this funeral . She needed to say goodbye and she felt .. felt like being robbed when Mark told her to leave . But really ? Was she the reason Callie died ?

* * *

"No .. no you can't .. No ." Eyes were suddenly fluttered open and all Arizona could see was a man staring at her from the doorway . "Geez , O' Malley . How long have you been standing there ?"

Arizona then switched her gaze to Callie who was sleeping peacefully on the sofa that she had push earlier to be near her hospital bed . The Latina's chest was moving up and down , her breathing was so steady . And Arizona could only took a deep breath of relief . When Callie returned with bags of food few hours ago , she could only thank to God that nothing happened to her girlfriend while she was out finding some food for her . And ever since then , she had been trying to keep her eyes open at least until daylight . She couldn't fall asleep knowing that they weren't safe . And if she fell asleep , someone could just took Callie away from her .

And that was her biggest fear .

But she failed anyway . She was too tired . _Emotionally and physically ._

"Long enough to witnessed you having a bad dream ." George replied as he walked to the side of Arizona's bed . "How are you feeling , Miss Robbins ?"

"Please cut all the formality crap , George . We are not in the office and this isn't a work matter . It's really personal ." Arizona glanced at Callie , making sure that her girlfriend was still asleep . "I trust you like Joanne's father trusted your whole family . Someone is after me and Callie , he will probably go after my family too . I don't think the threat is just an empty one . A life is certainly on the line . And I need you to be more than a worker this time ."

"There's a box under my pillow , you just need to pull it out .." Arizona cringed in pain as she tried to move her body .

"It's okay , I got it ." George said as he quickly pulled the box out . After that , he began scanning the item inside of the box along with the threat letter . And for George , he didn't take this thing lightly . Never ever he saw Arizona being as desperate as this , so this really wasn't a drill . "I will gather my people in Seattle . We will set up a base here . I will provide a maximum security for your family in Baltimore and also for your residence in Seattle along with Callie's . We will protect you , while we find the real culprit behind this thing . Whoever did this , he's gonna pay for it ."

"I trust you , George . I need to know that you have my back ." Arizona laid against the pillow , she was obviously tired . "What happened last night wasn't an accident ."

Coming back with the bags of foods in her hands , Callie had ask a lot of question such as just why and how the brake didn't work during the crucial time . And the blonde had to lie to her own girlfriend . If only Callie asked those questions before she saw the bloody keys .. It would have been so much easier . Lying to Callie wasn't easy and she hated it . But Arizona knew lying was the best option . The blonde knew the truth and it was terrifying and scary . The brunette didn't need to feel all those feelings too and she should be left out from the threat , _Arizona thought to herself_ . It was making her angry when she thought about it all over again . If anyone had a problem with her , take it all out on her . Not on her girlfriend or the people around her . "No one should know about this threat letter , you have to do it and figure it out as quiet as you can . The problem starts with me and it will only ends with me ."

"It certainly isn't an empty threat . You made a right decision to called me up about this . And I'm honored that you trust me . I will handle this ." George said after he observed the small letter for a few minutes . "I will call in my men in New York . You just rest , okay ?"

Arizona sighed heavily . "I can't turn my mind off . I'm afraid the second I fall asleep , someone would grab her away from me ." Arizona was now eyeing the sleeping Latina . "And even if I was awake if that happen , I can't do anything . Just look at me . Very pathetic ."

For her whole life , Daniel Robbins had taught her to always protect the thing or person that she loved . And the thought of her possibly couldn't do anything to protect Callie if something bad happened was very disturbing . She should be able to provide safety for her loved one .

"Just go to sleep . We will discuss more about this when the time is right ." George looked over to Callie . They shouldn't be talking about it now if Arizona really didn't want her girlfriend to know about this . "I will be guarding the room until my men got here , aight ?"

"Okay ." Arizona sank her back into the pillow , she was too tired so she just simply held George's wrist and whispered to him one last sentence before she drifted back to sleep . "Did you bring it ?"

She was referring to the firearm that George always carried around .

"Of course ." George gave a hard smile . "Don't worry , just sleep ."

* * *

Callie had finally left her bedside two hours ago . And it was only after many times of forcing had to be done by the blonde to got her girlfriend out of the hospital as apparently , the brunette didn't want to leave her bedside . Trust her , Arizona didn't want Callie to leave too but after seeing the woman slept uncomfortably on the sofa last night , Arizona thought that the brunette needed to get her own few hours sleep on a real bed . And while Callie doing that , she could use the alone time she had to discuss something with George .

 _Poor Callie_ , Arizona thought . She still could see the fear in her eyes when Callie repeatedly said she didn't want to go home , that she was fine being here . And Callie just seemed to be different to Arizona , she was more scared and more worried . And after what happened last night , it would be damn if Arizona just let Callie's a little bit weird behaviour went unnoticed . She must figured out why Callie was feeling jumpy and worried or .. was her girlfriend been threatened by someone too without her knowledge ?

Arizona knew she just had to figure it out without asking directly to her girlfriend . What if she just bluntly asked the brunette while the truth , Callie had no idea of what was happening ? Arizona couldn't risk the possibility of revealing something as big as this to Callie . Especially with Arizona herself didn't have any clue of just what this person was capable of .

Without she realized it , the thought was making her cringing . Arizona ain't used to this kind of danger and uncertainty feelings . And whoever this person was , she or he surely got balls to caused these mixed feelings on Arizona . The blonde glanced toward the window of her room as her eyes caught George and his men who were talking in front of her room , she could only be grateful to have a loyal employee like George . But she couldn't help it but felt regret of not listening to her late father in law's advice . The old man , he had told many times to Arizona and Joanne to get another bodyguard to replaced George . But Joanne refused that idea . She said they didn't need one and that their lives weren't in danger at all .

But actually it was good to at least take a precaution . Because bad things , they oftenly came without warning . And there was also a saying in medical stuff , that a prevention was always better than a cure .

Oh how Arizona wished she listen to James's advice . Back then , she just agreed with Joanne that his advice was paranoid much .

Now when in time like this , luckily she still had George by her side . Someone that she knew for a very long time for her to trusted on him in this time of need . And the only reason she felt safe to let Callie went home was George's men were already here . Two men were guarding Callie without the Latina's knowledge right now , that was considered as quite safe , right ?

"I need you to take off your lab coat , doctor ." It was an order and it was loud enough that it caught Arizona's attention immediately . There was a little drama in front of the room 502 .

"I am her friend , for God's sake . And also her doctor ." Alex glared at those bodyguards , including George . "I ain't stripping down for you weirdos ." And with that , Alex pushed the dressing cart into the room .

"Sir !" George lunged forward to stopped the young attending .

"It's okay , George . He's a friend ." Arizona said , quickly managed to control the tense situation . Bodyguards , letter of a threat , it was bringing a little headache , Arizona sighed heavily .

"God , what was that ? Why do they gather in front of your room ?"

"Business thingey ." Arizona explained shortly .

"You okay ?" Alex smoothed his lab coat that was recently pushed by the bodyguards in suits . "You need to take it easy , Robbins . Please , your face looks so pale ."

"Give me lots of sleeping pills and then I will have nothing to think about ." Arizona was only joking but her joke seemed not to be so funny and she ended up sighing to herself .

"I'm serious . Minnick won't let you out if your blood pressure keeps hitting the roof ." Alex scanned Arizona's chart . "I've known her for quite a long time , I know her ways of treating her patients ."

"My BP isn't that bad , come on ."

"Yeah , but it isn't going down as it supposed to be ." Alex pulled the dressing cart closer . For a few moment , he was just looking at Arizona who was now closing her eyes , resting . "Are you worrying about this ?"

Arizona's eyes fluttered open . Instantly , she felt like one or two bricks on her shoulders were being lifted . The burden on her shoulders , it just went away . Never blinking her eyes , Arizona quickly snatched the small dark blue box away from the hand of Alex Karev . That was the important item that she had been looking for since last night .. "How .. How did.."

"I found it in the ambulance . The coat was a total mess , so I had to search for anything important in the pockets and I figured .. This is what you were looking for ." Alex took a new set of sterile bandage along with a few other items to changed the one on Arizona's shoulder .

"I thought this is supposed to be a nurse's work ." Arizona quickly said as she felt Alex's hand on her shoulder .

"Yeah , but I am free . Don't worry , I will be gentle . It will only hurt a little . You can clawed on my arm if it hurts , _kiddo_ ." Alex mocked Arizona , he was using the ' _voice_ ' . The one that he always used on kids to calm them down . Arizona taught him that .

"Glad that you still remember what I taught you ." Arizona gave her dimpled smile before her eyes felt again on the dark blue box with the HW logo , admiring the ring she had chosen for Callie . The diamond was beautifully placed right on the centre of the ring . The medium sized diamond shine outstandingly .

"It's quite dangerous , you know .. To carry that kind of weapon around you . Especially if you are planning it to be a surprise ." Alex began cleaning the old antibiotic which made Arizona slightly gasped . "You are not going to do the proposal here , right ? In a hospital . 'Cause Kepner's ex fiancee pulled it of two years ago at the emergency bay parking area . Look at just how 'well' it turned out ." There was a hint of sarcasm in Alex's voice at the end of the sentence .

"I actually heard about it . That poor … some Matthew guy , right ?" Arizona chuckled . "April .. She's always meant to be with Jackson ."

"So , Callie … She's the one , huh ?" There was something weird in Alex's tone when he uttered the question .

"And just what does that supposed to mean ?" Arizona asked with a sharp frown on her face .

"Chill down , it was supposed to be a rhetoric question ." Alex maintained his cool attitude .

"I was your teacher and I know that you have a tone , Karev . The kind of tone when you are doubting me and my decision ." It was true , Arizona known Alex too well . In medical fields , it was good to had another pair of eye that could give another advice , another view and another perspective because the doctors themselves , they did make a mistake sometimes . And a young doctor or intern usually kept them on their toes . But now , it was regarding her personal life and the young man's opinion had Arizona intrigued and it wasn't intriguing in a good kind of way .

"It had always been you and .. Joanne ." Alex carefully said . "People thought true love , soul mate or whatever you call it — only comes once in your life . And your story made me realize something … That true love happens once , twice , thrice ."

Arizona stared at the clean wall in front of her . She was left pondering on Alex's words for a good fifteen seconds .

"Same like me . Everyone thought that Izzie was the only one for me , they thought I would never find another after her . But they were wrong , I did find another in fact you did too . And that's something to toast , I guess ." Alex smirked . "I'll see if I can sneak in a bottle of wine ."

Arizona let out a small chuckle . Her mind was obviously thinking about other thing . And as if he understood the blonde's sudden silence , Alex kept his mouth shut while his hands carefully cleaned Arizona's wound .

Five minutes after that , Alex was almost finished with the dressing . He tried to do as fast but gentle as he could as the blonde's facial expression seemed to be moody . She looked like she wanted nothing but to be left alone .

Alex then quietly began to withdraw himself from the room while Arizona just looked at the young doctor . And slowly , she opened her mouth . "Is it okay ?" The blonde asked .

Alex stopped midway . "What okay ?"

"To have more than one love story ?" Her voice was filled with confusion .

"Arizona , you are allowed to be happy . Joanne would want you to find love again . She would always want the best for you ." Alex pulled the chair next to Arizona's bed and he slowly sat down .

"You think she's the best for me ?" Arizona's eyes shot up . "Callie , she's the best ?"

For a brief moment , Alex just stared at Arizona , finding his words . "She made you speak again with us , after those five years of silence and disappearance . So , I guess .. That's something , isn't it ?"

"She's something else ." Arizona managed to put a smile on her face . It was a hard smile but eventually the smile came naturally as the image of Callie smiling hit her brain . "Definitely something else ."

"I am so happy for you , dude . Hey , have you met her parents ?"

"Should I ?"

"Should you ? Of course you should ! You are planning to propose her , right ? You would want to meet your future parents in law ."

"Before the proposal or after it ?" Arizona's forehead was wrinkling .

"To me , either way is okay . It's up to you ." Alex replied . "Dude , you were married before . Don't act like you don't know a thing. "

"It was different between me and Joanne . I knew her parents for a very long time by the time I proposed to her ." Arizona looked at her ex student . "So , you ! You are red and in love again . Who's the lucky girl ?"

Alex had a little grin on his mouth as he wasn't sure if Arizona would be pleased with what she was going to hear in a few seconds . "She is a resident at here , actually . She's … Dr. Wilson ."

"Dr Wilson ? As in the last night Dr. Wilson ?" Arizona was surprised at first but then she laughed . "I yelled at her a lot last night , Alex ."

And at the same time , the younger doctor's pager went off . "I knew . Umm , I gotta go . 911 . Talk to you later , eh ."

"Sure ." Arizona smiled as she just watched Alex left the room to do the thing she used to do .

 _And that was .. saving lives ._

Saving lives .. Did she miss her old occupation ? Sometimes , yes . It was a very honorable job . To had a chance to serve for the people out there . But there was a bigger question for the blonde . Would she become a surgeon again ?

Arizona thought for a few seconds . Getting into a retraining program wasn't an impossible thing but her priority was still on what Joanne had left for her . And now with the new life she had discover with Callie , she didn't want to let Callie down too as she always had a feeling that she did let Joanne down when she was still alive . Staring at the beautiful diamond ring , the blonde found herself lost deep into her own thought .

"Miss Robbins ." A voice interrupted her thought . It was George's .

"Just Arizona , please ." Arizona said , quickly hid the ring under the pillow . "You got any news regarding what happened last night ?"

"Me and my team tried our best but there's no lead , nothing at all Arizona ." George stopped for a few seconds , it was still weird to call his boss using her first name . "We watched the CCTV at the pizza shop you stopped by yesterday . We saw no one getting near to your car . And Miss Torres's coffee shop didn't have a CCTV . Could the brake started to leak even before you entered this city ? Maybe a business rivalry ?"

"I was driving back to Seattle from Portland and the brake was perfectly fine ." Arizona disagreed as soon as George voiced out his theory . "I doubt that this thing has any connection with my business rivalry . I have been in this industry for five years already , why now ?"

"It's not impossible . You were closing a big deal in Portland yesterday , right ?" George wouldn't let that possibility go . "Did you encounter any out of ordinary incident yesterday ? Any names of people that might holds a grudge against you ?"

Arizona's mind quickly went back to what happened yesterday . "Actually , yes . I argued with someone yesterday . Her name is .. Echo .. Monaghan . It was a small argument but I don't really know much about her and her capability ."

"That really helps . We will keep an eye on this person ." George nodded , he had a new lead , at least . "If she is really the person that started this and really serious about the threat , she will strikes again anytime soon ."

"That doesn't make me feel better at all ." Arizona sighed , staring at the ceiling . "Please add more security in Baltimore ."

"Don't worry , Arizona . We are ready . Nobody can hurt you or your family ." George never blinked his eyes . He was dead serious about this . His job was to protect his employer . And the Robbins and Sullivan weren't just his employer , they were like his family already . "The local council sent a letter just now , though . Probably asking some money for the metal barrier that you crashed ."

"Wow , that was fast . I requested for them to repaint the blurry road lines to Joanne's house and they don't even reply to my fucking email ." Arizona scoffed . She could easily afford the cost to repaint the road lines but it wasn't a private road . So it fell onto the council's job .

George chuckled as the intense conversation they had earlier slowly disappeared . "You should run for mayor next year ."

"Thanks but no , politic is just yikes ." Arizona laughed .

"Hello , stranger . What's up with all those commotions outside your room ?" Callie suddenly stepped into the room with a small bag in her hand . She just looked at the two people inside the room who were laughing together . "What's funny here ?"

"Miss Torres , Miss Robbins here wanted to run for mayor next year ." George secretly winked at Arizona .

"How am I not aware of this ?" Callie's eyes fell on Arizona's tired blue eyes . She was smiling right now but Callie knew that her girlfriend was still tired and probably deep down still shocked with what happened last night .

"He's just kidding . I've got lot of things on my plate right now ." _Yep such as planning a perfect proposal for her girlfriend . It gotta be perfect , right ?_ Arizona grinned from ear to ear as she thought about it again , she didn't even have any plan on how it was supposed to be .

"Good , because all you need to do right now is rest actually . You look so tired , honey ." Callie placed the bag on the table by the bed . "And Mr O' Malley , I know that you are her worker from the New York's branch . And you guys probably have some business things to talk about but Arizona needs her rest time . So I am ordering you and all of your guys to get out of here ." Turning to the blonde , Callie asked … "Can I do that ?"

Arizona had a big smile on her face . "Yes , you can . But he can only leaves the room , not the hospital . Because , we both have a lot to discuss eventually ." Arizona gave a secret look at her head of security .

"I will get out of your hair . But I will be nearby to continue umm .. our discussion later ." George left the room , he was a terrible liar obviously .

"What kind of discussion actually ? He seemed nervous ." Callie commented . She opened the food container . A brocoli soup mixed up with carrot .

"You wouldn't understand even if I explain . We are upgrading the security system in Seattle ." Arizona inhaled deeply , quickly changing the topic . "Smells nice , what's that ?"

"I made special soup for you . Come , I will feed you ." Callie grinned .

"I asked you to go home because I wanted you to rest . Not for you to cook for me ." Arizona shook her head repeatedly . "You are such a stubborn little kid ."

"Look who says that . I am feeding you , now who is the real kid ?" Callie replied . "You are the one who needs to rest , Arizona . You look awful . You look like a panda ."

"A very cute panda , I guess ?" Arizona willingly opened her mouth waiting for Callie to feed her . The blonde always loved the intimacy of looking deep in Callie's eyes while her girlfriend put the food into her mouth . Be it a soup or just a spoon of ice cream , Arizona loved it . She just loved being spoiled by the Latina , especially when she was sick .

"A very cute hungry panda ." Callie said as she watched her girlfriend chewed the vegetables hungrily . "I love you , Arizona . I will always want to take care of you when you are sick . I will cook food for you to make you feel better . That is just who I am ."

"I know ." Arizona stared into her girlfriend's brown eyes . "That is what making you .. the one for me . We completed each other worlds . Even when I said no , you will still do it . Because you love me ."

The afternoon quickly passed by with the two women lazily watched television together . Nothing seemed could go wrong . Arizona was finally feeling 'full' again . Her life was fulfilled with love . She was cherished . For a few hours , she felt like she wasn't fighting the guilt war alone . But the guilt of surviving and living , it would always be with her .. in the blonde's heart . Whether she let the guilt eats her or finally let it goes away , it is really up to her …

And for Callie , she had never feel lucky in love . But for this one time , she felt like she had found the person she was looking for ever since she was a loner teen girl . And the person .. just happened to be Arizona Robbins .

* * *

 **Me : Sorry , just gotta make a little drama and suspense in the first few paragraphs of this chapter , I just couldn't help it = ) I have read all of your sweet comments , giving me advices not to give in to depression , thank you so much for the warm welcome back wishes .. And vickyvicky , appreciates it that you are satisfied with the fact that Arizona is back in the hospital eventhough only as a patient , haha ! And yayy to Hinana , yep you were my first reviewers in the last chapter . Guys , please keep in mind that this is just a fiction story .. Don't take it too personal (I received one hate review actually) But I will just ignore it .**

 **And a little ramble on my personal life ... (you guys can skip this if you want)**

 **Yes , I am recovering and feeling much better than last year , and I hope that this will continue on throughout 2018 .. One of the reason of my sudden disappearance last years was to focus on my newly added job scope (I got promoted end of last year , yayyy) and so far , it is tiring but relaxing at the same time.. Less tiring on the body parts but so much stress on the brain and eyes .. But I still love it as for everyday , it teaches me new things . Will end my 3 months probation by the end of February , I really hope this year brings me luck !**

 **The downside to it .. (actually , I don't know if it's a down side or an upside) my ex has started to contact me again after half year of silence between us ( I unblocked her number last month on purpose) . I blocked her at the first place because I have been wanted to ended the relationship that to other people around me .. it was a really toxic relationship . I tried to really end it a few times before that but I was hesitate and gave in too easily that it ruined me for several times (this was one of the main reason I fell into depression last year . And last month , I unblocked it for the sake of the new year's spirit .. I don't know if that was the right thing to do or if soon there will be problem because of my 'kind hearted' decision .. I don't really know .. Anyone want to say anything regarding this ? Feel free . I'm open to listen to any advice . But please , don't ask me to block her again :D . That would be too cruel , and it will only makes me look emotionally or decisionally (is that even a word :O) unstable lololol .**

* * *

 _ **Monday**_

 _ **5 February 2018**_

 _ **0200AM**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Three weeks later**

"I don't think this is really necessary ." Callie commented as both women watched George who was now up on the ladder , installing a surveillance camera at the back alley of the coffee shop . Was it necessary ? To Arizona , yes . But Callie , whom still didn't know a thing about the threat had a different opinion .

George wiped the sweat on his forehead using the back of his hand , as he turned around to his boss and the girlfriend . Today he was in his dark blue polo shirt , looking very casual than any other day . George O' Malley , it was very rare for Callie to see him without his suit and tie . George looked at both Callie and Arizona , apparently asking for an approval to continue with his work . The two lovers seemed to have different opinions regarding the installation of the security camera around the shop .

"Just continue installing them ." Arizona looked up to George , nodding before she turned her attention on her girlfriend . "It's for security purpose , babe . And George is here too , he can installs 'em for you . For free ."

"But the cameras and the equipments aren't free . This going to cost me a great amount of money ." Callie shook her head . "God , with the way you thinking .. How the hell you managed to handle such a big company ."

Arizona glared at her girlfriend while George started to giggle up there . "It's normal to gives out some money before you can actually earn its profit . It's called an investment for better future ."

"How do I earn my profit with surveillance cameras ?"

"For example , if any of your worker isn't really that honest … You can catch it on CCTV . That is the purpose of .."

"No , I trust my workers . And I only owned a small coffee shop , not a freakin' Starbucks . I don't think I need cameras ."

"Calliope , people has to pay me for my advice regarding business stuffs . And now I am giving a free advice for you , my girlfriend . Just listen to me , okay ? These cameras are for you and your workers safety ." Arizona carefully switched her gaze to George . Even to these days , she was still wearing the blue shoulder sling . The only thing she had lost were the crutches . Yep , Arizona had stopped wearing those crutches earlier than the doctor's order . She was supposed to return to the hospital again to get her legs checked the day after tomorrow . Whether she no longer needed the crutches or no , it would all be decided by Dr. Minnick in another two days but she already threw the sticks away for days already .

And Callie wasn't happy at all . But that was what she got , dating a stubborn woman like Arizona .

"You don't want to wait until someone rob your shop before you have your own surveillance camera ." Arizona casually let the her view out .

"Now my shop is jinxed , thanks to your words ." Callie rolled her eyes . But at the end of the day , Callie gotta admitted that the blonde had a point .

"Let's stop breathing down George's neck and go inside ." Arizona suggested . She was tired of standing , actually as her left ankle felt sore sometimes .

It had been three weeks . George and his team hadn't come up with a new lead . Whoever that threatened Arizona , she definitely was lying low right now . And Echo , George had her checked and followed even until today but her movement seemed to be ordinary . Nothing suspicious . And from the trailing job by George , Arizona just found out that Echo was actually working with a family of a minister in Pennsylvania . She was the bodyguard of the minister's wife . And if that wasn't all , Arizona had also found out about Echo's dirty rendezvous with Karen Schubert , the wife of minister Steven Schubert . That was a leverage for Arizona . Unnecessary but might needed , one day . And that was just a prove on how excellent George's job on finding out about things . Well , George wasn't the only one that deserved the praise . Ryan , her P.I deserved it too . The Australian man was the same person that helped her tracked Callie down months ago .

As both women walked hand by hand before appeared themselves from the kitchen , they were greet by the workers and also Lexie . Arizona's gaze fell on the couch just below the staircase , signaling Callie to stopped by that couch .

"Are you okay , honey ?" Callie helped Arizona onto the couch before she knelt right in front her girlfriend . Callie slowly took off the blonde's shoes , revealing the black ankle support she was wearing . "It still hurts , isn't it ?" Callie looked up , worried .

"Just a little . I stood for too long , I think ." Arizona was cringing as she carefully stretched her legs .

"I told you , you still need those crutches ." Callie nagged .

"I walked like a robot with those things ." Arizona defended her action . "I'm okay already . Like I said , I stood for too long ."

Callie could only shook her head . She was still kneeling and that was when Arizona extended her hand , reaching for the bronzed hand , asking the Latina to take a seat next to her .

"I'm thinking about putting up the CCTV's monitors in your loft . Turn the loft into an office of yours , maybe ?" There was a question mark behind every words the blue eyed uttered but the tone was a little commanding in Callie's ears .

"You know that you are being very bossy today ?" Callie's eyes darted into the blue eyes . "With my bed up there , I don't think the place is suitable for any more extra furniture ."

"Just trying to improvise things ." Arizona winked . "Let's just clear the loft and make it your office , your place to do the work ."

"Arizona … What are you actually suggesting ?" Callie narrowed her eyes . There was a small wrinkle on her nose as she did that puzzled expression . It was cute , in the eyes of Arizona .

Pale hand moved as it reached for the Latina's hand , it was a look that filled with hope the blonde was giving . "I would like you to move in with me , Calliope . I want us to be near to each other . I want to be the first person to look at your face in the morning ."

"No matter how my face looks like in the morning …?" There was a pause , Callie wanted to smile to every words Arizona was giving her but she was a little bit afraid . Moving in ? Wasn't it too soon ? Was this even real ?

"No matter how you look like in the morning , I don't care . And I also know for sure that I want your face to be the last one I see before I fall asleep every night ." Arizona spoke sincerely , with all her heart . "Please , move in with me ?"

"I .. I .. Wait , are you sure you want me in your house all the time ?"

"I've never been as sure as right now . I want you to be near me . I want .. I want us to live together . Heck , I want to mar— .." Arizona looked down on her injured arm . She definitely wouldn't propose to Callie right now . The proposal shouldn't be like this , it wasn't what she had imagined at all . So , the blonde just swallowed her unfinished word in . "Let's live together in one house ."

"I .. I would love to move in with you , but only if you don't mind . I don't want to invade your personal space . I mean , we are still new .."

"Calliope , I love getting invaded by you ." A dimpled smile appeared , it was sweet enough to lit up the room . And to shut the brunette's mouth . "Let's pack your bag right now , I will help you ."

"You want to help me ? Look at yourself ." Callie teased as she stood up after Arizona whom had quickly made her first step on the staircase .

"I will get rid of this tomorrow . Come on , you have two bags to be packed ." Arizona winked as she raised her index and middle fingers up .

"Two bags ?" Eyebrows furrowed , Callie asked .

"Yep , two . One for the stuffs you wanted to bring to my house . The other one , for our vacation ."

"Wait , what vacation ?"

"You agreed to move in with me , I thought we should celebrate it somewhere .. Just the two of us ." Arizona replied nonchalantly . She had been looking forward to take Callie out of the country and now seemed to be the right time . Truthfully , she had been practicing on how she should ask Callie to move in with her . And now that they already passed that , Arizona felt like she could breath a little bit lightly than before and a vacation was a perfect plan for them , right ?

"Vacation to where ?" Callie was excited by the idea .

"No idea . We'll figure it out ." Arizona said as she climbed the rest of the stairs .

"This sounds fun ." Callie took a moment to let her gaze fell on her cheerful girlfriend . Arizona was different … She was lighter , happy , talkative these days … She was .. healing . Callie smiled as she thought to herself but seconds after that she heard the blonde's voice again .

"Chop chop , Torres !"

* * *

 **Me : I would love to hear all of your opinions regarding JCap's leaving .. Honestly , I am sad with her departure but I know that TV show comes and goes everyday .. Some of it got cancelled , some of it got renewed , some actresses leave , some actresses stay .. But still , I thought that one day Shonda would reunite our #Calzona .. I guess , that dream got crushed already . Now it is up to us to make sure #Calzona alive on Fanfiction .. And thanks for some of your opinions about my ex and what to do .. I am giving her chance to be my friend as she requested .. But I am distancing myself from her to make sure that I don't make any unnecessary contact with her .**

 **And to the person that PM me , ask me how was I doing lately .. And worried about my sudden less talkative section below here .. As you may see , I have got less things to write at the bottom of chapter .. That means I am simply happy with my life nowadays : ) No worries , I am not depressed or going through some phase ... Sometimes , I babbled less here because I'm busy .. And the time that I have just enough for me to update a new chapter without any rambling lol ... Thank you for being such a caring reader , though .**

* * *

 _Sunday_

 _11th March 2018_

 _2220 hrs_


	28. Chapter 28

**Jimbaran**

 **Bali**

It was scorching hot outside and Arizona practically could feel a drop of sweat slid down all the way to the lower back of her body . She pushed the door open for her girlfriend who was carrying a backpack and also a medium luggage bag — and that was the only thing she could do , at least .

The doctor already cleared the blonde few days ago and it had been weeks since the accident and Callie still felt that Arizona's arm or leg may break if she carries anything heavy .

 _And just how you think Arizona took that ?_

She was uncomfortable , of course . She wasn't kind of woman that liked to be called weak . Surely , Callie didn't call her weak or loser or whatever but Callie's habit of over protective about her health was slightly making her feel weak . She felt like she couldn't do anything for them , like she wasn't helping at all . And yet , the whole idea of this vacation came from her .

She would like to contribute something , Arizona took off her favourite ray ban — the same as the one she wore when Callie accidentally showered her with coffee for the second times , Arizona sighed as she felt the cold air of the luxurious hotel lobby hit her . She sighed , letting out a sign of relief .

Callie quickly turned her gaze to the blue eyes blonde . "Hey , you okay ?"

"It's really hot ."

"It is , welcome to Bali . Let's get you comfortable over there . You wait there and I will get us checked in ." Callie was eyeing the couch in the heart of the lobby .

"Callie , can you please stop ?" The tone , it was almost like the blonde was begging for the brunette to stop treating her with caution like this . "Just stop ."

"Is your leg hurting ?" Callie asked concernly .

"No , I just want you to stop treating me like I was made from a glass . I'm fine , babe . My legs healed , my arm doesn't feel weird anymore . I'm fine ." Arizona finally vented out everything that she felt ever since the accident happened . "We will both go get ourselves checked in . And also .. I can take care of that bag ." With that , Arizona pulled the dark blue luggage bag away from Callie's hand .

"Arizona …" Callie called .

"I don't like not be able to do anything to help , Calliope . I don't like to feel like I'm weak and not capable of doing something ." Arizona didn't wait for Callie's answer as she she continued marching toward the check in counter .

Arizona was in those kind of mood , _you may assumed_ . She was upset but was she ? The truth was , she just felt a little bit stressed out and desperate . Desperate to own her life back , to take control , to be back at where they started , to love the woman in front of her without having to look over her shoulder for every two minutes . That was supposed to be the real purpose of this vacation . From where she stood , Arizona spotted two George's men near the front door and she silently sighed — their lives would be far from normal .

It was George's suggestion and he couldn't be here as Callie may saw him and his presence would surely raise unnecessary attention . So , he sent two of his men , those that Callie never met before , for security reason , just in case …

"Arizona …" Callie called again and all she received was a glare from the blonde as Arizona thought the brunette was about to disagree with what she just said .

"I just want to say I'm so sorry that I made you feel that way . I didn't intend for you to feel like that for my treatment toward you , I just … I want to make you sure you feel better .. After all those very painful weeks of rehabilitation exercises you had to endure , I just thought you deserve all of this . I'm sorry . I just wanted to help ." Callie looked down on her shoes .

"I am okay now ." Arizona reached for Callie's hand as they continued to walk side by side . "I love you , for all those weeks you have spent to help me did things I couldn't do by myself and your patience toward me during those time amazed me . But this vacation is for you , it's my gift for you . This time , it's my turn to pamper you , darling ." Arizona flashed her signature dimpled smile at the end of her sentence toward the brunette .

Callie smiled to her girlfriend . "Thank god you smiled . For one second , I thought I have ruined your mood ."

"Nothing can ruins me and my smile as long as you are by my side ."

"Sweet talker !" Callie exclaimed .

Upon reaching the counter , Arizona quickly introduced herself . She knew the basic of Indonesian language and maybe this was a perfect time for her to use it . "Salamet siang . I have made a reservation under the name Arizona Robbins ."

"Salamet siang , mbak . Please wait for a while while I check your reservation in our system ." The English wasn't bad but it was thick with Indonesian accent .

"Not bad , mbak . You learned the phrase from google translate ?" Callie winked before she let her eyes wandered around the lobby .

 _Bali , here they were_ . Callie never thought she would travel to another country . Money was never a problem , Callie just wasn't brave enough to go travel alone . Not knowing anyone while at a place that she had never been to , it was a scary feeling . Callie glanced at Arizona who was now talking to the receptionist , appreciating just how lucky she was ... Arizona was totally the opposite side of her and wherever she went with Arizona , she would always feel safe . Callie knew that as she smiled , remembering just how they ended up here at the first place ...

 _"Holy … crap ." Callie gasped as she opened her eyes slowly , starting with the right one . "What the …."_

 _They were now in Arizona's mini office in her penthouse . Arizona was standing behind Callie who was sitting on her working chair as she began to laugh like a maniac person . "It's the second time your index finger ended up pointing the Indian Ocean . The first one before those two , you pointed at Antartica . And I know that I said I wanted to take a break from work and have a vacation with you , babe but please , at least choose one place that is possible for me to take you there ."_

 _"It will be much more easisr if you and I just narrow down the top five places we wanted to go and just choose from that list ." Callie said as she lazily rotated the globe ._

 _"Boring ." Arizona smiled , you could see she was also excited for the vacation . "This is more fun ." It was very rare for her to take a one day leave , let alone two weeks of leave she was planning with Callie right now . To everyone around the blonde , Arizona had always been busy with works ._

 _"You spin , you point . I'm done ." Callie threw her hands up ._

 _"No , no . Last try , come on ." Arizona leaned forward , trapping Callie on the chair against the desk . "You smell good ."_

 _Callie felt her body trembling as Arizona left a few trail of kisses on her neck before it stopped on her earlobe . Well , the kisses already stopped but it was now replaced with small bites ._

 _"Arizona .." Callie unable to hid her moan ._

 _"Mhmmm , close your eyes . I will spin the globe for you ." With that Arizona spin it , hard . "We will choose the nearest city to what you point at after this ."_

 _The blonde watched as the globe started to slow down "You can start pointing on the globe now , darling ."_

 _"What if it Indian Ocean again ?" Callie protested , she had lost her faith in what seemed to appear fun in Arizona's eyes_

 _"Just points at it , Calliope ." Arizona hissed ._

 _"Fine ." Callie replied one word as she pointed , her body was shivering as Arizona suddenly rested both of her hands on her tanned shoulders . And the brunette could feel that Arizona's mouth was still somewhere near her upper body part . Arizona and Callie haven't had sex since the accident and the tease from the blonde was only bringing the frustration in her body to a whole new level . Slowly , opening her eyes .. The first thing Callie saw was a word . The name of an exist country . Finally ! Something that wasn't a blank ocean ._

 _"Indonesia ." Arizona suddenly backed away , pacing back and forth , making Callie sighed . And the brunette wasn't so sure if the sigh was a sign of relief that the tease had stop or just her being sexually frustrated ._

 _Surely , after the accident and with Arizona still healing , Callie did pleased herself a few times in the bathroom . In fact , last night was the latest . It wasn't a bad thing , right ? She needed a release and she wasn't sure if Arizona was ready to be the one to gave her the release . Even though the doctor had cleared Arizona from any injuries , she didn't want to push the blonde because Arizona might just not be ready yet ._

 _"Indonesia has Bali . Is Bali okay with you ?"_

 _"Perfect ." Callie replied shortly . She really needed to go to the bathroom after this . And Arizona … Oh , she seemed to be oblivious to Callie's needs ._

 _But if you think that the blonde wasn't aware to any of the sexual frustrations the brunette was showing , you were totally wrong . Arizona was grinning from ear to ear as she walked forward again , placing her hands on the tanned shoulders . She leaned forward , her lips near to Callie's ear . "Good , 'cause I can't wait to fuck you in Bali ."_

 _The whisper was very soft , almost like Arizona was afraid that someone else could hear their conversation but even with slow tone , Arizona's voice was hoarse , a proof that she was also turn on and just as desperate as Callie . "In fact , I really wanted to fuck you . I wanted to insert my two fingers inside you and bite your nipple while my fingers pump in and out . I wanted to make you scream my name ._

 _Callie froze in her seat while Arizona started to unbuttoned her blouse from behind as the blonde's lips found its way against the plump lips ._

 _"Arizona … Are you ready ? This is our first time since the accident , we can take it slow if you want … "_

 _"Or we can just get down to the business but as you may know , I like to take my time especially after a long break ." Arizona threw the clothes across the room only to revealed the purple bra Callie was wearing . Traveled down the body , Arizona's cunning hand slid into Callie's pant as she felt a liquid coming from the brunette's centre . "Fuck .. You are wet . Turn on from all of this ?"_

 _Callie rested her back on the chair as she closed her eyes . She could feel Arizona's rubbed her finger against the line of her wet fold . Suddenly without warning , the finger slid into her panties as she rose her ass to meet up with the finger , desperate for a touch ._

 _"No , no , not yet ." Arizona brought her wet finger to her mouth . "Just what I missed ."_

 _"Arizona , don't tease .." Callie moaned ._

 _"Trust me that I want this as bad you are right now ." Arizona said before she continued her words firmly . "Especially after hearing you pleasuring yourself in the bathroom last night ."_

 _Callie sat froze in her seat , she heard what Arizona just said ._

 _"You thought I wasn't aware of your naughty behaviour , Torres ? Stand up now , against the desk ." Arizona's voice was hoarse as she commanded the brunette ._

 _Dominant Robbins wasn't something Callie saw everyday . Most of all their love making session , the blonde had always treated her soft , slow and sweet . It was erotic and Callie would probably never had enough of it . But this time , Callie just gave in and followed what Arizona instructed her to do . A little bit changes to spice things up wouldn't do nothing harm , right ? She was just as excited as Arizona to see how this role play would turn out ._

 _"Turn around now !" Arizona said firmly as her hands reached behind the Latina , taking off the bra . "It was so unacceptable . Playing with yourself while you could actually ask me … Just what I have to do to you as a punishment ."_

 _"But I didn't do anything wrong , Miss Robbins ."_

 _"Didn't do anything wrong ?" The blonde grasped the Latina's breast . "You are mine . You only respond to me , you get that ?" Arizona brought the nipple to her mouth as she sucked before rolling the nipple using the tip of her tongue ._

 _"Do you understand ?" Arizona asked in between the licks ._

 _"Hmmm …" Under the current circumstances was hard for Callie to answer the question ._

 _"Yes or no , Torres ?!"_

 _"Yes , I… understand … I am , yours ."_

 _Tongue traveled from the nipple to the collarbone before it finally stopped on the Latina's plump lips , they both ended up sharing a kiss while Callie trapped against the table and Arizona's other hand clearing the papers on her working desk . Arizona's tongue darted in the brunette's mouth as she took control of the kiss . The kiss was consuming , it was a hungry kiss with both of them seemed not out of their breathes , just yet ._

 _"God , I missed this ." Arizona was the one to broke the kiss as she took a few moments to admired her beautiful girlfriend whom still had her eyes close ._

 _Callie slowly opened her eyes when she felt Arizona's hands gripped her bottom , taking her pants on before helping her to seat on the table she just cleared a few minutes ago . "I missed this too ."_

 _"You know that you are not off the hook yet , right ? I'm still gonna punish you for being naughty behind my back ." Arizona winked while her hands tugging on Callie's panties ._

 _"Why am I feeling like this isn't a punishment at all ?" Callie raised her bottom a bit , letting Arizona took off her panties ._

 _And there she was , sitting naked on top of her girlfriend's working desk . It wasn't an appropriate place to had sex but inappropriate and taboo things made Callie excited and Arizona seemed to be excited too , you could see . The blonde was sitting on the chair as she stared at the amusing view in front of her — Callie was so wet and looked ready to be eaten up ._

 _"You are so wet , babe ."_

 _"Well , are you gonna sit there and gawk at it all day ?"_

 _"Oh , by 'it' , you meant your pussy , right ? I'm gonna lick it till you scream my name , Calliope ."_

 _Arizona wasted no time as she lunged forward , taking her first lick on Callie's wet centre . It started on outer lips of the centre before in quick second changed right on the inner lips , making Callie bucked her hips forward at the first contact on her centre ever since the long tease started by the blonde ._

 _Quick licks switched to long lick as Arizona's tongue darted in and out but carefully not to touched the clit . While Callie could only hold on to the edge of the table receiving the pleasure after weeks of frustration with her face facing up , eyes closed ._

 _"Fuck .. God , Arizona .. Don't stop .." Callie moaned in between her heavy breaths . "Right there , yea.. Oh my , fuck …!"_

 _And the words or more to swore of encouragement from Callie was very well heard by Arizona . The blonde kept her lips and tongue glued to Callie's centre , slowly carelessly touched the clit in attempt to gained a response from the brunette . And brilliantly , she quickly received an attention from the blonde ._

 _"Oh , fuck ... Lick my clit , Arizona ." Callie whimpered . "I need to come so badly ."_

 _Arizona kept her lips and tongue glued to Callie's wet centre with her arm behind the bronzed back , holding on as she kept her face buried against the spreaded pussy . Her tongue was now attacking the clit furiously , switched in licking and sucking motions . By now , Callie was gripping the table as she could as her clit was crazily stimulated by her girlfriend's tongue . Her eyes were closed , while she bit her bottom lips , trying hard to suppressed the cries of pleasure that she felt . She could feel Arizona's tongue inside her , over and over rubbing her tongue against the clit ._

 _"Fuck .. Fuck ! Oh , Arizona …" The assault was relentless and Callie swore that she could see stars as she violently bucked her hips forward , screaming Arizona names a few times . Her back felt limp , that was when it all exploded and there she was , she had her first real climaxed after weeks on Arizona's working desk . Corrupting the desk with her own juices . It was dirty but somehow erotic . A dirty pleasure ._

 _Arizona stood up , her tongue was switched with two fingers as the blonde helped Callie to rode out her climax . Arizona was aware with the brunette's now very sensitive clit as she carefully not to make any contact on it ._

 _Never in her life she had climaxed this hard , Callie thought as Arizona stared at her intensely . Pale hand were the one that held Callie's weak body up while the other pale hand , the fingers still buried inside of her tight centre . Callie wrapped her legs around Arizona's waist when she saw her girlfriend's eyes of determination to bring her to climax for the second time this evening ._

 _"From now on , I will think of you , about how I fucked you on it everytime I sit at my desk , doing my work . I will remember how your juices smeared on it when I bring you to climax . And your scream when I fucked you with my fingers like right now , it will echo around the room when I'm all alone ." Arizona whispered just below Callie's ear before she bit the earlobe sensually as her fingers pumped in and out of Callie's centre ._

 _Callie's fingernails dug into Arizona's shoulder blades as she felt the pressure in between her thighs grew more intense , the dirty talks from the blonde seemed not to be helping at all as she only turned on even more to it . And Arizona quickly responded to the painful pleasure on her shoulders as she placed a few love bites on the brunette's neck_

 _"Arizona .. Ahhh , fuck .. I'm coming babe .. Fuck me .. Hard !" Callie gasped as she felt a thumb rolling her now throbbing clit . "Fuck .. fuck me !"_

 _"You are mine , only mine ." Arizona's lips found Callie's mouth right after she said that as she pumped in and out more violently . One thing she had learned about Callie was , Callie loved it when she went extra rough . Not that the brunette didn't like it when she made a gentle love to her but Arizona had noticed that dirty talks and rough sex was turning her girlfriend on even more ._

"Earth to Callie ." Arizone waved her hand in front of her girlfriend's face .

"Yep ?" Callie was obviously dumbfounded as a short , tanned skin man took the backpack away from her .

"Where have you flew away just now ? We've got our access card , it's time to move . Follow that boy , he will show the suite to us ." Arizona stretched her body . "God , I need a shower ."

"I was thinking about the mess we made the other day in your office ." Callie carefully continued the next sentence with a whisper and a wink . "About all the flying papers and clearing the table for you to .. fuck me .

"Oh .." A naughty grin was visibly shown on Arizona's face . "What a one hell of screams you made that day ."

Instantly , Callie pinched Arizona on the arm before taking her lover's hand as they walked side by side .

"I will take that you both are a couple ." The short boy suddenly spoke as they all waited for the elevator . He was in early 20s and his English was surprisingly good , better than the receptionist , in fact .

Callie was hesitated to answer that question as she knew that not everyone especially in a different country comfortable with a same sex lifestyle .

"Not to be rude , I'm Adhi ."

"Arizona Robbins ." Hand was extended as the different colors of hands shared a handshake . "This is Calliope Torres , my girlfriend ."

"My instinct was right then . Don't worry , people in Bali are okay with gays . In fact , there are a few gay bars in this town ." Adhi gave a sincere smile . "But if you are planning to visit the rest of the Indonesia , it's better to keep it low . Especially , when you are in Acheh ."

"Noted that ." Callie smiled politely .

"And don't forget to visit one of the waterfalls . It's a must . I assumed that you already got one in your mind ?" Adhi continued as the two women followed him . Behind them , the two bodyguards had started to walk leisurely , unnoticed .

"We don't really have our _'where to go'_ list as this is a very sudden vacation , thanks to my girlfriend ." Callie was eyeing the blonde as Arizona was smiling .

"Well , like I say .. the waterfalls are definitely a must . And also Tanah Lot , you can watch a beautiful sunset by the temple . It's a temple by the ocean . But .. wait ! Any of you are a superstitious person ?"

* * *

The first thing Arizona did when she entered the room was reaching for the AC controller , the blonde let out a huge sigh as she found the object that seemed to be her lifeline for now .

Callie walked around the place with her jaw on the floor she excitedly started to discover the place they would be staying for a few days . The room , it was a size of a house . It was a big room for both of them , the modern design of the room was soothing . The floral paintings were attractive in the brunette's eyes . "So beautiful ."

Arizona was checking the mini bar when Callie walked forward all the way to the sliding door . The view of the sea up here was magnificent and few seconds after that Callie found herself on the large wooden patio . The wooden patio was surrounding the pool . Callie walked forward , in front of her was a big pool , on the left and right side of the pool stood two medium sized gazebos , and the jacuzzi wasn't far from there too . As she rounded the pool , Callie stopped in the middle of the wooden path , just to simply staring at the magnificent sea that lie in front of her . The view was just so beautiful from up here .

"I could sleep all day ." Arizona threw half of her body on their bed , her legs were half hanging as she stared on the ceiling .

"Finally ." Callie threw her body next to her girlfriend's .

They were facing the widely open sliding door as Callie snuggled in to her girlfriend . She slowly leaned in and before she gave Arizona a kiss , she managed to say 'thank you' . _A thank you for taking her here ._

"Mhmm .." Arizona moaned as she savor the sweet little kiss that slowly turned into a heated one .

And oh , you know where it would lead if the kiss didn't stop right there so Arizona backed away , breaking the kiss . That made Callie's eyebrows arched as her face changed , she was confused you might say .

Arizona stood up , leaving Callie alone on the bed . Rubbing her neck , the blonde just looked at Callie .

"What ?" Callie asked .

"Just thinking ."

"About ?"

"About what the kid said just now ."

"Seriously ? All of other things in the world you could get scared of , you are actually scared of this island curse ?" Callie found it ridiculous but she was amused too at the same time . That was something new to learn about Arizona Robbins .

"Shh , don't say that out loud . The princess's soul might hears it . And we are going to break up in a few months ." Arizona motioned her index finger . In her heart , she started to laugh .

Yes , Arizona was only pretended like she really believed the curse . She wanted to see Callie's reaction and she just had to do it . It surely would be funny .

"We are not going to break up just because of an old folks tale . It's just a myth that is created just to avoid people from having sex before marriage " Callie sat up as she laughed even harder . "God , I can't stop laughing . I'm gonna die here ."

Arizona narrowed her eyes , shooting Callie with a warning look . "Don't laugh . I'm not joking , there must be a reason why they still tell the tale . Maybe because it is true ."

"So what ? Is this going to be a sexless vacation ? We are going to pretend like we are two best best friends on vacation , visiting this island ?" Callie still had a small smirk on her face .

"Maybe yes ." Arizona replied instantly .

"So , it's a maybe . I will have to change your mind then ." Callie winked . "I will google every reviews from tourists that had visited this island on internet and you will change your mind ."

"Don't be so sure ." Arizona folded her hands . She was somewhere in between to laugh as hard as she could but she also wanted to carry on with her innocent acting .

"Well , I get what I want . Apparently , I got that attitude after dating someone named Arizona Robbins ." Callie teased . "After all it's a too beautiful island to not having some sex action while we are here .

"Funny !" Arizona could only scoff . Little did she know , Callie was deathly serious about it .

* * *

Later at night , both women were just simply enjoying each other company , deciding not to go out to anywhere . It was their first day in Bali and they still had days to go for them to discover the island . They were enjoying their time as it moved slowly , seconds by second doing absolutely nothing and yet , it felt comforting .

Arizona was reading a book , comfortably lying next to Callie as their legs tangled up together . _Eh , did friends tangled up their legs like that ?_ Maybe the blonde were forgetting the Bali myth protocol for just a short moment ?

Meanwhile Callie's fingers were fully focused on her phone typing on the tiny keypad on writer's speed . "I found a lot of reviews of couples acting like couples while they were here and they came back from Bali in one piece . No break up after several months . Some even got married and are currently expecting children ."

"You were googling the Bali curse all this time next to me ?" Arizona took of her reading glasses .

"I ain't having a sexless vacation !" Callie looked at the person next to her . "And normal friends don't rub their legs up and down her other friends's legs ."

"Oops , sorry about that ." Arizona moved her legs .

"Arizona , it's a myth . To scares people off . It's not going to …"

"Alright , alright , before you go on present a full reviews from others , I would like to say that …" Arizona smirked . "That .. I was only joking . I am not that superstitious kind of person , Calliope ."

And the blonde burst out laughing while Callie already knelt in between Arizona . Her hand was holding a pillow as she began to hit Arizona on the chest with it . And that seemed to be having no effect on the blue eyes .

"No one is going to have a sexless vacation , sweetie ." Arizona continued to laugh even hard . "You worried about that , weren't you ?"

"You are mean !" Callie eyes went wide as she hit Arizona right on the face with the pillow .

"Stop that now , will you ? Let's have our first round of sex in this island ." Arizona grabbed Callie by the wrist , knocking Callie off balance as she quickly gained a full control on the brunette . "And why the hell you still have your clothes on ?"

* * *

 **New York**

 _Meanwhile in New York a beginning of an ugly catastrophe was about to start and Arizona had no idea about it ..._

"Should we call Arizona and inquires herself regarding this problem ?" Lauren stood in front one of her boss , the second boss who was currently in charge of everything during Arizona's absence .

"We shouldn't disturb her . Besides , she just left for her vacation ." Nathaniel came quickly to reject his assistant's idea .

"I'm just saying .. that Arizona knows what to do in this situation ." Lauren answered . "Besides , those cements from China are untouchable and that was said by Arizona herself . You and her , we all knew why ."

"I know why , Lauren !" Nathaniel snapped . "It would be just fine if the construction workers do a little bit of adjustment in their formula . It would work just fine . I've got this , Lauren ."

"There must be a reason why Arizona gave the order to not using those cements , Mr. Sullivan ." Lauren shook her head . She was torn on whether to side with her current boss or her big boss who was now on vacation . "We should just wait a few more days for the cements from out usual supplier to arrive ."

"Do you know how much extra cost we have to spend if we delay a running project even for just a day ? I'm trying to control the cost here , now , would you just keep your mouth shut ? I am handling this company during Arizona's absence . I know what am I doing ." Nathaniel ignored Lauren , as he picked up his office phone to give a 'go' to his team in Seattle .

 ** _"They say reckless haste creates stupid result . But aren't we sometimes in haste ?_**

 ** _And there is definitely a big differences in brilliantly reckless and recklessly stupid . You would either be called bold or a .. moron . Anyways , after a mistake .. tries to learn from it , grows from it or else the mistake means nothing ."_**

* * *

 **Me : Damn ... Grey's Anatomy is really teasing us with its newest episode of Arizona talking about Callie .. I think she actually misses her .. I know it is JCap's last season with us but my hope for the writers to give us an amazing ending to Calzona's journey will probably never stops until JCap's gone from the show for real . There's always hope ..**

 **Also , sorry for the long silent .. I have been busy with life and works (especially works) And next week is no exception .. It's Avengers's week next week , folks ! My cinema is going to be super duper busy .. And for the reviews , keep 'em coming guys .. I always looking forward to read your opinions and reviews . And sorry in advance if I didn't reply to your reviews , questions or PMs in the previous chapter ..**

 **And as for JCap's quitting the show , yep .. I think it's for the best especially if the writers can't find good storyline for her (actually they had their chances , a lot of chances .. like the other day .. the episode when Arizona had a scare about breast cancer but what to do .. we are not the writers in Shondaland's universe) I hope JCap will quickly returns to our television with a new show . I always enjoy looking at that woman ! And Sara Ramirez too .. All the best for them : )  
**

 **Saturday**

 **21st April 2018**

 **2020hrs**


	29. Chapter 29

It was their day four in Bali . Yesterday , they had spent their time together at Tanah Lot despite the old folk tale of Tanah Lot being the strongest place in Bali for the princess's curse . The couple seemed to dismiss the idea of the curse and both had agreed if they did break up , the curse wasn't the problem , but it were theirs .

 _But what would you think ? Do you think that the curse is believable ? Does the curse something worth not to be cross with ?_

Well , Callie certainly didn't believe in it especially yesterday as she was just leisurely took a photo of her lazily resting her head on Arizona's shoulder with the background of the sunset . She even asked another visitor to took their pictures . And the photo of them staring at the sunset with Arizona's hand lingered around her body and her head resting on the blonde's shoulder was definitely pure gold . It was her favourite and definitely would be the one she would put in their bedroom next to their candid photo in helicopter where Arizona took her to the surprise birthday party .

 _Yep_ , Arizona had asked the pilot to snap a photo while they were busy staring at each other . Arizona had the most sincere smile in the photo while Callie looked totally overwhelm , overwhelmed with the happiness .

"Anyone needs a beer ?" Arizona asked as she handed down the bottle to Callie who was staring at the direction of the sea . She knew Callie's answer but she just asked it anyway , just to introduced her presence because she saw Callie's mind had drifted away somewhere and it made her wonder .. _Just what was playing in the beautiful mind of the beautiful soul …_

"Thank you ." Callie said as she downed the beer . She looked up , the day had started to get dark and the sun would soon leave them .

And it was now Arizona's turn to stared at the water . As the time moved , the countdown was getting near . Her hand felt shaky , so she gripped on the bottle even tighter . Arizona was agitated and in a bit of edgy but edgy … wasn't that what she was before this ?

"A little quiet over there ?" Callie set her eyes on her girlfriend .

"I'm savouring the moment with my loved one . And this is definitely not something I always do in Seattle ." Arizona found the tanned hand as they held onto each others . "Forgot just how much I love the oceans and sunsets . I'm grateful that those were two of many things the nature have ."

"And I'm deeply thankful you exist in my world ." Arizona looked to the woman next to her . In a few hours , she would kneel in front of this woman and ask her the question she had asked before to different woman , her late wife to be exact . And the feels , sure , she had done this before but now she knew , it was just as tough as the first one or in Arizona's head , it was even tougher .

"I'm just as glad as you are , Arizona ." Callie squeezed the pale hand . "I love you very …"

And there was a weird sound coming out of nowhere between the couple . The sound , it sounded like someone …

Arizona's eyebrows was wrinkling . "Wasn't that the sound .."

"It was my stomach . I'm sorry , I guessed I'm hungry already ."

Arizona immediately let out a sniffled laugh . It was funny to her . They were watching the sunset like other lovebirds did and the sound from Callie's stomach came in between them .

"Again , sorry . You are such a killer for a romantic mood ." Callie mumbled down to her stomach .

"Don't be sorry ." Arizona's laughter slowly subsided . "That stomach might be carrying my child one day ." And just like that , Arizona dropped a joke . It wasn't intentional to give a hint to Callie of what the question the brunette would have to answer at the dinner later but it just slipped out from Arizona's mouth . Arizona wanted to said that it was a joke , to cover up her ass but honestly , Callie carrying her child wasn't a joke . She would want a kid with Callie , one day . Kids were greats and cutes and Arizona already vowed to herself if she ever be a mother again , she would be a better mother this time .

And Callie just looked at Arizona with questions and the blonde looked calm after the remark she just made , so Callie figured it was just a casual joke from Arizona . It didn't mean anything , right ? Callie decided not to look deeper into it . But those questions , it didn't just go away like that … Maybe Arizona was only saying a kid was a possibility in their lives if their relationship's progress deeper in a few more years . The brunette just had no idea that tonight would move their relationship in a good whole new level and that there would be a question to be answered by her tonight .

Before the situation had started to get awkward , Arizona changed the topic . "Did you enjoy our modest dinner last night ?" Arizona asked , she had been meaning to ask this question . They had a small stalls dinner at the night market yesterday and Arizona had surely impressed Callie with an expensive dinner nights before this and it had her wonder if the brunette was comfortable with cheap dinner night like last night .

"Please , it wasn't modest dinner . I ate a lot of food at two different warongs last night ." Callie let out a small laugh . "I want to go there again . The satay was so delicious and the beef balls of the bakso was amazing ."

Bakso , it was served in a bowl of soup and oftenly eaten with noodles or rice vermicelli . _Well , for me ... I love it with vermicelli ._ Callie ate it for the first time yesterday and she immediately fell in love with the popular street food of Indonesia . When they left Bali , Callie would surely miss the taste of it .

"Talking about it makes me even hungrier , if that even a word ." Callie's eyes fell on Arizona . "So what's for dinner today ?"

"We will have seafoods date tonight ." Arizona easily answered as her eyes pointed to a nearby restaurant . "It will be a dinner by the water and you will get some sands stick to your ankles ."

Clearly Arizona had planned everything nicely and all Callie needed to do was sit back to wherever Arizona would be taking her . That was one of many things Callie loved about taking a short vacation with Arizona — the blonde well organized trait . To be honest , Callie would never leave United States if she didn't have a companion like Arizona .

Without realizing it , Callie had started to stare at the woman next to her as she began to compare herself with Arizona . There were so many differences in both of them but somehow the differences made them fit each other perfectly . Callie's messy and clumsy traits were balanced with Arizona's well organized attitude . And a disaster didn't happen between of them , well at first it was .. _It was amazing when you thought about that , right ?_

 **Dinner Night**

For the dinner , Callie opted for a maroon dress that showed off her cleavage . The dress fell perfectly just below her knees while Arizona just being Arizona , wearing a casual attire , a blue jeans and a cream colored blouse . Arizona but only in her mind , she wanted so badly to join dresses club of Callie but thinking that she would probably got down on her knee tonight (only if she didn't chicken out) , she quickly canceled that idea .

At first , Arizona was thinking of doing it at the dinner in the cave . Yep , that such place exist . In Bali . Adhi suggested it earlier after learning the fact that Arizona was planning a secret marriage proposal for Callie . That young man had been supportive and helpful throughout their vacation and maybe that made Arizona felt comfortable that she accidentally slipped out her plan to the young man . But , luck just wasn't on her side . The reservation for romantic candle light dinner in a cave was fully book until next week and Arizona wasn't going to wait no more .

'Cause the longer she waited , the more restless she would feel .

"I'm overdressed , don't you think so ?" Callie asked as Arizona ate her dinner in silence . The blonde basically kept her mouth shut for almost the entire dinner . Callie just didn't know that below the silence , there was a million of things the blonde was thinking .

"No , you are perfect just the way you are honey ." Arizona smiled , showing her signature dimples .

Their table was secluded from everyone else on the beach and Arizona certainly had her own purpose . But the soft sound from the nearby sax player that was entertaining the visitors of the romantic restaurant could still be heard from their table . Careless Whisper was been played as Arizona and Callie enjoyed their dinner .

Wiping the corner of her mouth a little , Arizona's hand traveled down to the pocket of her jeans as she took out the small black box that she had been carrying around for a month now . She carefully opened the box , trying not to get noticed by Callie .

The ring was there , Callie was almost finish with her desert , the sound of the ocean wave hitting the sandy beach was perfect and Arizona looked up to the sky that was lit up tonight because of the stars . And she knew this was it . This was the time . The right time and her life would change forever after the question she would ask in a few seconds .

 _The blonde was ready ._

The ring was covered in her fist as Arizona suddenly stood up . Callie looked up from her seat as Arizona rounded their table slowly . The blonde then took the puzzled brunette by the hand .

But just before Arizona could open her mouth and got down on her knee , her phone suddenly rang .

In her brain , Arizona cursed to herself . She forgot the most important step of doing this was to make sure that no one would disturb them and that meant turning her phone off . Arizona stared sharply at her cellphone located on the table and she silently decided ... the person that was calling her better had something important to say or he would be dead .

"Arizona , are you going to answer your phone ?" Callie asked in a confused voice , killing Arizona away from her thoughts .

"Yeah , I guess ..." Arizona nodded her head , _just when she finally had found the courage to do this …_ "Stupid phone , should have thrown it away under the sea ." Arizona mumbled under her breath .

"What do you want ?" Arizona answered , couldn't care less who was the caller and just went straight to the point .

The cold voice spoke in which made Callie almost choked on the water she just sipped . Her eyebrows were raised as she watched Arizona's facial expression quickly change .

"He did WHAT ?" Screaming , blue eyes were bulging wide in shock .

 ** _ME_ : _I think we all know what he did ? Didn't we ?_**

 _ **But firstly , I would like to apologize if there is any problem with this chapter method of lining or whatever . Because I update this chapter only by my phone and not by computer (which I usually did) . But I will definitely recheck this chapter via web once I get my hands on a computer .**_

 **Warning : Rambles down there**

 **ME : As** **for my personal life , I just got a new boss of Special Project Program (small sigh) . She's very aggressive , edgy and demanding . Quite fussy too and she clearly stated that her eyes are on me (especially) since I just got promoted a month ago. She just wants to know why I got promoted . And I was like , 'I might got demoted or ask to be demoted as this woman scares me !' (crying while laughing emoji) . I'm a little anxious about it but I know that at the end of the day , she just wants to push me and my team toward success . But yeah ... She is just so .. aggressive . Very demanding .**

 **As for other thing in my life .. Me and my ex argued again when all I wanted to do with her was to talk it out loud like two grown adults . It started with her interrogation session on me after seeing my post of staying with a friend out until early in the morning . And when she asked me 'who am I seeing right now or if I was gonna introduce that someone to her' , I avoided myself from giving a reaction as I feel like it wasn't any of her business anymore and I am uncomfortable discussing it with her but maybe it's my bad or my fault too .. I guess , for posting it on social media at the first place . And then she started to being sulky and said that I was being harsh just because she asked that personal question and me ? What did I do ? I refused to entertain her victim - card style of trying to make me feel bad about it and be sorry for being harsh . I mean .. maybe I was being harsh to her but people did that . People fuck up other people and when that other people got hurt , you gotta understand why she was being harsh or cold toward you . So , maybe I was cold .. maybe my reaction was normal .. I don't know . I think that is the last straw I had for her , I wish her all the best for her life . Maybe life has destined for both of us to go our own separate ways . Maybe we shouldn't be contacting each other even if it's just a friend asking a question like ... 'how is it going for you' .**

 **So , I blocked her from my social media to avoid any butthurt happens again between us . And my phone rightone is right (we don't talk anymore has been my ringtone since last year , I know it's old song and I need to get it changed lol) , Charlie Puth is right .. We Don't Talk Anymore , or shouldn't be talking anymore .**

 **So , few days ago I think I finally took another step of letting myself go from reminiscing all of memories between me and her as I changed my sad cover photos on facebook . It was a sad photo from a video clip of a song that I used to play to get through the break up . It was my favourite song . And instead , I put up a photo of JCap in her blue white flannel , smiling into the sky with her beautiful blue eyes and her dimple mode is slightly on (I think you know which photo of her is this one haha lol xD)**

 **That woman is just beautiful and as a result , I am smiling everytime I open my FB : )**

 **Thank you for reading my rambling : )**

 **I only have three hours to sleep before waking up to go to work .. So , Goodnight all .**

 **Until next time : )**

 **And oh , before I forgot .. To all Malaysian .. Happy Election Day and Happy Voting . Go out and vote , okay ? I have to wait another five years (my registration is still in process , last time I checked)**

 _ **Wednesday**_

 _ **9th May 2018**_

 _ **0455HRS**_


	30. Bad Reputation

**Me : So , a lot of readers were shocked that Arizona picked up her damn phone in the midst of proposal . What can I say , some people are born with sense of taking up their responsibility seriously but they are so careless with their loved one . I knew one . I was that person once upon a time and I wasn't but now I am that kind of person again . For Arizona , she has always been the person that enjoyed solitude after Joanne died , the person that enjoyed being alone and during all of those time .. all she needed was work . Work kept her functional for all those years . I was just saying .. she could take her own life after she lost her family but she chose to focus on work . Maybe she's still learning take care of herself and her happiness because she hasn't been doing that for a quiet long time . Or maybe she isn't letting go of something yet .. Maybe she's holding on to something .. A lot of maybes here ..**

 **Here we go , Chapter 30 : )**

* * *

 **Seattle**

 **1850hrs**

The environment in the elevator of the Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital was quiet … and hostile . And ever since they were both in the car on the way to here , Arizona could be heard groaning for five or six times already . The blonde had her mad walk mode on and her angry eyebrows were also visible right now . She was tired as she went to the hospital right after she got off from the plane because of this emergent situation . So after giving Callie a little kiss on the side of her forehead , she got out from the car despite Callie's request to follow her to the hospital . She left Callie in George's hand to made sure she got to their house safely .

She was sure that Callie would understand her decision . After all , Callie always understood her better than anyone else . For now , she had to settle everything before she could finally got her own time to rest . To do whatever she wanted . With whoever she wanted with .

From the tip of his eyes , Nathaniel just observed the blonde quietly , not having any idea of what to say . Over the years , the blonde had taught him with nothing but patience . Never once Arizona exploded at him like right now but never once too he pulled a stunt like this — basically ignoring Arizona's order , the person that held 70 percent of the share in the company a.k.a the owner of Sullivan's Industries .

Nathaniel understood that Arizona had every reason to be angry at him but the fact that Arizona had always been the one that making all the decisions was among the reason he still couldn't , even until now made a good decision when a crisis occurred .

Arizona had always been there to save him . But would Nathaniel ever appreciate and understand that ?

"I can't believe you waited a day before you actually told me ." Arizona finally spoke her first sentence after they both got out from the elevator and it wasn't nice at all . "No , not you , before Lauren actually fucking told me ."

"You even waited for me to clean up your mess . Not even one single visit to this poor man after what you have done . And I am not questioning you now as your boss , Nathaniel Sullivan ! I am questioning you as a human with a heart , where the damn did your humanity go ?"

"I was going to visit him but the collapse happened in one of your site in Seattle . I didn't want to look like I was overstepping your territory .. your …"

"You didn't want to overstep my position ? You fucking overstepped it already by disobeying my direct order , Nathaniel ." Arizona said in a high pitch tone which quickly drew all eyes on them .

"Hey , hey .. They have a private lounge for you both to sit down and talk it out loud .. It is just right over there ." Jeremy , the supervisor of the site where the collapse happened approach them quickly as he pointed his finger to the room . He had been staying here , accompanying the poor site worker since after the surgery .

"I made one decision , one bad decision . I admitted that it was my mistake of giving the order to use the rejected cements . But it was one bad decision and you yelled at me like it was something that I did on purpose . I never thought that things could gone like this " Entering the private room , Nathaniel quickly shot back what Arizona just said to him . "I explained it to you why I did what I did ."

"Your mistake chopped both of the innocent young man's legs , Nathaniel ! This is why I am being harsh at you right now ." Arizona slammed her hand angrily on the wooden table .

"I'm sorry but I never intended it to cost someone's ability to move ! And even Jack said .." Nate suddenly stopped his words , biting his lower lips .

"I'm sorry but Jack ? What was his involvement in this matter ?" Arizona narrowed her eyes , demanding an answer .

But silence was the answer and that didn't set well with the blonde . Ain't nobody covering anybody in this case .

"Damn it , Nathaniel , answer me !" Arizona slammed the table with her fist , again .

"I contacted him because I didn't want to disturb your vacation and he approved my method ." Nathaniel proudly answered . "Even though , it ended up stupid but he actually listened to me , appreciated my voice and respected my decision . Which is what I never get from you ."

"And look what happened to the branch he owned ." Arizona scoffed . "You should have called me ."

"So that you can give me orders again ? You never gave me a chance to take the lead , Arizona .. Maybe it is because Joanne asked you to look after me and the vision of me as a kid probably could never get out of your head but I'm a grown up man now . I can make my own decision ." Nathaniel replied which he didn't realize that when he brought up Joanne's name , it slowly tore Arizona's heart down . "This is actually my family's company , if I mess it up , I mess it up . Mistakes make me wiser ."

"I have never treated you like a little kid , Nathaniel . The truth is , you still have so much more to learn and improve . Your voice are heard by me though , no worries ." Arizona gave a hard little smile . It was bitter for her to uttered those words but Arizona knew that one day , this talk would come . Nate was an honest and kind man but he was also very vulnerable to mistakes if he kept on letting people to take advantage on him . And Arizona ? She never ever thought of taking advantage on the young man but sadly right now , she felt that Nate were accusing her of manipulating him all this time while she tried her best into shaping the young man to face the very challenging business world .

"Now when you realized that you made a mistake , you gotta apologize for it . That is the rule number one . And then you make a change to avoid the same mistake . Remember , you can never make the same mistake twice because the second time you make it , its not a mistake , its a choice . Dumb choice . Always remember that ." Arizona continued . What she felt , she would just keep it inside her .

Pulling the door , both Arizona and the youngest Sullivan walked out of the room . Jeremy carefully studied the face of his employers . They were both still red , probably because of the argument they just had . No offense to Mr. Sullivan , but Jeremy was definitely on Arizona's side on this issue . The young man just still got a lot to learn .

"You will go in there and try to be a human , Nathaniel . Apologize to Mr. Vargas even though the apology won't fix nothing . And you apologize because you really mean it , not because you are afraid that he will sue us or make this thing goes public . You understand me ?"

Nate just nodded .

"Umm , that .. might be difficult as I might have to ask for his permission before I let you in . Enrique , he still couldn't accept the fact that both of his legs are gone . He refuses visitor , even his family , he doesn't want to see them . I am basically the only person that he trusts enough since the accident , besides the doctors . He's .. he will probably shout at you .." Jeremy slowly explained as two pairs of eyes observed him . "And don't get it wrong , he's a nice kid . He worked hard , he done his job beautifully , he doesn't have any discipline problem .. The problem is , he's still adjusting ."

Nathaniel slowly took a few steps forward as he had his back against them . He closed his eyes in pain , listening to Jeremy's explanation regarding the condition of Enrique Vargas was heartbreaking to him . Well , at least the youngest Sullivan's humanity was proven still intact .

"I understand that ." Arizona nodded . To suddenly lost your body parts after twenty two years of living with it ? It must be traumatic to him .

"I will go ask first , excuse me ." Jeremy knocked the door before he disappeared into the Enrique's room .

"I'm sorry ." Nathaniel turned around , leaning back against the hospital walls . "This is all my fault . I didn't think through the consequences that might happened before I made that dumb decision . I thought even if .. if it gone bad , it would be just a little piece of crisis .. Nothing big .. At least , that was what Jack told me . But .. The truth is … I destroyed somebody's live ."

"You didn't intend it to be like this . You told me earlier ." Arizona shook her head as she continued . "And Nate ? I want you to promise me not to contact Jack regarding business anymore . Yes , he's like a family to you but when it comes to business , he's still an outsider and he has no business sticking his nose in Sullivan's Group after what he done ."

Nate nodded weakly . A pang of regret had started to hit his face . "What if he sues us ?"

"Then , we have to accept it as he has his right . Like it or not , the damage has been done ." Arizona replied calmly . "Let's not worry about that now until we know his decision ."

Not to worry about a lawsuit ? In Arizona's head , she already started a damage control plan if Enrique Vargas decided to sue them and made this thing goes public . And Arizona knew , the company's reputation would be largely affected . Especially if the authority started an on site investigation .

Business thinking , the situation didn't look good for the company at all . Unless a miracle happened and there was no lawsuit , but that certainly impossible , wasn't it ? Even if there was no lawsuit , the worker would surely ask for a compensation for the out of court settlement . A very expensive compensation but nothing would be too expensive if it effectively avoided a very bad headlines for a well known company .

"Miss Robbins , he said yes but he only wants to talk to you without anyone's else presence ." Jeremy suddenly emerged . He had his eyes on Nathaniel as he uttered his last word .

Arizona replied but only with a nod and then she turned around to face Nathaniel . "I am calling an emergency meeting with the Boards after I get out from the room . You can head back to the office first . I will join you and the others later ."

A big change certainly would happen today . _It was about damn time !_

 **2310 hrs**

In the dark , Arizona slowly made her way into the bedroom that she had been sharing with her girlfriend for quite a while now . The first thing she took of was her Tag Heuer , followed by her stiletto . It was definitely a very long day that she was having today and the image of the brunette sleeping peacefully followed by the tiny snore was the only thing that could calm her tired mind and body down .

She was physically and mentally tired after everything that she faced today . The arguments she had with Nate , the meeting , the image of Enrique that lost his legs completely , everything till below the knees . In her brain , Arizona still could see the young man's tears fell down as he asked for nothing much but just a little money monthly for his family and full fund of educations for his other siblings that were still in school . And Arizona found Enrique's request was very reasonable as the Vargas's family just lost their sole source of income .

Eventhough he didn't finish his school , Enrique was definitely the family's hope. He was the only one working in the family as his mother had to deal with his younger siblings . His father had left them few years ago . The story touched Arizona's heart . And Arizona knew Enrique immediately recognized when she walked into the room . She always remembered her workers's faces but not the names . Everytime she did a site visit , she would walk pass this man … A very quiet man that always got his job done , that always sat in the corner alone , eating from his lunchbox .

Arizona rubbed the left temple of her head as she looked around the room , feeling very grateful for what she had before her eyes finally fell on Callie's back , the person that she loved and of course one of many things that she felt grateful to be happened in her life .

But starting tomorrow , there were things that were going to change . An adjustment . A little adjustment to Arizona but she wasn't sure if it was a tiny little adjustment to everyone's else .

She hadn't change her clothes yet but Arizona climbed into the bed anyway . Pillow sunk in , Arizona pressed her body forward as her hand traveled under the comforter and she finally rested her hand around Callie's waist .

"Mhmm .. You are home ." Callie said in a sleepy husky voice . It was sexy , it was soothing . The voice was Arizona's favourite .

"I am ." Arizona gave a light kiss on Callie's shoulder . "I love you ."

"Love .. too ." Callie replied , almost drifting off to her sleep again .

"Calliope … Would you still love me the same tomorrow as you are right now ?" Arizona said , almost like a whisper .

But the brunette heard it , her eyes fluttered open . "What's wrong ?" Callie tried to turn around to face Arizona but the blonde tightened the back hug instead .

"Don't turn around . I just got back from the office , I haven't shower yet and I am hideous . I am a mess ." Arizona let out a soft chuckle .

"You are my cute little mess ." Callie smiled when she said that .

"I love your smile ." Arizona knew the brunette was smiling right now even without looking .

"What's wrong , honey ?" Callie once again asked . She could sense that something was eating Arizona from the inside .

"I had a horrific day ." Arizona mumbled slowly . "I just want to sleep it off ."

"You want to talk about it ?"

"I would rather not ."

"We will.. sleep then ." Callie answered .

"Perfect idea ." Arizona tightened the hug , agreeing to it .

Both women just lie on the bed in the dark . Only the sound of breaths were accompanying them but that changed soon enough when Callie called her girlfriend's name after a few minutes .

"Arizona … ?"

"Yes ?"

"You asked me just now , if I will love you the same tomorrow ." Callie stopped for a while before she continued . "I will always love you , Arizona ."

"Always …" Pale hand was on top of the tanned hand when Arizona replied , smiling into the hug .

"Always have , always will ." Callie added in a husky voice . She was feeling sleepy again .

"Always .." Arizona smile grew even bigger .

And the blonde fell asleep soon after that followed by the brunette . It was indeed a tiring day for Arizona and just when she thought she knew what was going to happen tomorrow , she actually had no idea what was there waiting for them tomorrow . Or in the later morning .

* * *

 _ **Reviews are welcomed . They are motivations for me : ) Thank you and have a good weekend ahead**_

 _ **Saturday**_

 _ **12th May 2018**_

 _ **2205HRS**_


	31. Chapter 31

**To that one comment (max123) : How come you only commented on the story only when you found it inconvenience for you to read ? (you have commented twice , I noticed .. both because of the same thing) . Where were you when I gave a nice long chapters ? This is one of the thing in fanfiction that makes the authors find it a turn off to update their stories and eventually left their story incomplete . — Because of the lack of positive comments and people like you only commenting when a story is bad for you to read . Or when you found the author's note is too long , you get annoyed that you forgot about other long chapters the writer have written for you .**

 **Honestly , I am not born to impress anyone . I hope you know that : ) You may say what you want but this is my story . And for this chapter , it's 4 thousands of words for the story itself .. The other hundred something is my crap words .. Just so you know . And , don't mistake me by cannot take any critics .. I can take it but your words sound rude , dude . To the other reviewer that asks me for long chapter , I will try to do that in upcoming chapters .**

 **See , I can take critics and suggestions .. Only if it been said nicely and not rude .**

* * *

 **0515hrs**

Arizona woke up from her sleep abruptly in shocked when she heard the sirens of the house alarm . The first thing that she tried to find in the dark was the person next to her . Even in the dark , Arizona could see the mix expressions of confusion and frighten on her girlfriend's face .

"We are okay ." Arizona stated , pulling Callie into her hug . Callie just nodded into the hug . _Okay ?_ She wasn't sure about that herself . She just blurted that out to calm Callie down or possibly trying to calm herself down too . She never had her house alarm went off before this . Not even a false alarm ever happened before this .

Exactly a few seconds after that , the blonde's phone rang . Everything was going off at once that you could only imagine the situation of how noisy the room right now . With her other hand still wrapped Callie's body , the other one quickly reached out for the phone that was placed on the nightstand . It was the security from the alarm company . "Yes , I am her . I don't know what the fuck is happening , I just woke up . Just make it stops before it blows out my ear drums ."

"Are you sure ?" The person on the other line asked .

"Very sure !" Arizona screamed into the phone .

"Alright maam , the police is on their way . If you are in your bedroom , please make sure the door is locked . Stay there until the police arrive ."

After she finished giving her alarm password , the sirens quickly stopped . The sound of silence .. The darkness in the room ... Some said that the blind who have lived in the dark for years had their other sense heightened due to the factor that they've had to learn how to remain focused . The ears were the eyes for them to acknowledge their surrounding . But maybe that was for the blind , _right_ ? Otherwise both Arizona and Callie would have noticed the unwelcomed visitor who was standing behind the curtain of the sliding door in their bedroom .

"Can you turn on the light ?" Callie asked as the sound of silence had started to creep her out .

While the other hand still holding the brunette's hand , Arizona reached out for the table lamp to switch it on but nothing happened even after she clicked the switch . "I think we are out of electricity ." Arizona climbed out of the bed and carefully walked over to the sliding door .

The intruder held his or her breath for a few crucial seconds . There was a gun in standby in the intruder's hand . The gun that had been stolen from the office and it was Arizona's . You could only guess the gender of the villain , could you ? I would like to keep that as a secret ... Whoever the intruder was , the person definitely had planned this idea for weeks . The intruder knew that there wouldn't be any chance for him or her to pass the lobby if she or he had brought a gun . The security in the building was tight . No gun was allowed unless you are permitted to it . The person had clearly mastered the technique of holding the breath and it was crucial for the intruder to made no movement at all as if Arizona got the correct curtain , she would see the person hiding behind it .

Arizona pulled the curtain , revealing a glass door and definitely the wrong curtain .. She could see the lights from the other nearby buildings which meant , their house or perhaps the building was the only one that lost the electricity . "Other buildings have lights . I will check with my security team ."

Arizona walked balk to her bed , managed to grab her phone as she speed dialling George's number . "George , why am I still in the dark ?" The blonde wasted no time as she quickly asked .

"It is on purpose . We are currently searching the house and on the way to the second floor . You are in your room , right ? I will send one guy over there ." George explained into the earpiece . He had one hand holding a gun and another holiding a pen light and he just entered the kitchen . The electricity was out for a purpose as his whole team were properly trained to move around the penthouse in the dark . Moving around the house in the dark wasn't an easier task and that was George's way to gave the intruder a hard time finding his way out or harming the residents in the house .

"Is this really a break in or did the alarm went off because of an internal error ?"

"I couldn't identify it yet but my team is taking a precaution . Just stay in the room ." George already had his foot on the second floor as he spoke .

Arizona hung up the phone as she looked to the person next to her . "We are gonna be fine . The security team is here ."

"I don't like the darkness , Arizona ." Callie said after a few minutes of silence between the two of them , her voice was in distress . She was clearly uncomfortable .

And it broke Arizona's heart to know that Callie didn't feel safe even with her next to the brunette . Arizona gave a mental note to herself to waited for a few minutes more but her patience was running thin . As thin as an onion ...

"What's taking them so long ... Fuck it , I'm gonna go check where are they ." Arizona let go of Callie's hand as she stood up , walking toward the door .

"Arizona , where are you going ? It could be dangerous outside ..." Callie said . Little did she know that it was more dangerous on the inside .

"I will be just in front of the door . You stay here ." Arizona replied , unlocking the door as she left the room , leaving her girlfriend with the intruder .

And the intruder kept the ears opened . The person heard everything and it was an open door to the intruder on whether to made this opportunity as an escape plan or to go on with the mission .. What was the intruder's real intention of breaking into the penthouse ?

The intruder took a peek at the brunette . Callie was the target and the mission was to kidnap the Latina . He or she could finish it all right now with Arizona just left the bedroom but if the intruder did that , he or she wouldn't have a very slim chance to run away and even maybe could get caught with the professional security team that Arizona had hired . "Another time .." The voice whispered in the dark .

And as if Callie could hear the whisper , her eyes traveled down the curtains that were covering the sliding door ...

* * *

At the end of the hallway , Arizona turned left as she slowly walked into the living room on the second floor . And that was when she bumped into one of the member of her security team .

"I found him !" Tommy screamed , he was so ready to pull the trigger of his gun but that was when he heard a loud voice coming from his back .

"Hold your fire , you son of a bitch ! And use your fucking pen light , will ya ? That's Miss Robbins ." George shouted as he slapped away the gun that Tommy currently aimed at Arizona . "You almost shoot her , you idiot !"

Meanwhile , Arizona just froze her position . It was a close call , she could feel that her heart had stopped for a few seconds with what just happened .

"Turn the lights back on ." George ordered into his earpiece and few seconds after that , the house quickly had its electricity . "I'm sorry , Arizona . That is exactly why I asked you to stay in your room ."

"ARIZONAAAAA !" A voice screamed . The voice that Arizona knew so well that it made her ran as quick as she could to her bedroom door . Her action was quickly followed by a few men , including George .

"Callie ... Callie .." Arizona called out as she entered the room . Callie was standing near to the wall that was far away from the curtains , her hand was pointing at the sliding door . Arizona looked to the sliding door before her eyes landed on the Latina again . "Calliope , what happened ? Talk to me ."

"Someone is in here ! I saw someone just now . Behind the curtains ." Callie pointed her index finger toward the sliding door . The curtains were moving slowly as the wind blew it in .

"GO !" George barked at his men . There were five men and all of them had guns in their hands .

"Clear !" Two men shouted in unison as they both pulled the curtain at the same time . There was nothing behind the curtains , only a half open sliding door was there . One of the men went outside as he checked the balcony , it was also clear .

"Maybe I was scared and started to imagine things .." Callie sighed as she let Arizona's strong arms held her up . The brunette melted into the hug . The hug that was now offering her safety and security .

"She weren't imagining things . I didn't open the sliding door . Neither one of us did ." Arizona said , still had her protective arm around Callie's body .

"Someone was in the house . Someone that didn't belong here ...?" Callie looked up to Arizona .

"Did you see the face ? Was it a man ?" George asked the Latina . The small information like that was quite important for him .

"I don't know .. I was .. panicking . I couldn't remember a thing or the gender . I'm such a useless person .'"

"Hey , don't say that ." Arizona shooked her head .

"Yeah , don't blame yourself ... After all , you were in shocked ." George agreed .

"Is the office all cleared ?" George talked in the earpiece with his other man . "Great , I'm sending them over there ."

"Arizona , your office has been cleared by my team and we aren't going to take any chances . We will have to do a full searching in the house to clears it from any dangerous or unwanted visitor . It's safer for you both to be in the officeroom for now ." George explained to his employer .

* * *

For five o clock early in the morning , the people in the house certainly had the freshest eyes on standby as they began their searching session all around the penthouse .

Arizona nodded as she took Callie's hand . _Poor Callie_ , she was still in shocked .. Her face was quite pale in color .

"Can I have a bottle of water for my girlfriend ?" Arizona told one of the men that was guarding the door of her officeroom .

"Of course , wait a minute . I will go get it , Miss Robbins ." One of the man answered .

"Hey , how are you feeling ?" Arizona tried to start a conversation with the unusual quiet Callie .

"Never had someone broke into my house before ."

"Me neither . I guess that was first for us ..?"

"But you didn't panic . Almost like you were ready for this kind of situation .." Callie looked at her girlfriend .

"I am ready , you could assume that . And maybe after this , you have to be ready for that too ." Arizona replied .

"After this ? I ain't praying for another break in to happens again anytime soon . This isn't going to be a routine , right ?" Callie said . "I don't know what stupid person broke into the highest house in the building . I meant , other houses on the lower floors probably have their own safeboxes . And luxury paintings like the one in the house of fifth floor down than us ." Callie was referring to the house that held an annual gala just a few weeks ago , the owner was a couple and they had show off quite a number of their expensively rare paintings during the gala night . "They can take that expensive painting ."

"I don't know . Maybe they are not interested in painting ." Arizona shrugged . She stood up and rounded her work desk and that was when the blonde noticed something that wasn't right or in place .

The last drawer of her work desk was left opened . And the thing she had kept in the locked drawer was missing . "Get George here !" She shouted at the men near the doorway . "Right now !"

Brown eyes widened as Callie just watched Arizona who was now impatiently yelling , asking for George .

And George appeared into the room as quick as he could .

"My gun is missing ." Arizona said , rubbing the back of her neck nervously .

"WHAT ?" Two different voices said in unison . Male and female voices .

"That means the intruder was in here to grabbed the gun even before the alarm went off and he managed to sneak past into the house without the alarm went off . And he might had make a tiny wrong step that suddenly made the alarm rang ." George rubbed his forehead . _Just who they were fighting against with_ , cause' this person looks like a professional .

Callie got off from the sofa as she quickly made her way toward the blonde . "Why did you keep a gun in your drawer ? Well , wait , wait .. Let's reverse back . You never told me that you owned a gun , why did you own a freaking gun , Arizona ?" Callie asked , she was clearly upset , you may say that .

"I had it with me for more than a month already , Calliope . I am a businesswoman , I needed one for safety reason of course ." Arizona said in defensive voice .

"And you kept it in the drawer ! The drawer of the desk that we .. had defiled together .." Callie rubbed her temple . "Was it even already there when we had ... _sex_... on it ?" The word _sex_ was the only word she spoke in low voice .

But to think that George didn't hear it by accident was of course an absurd idea . The man heard it and he quickly cleared his throat , excusing himself from the heated situation that was about to occured .

"Yes , it was already there ." Arizona replied slowly as she sighed .

"It could explode !" Callie said in a high pitch voice . She wasn't a big fan of firearms , apparently . You could see it in the way she reacted to this big news of Arizona owning a firearm .

Arizona laughed but not for a long time as she had to stiffle her laugh when Callie glared at her . Callie obviously knew nothing about a gun care . It was only a gun not a hand grenade or bomb . She learnt how to shoot from Tim and her father ever since she was only thirteen years old . "It was a semi automatic hand gun . A Glock 19 . It wasn't a shotgun and it wasn't as sensitive as a shotgun that always explodes when you don't use it for a very long time ."

"But there might be a small chance that it could actually malfunction and explodes , am I right ?"

"Very rare ." Arizona shot back . "And it's gone now . You don't have to worry about it ."

"Yes , I am very thankful that it's gone but you have a big problem , Arizona . You have to file a stolen firearm report to the authority . The gun is yours , it was registered under your name ."

"The police will be here in any minute , I will surely mention this matter to them ." Arizona replied calmly .

"You don't understand a thing regarding this matter , Arizona ." Callie shook her head . "You take this lightly like it is a small matter to you . You didn't even ask my opinion about having a handgun in our house . I know that technically this isn't my house but as your partner .."

"Whoa , let me stop you there . This is your house too ." Arizona firmly stated to her girlfriend .

"Really ?" Callie replied , it sounded almost like a mock .

"I know how to handle a gun , all of the men in my family have one ... If that's the reason you are making a big deal out of this matter ."

"It's not about a matter of your knowledge of handling the gun . It's the matter of my opinion on not supporting violence ."

"You think that I support violence ? Calliope ! It's for self defense !"

"Self defense from who ? I don't think that we are in any kind of danger right now . We don't need one ." Callie's eyes met Arizona as she continued . "I disdain firearms and I don't believe in owning one for self defense . Don't get it wrong , I respect our soldiers who carry the guns and rifles in the battlefields but let's just leave it to them ."

"Why are we even fighting about something that already been stolen ?" Arizona shook her head as she couldn't understand none of it at all . In her mind , Callie was making a big deal about something that wasn't there anymore .

"Because if I don't press this issue now , I know that you will buy another one . Arizona , I stand still on my opinion that a civilian shouldn't ever bear arms . I can't live in a house knowingly there's a gun somewhere hidden in the closet or a drawer or in the kitchen . I .. I am deadly serious about this . It's not a joke ."

Arizona bit the inside of her cheeks , trying so hard to remained calm as she slowly digested Callie's opinion that deep down she knew she just had to respect it .

"For the reason that I don't know , the number of men in the security team around us has been highly increased . You think that I didn't notice it ? I know that you have men watching every moves that we made while we were in Bali . And I can accept the fact that they all carry guns but not you , Arizona ."

Arizona was stunted as she heard Callie's words . She dumbly thought her girlfriend didn't notice the bodyguards in Bali .

"Is there anything serious going on , honey ? I mean , with your business .. Is there any business rivalry that has threat you in any kind of way ? Why did we suddenly need a team of professional security ?" To think that Callie didn't know nothing was stupid . She actually knew a lot of things and the brunette kept it to herself until she finally brought it up on a very perfect time , like right now .

Arizona closed her eyes as she took a seat on the large sofa . In her head , she was debating on whether to tell Callie about the anonymous threat that has caused the seemingly to be accident months ago . But how did she explain it ? She didn't even know the people behind it yet and she was as sure as hell didn't want Callie to had anything to worry about . But to lie to her girlfriend and said that it was all alright ? That was something that she wouldn't do . A lie , one of main things that possibly could ruin the foundation of ones relationship . Even the strongest relationship .

Sure , it seemed like Arizona already lied by not telling Callie about this at the first place but the brunette never asked something like this before .. So technically , Arizona wasn't lying . Callie just never asked ! That was what it seemed to look like to Arizona . But would Arizona come clean if Callie asked ?

What _do you think ?_

"Yes , I have received a business threat ." Arizona said , figured that she would use business rivalries as the reason . Whether it was business or personal , Arizona and George's team couldn't quite figure it out yet .."I know someday this will happens because of my job , Calliope . But the thing that I am afraid , if the threat starts to go after the person that I love so much . And somebody's hurting you is what I am very afraid of . I setup a team of security all because of you . And the gun , it was for me to protect you from any harm ." Arizona finally admitted the truth . The truth that she had change here and there a bit . And she had polish it to sounded less harmful or dangerous . "But you don't have to worry about it . I am handling it ."

Callie gasped as the revelation came out . "Has this threat been going on for a while ? Did you lodge a police report already regarding this ?"

"Quite a while .. And no , I don't want involve the police because if I make a report , this will certainly going all over the news . My family doesn't need the worry and pressure ." And after that , that was when Arizona chose to hid the truth or you could call it a lie . "The threat hasn't been serious so far until tonight . But we don't even know for sure if tonight break in had anything to do with the threat I received ."

Oh boy , if only Callie knew that the car accident Arizona had months ago was actually an attempted murder .. She wouldn't be as calm as right now ..

Callie took the seat next to Arizona as looked deep into Arizona's eyes . Her heart sank a little . "All of this .. Why didn't you tell me ?"

"I was raised by my father to be a protector , Callie . A peds doctor to protect and safe the unlucky child , that was how my father used to look at me . And now I have you . I gotta protect you from anything even from the feeling of fear , I never want you to feel that ." Arizona stopped for a while as she suddenly felt the lack of air in the room . Her eyes were looking so sullen , her voice started to crack and she continued her words . "I have failed my late wife and Aiden . I would be damned if I couldn't protect you . I wouldn't survive this time , Calliope . I swear , I would go crazy if anything happens to you ."

"Arizona .." Callie's voice sounded like heaven as she uttered her girlfriend's name . Tanned hand slowly squeezed the pale hand and the Latina pulled the blonde into a hug . "You would never be crazy because we are going to be alright ."

Arizona took a deep breath , trying to regained composure as the bitter memories suddenly hit her . She cleared her throat , trying to drown the cracking in her voice . "After today , I want us to take a break and go someplace that doesn't rain as often as Seattle . Let's fly under the radar and be whatever we wanted to be . Let's just .. creates a never ending holiday . We can still do the bonfire date in New York that we didn't get to do last time . And perhaps .. I could go meet your family as you already met mine ." Her blue eyes looked so intense as she said that . There were many things she wanted to do after today and she couldn't wait any much longer .

Those days when she was in hospital . The talk Arizona had with Alex about meeting Callie's parents , Arizona had think about it . She would want to meet Callie's family first .

"You would't pass the test of meeting my parents , honey . They aren't anything you imagine . My family is different than other families ." Callie giggled . "Oooh , bonfire night by the beach .. I want that !" The Latina's eyes widened in excitement .

"We can go this afternoon or early evening ." Arizona said nonchalantly .

And to Callie , she didn't buy that . It was too good to be true as she knew Arizona surely had a lot of things to do especially after the accident that had occured in one of her site project in Seattle .

Both women lie down together on the large sofa in the officeroom . As soon as Callie put her head on Arizona's chest , she quickly drifted off to sleep in peace . Leaving Arizona all alone as she pondered the remaining hours she had to face before today finally would be over ...

* * *

 **Me : So** **.. For Grey's Anatomy tonight .. Any of you here wanna share some thoughts ?**

 **For me .. it is a nice ending for Arizona with Callie texting her , waiting for her and Sofia to get on a plane and fly to New York . I could picture Callie will pick Arizona and their daughter up at the airport .. So glad that Calzona is actually endgame .. Eventhough , their reunion is only behind the screen ..**

 **It was a good (good but not great .. i hoped for great but i will take what i can get .. as long as Calzona is endgame) ending for Arizona Robbins and JCap as the actress herself .**

 **However , the writer wrote terrible lines for her especially with the one that 'Callie hurt her so much that it is painful and nobody ever hurt her like Callie did .'**

 **I mean , they both hurt each other . No need to start a blame party . That part just didn't feel right to me .**

 **Arizona .. I will miss seeing her on Grey's Anatomy : (**

 **And thanks to Jessica for portraying Arizona Robbins amazingly beautiful**

 **From Season 5 to 14**

 **2008 - 2018**

 **Hoping more fanfics of Arizona with Callie will pops out within months and years from now on . Their journey on Grey's Anatomy may stop for now but Calzona's fanfic legacy will not stop here . For writers out there or the readers that wanted to write but feel too afraid to do it .. Let's just come out of the closet ! And write more about them .**

* * *

 _ **RIP**_

 _I lost a friend last week . A young co worker , a little brother to me . It hurt and it still hurts_ _. Sometimes at work , I could see him sitting behind the desk like he always did .. The department that he worked at , I try to avoid from going to that department because it's just feels like he will calls up my name like usual and says hi to me but nope , there's no him there .. May his soul rest in peace ._

* * *

 _Friday_

 _18th May 2018_

 _2355HRS_


	32. Chapter 32

**Me : Please be noted that this is the first part of this chapter .. The other part hasn't finished yet but I am dying to give a new update . Next part will be 8k of words . And let me give a hint of what I have written so far .. I would say it will be a roller coaster ride . And I also would like to add a simple quote at the beginning of this chapter that's best to describes the upcoming chapter**

* * *

 _"We can't have a rainbow without a little rain ."_

 **New** **York**

It was late in the afternoon when both women arrived at Sullivan's House in New York . Arizona had promised Callie that soon to be one of her former office would just be a quick stop from them as she just wanted to gather her belongings . Yes , Nate took care of the New York's branch and it was quite rare for Arizona to flew all the way here as basically Nate run this place but she still had her own office in this building .

"I promise I will be quick and then we will go straight to The Hamptons ." Without Arizona noticing it , she once again stated what she had been telling Callie in the plane and also in the car . Arizona was fidgeting with her skirt . She was obviously not feeling comfortable as all she wanted to do her was to pick up her stuff and just left as quick as she could without anybody noticing it .

 _And just why was that_ , were you wondering about it too just like Callie , who was wondering about the same thing too right now . The brunette noticed every awkward movement the blonde made ever since they boarded the plane . And the repetition of the same sentence all over again ? The brunette felt like Arizona had done something behind her back , like the gun issue this morning ? Had Arizona made another decision without considering her opinion first , again ?

 _Or is it another surprise party again ?_ Callie thought to herself , she had a small smile as she remembered the last event that also happened in this building .

And for Arizona , she had signed pile of papers this morning . The situation this morning wasn't really pleasant but she managed to went through it even with Nathaniel sitting in front of her and gave his begging eyes to Arizona in hope that the blonde would somehow change her mind .

But Arizona was Arizona .. Business decision making was never her problem . The decision was crystal clear . And it wasn't a decision that she made in anger or disappointment or because she wanted to get back at Nathaniel , to taught him a lesson .. Even though , it looked like it but no , it wasn't .

* * *

 _ **Seattle**_

 _ **Hours Earlier**_

 _"Mr. Sullivan , Mr. Edgar and Miss Clarke are all here ." George announced after he received the information from one of his man through his earpiece . "They are going up as we speak ."_

 _"Send them in to the living room . I'll wait there ." Arizona said as she turned around . Callie was still sleeping in her office so the place where the handover would take place might just be in the living room ._

 _Walking through the living room , Arizona walked forward to the glass window instead of taking a seat . Her lawyer was already there , sitting comfortably as he went through the papers of agreement silently ._

 _Through the clear glasses , Arizona stared blankly at the view of Seattle City in front of her . She had done her best in taking care of the company and now .. it was the right decision on right time for her to step down from the position ._

 _"Good morning , Miss Robbins ." Two voices from two different genders greeted her ears , making the blonde turned her body around ._

 _"Arizona , can we talk first ? Just the two of us ." Nathaniel moved forward as the other two lawyers joined Arizona's lawyer in the living room ._

 _"There's nothing to be talk about , Nathaniel . We have talked yesterday and I have made it clear . This is what I want and it's the best for you , me and the company ."_

 _"I know that you are upset with what I said yesterday at the hospital . I wish I could unsaid it to you ." Nate began to explain even though it was very clear that Arizona didn't need one ._

 _"Nathaniel , this is not about you ." Arizona held the taller man , who used to be just as tall as her . She had both of her hands on his shoulder , firmly . Just looked at him now , he wasn't a high school boy anymore , he was a man . Arizona managed to raise him good even without Joanne . And Arizona knew , he shouldn't be punished forever just because of one mistake . Like it or not , what Nate said yesterday did make sense now . "It's me . I wanted to rest from all of this . Maybe I am too old or maybe it is because I am in love that I have started to lose interest to wake up and handle a company . I have seen too much , feels to much , wastes too much to not be able to do what I wanted to do and to completely feels free . I wanted to sleep in till noon and go food hunting at other people's countries . I wanted to feel life again . So .. it's me , Nathaniel . Not you . I am not doing this because I want to punish you ."_

 _"Really ?" Nate had his head down as he stared into Arizona's eyes . "Even if it's really true , I still gotta say sorry . I was way over the line last night ."_

 _"Yeah , you still should be sorry about that ." Arizona smirked . "Now , let's get this starts .. I can't wait to be jobless ."_

 _"So , the remaining twenty percents of the share that the late Mrs. Sullivan originally gave to you when she was still alive , you want to keep that ?" Mr. Edgar asked the question as a representative from the company . This was going to be the last time they would go through with the agreement . After this , Arizona would be asked to sign a few papers ._

 _"Yes , that's her gift for me and I wanted to keep that as a remembrance ." Arizona nodded in calm ._

 _"And the other fifty one percent that you inherited after her death will go to Mr. Sullivan here ?" The man asked again , just to clarify things . "Do you need a moment to rethink ?"_

 _"Yep , that's the plan and I am done thinking about it ." Arizona answered quickly as she shook her head . She didn't have to rethink . "And also just to be clear , the transition for the headquarter to be moved from Seattle to New York that I planned earlier will continue even after the owner of the company changes . That's compulsory ."_

 _All five people in the living room nodded in agreement . There was a moment of silence for a few minutes as all people went through with their papers again ._

 _And it was Nathaniel the first one who looked up . He thought and thought silently all this time while the meeting still ongoing and he just had to open his mouth and spoke what he had been thinking . "Actually , I will only be taking thirty one percent from those fifty one ." Nathaniel said before he switched his gaze to the blonde woman that he already think of as a family . "The other twenty is for you . I mean , it should be yours ."_

 _"Nate , you don't have to do this ." Arizona looked over to the man sitting next to her , her expression during this ? Shocked ._

 _"I wanted to ." Nate cut down his mentor ._

 _"I don't want to hold big shares and then getting myself called into an emergency meeting ." Arizona explained . "I don't want to be anyone's boss anymore . The only place I will still act as a leader is only Sullivan's Foundation ."_

 _Sullivan's Foundation , yep , that was the only organization she would be in charge of after this . The Foundation was started by her and Arizona felt it was her responsibility to made sure the legacy of Sullivan's in charity work never stopped ._

 _"Chill , you won't be called in to any emergency meeting . I promise that . You can be Miss Adviser after this ."_

 _"I can't take those twenty percent away from you , Nathaniel . It's yours . Joanne would want you to have it ."_

 _The young man laughed "Just holds it for my future Latino niece or nephew and when they are old enough , just give it to them ."_

 _"What ? Me and Callie ?" Arizona felt her cheek flushed while Nathaniel was already grinning from ear to ear ._

 _"Just saying .. that you both would make a gorgeous baby ." Nathaniel smiled . "You have spent most of your entire time worrying about other's baggage that you forgot to take care of yourself . You deserve to live your life .. The life that you have envisioned for yourself with Callie ."_

 _"You are not a baggage to me , Nathaniel . Don't ever say that word again . You are a family ." Arizona looked next to her . It was bitter . Felt like it was yesterday she and Joanne saw him growing up ._

 _"These are the papers that both of you needed to sign ." Miss Clarke handed the papers ._

* * *

So now here she was after officially handover Sullivan Industries to Nathaniel Sullivan , the rightful owner of the company that had been the main focus of her life since the past five years . And the news of the big transition , Arizona knew that soon .. it would be all over the news and television . Little did she knew that it was already all over the news ...

The ding sound came from the elevator quickly killed away Arizona's thoughts . The metal door slid open and she was greeted by the view of people gathering in the lobby . All eyes were focused on the huge LCD television hanging on the wall that they hadn't realize Arizona's presence .

"Wow , it's quite crowded ." Callie commented , innocently .

Arizona took a deep breath . _This certainly isn't going to be like what she planned earlier ..._

"Miss Robbins ? Oh my .. Is that true ?" Garret , one of the project manager was the first one that saw Arizona getting out from the elevator . His finger was pointed to the TV .

 **Arizona Robbins steps down as the son of the original founder of Sullivan's Industries replaces the position she left empty .**

 _ **RUMOR :**_ **Family turmoil might causes Sullivan's Industries to fall into uncertainty for the remaining months of this year ?**

 **Is it was a business decision or was it a personal problem that led to this sudden decision ?**

 **Nathaniel Sullivan : The new face of Sullivan's Industries**

Callie studied all those small titles that were sliding down repeatedly below there as those words rolled in , as the montage of the building they were currently standing in kept playing in the background . And those were live montages , Callie just knew it . As the newscaster spoke , Callie already had her eyes on Arizona who was now standing in front of her concerned workers .

"I quit my job this morning ." Arizona turned to Callie as she rubbed the back of her head .

"I know !" Callie glared at the television and then to Arizona .

"And somehow , I forgot to tell you ." Arizona had an innocent smile . "I just want to pick up my stuffs and then we will get the hell outta here ."

"I doubt that now ." Callie looked at the people in front of her . She always hated being in the spotlight . Even if the lights were for her girlfriend and she just got a little of it , still , Callie felt it was suffocating . The brunette just hated the crowds . A room full of people that she didn't know especially with Arizona and her became the main event of the day and she just had no idea how Arizona did it all this time . Sure , Arizona planned a surprise birthday party for her in this same building but over half of the person in the room during that time was people that she knew .

"Miss Robbins , should we worry about the rumors ?"

"Yeah , what's the direction of this company now ?" Another voice asked .

"Mr. Sullivan is capable enough of handling this company . I don't think there's anything to be worry about ." Arizona answered in a commanding tone , maintaining her charisma . That firm CEO style of her surely wouldn't go away just like that after she quit her job . It took times ..

"But does he share the same vision as yours ?"

"We are a little bit worry ..."

"Alright , guys ! Alright !" A soft but stern voice suddenly interrupted and all of the attentions quickly turned to the blonde woman . "We all have our concerns and we will address it one by one but only after Miss Robbins and her ... company got themselves settle in the room because they've just had taken a quite long flight and they just arrived in New York and probably a little tired . So , please give them some spaces alright ? And , FYI , Miss Robbins is still one of this company's board of directors , so .. she still has a voice in how much bonuses you all would or even maybe wouldn't get this year .. So , I suggest you all get back to work ."

"That's my secretary ." Arizona smiled to Callie as all the workers quickly dismissed themselves after that little polite 'threat' given by Lauren Boswell . "Just what would I do without you ." She turned to the smiling blonde .

It was a casual remark but somehow Callie found it hard not to cringe especially when she saw the smile on the stranger blonde's face . Callie observed the blonde - from her shining hair that fell on the shoulder to the confident smile that she had on her face . And now the hand that was now grabbing her girlfriend's hand , ouch !

"Let's get you comfortable , come on ." Lauren grabbed Arizona's wrist without warning .

"Lauren , I believe you haven't met my girlfriend yet . This is Calliope Torres , my girlfriend ." Upon reaching the door of her office , Arizona began the introduction session .

"Hi , I'm Lauren Boswell ." Flashing a smile , Lauren reluctantly let go of Arizona's wrist and then extending her hand to Callie .

"Lauren here is one of the loyal worker in the company ." Arizona explained as her eyes inspected her old room . The photo frames were all there and she silently put it facing down on the desk as Callie and Lauren both began to get acquainted with each other .

"I have been working here ever since Joanne was the CEO . During that time , even Arizona had to make an appointment just to see Mrs. Sullivan ." Lauren added , her eyes were glued on Arizona . This woman definitely wasn't shy at all . The go for it type of woman .

 _And it is a dangerous trait indeed_ , Callie thought to herself . Luckily , Arizona rarely went to New York .

Arizona looked up , there was a smile on her lips , she was smiling but Callie could see that her blue eyes were telling otherwise . It looked empty , the same reaction Arizona always gave when someone brought up Joanne's name . "She was indeed quite a busy woman ." Arizona said . "Luckily you were there and we oftenly had small conversations while I was waiting for her ."

"I miss that . I know I never admitted this before ... I miss talking to you actually , having casual talks with you .. But then , you were my boss and you stayed in Seattle most of your time . The small talks's gone .. And you are now not really my boss and you have a .. girlfriend ." Lauren slapped her forehead , feeling that what she said was unnecessary during that moment . And she felt kind of stupid too right now . "And I am rambling ."

But wasn't that was the truth ? The truth of how Lauren actually missed the old bubbly Dr. Arizona Robbins that sometimes came in here looking for her then boss ? Whom first sat at the lobby quietly with her medical book but quickly became chatty when Lauren made the first move and started a conversation . Lauren got butterflies in her stomach back then and she was even turned on when Arizona talked medicine to her . Even though she had no idea what Arizona was talking about . Arizona was such a sweetheart back then , she was still a sweetheart right now but she talked less and sometimes .. no not sometimes .. most of the times , she was grumpy .

We all missed the old Arizona , didn't we ? Luckily , meeting Callie had brought back the lighter side of Arizona , although she didn't really got her chance to know the old Arizona .

"Yes , you are rambling ." Arizona already sat on her chair with her palm supporting her chin , she stared at the blonde with an innocent genuine smile . "God , you are funny sometimes . I never thought of you as someone that rambles whenever you get too excited or nervous but you are ! Guess who is also like that ?" Arizona's gaze fell on her girlfriend as she gave a little smirk .

Callie smiled , maintaining a good attitude despite the fact that she had started to dislike Lauren . She didn't want to start a scene . Today was supposed to be a good happy day .

"I guess you go for the rambling kind type of girls ." Lauren muttered slowly .

But Callie wasn't deaf . She heard that from the couch she was sitting on . It looked like somebody had a long time crush on somebody . And that somebody was crushing on her girlfriend , annoyance was clearly written on Callie's face .

"Reporters are gathering in front of the building ." Arizona took a peek from the glass window , sighing . She turned around and saw that a few workers were also standing in front of her room , probably trying to eavesdropping the conversation inside of the room .

Lauren looked at the same direction Arizona was looking at right now as she rolled her eyes . "I will take care of that ."

"No . I will handle it myself . It's my fault actually , I should have announce it early instead of making the workers worry ." Arizona walked forward . "I just need your help .. If you could find me a box .. I need a box for my stuffs in this room that I will take home with me ."

"Will do that . Stat ." Lauren happily replied as she pulled the door knob but Arizona had put her hand on it first which made their hands met together . "I'm sorry , let me open it for you ."

Arizona cleared her throat uncomfortably . She had started to realize that there were too much of touching between her and Lauren today . Arizona had started to get uncomfortable as she threw two quick glances at Lauren and then to Callie .

While Callie just continued to watch the drama in front of her . The drama that she thought Arizona was too naive to notice that her Miss Secretary actually liked her more than just a worker adoring her boss .

"Babe , I will talk to them and then I will gather my stuffs and we will leave after that . Wait for me in here ?" Arizona turned around to the Latina , waiting for Callie's response .

"Of course , I will just be right here ." Callie gave a reassuring smile in which Arizona replied with a nod .

Two set of eyes watched the dimples blonde walked away to the lobby . Callie was the first one to look away and she immediately caught Lauren staring at her girlfriend's toned legs for a good five seconds . Actually , Callie couldn't figure if Lauren was actually staring at the legs or Arizona's ass .

"No , you stay . I would like to have a little talk with you ." Callie suddenly spoke just when Lauren was about to walked out from the room . "Sit down ."

"Yes ?" Lauren turned around and took a seat in front of Callie . Both women were now staring at each other .

"That is my girlfriend , you know . In case you didn't really hear how Arizona introduced me to you just now ." Callie smiled , it wasn't a pleasant smile . It was a warning smile .

"Excuse me ?" Lauren asked , she was still playing dumb .

"I'm sure you are really good at what you do , otherwise Arizona wouldn't praise you to the skies earlier but please don't get carried away . And please stop speaking to my girlfriend as if I weren't here ." Callie added a sarcastic smile as she finished her sentences .

"Callie .." Lauren chuckled . To her , it was only a harmless flirt and her eyes enjoyed the sight of such a hot woman like Arizona . She knew where she stood at in this situation . She was only the worker and Callie was the girlfriend . "Arizona and I have known each other for..."

"You may call me Miss Torres and you can refer my girlfriend as Miss Robbins , at least when you are talking to me . Lauren , you know .. Arizona is my girlfriend and we both love each other . She's in love with me that she will literally do everything that I ask . And she's technically still has a say in this company , just like you said earlier . So if you really like your job , I suggest you stop making eyes on my girlfriend and keep your hands to yourself ." Callie had never threatened anyone in her life and she felt like this would definitely topped the list of bad things she had done in her life . She felt badass saying those words she just said but somehow she felt dirty . The thing she just said was mean and not nice but she felt like her property was about to get stolen by the confident blonde . So , she needed to say something . Maybe she went a little bit over the line with the threat but it wasn't like she really would make Lauren lost her job because of her insecurity . It was just a warning .

"Miss Torres ." Lauren pressed her voice as she stared right at the brunette . "You've got it all wrong . I know that you are her girlfriend . And you are just being insecure . Well , maybe you should be . After all , you are not the first woman that have tried to save her . It's only a matter of time before she shuts people out again ."

Callie narrowed her eyes at the blonde , she had her own temper and Lauren better wished that the Latina didn't explode right here and now . "Did Mrs. Sullivan knew that you had a crush on Miss Robbins ever since before they got married ?" It was a sarcastic question . "Have you ever thought of why Arizona never saw you as more than just a worker back then and right now ? Even in the future , I bet it that she would never saw you ."

"You ! Bitc ..." And as just as Lauren about retorted back to what Callie stated , a man passed by the open door of the room which made the blonde quickly closed her mouth . She was about to say nasty things to Arizona's girlfriend but she wouldn't want to risk her job too . So instead , she shook her head and got up from the couch . "It was nice talking to you , Miss Torres ." With that , the blonde stormed out from the room .

Callie rubbed her face as she began to wonder where did all the bitchness from her coming from just now . She just made one woman angry at her . Thd brunette stood up as she took a peek of what was happening outside .

"Hello everybody , I'm sure you all got your questions . But , let me clarifies certain things first . The things between me and Mr. Sullivan are all good . We both are fine . There's no crisis . Secondly , this decision that I have made today , that shocked all of you .. It is not something that I decided to do without having a deep thought . I have thought about it for a quite some time and Mr. Sullivan is ready to take the lead , I can see that . So , I am stepping down earlier than I have planned because .. Why not ?" Arizona casually leaned against the desk as she spoke to all of ex workers that were now surrounding the blonde . "Mr. Sullivan is just as capable as I was in terms of handling this company . I think , we all should trust him and give him full support during this transition . That is what he needs from all of you . So , is there any questions ? I would love to answer any of your questions or worries ."

Callie stood there , leaning against the door frame in awe as she witnessed the firm and confident side of Arizona speaking up in front of all the people . The thing that Callie would probably never do in her life . Arizona was totally the opposite reflection of herself .

"Isn't she amazing ? It's such a waste , though .. Her decision to stepped down ." Voice of a man suddenly interrupted Callie .

Callie turned around to face the owner of the voice . And there was a young man with a golden hair standing next to her , he was eyeing Arizona . That young man adored Arizona , Callie could see that .

"I'm sorry , I didn't mean to be impolite , I'm Gerald Mendes ." A hand was extended and a smile was given as Callie quickly reciprocate the handshake .

"Callie Torres ." Callie returned the smile .

"Ah ! The girlfriend ! It's a pleasure to meet you ." Gerald gasped in excitement . "I adore your girlfriend . And I respect her . I wish I could be just like Miss Robbins , one fine day . She's inspirational as a human being . Very humble . I want to open my own business someday , she just inspires me !"

"I'm sure you will have your own business if you keep up with your friendly attitude and work hard . You probably will be just like her in what ? Ten years ?" Callie said positively .

"Hmm , but I doubt that . I'm just an office boy here ." Gerald let out a small chuckled . "But it's better than being a janitor , right ? Oooh , I forgot to tell you .. I was only a janitor before one day Miss Robbins caught me living illegally in the janitor room . It was an unlucky day . At first , I thought she was gonna yell at me but instead , she asked me if the company didn't pay me enough money for me to rent a place . We talked for hours and I knew , she was about to go home before she caught me but she spent her time listening to the story of my crappy life ."

Callie said nothing but her eyes traveled back to her girlfriend , her kind hearted girlfriend . She too , adored Arizona so much .

"From a janitor to an office boy , god ... I should be grateful for what I have today ." Gerald shook his head . "Miss Robbins .. All this time .. she done small good things without the need to tell it to the world , she does it in silent . Maybe this time , when she quietly decided to gave up her position .. We all should just respect her decision ."

A few seconds after that , Callie was left alone to ponder every words Gerald have said to her . Arizona Robbins .. People thought she was moody , grumpy and bitchy all the time but only the special people around her knew that she was actually a sweet heart , a stubbornly kind hearted woman . Callie's gaze fell on Arizona and almost at the same time , Arizona had her head turned to Callie as their eyes locked .

And the blonde smiled to Callie as she mouthed , ' _wait for me_ ' to her girlfriend .

Callie nodded her head , a smile escaped from her mouth as she thought how lucky she was to call that amazing woman in front of her as 'mine' .

* * *

 **Me : To the guest , I am sorry for your lost too . They say time will heals , but I think the real the real question is .. does it really heals ? : )  
**

 **I wish you all have a great weekend .. Mine wasn't really good and it's already Monday by now .. Meeting with the management day while having Monday blues in another couple hours . Not really a morning person , though . Especially on Monday . Who else on my team ? LMAO . Until then , see you all in another couple days .  
**


	33. Chapter 33

**_"It's not always rainbows and butterflies . It's compromise that moves us along ."_**

 ** _Every day there is a compromise . Living with somebody requires a lot of understanding . Compromising doesn't mean you are wrong someone else is right . It only means you value your RELATIONSHIP more than your EGO ._**

 **The Hamptons**

"Are we still going out for dinner ?" Callie asked in annoyance when she saw Arizona was still in her white v neck shirt .

"Yes ." Arizona replied with a frown in her face , pulling a stunning floral dress from the closet . She too , was annoyed with her girlfriend tonight and frowning was the only thing she could do as she tried her best to restrain herself from furthermore saying terrible things to the brunette .

It had been hours since their short visit to Arizona's office and you all must've had wondering why and what happened that made the sweet couple gone bitter , right ? Was it because of Lauren ? Had something happened between the three of them before they left the office ?

Arizona rolled her eyes again and perhaps the eyes rolling had happened too much since the last few hours . Arizona's action immediately caught Callie's attention which got the brunette roasted .. And , _oh boy_ .. To Callie , that childish behaviour of Arizona didn't set much well with her .

"You know what ? Forget it ! Let's not go anywhere and just stays in this room , listening to your excessive sighs while you roll your eyes behind my back ." Callie threw her hands up in a _letting - you - win - the - argument_ motion .

"I didn't roll my eyes behind your back ." Arizona replied in a defensive tone . "And I certainly did not sigh a lot ."

"Yes , you were !" Callie said , half yelling and that was when her ears heard the sigh again . "And you are still sighing !"

"Yes , I sigh ! So what , Calliope ? I can do whatever I want ! Just like you did , practicing you rights whatsoever ..." Arizona sat by the mini bar in their room . The last sentence was a mumble from her but if you thought Callie didn't hear it , you've got it all wrong ...

 **Few Hours Earlier**

 _Arizona walked to her office with a smile . She had just finish talking to the workers , answering to all of their questions if that was possible ... And surprisingly weird because of the timing , Arizona's father and Tim called her almost at the same time just now ._

 _The phone call from her father wasn't really pleasant as her old man just found out from the news about Arizona quitting her position in the company but before her father could scold and pressure her furthermore , she got a phone call from Timothy . **Tim is such a lifesaver** , Arizona thought as she excused herself from the retired Marine , thus ending the call as she picked the other one ._

 _Oh just why was Tim suddenly calling Arizona ? Was there a news for her ? Good news or bad news ?_

 _"Thank goodness ! Your timing of calling me is just perfect ." Arizona spoke to the other line ._

 _"I'm not sure if that is supposed to be really a compliment or just you being sarcastic ." Timothy responded ._

 _"No , really . You are a lifesaver ."_

 _"Haven't you heard ? I'm in the army ." Timothy let out a small chuckle . "What's up ? From who were you running from just now ?"_

 _"Dad ." Arizona answered , unexcited . Don't get it wrong , Arizona talked with her parents oftenly nowadays , that was something that changed right after she started dating Callie officially but her father's style of giving advice could be very hurtful for her to take . "And don't what's up me . What's up with you ?" Arizona asked . It was very rare for Timothy to call Arizona just to asked small question like 'what's up' . Usually , there would be a news that he wanted to tell ._

 _"I'm coming home in less than two weeks . Actually , the whole battalion is coming back this time . And since your girlfriend and my Major are bestie , I would like to do a barbecue night .. Me , you , Callie , my Major and her girlfriend ." Timothy said his plan in a bright voice . He just couldn't wait to execute his plan ._

 _"I'm down with that idea . As long as Dad is not included in this plan ." Arizona too was excited with Timothy's idea ._

 _"What happened between you and Dad , huh ? Bickering again ?"_

 _"I quit my job today and he , as usual .. Against my action ." Arizona replied . "He's always been against me ."_

 _"You quit your JOB ? Again ? Really ?" Timothy was in shocked . Maybe he shouldn't be as this wasn't the first time Arizona quit her job but still .. he was in shocked . He thought everything went well for his little sister now with Callie guiding the blonde ._

 _"It's time . I have other priorities in my life now . I think I deserve to slow down a little and enjoy my life ."_

 _"Is it ?" Timothy had doubts in his voice and Arizona could definitely hear it . "I feel like there's something you aren't telling me . Is everything okay over there ?"_

 _"Everything is perfect ." Arizona stopped for a short time , pondering on whether she should just tell Timothy all about it . She took a deep breath as she continued her words . "Everything is perfect that it is becoming a problem for me if I didn't start to slow down on my job ."_

 _The other line was quiet but Arizona could hear a 'hmmm' , indicating that Timothy was still listening and wanted Arizona to go on ._

 _"I love her , Timothy . I am so in love with Callie . And I loved Joanne but back then , look what happened between both of us when I let the my passion for the job came in between us . It tore us apart and we weren't in a happy place for a while . The only thing that kept me sane and literally stopped me from killing myself when I lost Joanne and Aiden was because I had the chance to make peace with my family months before they were taken away from me . I still have regrets but at least I would always know that I have given my best for them . Although , maybe if during that time when Joanne and I wasn't on the same page and the day when she was about to ask for a divorce from me which by the way I cut her off before she had the chance to ask .. Maybe if on that day , if I just let her speak and settled on divorce instead , maybe she would still be alive today . Perhaps not living together with me anymore but she would still be here , our son would still be here , breathing and he would have both of her parents but just not together ."_

 _"Arizona ..." Timothy's voice broke after he listened to Arizona's confession . "You can't keep living with 'what ifs' or 'maybes' . What happened , had happened . There's nothing you can do to undo it . You just have to simply .. keep going . Sure , you would always remember them and it would be bittersweet but what happened to you then could be a sign of what you should be starting to pay attention more for today and tomorrow . Take the sign and live your life . You are allowed to be happy . Maybe you didn't think that you were a good person back then and you would always blame yourself for that but for today , you have the chance to do better ."_

 _"I wanted to be better , Timmy . That's why I quit my job . I wanted to focus on what I have been missing since the last five years ago . I wanted to be happy again with the person that I love , uninterrupted by anything again ." Arizona debated in her head if she should told Timothy about her plan to propose Callie that was about to happen near soon . She loved her brother too much not to give him a heads up about that . So , Arizona found a secluded area , far away from everyone else . After doing so , she opened her mouth slowly .. Revealing the truth to her brother . "Actually , Tim .. I am settling down or .. nope . That doesn't sounds right .. I am on the way of settling down with Callie ."_

 _"Wait .. Settling down as in moving in together , buying house or marrying each other ?"_

 _"Well , about that .. A lot of things happened in the last few months . Callie and I have been living together for a while now . So , it is settling down .. as in being married to each other ." Arizona carefully explained as she torturously waited for Timothy's response . Oh , but she didn't have to wait for too long to get his reaction ._

 _As on instant , Timothy got hyped up and it was only on the phone but Arizona could feel her brother excitedly wanted to share the happy news to the other side of the world ._

 _"OH MY GOD ! Oh my , heyyyy over there ! My sister is getting married !" Timothy's yell to the soldier that was passing by in front of him . It was very unusual for him to do that but he did anyways and Arizona could hear a 'congrats' coming from the background ._

 _"God , Lord , Tim ! To who did you freaking announced it ?" Arizona started to freak out . "Whoever it was , it better not be The Major of Callie's best friend ! I am still planning a surprise proposal for her !"_

 _"It was just Private Carlson . But oh , fuck . I am sorry .. I thought you already got down on your knees ."_

 _"I haven't had the right moment . So far , when I wanted to do .. Something else came up and it failed ."_

 _"Arizona !" Timothy exclaimed . "The right moment won't be exist if you don't fight for it . You just do it !"_

 _"But I wanted it to be special . Memorable as I am planning for this one to lasts forever . And I am definitely not planning it to ends with a car accident ." It was a dark joke from Arizona and if anyone else came up with that kind of joke in front of Arizona , Timothy would surely smack the hell out of that person's head but since it was Arizona's , he just laughed it off ._

 _"Very dark joke but I like it ." Timothy commented when he finished laughing . "So , what kind of special thing you are planning for her ?"_

 _"I don't really have any other idea . I was about to propose to her in Bali , by the ocean . Damn , I was just this tiny little close to that moment but something came up and it ruined my plan ."_

 _"See , I told you . Plan sucks , let it just comes naturally . Just do it when you feel it ."_

 _"That's rich , coming from you that doesn't even have a girlfriend ." Arizona mocked her brother ._

 _"Hey , I have a girlfriend . I might take her to meet the other Robbins's this time when I get back . Speaking of meeting parents , have you met Callie's parents ? How are they ? Is her mother as crazy nosey as ours ?" Timothy asked the golden question that Arizona had forgotten to think about ._

 _"Shoot , I haven't ." She wrinkled her forehead . "Should I meet them first before proposing ?"_

 _"Dude , you should . You are about to put a ring on one of their daughter's finger . If you ask me , I think it's a must . As a sign that you respect them ." Timothy gave his honest opinion . "I mean , I would want a look on who's my daughter dating with before my daughter suddenly shows up in front of my porch , crying while showing of the ring on her finger saying 'Daddy , I am getting married soon' ."_

 _"You are right .. Except for the part 'daddy , I am getting married' . That was so overly dramatic of you ." Arizona chuckled . "Maybe this is the reason why it didn't work out well everytime I was about to propose to her . I am missing a step ."_

 _"Yeah . You are totally missing a step , dumbass ." Timothy nodded into the phone as he provoked Arizona in the style of Robbins's , like they used to do back then when they were a kid ._

 _"Thanks for telling me this . I always thought you were a dud when it comes to relationship as you , DON'T HAVE a relationship !" Arizona pressed her words as she laughed devilishly . She knew that Tim had a girlfriend but Tim had always been keeping his private life low , so it was hard for Arizona to detected if her brother was still dating or not or if her brother had broken up with his girlfriend already ._

 _"I have a girlfriend ." Timothy said , monotone . Nobody was going to believe him and he was just so tired of stating the fact ._

 _"I will believe it when I see it ." Arizona replied nonchalantly ._

 _"Sure , in two weeks . You will know her ." Timothy glanced down at his ancient watch , the watch that had fell on the sand more times than his body . "Arizona , I gotta hang up now . I wish you goodluck in meeting her parents and please , no more missing steps . And all I want to see when I get there is a ring on Callie's finger . You better make her wears that ring . Get your girl , Robbins ."_

 _"Yes , Sir . I would absolutely do that ." Arizona said in a happy tone while her eyes were busy eyeing Callie from the doorway of her office . She quickly threw the phone into her pocket , but her eyes were still staring at the brunette , admiring the beauty that she didn't notice that Callie had a company inside of the office ._

 _But only when she walked forward she saw one of her worker inside of the room . Callie was now engaging herself in a conversation with Gerald . And she could just watch her girlfriend talking to her worker all day .. Calliope was friendly , kind , courteous and genuine toward the people that she just met and that qualities were the reasons why Arizona fell for her girlfriend . She was just humble and easy to talk to . Remember the first time the blonde opened up to the brunette ?_

 _"Miss Robbins .." Gerald was the one that noticed the blonde . "How are you ?"_

 _"Great .. more than ever ." Arizona's lips curled into a smile ._

 _"Hey , you are back ." Callie turned her head , smiling to her girlfriend that was standing at the doorway ._

 _"Alright , I will leave you to her now ." Gerald stood up from his seat . "I'm pretty sure both of you have plans and I don't want to stop you both . Have a nice day ."_

 _"Thanks for keeping her acquainted , Gerald ." Arizona nodded ._

 _"You are amazing ." Callie pulled her girlfriend's hand , forcing Arizona to sat next to her ._

 _"Hmm ... Why do I could sense that you both were talking about me just now ?" Arizona narrowed her eyes ._

 _"We did . And you are amazing . I am so proud of what you did . You injected positivity in that kid , you gave him second chance at life . Gave him a job that could support his parents ..." Callie's eyes were lighten up as she spoke ._

 _"He always told people that story . Kinda makes me embarrass sometimes ." Arizona shrugged her shoulder ._

 _"He thinks highly of you . Because you are a kind person ."_

 _"And you are very friendly with the person that you've just met . That makes me worry sometimes ." Arizona took the chance to change the topic . Didn't want her kindness to be the centre of the attention . After all , she had her own skeleton , her own scars , her sorrowful past hiding in the closet ._

 _"Does it a bad thing ? Being friendly ?" Callie arched her eyebrows ._

 _"No , it isn't . It's just .. people might falls hard for you because of it ."_

 _Callie pushed Arizona's shoulder . "Haha ! Really ! People nowadays don't find kindness or being polite as attractive . They usually look at the faces . Beautiful faces . And then , they fall for it ."_

 _"And you have both of it . Both kindness and a heaven face ." Arizona looked to her side , staring into the big eyes ._

 _Callie smiled shyly . "I think you are drunk with love ."_

 _"And just who is that lovely person that I am in love with ..." Arizona winked . "Search for a beautiful heart . Not necessarily a beautiful face . Beautiful people are not always good . But good people are always beautiful ."_

 _"You are extra sweet today and why is that if I may know ?" Callie put her head lovingly on Arizona's shoulder ._

 _Arizona smiled to herself as her hands lingered on Callie's waist . "Calliope , I think I am ready ."_

 _"Ready for ?" Callie looked up , their eyes met each other ._

 _"I'm ready to meet your family . I want to know them and they probably should have met me already by now ."_

 _"I'm ready to meet your family ?" Callie repeated Arizona's words before she ended up chuckling to herself . "No ." The brunette added without any remorse ._

 _"No ?" Confusion was written all over the blonde's face as she let go of Callie's hand ._

 _"Yep , just no ." Callie replied shortly , hoping that Arizona didn't ask more about it . If Arizona didn't press further , she wouldn't have to explain it ._

 _"But honey , why ?"_

 _ **Oh , here we go ..** Callie chose to skirted around the real reason . "Because I don't think it's necessary ."_

 _"It is necessary . I wanted our relationship to progress forward . I'm taking this relationship serious and I'm taking it to the next level . You have met mine and I will meet yours next ." Arizona said firmly , standing up from the sofa ._

 _"Arizona , you need to stop giving orders . For God's sake , you just quit your job and I am never your worker for you to give me command . Sometimes you got carried away by your office image that you always make me feel like I'm just a worker ." Callie shook her head in protest ._

 _Arizona looked at Callie with an unpleasant expression . "Well .. I am not ordering you , at least not yet . I need you to be honest with me . Why can't I meet your family ? I said it this morning that I wanted to meet your family and you certainly had this coming .. You seemed alright with the idea and now ... Why ?"_

 _"Did I agree to it this morning ?" Callie shot back ._

 _"No , but you didn't protest or say anything .. I thought ..."_

 _"You thought wrongly ." Callie cut off and she saw that Arizona wanted to jump in but the brunette quickly continued . "No , listen to me . It was five in the morning . I was sleepy , that's why I didn't say anything . And we just had a scare with the break in and the alarm went off .. To me , you were just having a panic moment and then you started imagine happy stuffs so that you could ease the scary feeling inside both of us ."_

 _"I was serious about all of it . It wasn't something that I just imagined . I wanted to execute everything that I said ." Arizona sat on the wooden table just a few steps away from Callie ._

 _"I'm sorry , Arizona . But no .. No meeting my family . I am not ready yet ."_

 _"Why ? You can't just say no without giving me reason . It's unfair ."_

 _Callie just shook her head , having a conflict in her head . Whether to just come clean or just kept silent about this . And the blue eyes were right . It was unfair if she didn't give her a reason behind this action that she made . Real reason ._

 _"Something is eating you alive regarding this matter .. I could sense that there's something that you hide . Something unspoken in your eyes . What is it , darling ?" Arizona stared right at Callie's face . "Just tell me what is it and I will eliminate the problem ."_

 _"If I tell you that the problem is my parents , my mother to be exact .. Would it just stop right there ? Would you stop pushing me to introduce you to my family ?"_

 _Arizona just stared at Callie , didn't understand as she waited for Callie's explanation . "Listen .. whatever you can't do , I will find a way to do it for you . I'm here and that is how it works . We help each other . But I can't help you if you refuse or just shut me down without deeper explanation ."_

 _"I .. I .." Callie felt her voice just .. stuck but she tried again . To speak up . "You have such a perfect family . Your mother is everything that I seek in my mother but she just isn't like your mother ."_

 _"Well , too many of the same things would be boring . Right ?" Arizona tilted her head , showing her dimples ._

 _Callie sighed again as she had a feeling that Arizona wouldn't understand what she was about to say . The brunette took a deep breath . "I have a dysfunctional family ."_

 _Arizona had a small smile on her face . Maybe something happened between Callie and her family . Maybe it was just a small feud that had been going around for awhile now and no people seemed to gave up their stubborn heads but whether it was Callie or her family .. One of them needed to start it first . One side must started to talk to each other and forgive so that the other side wouldn't feel embarrass to apologize too in the end ._

 _"My mother doesn't approve me of having relationship with a woman . She doesn't approve same sex relationship . It's disgusting to her ." Callie added ._

 _"Well , gladly I say that your mother isn't the first homophobic woman I have ever encountered . I've met a few in my life . I will survive another one ." Arizona focused her eyes on those brown eyes ._

 _"No .. No , that isn't the entire story . It isn't just my mother . My whole family seems to be against me dating women . My sister has always been my mother's golden daughter and my father .. he was okay with me dating a woman but lately , he silences his mouth regarding this , probably because he's now too against my method on how me living my life ." Callie shook her head repeatedly as she talked about her family . She barely talked about it or even if she talked about them to Arizona in the past , it would be just a small information , not with the deeper details and now she hoped Arizona would understand and just drop it . "We can keep going . Without them . We don't need them , right ?"_

 _Arizona reached out for the tanned hands of the person that she loved so dearly . "And .. I don't know where we are going , Calliope . I'm sorry but I'd want to see them . Just for once . Maybe now they don't really care if the person you are dating do not have a penis ." Arizona stopped for a while , staring at their intertwined fingers . "I'm sorry for the explicit word ."_

 _Callie moved abruptly , taking her hands away from Arizona's as she suddenly raised her voice . "No ! Are you even listening ?"_

 _"Calliope ! I am listening but you gotta see things from my side too ." Arizona narrowed her eyes . "I have always been a family woman . Family is important to me ."_

 _"Wow !" Callie's eyes went wide . "That's rich coming from you that have shutted your family out for five years and not until months recently you only reconnected to them again ."_

 _"I get it that you are upset with me pushing you about this but no ! You will not attack me and go that low to criticize me of shutting people out during my dark and twisty days . I will not let you do that , Calliope !" Arizona stood up , turning her eyes to something else that wasn't Callie's eyes . She had started to get mad but she didn't want to . She closed the office door , didn't want other people to hear them argue . "I believe in family the way you believe in God . And I respect your faith in God that I am more than happy to drop you by at the church on every Sunday morning even though I am myself , don't really believe in God . I do that because I respect your belief ."_

 _ **It's true** . Arizona didn't pray much . Her parents wasn't really that religious . She didn't know to pray to who . Or how to do it . Her track record with God wasn't really good . After all to Arizona , God took away everyone that she loved before this ._

 _"So , you are saying that I do not respect you by not letting you to meet my family ? I am practicing my rights . They are my family , Arizona . Not yours ! And they are a bunch of not so very nice people ." Callie retorted . "You will thank me later ."_

 _Arizona closed her eyes in defeat , didn't have any idea on how to explain her view . "If we go further .. if this relationship lasts more than we think it could be right now .. I would want our children to know their grandparents from both side of our family . That's why .. family is important to me even though I have been thinking that it wasn't for a while . At the end , family is everything . Please try to see things my way at least ."_

 _"No ." Callie shook her head firmly ._

 _"The box is here ! I'm sorry that it took such a long time . I have been running up and down trying to find one ." A perky voice suddenly interrupted the unfinished conversation . Conversation ? More like a fighting session . As Lauren entered the room , two set of eyes were watching her like she just did something wrong . "I'm sorry if I am .. interrupting . I will just put this box on the table ." Lauren carefully put down the empty box ._

 _"No , please do interrupt ." Callie said sarcastically , barging out of the room soon after that . In that moment , she wasn't giving a damn if Lauren flirt with Arizona again ._

 _While Arizona just sighed . Talking with Timothy just now had made her thinking about meeting Callie's parents . But just how she wished Tim hadn't planted the idea in her head at the first place ... Well , Tim should gave that idea but maybe at least after she propose to Callie . Now all she could just see between herself and the brunette was only more and more differences ._

 _Both women seemed to wanting different things in their life ._

"Why are you even being so obsessed of meeting my parents now , Arizona ?" Callie asked , trying to understand the reason why Arizona was pushing it very bad .

 _Because I wanted to settle down with you !_ Arizona screamed but only inside her head . "When I pushed mine away , you made me believe that family is everything . You made me wanted to call them everyday . I am no longer declining any phone calls coming from Baltimore and you are the reason ! Is it wrong for me to try to meet your parents while hoping that I can do the same for you , to reconcile you with them ? Is it wrong ?"

"It is not wrong but Arizona .. I don't want to reconcile with them , knowing that they are certainly not going to meet me halfway ."

"You haven't even meet them yet !" Arizona raised her voice again as she pulled a bottle wine out of the cabinet , pouring it into a glass . Why did she got a feeling that she would need more than a glass tonight ?

"God , you aren't still listening to me !" Callie ran her fingers through her hair , getting more tired of fighting about this .

"Am I the only one who is supposed to do the listening ?" Arizona grabbed the bottle in anger and that made Callie took a few steps away from her , clearly terrified with Arizona's sudden move .

"What ? You think that I will hit you with this bottle now ?" Arizona felt offended by Callie's reaction . She felt disturbed and more yelling or screaming wouldn't help this situation . "I need to get out of here ."

The blonde grabbed the key card of their room as she shook her head repeatedly , also taking the wine bottle with her .

"Arizona , where are you going ?" Callie watched her girlfriend walking away from her .

But Arizona didn't answer , instead she just reached to the door as quick as she could . She opened the door , ready to leave but then , she turned around to face Callie . "You know what ? This is the first time I asked you to do something but you completely rejected my idea without even what .. a try ? Nevermind , I will get over it . I always did ." Arizona slammed the door close like it it was hers . _Nevermind o nevermind_ , any damage to the door .. She would just pay for it .

As she slammed the door , George and his assistant were guarding by the door . They too , were at shocked with the sudden slam .

"Keep an eye on her ." Arizona stopped , feeling some silly in her words . "No , keep two pairs of eyes on her ." She had started to feel a little drowsy due to the wine she had consumed . Arizona decided in her head that she shouldn't went far away from this hotel . "I will be by the beach in front of this hotel if anything comes up ."

"Arizona , I don't trust you to even make it to the elevator ." George spoke up .

"I am alright . You both stay here ." Arizona said stubbornly before she left .

"Did she forget that she received a death threat almost months ago back then . And the house break in ?" George could only mumble to himself . "Reynolds , you watch Miss Robbins . But keep a distance , make sure she doesn't know that she is being followed by you ."

While in the room , it was a different story . Callie was now sitting on their bed , staring at the nothingless in front of her . The room that had been filled with yell and scream just now had turned into a quiet one . Only the smell of Arizona's perfume was still lingering inside of the room but the person had vanished to nowhere , to the blackness of the night .

Callie's eyes traveled to the closet that Arizona had left open . Callie just realized there was a box left untouched on the floor of the closet . The brunette stood up , taking the box that was semi heavy to the bed . It was the box that Lauren brought earlier for Arizona . Even though she barged out of the office right after Lauren interrupted them , Callie could still recognized the box .

Callie had a guilty conscience on whether to open the box or put it back to its place but her curiosity got the best of her , the Latina knew she just had to open it . She took a deep breath as she opened the box .

A gasp came out from her mouth as she began to go through all the items inside of the box . It were all photo frames . A small standard sized frames , a large one , and even a portrait size . Callie didn't gasp because of the many frames inside of the box but she gasped because of the photos inside the frames .

She took the large frame and put it on her laps , taking the photo closely , eyes trained on the family photo . Both women were kneeling as they held their son in the middle . It was the first time she saw Arizona's late wife face , Joanne Sullivan . The lady was pretty and gorgeous , her hair was shining black and the smile she had was charming and calming , Arizona definitely had a high standard in the woman she chose to be with . For a few seconds , Callie was caught off guard as insecure started to creep into her feeling but she quickly made the feeling go disappear , reminding the fact that the woman in the photo was no longer here .

 _She passed away ... Too young and too soon_. Callie thought to herself before her eyes fell on the toddler , the centre attraction of the photo . Arizona's son looked a lot like his brunette mother except for the dimples that he coincidentally got from his blonde's mother . He was smiling and happy like all the other kids in this world should be . Whoever said that Arizona didn't treat her family right was definitely a blind . This family was happy and at the first glance , nobody thought that this family had their own turmoil in which Arizona had told Callie about the story that Joanne and her had to go to couple's therapy to worked things out between them nor that anybody else would thought that this perfect family would broken apart , leaving only Arizona behind to picked up her broken pieces when her family died in the tragic accident .

Callie rummaged through the box some more but still feeling guilty as she felt like she was invading the blonde's personal space . But she just had to do it as one photo seemed like not enough for her .

Callie picked up another frame . Arizona was in the doctor's uniform along with the white lab coat , looking very carefree and confident . Callie didn't realize that she was holding her breath until she let out a small sigh . Wondering where this person inside of Arizona had gone . _Yes_ , Arizona had changed a lot compared the first time she saw the blonde in the coffee shop . But Callie knew , this part of Arizona .. The one that she was looking right at the photo frame that she still held , this part of Arizona would probably the part of Arizona she would never get to see . It was raw , almost like she didn't know the person in the photo right now . That person was just so different but still mysteriously , addictingly interesting .

The next photo frame was a full family photo of Arizona with Timothy and her parents alongside Joanne with her father and young version of her brother . Judging by the way both Arizona and Joanne dressed in white creamy , neck shoulder showing dresses , this one was probably the pre or after wedding photo . Both woman seemed to be in love with each other . And in this photo where Arizona had her arms stretched to made a room for her parents , Callie realized that what Arizona said about herself was true , she was indeed a family person before the accident happened . And now after a very long time , she was trying to becoming one again .

Callie should be happy for the change in Arizona , _right_ ? She played a part in making the blonde reconnected to her family again . And she knew , she should be more supportive instead of rejecting the idea of meeting her parents .

It was a big step for Arizona to take and Callie knew deep down , she should compromise and back down her ego . What awful thing could happen in bringing Arizona to meet her family ? She had survived ton of curse words from her mother when she revealed herself that she liked chicks . She could go through it again , and this time bringing a woman that she loved to her family resident in Miami ? Even if her mother was going to give hurtful words , she knew she would be okay as Arizona would always be by her side .

 _She knows that ._

She didn't have anything to lose and that was the reason why she was here in Seattle , living her life alone with only her best friends by her side . She was the only Torres that seemed to be wandering far away from the other Torres's in Miami . She was happy in Seattle and she didn't feel like she needed to come back to Miami again . _But did she ?_ Never want to go visit her family ? In a month or less , she would have her first niece . _Would her heart be cold enough to not coming back to Miami when Aria delivers the baby ?_

Callie shook her head . As tough and independent as she tried to be , she would never have the heart to do that to Aria or her niece . Maybe coming home and taking Arizona with her too was a good idea after all .. So that she could resolved the family issues or more like her mother's issue once and for all .

 _I can do this ._ Callie set up a determination inside of herself . As far as the reunion would be painful , the painful feeling that Arizona had inside of her when her perfect family was broken apart was much more worst than hers .

But now she just had to get Arizona prepared for the way her family might react to her presence . Arizona needed to prepare for every mean words her mother going to slipped out . And in order to do that , first , Callie must find Arizona . Callie thought to herself of the possibility of places Arizona might went to ...

After a few minutes of thinking , Callie headed straight to the door after making sure the box was returned back to the closet , carefully made the box looked untampered . She was about to leave when a hand tapped her on her shoulder . It was George's .

"Did you have any idea where she would go ?" Callie turned around and felt a little relief to see George .

"Come , I will get you to her ." George nodded .

George spotted his assistant , standing not far away from the blonde . Arizona was sitting on the large tree stump alone by the bonfire , staring at the wine bottle that she brought with her earlier . Callie , whom had a blanket in her hand turned to George and she received a nod from the man , signaling that he would just watch them from here . The lovebirds needed their own privacy to sort things out , that was what George thought to himself . He wasn't the man that like to meddling in into his boss's personal issue .

Callie slowly walked to the blonde from behind as she began to plan every words .. but she didn't even know where to start . Arizona seemed to be lost in a very deep thoughts to even noticed that someone was standing behind her . She looked troubled and Callie made a promise to herself not to added more of it to her girlfriend . _God , is Arizona immuned from the cold wind now ? Her white shirt was so thin , didn't she feel the cold wind hitting her body ? Somebody might had a flu later ..._ She shook her head , a few minutes of standing here already got Callie shivered .

Callie slowly took a seat next to Arizona . "You promised me a bonfire night but you left instead and came up here alone ."

A little tipsy Arizona tilted her head in her girlfriend's direction , eyes squinted to made sure that she wasn't hallucinating or dreaming or whatever . But the voice and the smell of the perfume ? They were all real . "Leave me alone , Calliope . I am still trying to accept your decision ."

"So , you will just sit here until you heart finally accept what I said earlier ?" Callie innocently asked . "You might need a blanket to cover yourself or you would turn as cold as ice after an eternity seconds of doing so ." Callie scooted near to Arizona , wrapping the blonde with the blanket she had in her hand .

Surprisingly , Arizona didn't back away . She just let Callie wrapped her with the blanket . "Both of us are stubborns and persistents . But one of us needs to give up her view and just .. accept thing ." Arizona may be a little intoxicated but she still could speak .

"Nobody in this world should have given up anything when they are in a relationship . Unless if she sincerely wants to do so . That is what I see now . Even if we don't agree with something but when we are in love , we compromise here and there willingly ."

"So , you wanna lecture me on not so sincerely accepting your decision now ? 'Cause an insincere acceptance is all I got now ." Arizona frowned into the fire .

"No , I am talking about having understanding in relationship ."

Arizona let out a gasp of laugh . "I don't know if I am too drunk to understand or you are the one that switching from one different topic to another ." Arizona gulped down the wine .

"Hey , no more drinking !" Callie grabbed the bottle and Arizona just didn't know what to do with the empty hand that just a few seconds ago held a bottle of wine , so she settled her hand on her hair , rubbing it in chaotic motion . "I have a better understanding in how you see things now , Arizona . I really do . And you shouldn't give up anything . I will take you to Miami to see my family ."

Arizona's jaw dropped . "Really ? Just like that ? All it takes to convince you is just for me to sit here , looking all depressed ? You were against me like crazy this afternoon and earlier ."

"Like I said , I have a better understanding now . This relationship is not just about me ."

"And it isn't about me either . I don't want it to looks like I guilt you into something you don't want to do ."

"No , you are not . I am doing this for myself too . I can't ignore them off forever from my life . Aria's belly is getting bigger with each days passing by . I want my niece to know that she has an aunt . So , I have to start from now ."

"Oh , Aria .. I forgot about that . How is she ? The due date is in this month , right ?" Arizona's eyes lit up as she asked a lot of questions about Aria Torres . She was just as excited as Callie about the baby that soon would arrive to this world . Babies were what Arizona saw everyday before this . She used to be a pediatric surgeon after all and most of the babies she met , they were sick . But for Aria's baby , she hope that she wasn't one of those unfortunate babies in the NICU . She wished the best for Callie's sister even though she never met her in person .

"Well , we both can ask that question when we meet her face to face in Miami , aren't we ?" Callie smiled , giving a small squeeze on the blonde's hand . She let go a deep breath along with it , feeling grateful as she noticed that Arizona's moodiness had went away already . She thought Arizona would give a hard time for her or at least an extra resistance but she was wrong . Maybe the alcohol inside of the blonde's system helped too .

"God , your fingers are freezing cold .. Come here , let's snuggle in ." Arizona said , welcoming Callie into a hug .

"I thought you would never ask ." Didn't wait too long , Callie buried herself into Arizona's chest . Both women enjoyed the intimate moment as Arizona could never get tired of inhaling the amazing smell of Callie's hair .

"We really are going to Miami ." Arizona mumbled into the hug , didn't quite believing what Callie had just offered her .

"We are . I figure we can spend another morning in New York tomorrow and then catch an evening flight to Miami . If thing goes well , we will spend two days over there with my family ." Callie said . _Crap , since when do I get excited of planning a visit to Miami ?_

"I get to spend the weekend with your family ? That is .. so awesome ." Arizona planted a kiss on Callie's forehead . "Thanks for giving me this opportunity , sweetheart ."

"But I have to warn you first . My family could be very dysfunctional . They aren't like your family at all . And my mother .. she will be the hardest part of this visit ." Callie explained "Her words can be very vicious and brutal as she loathes gay people and that includes her own daughter ."

Arizona chimed in . "Come on , it can't be that bad ."

"Oh , honey .. It will be worst , I assured you . It will be bad to the point of you wishing me not taking you to meet her at the first place . You might want to return to Seattle earlier than planned and I will have no problem with that . I understand if that happens ."

"I will endure this for you , Calliope ." Arizona showed off her assuring dimples .

"Just promise me that you won't let her words get to you ."

"Words don't kill me , sweetie . I will be fine and you will be fine too as long as we have each other . Others opinions don't matter to me . What's important is that we know each other too well not to let the vicious words get to us ." Arizona tightened her hug around Callie's body as she felt the warmth of the Latina's breath against her neck .

"I hate it that you are kind of right even when you are tipsy ." Callie looked up , locking her gazes with the blue eyes .

"I'm hungry ." Arizona said with a straight face , quickly killing the romantic gesture between the two of them .

It wasn't the response Callie hoped for but she laughed . "Well , if earlier you didn't run away and go hid yourself out here , we still could make it to the dinner reservation that you have made .

"Screw dinner reservation . We have room service ."

"Lets get back to our room then ." Callie suggested .

"Noooo , I want to sit here for a while ." Arizona shook her head .

"You said you are hungry ." Callie giggled against Arizona's chest .

"I'm drunk ." Arizona stated in childish manner . Not something we saw everyday .

"Yes , you are ." Callie rolled her eyes but then she smiled , appreciating to what seemed to her ... Arizona's once in a lifetime sillyness .

Few minutes passed by as both women just enjoyed themselves with each other's company . Callie observed the blonde . Arizona was staring right into the fire , her forehead was wrinkling , like she was thinking hard about something but if only Callie knew that Arizona was actually trying to figure out if the fire was red in color or actually orange ? _Or yellow is it ?_ Typical drunk people , they either went wild or be much more observant toward things that they shouldn't be even thinking of at all . Maybe Arizona wasn't drunk enough to started go wild or maybe Arizona was that type of people that became overly quiet and observant when the alcohol started to kick in into the body system .

Callie finally broke the silence , expressing what she felt . "Arizona , I was so scared today actually . We never had a fight like this before . This one was by far , the worst we have had . But I guess , we will have more like this one . After all , it's what couple does when a disagreement comes up ."

"I was worried too .. I wondered if I have pushed you too far for this and ruined it all eventually ." Arizona stared down on her girlfriend . "Ruining the pretty pink bubbles that we are currently floating in ."

"You could never ruin anything , Arizona Robbins . You are a sweetheart . I am sorry for all the yelling and screaming . I love you too much to let you walk into a house full of hatred against people like us , that was what I thought earlier when I rejected the idea of you wanting to meet my family . I just want you to know that and make it clears ." Callie leaned up , giving a kiss on Arizona's pink lips . "I love you ."

"I know that , baby and I am sorry too about the yell and scream . I love you too . Very much ."

And there it was , the dimples that had Callie captivated ever since from the first day she met Arizona . And how the blonde had Callie at her knees with the power of her dimples . There was no getting tired of herself to watched it and it was an honor of having the privilege to made the woman in front of her smile . As the prize that she got from it was the perfect curves of the dimples .

 ** _"The best thing to learn in life is the art of compromise . Because it is always better to bend a little than to break a beautiful relationship ."_**

 **Me : On to next chapter .. how do you all think it would go ? Does Arizona gonna bond with the Torres's just fine or would there be a little trouble for her ? Is the Torres's going to be easy on her ?**

 **And to the new follower , 'BiYOUtiful' .. I welcome you to this journey of Calzona's fanfic . Your daily reviews gave me motivation .** **Glad to know that you have been able to catch up all of the chapters .**

 **As for the next update , it may takes time 'cause I would be quite busy . My country is entering its festive season and Eid is just around the corner . But I would definitely update after Eid .**

 _Monday_

 _June 11th 2018_

 _0515HRS_


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note : Just to let you know , I will usually answer some of your question at the review section . In case you asked something and I didn't respond it before starting the chapter ...**

* * *

 **Miami**

The following day had passed by too fast and before they even knew it , they were already in Miami . The flight they had taken was alright although it was a bit of rush job . After almost an hour of getting themselves settle for a room in Miami Sunrise Hotel , they both finally could let out a long breathes of relief .

 _Exhausted_ , that was the word that the blonde would choose for her condition right now .

"I hope that you are okay with us staying at the hotel for a night ." Callie threw her body next to her girlfriend whom had lie on the comfy bed before her . "I don't want to just show up at their house on Friday night . My mother would probably still be at the office . I wanted you to meet my family all at one time on one day . Maybe a dinner with them tomorrow night ."

"I think you made a right call . After all , I don't want them to get a wrong first impression judging by how shitty my face is right now ." Arizona turned to her girlfriend , taking her by the hand . "Thank you for doing this , sweetie ." Arizona kissed the back of Callie's hand .

"You want to go down to the restaurant or you want to call room service ?"

"Either is up to you . But if you want to go down , you need to let me take a thirty minutes power nap . I am just sooo , tired with all the walking around the concrete city this afternoon ." Arizona referred to the tour they had around New York after they had their brunch at a Greek Restaurant . Strolling around the Central Park while holding each other hands was one of their many activities .

"Someone is whining .." Callie teased .

"I feel like maybe at this age I am too old to be traveling around the world with you . And it's only in the US . We haven't make it to even .. Canada !" Arizona chuckled .

* * *

Moments later they have had their dinner , the two lovebirds decided to snuggle in while waiting the night to passed by . Arizona , of course , was the first to fell asleep , probably because of their tight schedule today had her worn out . And the blonde did something that the brunette never think of and that was .. snoring while sleeping .

Callie shook her head repeatedly as she grinned to herself . Other people might get annoyed when their bed partner started to snore for the night but Callie surely didn't . She felt like those snores were keeping her company and eventually she didn't feel like she was alone . Well , technically .. She wasn't alone in the room . Arizona was just a few inches away from her , Callie could hear her breathing in between those snores .

Callie didn't show much of her emotion to Arizona for the important event they had planned for tomorrow but only God knew how nervous she was to finally walk into the building that she used to call as her home . It had been almost a decade since the last time Callie returned to her home . Yes , she still talked to her family sometimes two or three times a week .. mostly talking to her father or Aria and it was rarely with her mother . Callie closed her eyes painfully . Her mother .. at one time in her life , her mother was a role model to her but then she wasn't anymore . Callie was tired of getting slamdunks by her mother and her mother thought nothing of her but a disappointment .

And there was her father .. Her father was the medicine for all the pains her other parent caused to her . Carlos Torres knew that Callie didn't just cut their ties deliberately . He knew that it was the hardest decision her oldest daughter had to do . To left home and never looking back , to live alone and never to visit them again . He knew that Callie had thought about it very deeply and he did not blame his daughter for the decision that she made . Carlos knew that Callie realized the decision that she made when she finally spoke up for herself and went all out against her mother . Callie couldn't stand the pain , so she left her dysfunctional home . And while doing so , she also left behind those few people that loved her with all their hearts .

She was stucked in between but when the pains were just a lot to take in and the good things were left just a tiny little pieces , Callie knew she made a good decision leaving the house back then . She had to advocate for herself because nobody wanted to do so . Opening her eyes , Callie felt heaviness rush through her heart . She wanted to go out , to took a fresh air but she knew that George and his assistant were outside , standing by the door . And the last thing she needed to do right now was explaining the inside of her head to some strangers .

Yep , George and his man also followed them here . _It's a must_ , said Arizona . Callie couldn't go anywhere without security anymore after this . And that had her eyes rolled on instant . As far as her safety was going to be Arizona's main focus after the house break in .. Arizona needed to follow the rules too , she also must had at least one man following her but Arizona tended to forget that , Callie sighed to herself .

After a few eternity seconds of staring against the ceiling , Callie carefully got up from the bed , not wanting to disturb Arizona's sleep with a creak sound of the bed . She then headed to the balcony , unlocking the door . Taking the cold fresh air in , Callie felt the heaviness inside of her heart slowly subsided . But then her heart sank again when saw the lights coming from her father's hotel slash the place that she used to call as her home . Callie turned her eyes to the curtain that was now flying everywhere because of the wind , _Arizona is my home now ._ Her mouth curled forming a heavy smile .

She stared at the bright building that was situated much more near to the beach . Tomorrow afternoon , she would walk into that building with many many mix feelings . She seemed to know how her mother would react but as for Aria and her father , she didn't know much about it . And she tried not to overthinking about it but turned out , she sucked at that . Her brain just couldn't shutdown as all of the possibilities of what might happened tomorrow being played in her head .

Her father , though .. She really felt disconnected with him since early this year . Her father recently just stopped visiting her in Seattle . Usually , the grey haired man would make a time to visit her in every two or three months . But this year , she didn't get even one visit from him . And that was one of the reason she found it very hard to walk into that building again . Because her supportive father had also disappeared on her starting early this year .

Sure , she wanted to ask her father why over the phone but then she thought again .. Maybe her father had also given up on her . She also didn't come home for almost ten years , so she didn't really have much questioning to do with her father as Carlos never questioned much about the way she chose to live her life alone in Seattle . Callie held the tear that desperately wanted to fell on her cheek , why was she being so overly emotional about this ? She used to being alone ever since her college years . _Alone ._ She used to call it as _freedom ._

"Hey , stranger . What are you doing out here ?" A husky voice suddenly interrupted Callie's thought . Arizona was standing a few inches away from the brunette with an obvious sleepy face .

"Nothing , just .. Being here brings up so much memories . And I am enjoying the view ." Callie wiped the tear that had started to form using her thumb .

"Hey , hey .. What's wrong ?" Arizona put her hands around Callie's waist .

"Nothing is wrong , everything is as it should be . It is just stupid , I am overthinking about tomorrow ." Callie's voice cracked .

"Calliope ." Arizona made Callie turned to face her eye to eye . "I can't say everything is going to be alright tomorrow because .. I don't have a clue about what is going to happen tomorrow but what I can say .. everything will go as it should be . I will be right next to you . The whole time ." Arizona tried to calm her girlfriend down , pulling Callie into her warmest hug .

"I can't stop my brain . It just keeps thinking ." Callie confessed into the hug .

"You need to sleep it off ."

"I can't sleep ."

"Or .. we can have a midnight sex . How's that sounds to you ?" Arizona suggested , there's nothing she wouldn't do take Callie's mind off everything that disturbed her internally .

Callie let out a soft laugh hearing Arizona's suggestion . She offered it like she was asking her what to have for lunch . Callie slowly smiled while staring into Arizona's blue eyes . "I like that idea ."

"Let's go in then ." Arizona extended her hand forward , dimples shown . "After you , Miss Torres ."

* * *

The next day early in the afternoon , Callie and Arizona arrived in front of the Torres Hotel . Both women decided to walk down to the hotel instead of taking the cab as they still had no personal transport to move around the city , which Arizona would try to settle it after this brief meeting with Callie's family . Callie thought a short visit would be nice , at least to gauge the response from her family . But if this short meeting didn't go well , she didn't think dinner with the whole family tonight would be needed for her and Arizona . She didn't want to put Arizona into a major awkward situation after all .

But inside the brunette's heart .. Just what kind of response she hoped for ? A good response would be nice as she did want her family to at least recognize the person she currently involved with . But if the first visit went wrong , Callie would take it silver lining of a bad clouds . The good thing that would come from it was she didn't have to think about it anymore . And maybe Arizona would finally let go of her dream to knew more all about her ... dysfunctional family .

Callie stood in front of the tall , shining building , unmoved as she took in the sight in front of her . The image of young version of herself spending most of her childhood days here quickly emerged in her mind , playing with her currently mixed feelings .

George and his man that were following closely behind their back also stopped . George raised his questioning eyebrows to Arizona's direction , asking why they were stalling here .

Arizona took off the rayban that was covering her eyes , leaving it hanging just below the collar of her blue flannel . She looked at her girlfriend , forehead wrinkling . "Callie ?"

Just standing there brought up so much memories to herself and Callie felt it was all just too much .

Arizona studied her girlfriend face . The face was blank but she knew the Latina's mind was at other places . So , she just simply walked forward and reached for her girlfriend's hand . "Callie ?" She rubbed her thumb against the back of Callie's hand .

"I'm sorry .." Callie startled . "I was zoning out ."

"You can do this . We both can do this ." Arizona gave a reassuring smile , displaying her dimples that could calm Callie within seconds .

"Right .. Right . Let's go in ." Callie nodded .

They walked into the building hand by hand . Callie's eyes were trained on those letters that formed her last name , carved at back of the receptionist's counter .

 **T - O - R - R - E - S**

Those letters lit up brightly due to the internal light it had inside of it .

The lobby was spacious and the waiting area seemed to look like a hall that could perfectly fit a wedding inside it . And it was just the waiting area ! Arizona felt impressed with the classic and elegant looks this hotel got . The staircase was lighten up with the white and gold color lighting . Arizona looked up , the centre of the lobby had a massive expensive chandelier . It was shining bright . Compared to the lobby of her penthouse , Arizona must said that this one looked three times better .

"Just who are you ?" Arizona asked as she finished looking around the hotel .

"My family owns this , not me . I was just a girl that lived in a loft ." Callie shrugged , referring to the life she had before Arizona happened to her . She was used to all of this . And this lobby , she admitted it had changed a lot since the last time she was here . Many improvement had happened . Aria and his father , both who ran this business certainly did an amazing job .

"I love that girl ." Arizona said as her lips formed a smile .

"I know you do . You really do , in fact ." Callie replied , smiling before she took Arizona by the hand and started walking to the counter .

Surprisingly , Arizona found Callie's palm was sweating nervously .

"Hello , good afternoon . May I know if Mr. Carlos Torres is here or does he already left the building ?" Callie politely asked the woman that was handling the receptionist counter today .

"I'm sorry , but are you a relative ?" A question was answered by a question . The woman stared at the brunette that seemed to had a blood connection with her employer . She just couldn't quite figure it yet .

"I am Callie . Callie Torres ." Callie stopped for a while . "I am his daughter ."

"Oh ?" The receptionist was in confusion . She always thought that Mr. Torres only had a daughter . One daughter as known as her other employer , Aria Torres .

"Calliope ?" An old voice called out of nowhere .

Callie turned around as her eyes lighten up to see one of the people that she had missed since the day she left this building . "Nanny Garcia !"

"I thought I saw wrong .. My eyes aren't good as before but it is really you .." The woman that had some wrinkles on her skin pulled Callie into her arms . Her hand rested on Callie's back of the head , running her hand on Callie's hair in circle motion . "My God , you are getting taller , Calliope ."

Arizona smiled at the scene in front of her . The reunion was sweet but she knew that Callie and her had many more reunion ahead of them . This , right now happening .. was only the first one .

Callie had to bend her body down a little in order to let the shorter woman hug her . . "I missed you . And also , this is the person I am currently dating with .. Arizona Robbins ." She comfortably let the news out to her lovely Nanny . That woman took care of her ever since she was a baby and when the news of her liking girls came out , Nanny Garcia was never against it . She said she loved Callie even before Callie cried for the first time and even with the news came out , her love for the brunette was just far too deep already . Adele Garcia was there when Lucia delivered Callie and on instant , she fell in love with that little baby . The little girl that she used to have no problem carrying her with just one arm . But now , look at the little girl .. She had turn into a one strong independent woman .

"I missed you too " Nanny Garcia replied , her voice was about to break . Things weren't really good for Lucia and Callie . They had different opinions on lot of things and she knew that Callie left because she was tired for all of it but just how she wished that whatever happened between the mother and daughter didn't lead to this , to Callie not coming home for a such long time . But she had to admitted , seeing Callie here today was a miracle . She thought Callie would never step into this building ever again .

"Arizona ? Another unique names . You both are really made for each other ." The old woman's gaze shifted to Arizona's direction as she started to laugh before she set her eyes on Callie again . She had taken care both of the Torres's daughter and don't tell Aria this but Callie would always be her favourite . She was the first after all . "You look very healthy , Calliope ."

Arizona's lips curved , turning into a smile . She nodded . She didn't really thought about it but Nanny Garcia was right . When came to think , both of Callie and her totally had unique names . Or weird names , at least that was what others were thinking .

"Let's go up . Your father must be thrilled about this !" Nanny Garcia dragged both women to the elevator . For someone in her mid 70s , Nanny Garcia surely seemed like a woman in her fifties with the steady walk she had on right now .

Callie felt her stomach twisted when she heard the word 'thrilled' . Would her father be thrilled to see her ? Or would it be otherwise instead ?

And as if Arizona understood her girlfriend's concern , the blonde leaned over as she whispered into Callie's ears . "I will be by your side , Callie ."

* * *

"Carlos !" Nanny Garcia yelled almost immediately after the doorman welcomed them into the large luxurious family penthouse . "Carlos !"

"Adele ? What happened ?" A grey haired man was seen descending the staircase in hurry due to the yell . The staircase had its back against them , making both Arizona and Callie couldn't see the face of the man .

But deep down Callie knew just who that man was . The very short grey hair that only her father could style it handsomely .. plus with the deep voice along with an accent ?

"Carlos , look who's here ." Nanny Garcia said happily just when the gentleman arrived at the bottom of the stairs .

And almost at a perfect timing , Carlos turned , his eyes was now on the face that he hadn't seen for months already . In fact , these coming December would mark one year of them not seeing each other . Thank God , one of them took the first step instead of letting it be a one year of strangeness madness .

"Calliope ." Carlos could only opened his mouth to let that one lovely name slipped out from his mouth as he was still standing froze at the bottom of the staircase . The name he and Lucia had pick for their first daughter .

"Papa ." Callie said with a blank expression . She felt that her heart was thumping out loud . She wanted to say more than just a word but she felt like she should wait furthermore to see her father's response to this awkward visit .

"Well , come here now ." Carlos's voice was hoarse . Not a day went by without him missing his daughter , but he had his own reason on why he seemed to be suddenly putting a wall between Callie and himself . "Don't you want to give your father a hug ?"

Callie was shocked with the response . But she appreciated it very much as she looked down on the fingers that had been intertwined with Arizona's . She stared at Arizona , as if she was asking her permission to let go of it in order to get herself to her father .

And of course , Arizona nodded with a touched smile . "You go . He has been waiting too long for your visit , you see that now ?" Arizona's voice was about to break . The blonde didn't have to say much as on instant , Callie happily let go of Arizona's hand only to got herself lost into her father's embrace .

"Maybe .. There's still hope lies somewhere for this family to gather again like they used to be ." Nanny Garcia spoke , using the end of her shirt to cleaned up the tears in her eyes as she walked away to wash her teary face .

"Must be hard to be the parents that waited years for their children to visit them ." Arizona mumbled and then she cleared her throat . Her girlfriend was the one right now that reunited with her father after a very long time but she found it hard to kept a straight face and felt nothing to the scene in front of her . It felt personal and it touched her as her parents were in Callie father's shoes before this . They waited Arizona to returned to Baltimore for Christmas , Thanksgiving and all they got was nothing from her . For five years . She shutted people out . It wasn't the moment that she felt proud of but it felt just right back then . To not return as it would surely brought up unnecessary memories of her and her dead family . Arizona's eyes fell on the two people that were now hugging in front of her and then she looked up to the ceiling for a few seconds to regained composure , keeping her head up so that her tears wouldn't fall .

Arizona shook her head , killing away all her thoughts . This was about Callie today , her sweet Callie . So far , the wild thoughts Callie had were not true . His father missed her just as much she missed him .

"I have missed you ." Carlos said into the hug .

"I missed you too , Papa ." Callie cried into the hug . The tears that she had been trying to hold back since she heard her father's voice for real and not in the phone anymore , it made her tears just fell and the tears , it didn't look like it wanted to stop . "You stopped visiting ."

"I am sorry about that , Mija . Very much sorry ." Carlos apologized , breaking the hug . He took a few steps away , to appreciated this moment , to studied his daughter's face that he had not seen for a long time and the most importantly , he wanted to make sure that this all wasn't a dream .

"Don't cry , please ." Carlos's voice cracked , he was on the verge of tears . For every tears that had fallen down on the collar of his shirt today , he felt responsible for it . "This is all my fault ."

"You suddenly stopped visiting me . You rarely call me nowadays . What has changed , Papa ? Do you hate me too for being gay ? Am I a bad daughter ? Do you not want me as your child ?"

"Calliope Iphigenia Torres .. Don't you ever say that ." Carlos pulled Callie into his hug and his tears finally fell down . Callie's words were difficult for him to took in . It just hurt him to had those words coming from Calliope . "I love you with all my heart . If I was given a choice to have you as a little baby all over again , even with knowing that this baby is going to grow up being gay or anything , I'd do it again . I don't care if it was going to be a gay baby , a straight baby or whatever . You are always going to be one of my babies . Along with Aria . I am blessed to have you both in my life . You both completed my life , Calliope ."

"And you are not a bad daughter , I am the one that's bad . A bad parent . You shouldn't even be thinking that I don't want you anymore . That shows how bad I was in treating you ." Carlos added .

Arizona wiped the tears that had started to form with her thumbs , she just stood there witnessing the sad reunion .

"If it isn't because of the gay thing , then why the visit suddenly ended ? I looked forward to it , Papa . Everyday for the first few months , I waited for you to just show up in front of my shop . And then one day , I just gave up in hoping that you would visit . I said to myself , maybe you too like mother , think that I am living in sins for being gay ." Callie sobbed . "We used to talk . Every Sunday , we used to talk . For hours . I'd wait for your call , and I'd tell you everything . All about my crazy adventures in a city that always rain . But then the visits and the phone calls stopped , Aria started to call me up and asked how I was doing and I could tell that she was forced to do so because you asked her to do it in your behalf . Sure , we talked , very rare ! Still , we did talk but it didn't feel same anymore . You talked less and the phone calls started to get cut short because you have meetings and works to do . We still talked , very rarely but everytime we had a chance to talk .. I felt it just wasn't you , Papa . It wasn't my Papa that was on the other line of the phone . I don't know where he was . I don't know where did I go wrong , I tried to find one and I couldn't seem to find other reason why you stopped caring about me but thinking that you was starting to hate me because of the way I chose to live my life . Because I am gay ."

Callie was shivering , trying to make the tears disappeared as it only made it hard for her to vented out her feelings but she just failed . She looked broken as hell trying to do so , so she just let those tears fell down . "B..but standing here , in front of you . Face to face . I see my beloved father now . The man that had never stopped caring for me since I opened my eyes but .. since early this year ... he just disappeared . So , I just want to know where did I go wrong because .. I couldn't understand any of this . Where did it go wrong , Papa ?"

"Calliope ... We will sit down and I will explain everything to you , I promise you ." Carlos hugged his daughter again . He had missed this . "For every tears and sad moments that I have caused you , I am deeply sorry ."

Arizona closed her eyes , witnessing and hearing every words that Callie have said was painful enough for her and for Callie herself almost everyday to felt as if her father had stopped loving her , it must had been really hard on the brunette . Arizona was surprised that Callie had never mentioned about the family problem to her before this . Not until Arizona brought up about her wish to meet with the other Torres's .

And then it hit the blonde that Callie never talked about her family if she didn't ask . Sure , Arizona asked here and there but Callie always tried to keep it short when it came about her family .

"Cal ?" A very pregnant lady stood from the top of the staircase .

"Aria ?" Callie turned around , wiping the tears . Her make up had messed up due to the crying moment just now .

"Honey , be careful with the stairs please . Let me walk you down ." Carlos chimed in .

"It's okay , I can do it ." Arizona offered herself as she didn't wait for any response , she just climbed up the glasses stairs to get to Aria . "Here , you can hold onto me ." Arizona extended her arm for Aria to held on .

"I must say that your friend is a well - mannered lady ." Carlos commented , eyeing down the two women from the bottom of the staircase .

"Actually , Papa ..?" Callie stopped midway .

"Hmm ?" Carlos turned to meet his daughter's gaze .

"I don't know how you will feel about this but .. that woman is actually not a friend . She's a girlfriend ." Callie rubbed her hair . "My girlfriend ."

"She's your girlfriend ?" Carlos eyes went wide as his index finger pointed at Arizona .

"Yes , andIknowthatthisiskindofnewtoyouasIhaveneverbringanygirltohome but .. please be okay with this ." Callie gasped a little as she nervously said those words in one breath . "She really wanted to meet you and Mama even after I explained how brutal Mama could be with her words and how you suddenly ignoring me but still , she wanted to meet you both ."

"She has got some kind of guts ." Carlos shrugged .

"And I am planning to spend the weekend with our family .. and Arizona is coming along too . Please tell me that you are okay with this ..."

"Is she a vegetarian ?" Carlos asked to the dumbfounded Callie. A question that Callie never thought her father would ask and almost at the same time , the women finally took the last step of the stairs . So Carlos took the matter into his own hand and he asked Arizona directly instead . "Lady , are you a vegetarian ?"

"What ? Me ?" Arizona shook her head . "No , Mr. Torres . I am not a vege ."

"Then , we are okay . If she's a vegetarian , I might have to find an alternative vegetarian restaurant for us to privately dine in tonight ." Carlos replied .

"Or I can cook tonight ." Nanny Garcia came out of nowhere and suggested . "Your father thought I am too old to do the cook , Calliope . He forgot that these old and wrinkly hands were the one that used to cook for him and Lucia back then .

"You forgot to turn off the stove , Adele ."

"It was just that one time . Please let me cook for tonight , Carlos . I haven't cook for Calliope for a long time already . Don't you miss my cooking , Calliope ?"

"Of course I have missed it . I'd love to eat whatever you cook . You are the bestest cook ." Callie gave a thumbs up . "And Papa , don't worry . I will help Nanny Garcia in the kitchen . And I will make sure she doesn't burn the house down ."

Carlos could only nod , chuckling . How could he say no to his precious daughter ?

"Papa , Aria .. I wanted to properly introduce you to my girlfriend . This is Arizona Robbins . The woman I am dating with now ." Callie put her hand around Arizona's waist as Arizona extended her hand forward to Carlos and Aria .

"Arizona ." Her hand was greeted by another hand . It was a firm handshake Carlos was giving to her .

"Please just calls me Carlos ." Carlos smiled .

"I'm Aria . Oh , and I don't do handshakes . I give hugs . Come here ." Aria pulled the blonde into a hug as if they were best friends for years already . Aria didn't know why but she liked this Arizona person Callie dating with .. eventhough she was still Mama Torres's little girl that had always claiming herself of not liking gay people much but as for her perception on Arizona ? It was like there was an exception for her and the blonde was very likeable . Unlike Echo , the person that had broke her elder sister's heart . Yep , Callie told Aria about Echo once .

"Make yourself comfortable , Arizona . I may have to talk to Callie for a little while ." Carlos said , taking Callie to his office .

Callie entered her father's office . That only one place that she couldn't enter without her father's permission . Other rooms were playgrounds for her back then when she was just a child but this one wasn't one of those rooms . "I hardly remember how many times I have came in here ."

"Because you were always an obedient child ." Carlos took his seat . "I guess , I have some explaining to do ."

"You sure do ." Callie stared right at her father .

"I don't even know where do I begin to explain this mess that I have created ." Carlos cleared his throat , giving his daughter a weak smile .

Callie said nothing to gave room to her father to explain himself but her stare was torturing enough for Carlos to handle .

Carlos stood up , looking away from Callie's eyes . "I am very much sorry for what I have done . Seeing you today got me caught off my guard . I could heard the excitement in your voice when we talked over the phone slowly fading from time to time . I know I have hurt you by my seemed to be a cold treatment that a daughter shouldn't ever get from her own father ." He threw his gaze to the big window behind his desk .

"You are aware of all that facts ?" Callie had her eyes now wide open . "But still , you did nothing to fix it , Papa ! My girlfriend had to persuade me to come here , I had to come here ! To seek an explanation from you .. an..and I just don't get it ! Where did I go wrong to received this cold shoulder you were giving to me ? For months , Papa ! For months !"

"And I could still accept if it was Mama or Aria that pull this stunt . But you , all of the people that I know ?" A tear threatened to fell down again which Callie quickly stopped by using the back of her hand . "You are supposed to be there for me when nobody else in this family didn't want or forced to do so . Because you are my father . You are the only one that understood me . But then , you weren't there ."

"I see .. You are .. quite upset because I suddenly disappeared ?" Carlos asked , trying to understand what Callie was feeling right now before continuing the talk . Years of aging process had made the grey haired man talk in a very slow tone . Carlos seemed to act calm even though he kept apologizing to Callie for many times already ever since the first time he laid his eyes on his daughter after months .

"Quite upset is an understatement , Papa . I feel .. empty . Disappointed . And I had always been proud to have you as my father but .."

"But now , you aren't feeling that way much ?" Carlos filled the words that Callie had left hanging . "You are disappointed in me ." He stated the fact sadly .

"Maybe you could give me reason not to be , Papa ?"

Carlos looked down on his palms , he wanted to say something . He wanted to give the reason . But he knew the reason was only a reason . It wouldn't justify anything much . But not telling the truth to his daughter now wouldn't do any good . Would he get another chance to clarify everything ? Life changed on an instant . With the secret he kept , he knew better for the fact that people die everyday because of an accident or a chronic disease . So , it might as well as be now even though it wasn't his secret alone . The secret , it was regarding his other half . Carlos slowly opened his mouth ... "Your mother was sick , Calliope . She had a heart attack few days after Christmas last year . One day after I came back home after visiting you in Seattle to be exact ." It was a sudden change of the topic from Carlos but that issue immediately caught Callie's attention .

"Mama had a heart attack ?" Callie stared at her father's face in disbelief . No child in this world wanted to believe that her own mother , no matter how dysfunctional their relationship could be , had a chronic illness . The leading disease in today's cause of death .

"It's under control now . She's been working like what happened last year never happened . You don't have to worry about that ."

"And nobody seems to care to inform this big news to me !"

"Calliope , Aria and I wanted to tell you but your mother quickly disapproved the idea ." Carlos turned to face to his elder daughter . "Just like when she disapproved me from visiting you in Seattle after that ."

"Are you telling me th.. that she was the reason that the visiting from you suddenly stopped ?" Callie's mouth felt dried , her body was glued to the seat . She didn't move , didn't flinch . It all just seemed to make sense now . All the visits from his father stopped around that time ..

"I was scared , Calliope . I was scared of losing your mother . She's the love of my life even though with the differences of certain grounds we have chose to stand on for all those years we spend together . So when she said to me to stop visiting you with those sick eyes she had back then , I just .. fulfilled her ... ridiculous wish ." Carlos had the back of his hands under his chin . "But please don't blame her . Blame it on me instead . I was weak and afraid . I let the scary thoughts took over my sane minds , I should had known better than to just comply to your mother's wish . She was sick back then but I wasn't . I should have acted better than her . I should have been a better parent ."

"B..But why ? Why did Mama disapprove you from visiting me ? She jj..ust hated me that much ?" Callie was trembling with her own words .

"Your mother has her own ways of seeing things . She thought I was only encouraging you to stay out of Miami by visiting you in Seattle . But please , Calliope .. For everything that I have done , please never ever blame your mother . The phone calls that came too rare was because of my self action , that had nothing to do with your Mama . I didn't have the heart to hear your heartbreaking voices everytime you picked up the phone , so the calls just became shorter and less ."

Callie shook her head . "You could always tell me the truth , Papa . Sure , I'd have a hard time understand it but eventually , I will get over it . You didn't have to feel like you were stucked in the middle , suffering .. by doing this all alone ."

"I couldn't possibly tell you because I am not proud of the cold shoulder I gave to you . I couldn't brace myself to tell you the truth because I was always strongest in this family and to tell you that I had to stop visiting you because your mother told me not to ? I couldn't . All my life .. I have work so hard trying to be a father you can be proud of . I even have to catch you . Your whole life . You've always been on a bridge , Calliope , ever since you were a little girl . And you don't just walk on it either , you climb on the railing . You're ready to leap . And when you do , when that happens , I have to be there . I have to catch you . And when one day .. I found myself couldn't be able to do that ... to catch you ... It really breaks my heart to million pieces . I could make another choice , a right one but I chose wrong . And when I tried to undo it , the guilt of wrong choice I have made at the first place is eating me alive .. I even bought a plane ticket to Seattle already last month .. But I couldn't get on the plane . Because you are my daughter and I know exactly just how you would react . You would have been so disappointed even if I was the one that started the first step ."

"Did it change anything ? Am I less disappointed right now ?"

"No ." Carlos looked down on his hands .

"Did Mama hate me that much , Papa ? Hate me that much that it is enough to put us both in this difficult situation ? And don't tell me that she is still in adjustment . Because it been years since I came out ."

"Please don't take this matter all out on her ."

"Oh , trust me .. I won't . Because I am not evil enough to make you choose between your daughter or your wife even when some people seems to be heartless enough ..." There was a slight hint of sarcasm in Callie's tone .

"Calliope ..."

"I will find a way to let it go , Papa . I am used to this ." Callie said monotone . "Things aren't going better with Mama still holding her hatred against me and I don't know if Arizona could survive this weekend . Or if Mama would even let her stay here for the weekend ."

"Arizona would stay with us for the weekend . Your mother is going to deal with it like an adult , whether she likes it or not ." Carlos firmly stated . "I have lots of thanking to do to Arizona . Based on what you said , she played a big part of making today happens ."

"She basically dragged me out of the cave , Papa . I was numbing my feelings and she just .. She is just so amazing with her words .. and I bent for her ."

"Amazing with her words ? Is she a lawyer too ?"

"No , no .. She had her own business . Her late wife's family business actually . But before that , she was a child surgeon ." Callie stopped for a while , letting her father to come to grasp to the basic background of Arizona's life .

"Late wife ?" Carlos asked , confusion was written all over his face .

"She's a widow . Arizona had a son . She lost both her wife and son in an accident five years ago ."

"Oh .." That was the only word came out from Carlos's mouth as he was still trying to take the information in . "It must be a hard experience for her ."

"Yeah .. She was .. quite a loner after the tragic accident . She worked hard and never got herself romantically involved with someone else ."

"I would take it .. that has changed soon after she met you ?"

Callie nodded her head with a visible smile on her face . "She was the director of Sullivan's Industries . I don't know if you ever heard of it . But just yesterday she resigned from the job ."

"Sullivan Industries .. It sounds familiar ." His forehead was wrinkling as he thought about it . "What's her plan after quitting her job now ?"

"Maybe you can ask that to herself ?" Callie smirked . "I don't want to tell it alls 'cause I have planned for you both to sit down and talk , getting know each other . If I tell you everything about her , you wouldn't have things to be talked about . Right ?"

Carlos smiled , nodding . From the sounds of hope and excitement coming from his daughter's lips .. He knew that Callie was really serious about wanting Arizona to be here and feel accepted by this family . His daughter was deadly serious about this relationship , unlike the relationship she had before this in which Callie never seemed to make any move in introducing her past girlfriends to the family . Even with the Echo lady .. The woman that Callie used to date with .. Callie never brought up the topic of wanting Echo to meet up with the whole family . And how did Carlos know about Echo when Callie only told a little about that woman to him ? It was because of Aria's mouth , of course .

"So .. the thing between you and this Arizona ? You both have reach that stage in a relationship in which one of you have already asked the other .. the question ?" Carlos made wild guess .

"We are both committed to this relationship . And I moved in with her already ." Callie studied her father's expression . A smile slowly crept on the old's man mouth . "Heyy , Papa . Wait , don't be so excited . She hasn't pop out that four words question yet ."

"But I still could sense that a wedding will appears pretty soon ." Carlos grinned .

"Well , don't get all your hopes high . She was married once and it ended up with lots of loss more than a gain . I am not sure if she would like to go through a marriage again after all that has happened to her ."

"These details just make me eagerly couldn't wait to finally sit down with her , getting know more about her ." The grey haired man was still grinning . Carlos had his ways around people . He was an excellent situation reader . One of many reasons how he got himself successful today with chains of hotels around the country . He recognized the situations and acknowledge the potential of his own workers , making them working efficiently under his wing .

"Papa , can you please promise me not be hard on her ? It took times for Arizona to finally realizes she has feeling for me ." Callie stared at her father .

"I can try to go nice on her , well .. if she is really likeable and kind but your mother ? Even if Arizona is wonderful as a human being , I am not so sure how your mother would treat her . Speaking of your mother , she left for work this morning and will be back , probably before eight in the evening ."

Callie let out a long sigh . _The waiting is killing her ..._ Waiting for her mother's response ? Callie just wished that her mother was here and they all had already met by now so that they all could just get this thing over with but nope , her Mama would only be back from work late in the evening .

And so far , the reaction in bringing Arizona here to meet with the Torres's ? The reaction from her family was somehow quite positive . Callie thought it would go otherwise at first ... Carlos was already amazed with Arizona's manners earlier and Aria seemed to be liking the blonde charming and caring trait . And _God knows ,_ what was happening outside there with Arizona and Aria as Callie and Carlos had their heart to heart talk in here . _You all must have been wondering too , right ?_

* * *

"Thank you for your advice , Doctor Robbins . Everybody is of course , keeps telling me to sleep while I still can but they just don't have any idea how sleep has become a struggling thing for me to do lately ." Aria said , releasing the deep breath she had been holding to herself . Her doctor had assured her before that the baby was in a healthy condition and all there was for them to do now was to wait until the baby came out but the worry feeling inside of Aria's heart didn't go just like that after hearing the doctor's words . It just wouldn't go away . But talking to Arizona Robbins was different . She didn't have to be too convincing as her words were just calming enough for the new soon to be mother . And Aria understood Arizona's explanation much better than her own doctor's explanation .

"Sleep deprivation is quite normal at this last stage of pregnancy . And your doctor said that there's nothing wrong with the baby , so there shouldn't be any problem . But if this sleeping problem is really causing lots of stress on yourself , you can ask the doctor for sleeping pills . Just don't take it too often . You have to remember a happy mother means the baby is also happy inside there ." Arizona pointed her index finger to Aria's stomach , happily added a little more advice .

"I think I can still handle it , I really don't want to rely on pills . No offense , I know you doctor know much better than I am and you people mostly believe in power of medicine ." Aria replied but her forehead wrinkled as she felt a movement coming from her stomach . "Oh , she's wriggling again . I think she's eavesdropping our conversation , Dr. Robbins ."

"Again , I am not a doctor anymore ." Arizona smiled as Aria just wouldn't stop calling her as a 'doctor' after the blonde told her that information of her personal background . "Can I ?" Arizona extended her hand , wanted to feel the baby's movement .

Aria happily let Arizona put her hand on her stomach . She had just met the woman in front of her but somehow Arizona was just too good at charming her ways into the younger brunette's heart .

"Oh , there ! That .. that .. was such an active baby !" Arizona had an excited smile on her face . When Joanne was pregnant with Aiden , she liked to put her hands on Joanne's stomach to feel for the kick . And she would do it every chance that she got , it was surely an exciting activity for Arizona throughout Joanne's pregnancy . Kicking was one of many ways of how the baby communicated with the mother . It was a special feeling , a bond , especially knowing you were the mother of the child . Sure , for the first time they started to kick , it was kind of scary . Most mothers would instantly feel like there's something wrong with their babies . It would take time for them to adjusted to that feeling of another life moving in their stomach .

"I think that is her elbow ." Arizona smiled as she saw the little body part of the baby was now quite visible on Aria's stomach .

"Or maybe her foot ." Aria laughed . "It was scary to me when the first time I saw it ."

Callie emerged out from the office with her father and as soon as she entered the private living room , her eyes were greeted with Arizona's beautiful smile . The stunning smile was surprisingly meant to be for Aria as both women engaging themselves into what it seemed to be a fascinating conversation , not noticing the other two Torres's presence .

Arizona put her hand on Aria's stomach again , excitedly . Her smile grew even bigger as she felt the movement again .

"Look , they are getting along just fine ." Carlos stated .

"They are . And I am so .. happy ." Callie beamed with a smile . Clearing her throat , Callie rested her body on top of the sofa armrest just next to Arizona .

When the sofa slightly sank in , Arizona quickly turned her head ... Wondering who it might be and when she saw her favourite person , Arizona's smiled just grew miraculously bigger . "She is .. such a kicker , Calliope ."

"Yeah , she will kick everybody's asses . Including mine ." Callie replied sweetly . "She's gonna be pampered by especially me and everyone , a lot . She's the first after all ." Callie reached her hand over to feel for the movement and it only took a few seconds of her to be excited too with the magical feeling .

"I have listed down names for her . We can go through it tonight , maybe after dinner ?" Aria smiled to her sister . "You'd choose a name for her , right ?

"That would be an honour for me , Aria . But isn't the name choosing is what you will do with Ed ?" Callie asked , referring to her brother in law a.k.a Aria's very white husband .

Aria's husband ... Lucia didn't like him at all at first . Edward Wolff was an American / Germany descendant . He had nothing related to the Hispanic blood lines . And that of course , didn't sat very well with Lucia . No matter how financially successful Ed when he met Aria , Lucia still had a hard time when Aria decided to went against her and got herself married with the man of her dream .

To Lucia , Aria would always be her dream daughter . The daughter who wouldn't go against her but her thought was wrong . Aria did go against her in this matter . But eventually , Lucia's hatred toward the man slowly fade away . At least one of her daughter wasn't gay , _that was something_ , right ?

She would certainly lose her sane mind if Aria was gay too .

You could say that Lucia was a woman with her own strong opinion . Stubborn and rarely settle but very independent as a woman . Raising up two daughters (which the other one somehow always goes against her , well .. at least that is what she thinks of Callie) did that to you .

"Yes , we will be choosing the first name but for the middle name .. It is reserved for you to pick ." Aria replied .

"I get to choose a name for her ?" Callie eyes were wide open in excitement .

"Of course you do , you are my sister ." Aria shrugged . "But still under my supervision . Because I think you have a tendency in picking names that sound weird to others but to you , somehow , it sounds just fine ." Aria laughed , adding the little information that made all four people in the living room laugh .

"Oh , Papa invited both of us to stay here for the weekend . How does that go with you ?" Callie suddenly turned to her girlfriend .

"It's very nice of you , Mr Torres ."

"Carlos ." Carlos quickly fixed that . Arizona didn't need to be all formal with him .

"Thank you , Carlos ." Arizona smiled at the grey haired man . "We will pack our things up and get it all here ."

"Oh , but maybe you can do it later , Doctor Robbins ? Because I was about to go out with Papa when you both suddenly showed up . And since Callie is here , I wanted to borrow her for baby's shopping instead of dragging Papa around the mall ." Aria's eyes lit up as she spoke . "And Papa , maybe you don't have to cancel your golf meeting because of me . You can bring Arizona along . You both business people after all ."

"You found a quick replacement , I am surprised ." Carlos pretended as to be offended but they all quickly knew it was just a joke .

"Shopping with you is no fun , Papa . You will repeatedly ask me how long to go before we could head home ." Aria was grinning .

"Alright , alright ." Carlos threw his hands up in defeat . "Just don't excessively buy more of baby shirts . Baby grows up fast , Aria ."

"That probably won't go as what you wish , Papa . I haven't buy even one cute dress for the baby . Aunt Callie must buy something for you , ain't that right baby ?" Callie whispered sweetly against Aria's stomach . "Okay , I must choose a name tonight . It's not nice to call the baby as just a 'baby' . " Callie mumbled at her younger sister .

"And you , Arizona ? You coming with me to the golf meeting ?" Carlos raised his eyebrows questioningly . "I'd love to spend more time with my daughter's girlfriend . But be warned , Christopher hates to lose the game . So , if you are good at playing golf .. I hope you could pretend to be as amateur as you could be ."

"I don't want to intrude you ." Arizona replied , she had no problem to sat or stood next to Carlos for hours but she just had to make sure if Carlos really meant the invitation or if he asked her to come with him just to be polite . "Besides , I am wearing jeans . And most of the clubs usually don't let people enter without appropriate attire ."

"You aren't intruding at all , Arizona . And about the attire ? I can settle it ." Carlos answered , he wasn't going to take no as an answer .

"You will be just fine with him . He is not going to eat you alive because I believe that my girlfriend is amazing enough and she will be getting along with my family , minus my mother , so easily ." Callie leaned over , whispering words of confidence inside of Arizona's ear . "But maybe I will be the one eating you alive . Tonight . When we are alone in my bedroom ." Callie naughtily added in a much lower voice .

"Ohh .." Arizona faked a shocking expression before she turned to Carlos . "I guess , I'm in . I just have to call in my bodyguards to let them proceed ahead the car renting issue without me . We don't quite have any transport here in this city yet ."

"Why do you even need to rent a vehicle ? You and Callie could borrow one of mine ." Carlos said .

"Really ?" Arizona asked .

Carlos just nodded his head in approval , smiling . "Just go down to the garage and take which one you like and Casper will hands you the key ." Carlos said , referring to one of his driver .

But still , Arizona had to call her men to let them knew where they were heading . Or where Callie and Aria would be heading to as Arizona didn't feel like she needed George and his assistant . So , she decided that the bodyguards should just followed both Torres's women for now . One of them could at least carry the shopping bags that Arizona knew would be too many for the ladies to handle .

* * *

 **ME : Heads up , The Dinner and Meeting the Torres will be release in multiple chapters as it will be a long weekend (This chapter almost leaves us with 10k of words , longest I ever wrote) .. I have ideas on how it will be played but I haven't got a chance to write it down , so the next chapter .. might takes time . After the loooong holiday , I have lots of work piling up on my desk . So , please be patient with my slow update : )**

 **And also I wanted to wish a happy birthday here , to that someone .. Even though , she doesn't read my story , HAHA .. It was yesterday actually : ) So !**

 _ **Happy birthday to you , I am glad to get my chance to know you . Stay blessed . May God be with you in every steps of journey that lies ahead you . May happiness always be yours . Amin .**_

 _ **17/07/1980**_

* * *

 _Wednesday_

 _18th July 2018_

 _1455 hrs_


	35. Chapter 35

It was no surprise when both Arizona and Carlos arrived at the family suite to be greeted only by Victor , the doorman and Nanny Garcia ... that was now taking out the chicken from the fridge in order to defrost before cooking it for dinner . Seemed like the ladies hadn't got back from the mall yet while Carlos already excused himself to go up and get his clothes changed after the fun trip to the golf field , leaving Arizona stood awkwardly in the Torres's kitchen with Nanny Garcia .

"You sure there's nothing I can do to help you ?" Arizona asked with a concern voice .

"Everything is okay here , honey ." Nanny Garcia shook her head . "It is still early for me to start cooking and if you help me , the food will be ready too early and I am planning to take my time here . And besides , you don't strike me as somebody that familiar with the kitchen utensils , am I right ?"

Almost instantly , Arizona let out a small chuckle . "You are right . Callie usually the one that does the cook . She's a great cook , though . I love everything that she cooks"

"She learned it from me . Of course she's amazing ." Nanny Garcia smiled .

"So what's for dinner tonight ?" Arizona stood not far from the older women . "I didn't mean to pry , I'm just ..."

"Making a conversation , I know . No worries , if you don't talk anything .. I wouldn't accuse you of being arrogant . You have just met Callie's family today and it all might be too much for you with Callie's not around to initiate the talking ." Nanny Garcia stood by the sink , turning around to the blonde . "I will be making chicken skillet , green beans with baked potatoes , Mexican styled fish , salads and marinated grilled chicken and also something for the dessert which I couldn't quite figure yet ."

"I'm hungry just by hearing those menus !" Arizona said , smiling . "I will wash those potatoes ." The blonde quickly took the vegetables bowl from Nanny Garcia . She couldn't just stood there , not doing anything . She got to do something , right ?

"Here , you need this ." Nanny Garcia politely handed the apron to Arizona . "You don't want to accidentally get your clothes all wet ."

Arizona nodded , putting the apron on and took off her silver watch before she proceed with the vegetables but for a few quick moments , she managed to take a peek of what time was it now . It was almost five , the ladies surely had a good time together .

Arizona's brain went back to the afternoon golf trip she had with the grey haired Torres as she washed those vegetables . It went really well with just the two of them challenging each other as Christopher couldn't make it because of Carlos short notice of confirming back their golf trip . So , it was just the two of them just now and Arizona of course , was anxious as hell . No matter how great her confidence level against other people but this one was her girlfriend's father and she must did everything in her power to make this man like her .

 ** _Earlier Today_**

 _"So what's your plan after quitting from Sullivan Industries ?" Carlos bent his body a little . He squinted his eyes , aiming for the direction for a few seconds before he took the shot swiftly ._

 _Both Arizona and Carlos watched as the ball landed next to the nearby hole ._

 _"I am planning to spend my free time for personal purpose . Maybe travel around the world for a while , of course , with your daughter ." Arizona took out her own ball as she calmly explain . Yes , she appeared herself to be smooth right now but God knows the turmoil inside of her head . The man that she was playing golf with right now , he wasn't just somebody ... He was Callie's father . And recently quitting a job without having further plan for the future didn't look much like an impressive trait to be shown to Carlos . "And then maybe I will get myself more into non profit work , charities ." Arizona bit her lower lips as she watched her ball fell on the other side of the field , very far away from Carlos's ball and the hole , she was nervous internally . The ball's position of landing tells it all . Obviously ._

 _"Calm down , I am not judging the action you have made recently. I'm just trying to get to know you ." Carlos turned to face Arizona who was still clearly in distress . "I think what you are planning to do or I could say continue to do is .. noble . And yes , I know that even before this you already participated yourself in many charity works . I heard what you did in Dhaka with HOPE ."_

 _Arizona had a shocked expression on her face ._

 _"Even though we aren't quite in the same industry , I heard things about you and your phenomenal works , profit and non profit . I just don't know that the same Arizona is actually dating my own daughter ."_

 _"Thanks . I am just doing my part in this world . Giving back is what I have been practicing my whole life ." Arizona nodded . It made sense . The news about her involvement with Callie probably didn't get any chance to be spreaded to Miami , yet , no wonder Carlos never knew about them until now . "HOPE did call us few weeks ago to participate again in a new project . This time , it is in South East Asia ."_

 _"Seems like they are comfortable working with your foundation ." Carlos and Arizona walked forward to the area where the ball he had just hit earlier landed , followed closely by the caddies ._

 _"Yeah , but I just have to put this one aside as I need to take a little break . I owe it to Callie ." Arizona smiled instantly as she mentioned Callie's name . "She had been nothing but patient with me and my crazy work schedule . I need to give her a free - interrupt vacation . She deserves it ."_

 _"True . She deserves the best of everything in her life . And I believe that you are the best person that capable of providing her many , many joys ."_

 _"You have just met me , sir ." Arizona stated the fact , the words that other people would blurt out in this situation . How come Carlos knew that Arizona capable of giving his daughter a happy life ? The man had just met her not more than 24 hours ._

 _"Instinct . I trust my instinct ." Carlos's cheek curved as his mouth created a smile . "But bear this in mind .. That if you ever make her unhappy , I will not be hesitate to end you ."_

 _And at this point , Arizona gulped down her own saliva ._

"Ahh , you are here . I was looking for you in the living room ." Carlos entered the large kitchen , already changed to his casual clothes . "The famous traditional Mexican dishes are making its comeback ?" He asked to Nanny Garcia .

"You bet your ass it is !" Nanny Garcia exclaimed .

Carlos laughed . "I still couldn't accept your style of swearing ."

"Ass is the only closest bad word you will find in my swearing dictionary , Carlos ." Nanny Garcia joked and immediately the joke was followed by Arizona and Carlos's laugh .

Deep inside Arizona's heart , she felt relief . It seemed like the Torres's accepted her presence well . But except for the Mrs. Torres that she still hadn't got a chance to meet .

However , the laughs and jokes in the kitchen stopped when both three people in the kitchen heard the noise coming from the living room .

"That must be Aria and Callie ." Carlos stated . "I will check on them first ."

"I .. I will just put it here and don't worry , I will come back and continue with it ." Arizona grinned to Nanny Garcia . "I just need to see her ."

She actually missed her . Callie had never left Arizona's side for few days straight already . And helding herself from texting Callie when the brunette wasn't with her , to be honest was pretty damn hard . But she did that , though , because she wanted to give her girlfriend some alone time with her little sister . They must have had a lot of things to catch up .

Nanny Garcia winked at Arizona's direction . "I understand . Go ."

"Oh , what did I say about don't buy too much of the baby clothes ?" Carlos nagging on his daughter .

"It's all Callie's . I add nothing for the clothes ." Aria smirked .

"I couldn't decide on anything . They were all just beautiful , so I either pick two or three clothes at each shops we stopped by ." Callie said happily .

"You heard her . These are all her ." Aria pointed her finger toward the shopping bags .

"All me ? You added two or three clothes too ." Callie rolled her eyes .

Arizona took a peek of the two just arrived siblings from behind the wall . Judging by the many paper bags located on the floor and coffee table , both Torres surely did more than just shopping clothes for the baby .

Callie's eyes shot up as she felt somebody was watching her and that was when she saw Arizona's head peeking out from behind the wall . She jumped out of the sofa , walking toward her girlfriend and it was perhaps , the first time she ever saw Arizona wearing apron and her eyes immediately went wide . "You are wearing an apron !" Callie gave a quick kiss on the blue eyes's cheek .

"I am ." Arizona laughed .

"It's okay , I will take over now . Take off the apron now ."

"I am doing alright , it's okay ."

"No , you are basically the guest . Besides , I promised Nanny Garcia earlier to help her in the kitchen . Go get your ass in the living room , Robbins ." Callie replied firmly . "Go , go ."

An hour and half later , Arizona found herself sitting next to the very pregnant Torres . Aria had taken out their family photo album , showing all of the photos inside of it one by one to the blue eyed blonde .

"Is that Callie ?" Arizona's eyes lit up as she look at all those photos of baby Callie . And in all of the photos , Callie was all shirtless , only wearing diapers .

"Yeah , my parents said she hated to be put on any clothes back then . She moved around the house only in her diapers .. That happened until she was three or four ."

Arizona could only chuckle to that explanation as her hand flipped the album .

"Callie was my mother's favourite but when she acted all big sister on me , protecting me from my own troubles and mistakes .. My mother's attention shifted from her to me . Because to her , I am a perfect daughter . And Callie wasn't anymore ." Aria stopped . "I have been a good daughter but I will never be a good sister ."

"You can be , right now . It's never too late for any family or sisters to be reunited ." Arizona spoke sincerely . "Your sister actually taught me that ."

"Don't tell me that your family was a little bit dysfunctional like mine too !" Aria laughed .

"Not my family , I was the one that dysfunctional . It was a hard time for me and I thought I didn't need them to see how miserable I was and shutting them out was the easiest way . But , it is all good now ."

"Great for you . I don't know much about you and your family but being a Torres is a tough job . All my life , I was raised and taught to compete against my own sister for our mother's affection . And suddenly Callie stopped fighting and left the home , I felt empty and everything that I had been competing .. it all felt nothing ."

"Like I said , it is never too late ." Arizona answered , smiling . "I'm pretty sure Callie misses her sister too ."

"Dinner is almost ready , you all better get ready ." Nanny Garcia announced as she set down the last dish on the large luxurious dining table .

"Crap , I am going upstairs . My husband's not here yet ." Aria put the photo album aside before she stood up .

"I will help you go up ." Callie suddenly made an appearance after she finished helping Nanny Garcia in the kitchen . Callie had a broad smile when she briefly glance at her girlfriend but then her eyes caught the photo album . "OH my God , you looked at all of my embarrassing photos !"

"Please , they were all cutes . Nothing embarrassing ." Arizona smirked . "Hey , you want me to send the bodyguards to the hotel to get your bag ? So that you can change your clothes before dinner ?"

"It's alright . They can do it after dinner . George and Aaron helped a lot just now with the shopping bags . We should let 'em get our bags after the dinner . I want them to eat too ." Callie explained .

Arizona smiled , Callie had gotten comfortable with George and his men being all around her . Eventhough in reality , they were all just workers that Arizona paid but Callie had started treating them like a family too . And if Callie was cooking on that day , she would make sure shs cooked extras for the bodyguards and sometimes for the house cleaner too that usually came in once a week .

That was what the blonde loved about Callie . The reality of her status or whoever she was dating with , it would never stopped her from spreading her kindness .

Aria quickly interjected . "Ahh , they can stay to eat . But .. maybe not together at the same table with us . 'Cause that would be like breaking Mrs. Torres's protocol ."

"Oh , our mother and her protocols ." Callie rolled her eyes .

"Don't fight with her tonight , alright ?" Arizona reminded her girlfriend .

"No promise ." Callie gave a quick peck on Arizona's lips before she left with her younger sister . "I was just in the kitchen , but I have missed you ."

Arizona shook her head happily , watching Callie swaying her hips as she walked away . And then the blonde stood up , walking toward the glass window . Throwing her gaze toward the view of Miami City , she was unaware that she was being observed by Carlos .

"Do you always carry your bodyguards around ? Wherever you go ?" Carlos slowly asked the question that he actually had been dying to ask after all the observation he quietly made .

Arizona was startled a bit as she turned around . "Always , for security reason . Just in case , you know ." The blonde secretly hoped that the bodyguards following around question would stopped right there .

"Understandable ." Carlos nodded . "Look , Arizona .. I could never thank you enough for what you did ."

"For what I did ?" She arched her eyebrows .

"All of this , the thing you did . You put a family back together . Calliope wouldn't be here today if it wasn't because of you ."

"I didn't do much actually . It was all up to Callie at the end of the day . She was torn in between . She wanted to come back home but maybe .. she was too prideful . All she needed was a little push , and that was where I done my job ."

"Prideful .. Wonder just from who she got it from ." Carlos let out a long hmm . Callie was just like Lucia . The mother and daughter .. they had quite things in common actually but they wouldn't want to admit it .

"Carlos , actually .. I have something to tell you ." Arizona took a deep breath for a moment , finding that extra courage to speak . "Actually , not tell but ask . For your permission , more like bles..."

"Wow ! What's the occasion ? Smells so good ..." A man entered the living , interrupting the words that were about to came out from Arizona's mouth , making both Carlos and Arizona shifted their gazes toward the man's direction .

"Edward , I would like to introduce you to Arizona Robbins ." Carlos motioned to Ed to come forward . "My other daughter is here and this lady is her girlfriend ."

"Just call me Ed ." Edward extended his hand , showing off his golden one sided dimple . "How are you ?"

"Great ." Arizona smiled . Great was the only thing she could answer as she felt slightly disappointed that she didn't get to finish her words just now , just when she finally found a courage ...

"What is it you wanted to ask me just now ?" Carlos set his eyes on Arizona again . But once again , they were interrupted .

"Heyy , you are home . Hurry up get change , we are having a family dinner !" Aria walked toward them excitedly , followed by a worried Callie from behind . Well , to be considered .. it was more like a running than walking .

"Aria , you need to walk slowly or you might get yourself trip over something . You are carrying a baby , need I to remind that ?" Callie scolded her younger sister .

"Heyy , I couldn't even look at my own feet . I am a fat woman , of course I do know that I am pregnant ." Aria replied .

"Correction . You are a glowingly beautiful woman that is fat because you are carrying my child that I can't wait to meet inside of your stomach ." Ed laughed as he bent down , whispering some sweet words to the baby . "And Sis , how'd you find Miami ?" Ed asked to his wife's sister . A sister in law that he almost couldn't recognize the face anymore after years of estrangement .

"Haven't did much exploring yet in the city but enjoying the sunny weather so far ." Callie politely answered .

"Okay , I suggest we all talk more at the dinner table . And honey , you need to take a quick shower because the baby and I are both hungry ." Aria shoved her husband away .

Twenty minutes later , six people were all seated at the dinner table but none of them touched the food , yet .. They were chatting about politics and weathers .. Small stuffs ... Everyone seemed to have their own opinions but they all exchanged their opinions in peaceful manner .

But then the table suddenly went quiet after rounds of politics talking . Every opinions had been thrown out and looked like they all now awkwardly had nothing to talk about . And Callie , she knew exactly why all six of them were just staring at the foods on the table .

"She is not going to join us , Papa . Trust me ." Callie glanced at her father who was still hoping for the other missing Torres to walk in from the living room . "You told her that I'm here , right ?"

"I spoke with her on the phone ." Carlos nodded in disappointment . "Maybe we should just go ahead ." Carlos stared at the chair that was left empty for his wife .

"Great ! I'm starving !" Aria instantly stated the fact .

"Wow , it's almost like you are eight again ." Callie commented sarcastically on Aria's childish behaviour .

"It's the baby , I am hungry most of the time nowadays ." Aria shrugged .

"All the time ." Edward interjected , giggling .

"Mrs. Torres , how was your day ?" The voice of the doorman greeting Lucia Torres wasn't that loud but still , all six people at the table could hear it .

On instant , Callie placed her hand on her girlfriend's thigh as Arizona turned to look at Callie . Arizona placed her pale hand on the brunette's , while her eyes giving that brown eyes a knowing look .. that she knew Callie was getting anxious .

 _Who wouldn't be ?_ After all , it would be the first time Callie see her mother eyes to eyes after years .

"It was great , Gary ." The woman's voice was getting louder as she made her way into the living room and then straight to the dinner table and that was when she was greeted by many pairs of eyes except for that two pairs .. One was her elder daughter's and the other one was the stranger's . The two were looking at each other now . "And I think my day would be even better now ." Lucia added with a slight hint of sarcasm . _And that wasn't really a stranger_ , Lucia recognized that blonde haired woman .

"Hola , mother ." Callie looked up . "Hace tiempo que no te veo ."

Arizona turned her head around and she finally landed her eyes for the first time on her girlfriend's mother . Nothing came out from her mouth but her forehead wrinkled as she felt like she had seen this woman before this . But she just couldn't quite remember where and when . For a few seconds , she just stared weirdly at Lucia as her brain battling internally to figure out just who this woman really was . But the brain seemed not wanting to help its owner , so Arizona stood up and extended her hand to Lucia .

"I am Arizona Robbins ."

Lucia looked down at the polite pale hand but she just stared at it like the hand might pass an infectious disease . "Who is this ?" She asked to Carlos eventhough Arizona already did introduce herself . "Honey , you didn't mention that we have an extra guest ."

"She's my girlfriend , Mama ." Callie said , half groaning as she exactly seemed to know how this dinner going to be played out . "The woman I am dating with ."

Nanny Garcia , Aria , Carlos and Edward just watched the scene in front of them unfolded . None of them opened their mouths .

"No , thanks ." Lucia rejected the idea having her hand touched by the resident of hell . That was what she thought about all the homo out there .

Arizona just awkwardly withdrew her unwanted handshake .

Lucia said nothing and walked pass the table but then Carlos stopped her midway .

"Lucia , sit down . We are having a dinner together ." Carlos firmly stated .

Lucia gave her husband a sharp stare .

"We have a guest tonight . And since you are here , you MUST join us too ." Carlos stared back at his wife . "Take a seat ."

Lucia huffed as she knew the look her husband was giving her . She rounded the table and marched toward her seat , forced . "Are you satisfied now ?" She whispered to her husband .

Carlos said nothing as his eyes scanned every eyes at the dinner table . "We can start now that everyone is here ."

After hearing Carlos's words , Arizona picked up her spoon and fork on instant , ready to eat . But all eyes were on her , making her stopped her action as she raised her eyebrows in confusion .

"We always say a prayer before we eat ." Lucia stated . "Seriously , Calliope ? You don't practice it no more ?" Lucia frowned , asking and as always .. in a sarcastic tone .

Aria immediately cleared her throat , eyeing her father to do something to defuse the situation .

"Maybe you could say it , Calliope ." Carlos smiled to his daughter who was red , offended by her mother's behaviour .

Callie nodded , joining her hands with other people at the table . She would not let her mother got to her as tonight was the night Arizona had looked forward to . "Father, We have gathered to share a meal in Your honor . Thank You for putting us together as family , and thank You for this food ..."

 **Thirty Minutes Later ...**

The dinner table was awfully quiet tonight . Everybody already finished their food and right now were having their desserts .

Carlos looked all around the table . "Arizona , earlier you said that you wanted to ask me about something . You want to share with us now ?"

"It's .. I forgot what I wanted to ask ." Arizona almost choked on her water when Carlos reminded her of the question she wanted to ask him earlier . Yes , she actually remember what she wanted to ask , but not with this kind of crowd and certainly not in front of Callie .

"Are you okay ?" Callie spotted Arizona's nervousness as she ran her hand up and down her girlfriend's back .

Lucia already had her eyes rolled by now .

"Mrs. Torres ... I don't know why , but I think .. I recognized your face from somewhere . Have we met before this ?" Arizona finally asked the burning question as Aria , Nanny Garcia , Carlos , Ed and Callie all looked at Lucia . They were all waiting for the response .

"I don't know . Have we ?" Lucia threw the question back at Arizona .

"It's really weird .. I think we have met and I keep thinking where and when but my head couldn't remember ." Arizona had her eyebrows arched . She wasn't someone that tend to forgot people that she met .

"Then maybe your head is supressing certain memories or maybe you couldn't remember because simply .. we never meet each other before ." Lucia replied without showing interest to carry on with the conversation furthermore .

"You could at least look at her when you talk to her ." Callie said in an upset voice . "Make it like it's a two way conversation , you know ?"

"I know well on how to entertain a guest , Calliope . But not this kind of guest ." Lucia looked at her daughter sharply .

" _This kind of guest_?" Callie let out a sarcastic laugh . "I'm sorry but I have had enough of this treatment you are giving to me and to her . It's unfair and childish !"

"Then , the doorway is just over there ." Lucia tilted her head . "You are welcomed here , Calliope but not your ..." Lucia stopped as she just couldn't call Arizona as Callie's girlfriend . To her , Callie should had a boyfriend , a husband . Not a girlfriend or wife . "Not your .. friend ."

"Actually , both Callie and Arizona are going to stay with us for the weekend . And it's OUR house , by the way ." Carlos jumped in .

"And then it should be our decision to invite a stranger staying with us . It wasn't yours only , Carlos ." Lucia turned her gaze to Carlos . She was clearly angry at her husband .

Carlos sighed . "Lucia , darling .. Can we just let this weekend fills with catching ups and reuniting instead of hating ?

"No . Not when I am forced to watch the daughter that I had carried for nine months turning into someone I don't even know ." Lucia stared deeply into the brown eyes of her daughter . "You are welcomed to stay here but not Arizona ."

"Lucia !" Carlos looked at his wife , disbelief .

"Mama !" Callie shouted from across the table .

"It's okay , Calliope ." Arizona put her hand on Callie's thigh , trying to calm her girlfriend . "I can stay at the hotel while you stay here with your family . The hotel is just around the corner ." Arizona said as she thought that was the best solution for all .

"No , we come here together and we will leave together . Let's go !" Callie stood up and left , didn't even bother to say goodbye to everyone at the dining table as she dragged Arizona with her too .

As Callie and Arizona walked passed the doorman and Arizona's bodyguards , the blonde quickly realized what was going to happened as they arrived at the front door .

"Callie ..."

"Please , stop speaking . Stop trying to talk me out of leaving , Arizona ." Callie shook her head as the tears started to form . It wasn't sad tears , it was tears of frustration , upset and exhaustion . She was really exhausted of trying to make her mother understood this was who she was . "I know that you are trying to not make things worst by staying at the hotel but if you ask me to stay here for the weekend with them while you staying alone at the hotel , you will just let her win . I am standing up for you , Arizona .. Her words were just so cruel and mean ."

"I don't need you to stand up for me as I am all okay , really okay . But think again , honey .. If we leave now , who really wins in this situation ? Your mother or us ? You have spent lot of times apart from the rest members of the family . If we leave now , you are going to face what you had face months ago . Are you willing to go through the awkwardness and silences again ? Is it worth it to ignores everyone in your family just because of your mother ? Things are going better , Calliope but maybe your mother is just not one of it ." Arizona spotted a tear that almost fell off from her lover's eye as she gently rubbed it . "You are the strongest woman I have ever known ."

Callie closed her eyes , trying to lose another tears from falling . "I hate it when you talk with full sense and optimistic ." A sour smile appeared on the Latina's lips .

"It's because I am right , right ?" Arizona winked .

"Yeah .. I just wished it would be easier for you , Arizona . Not like this . Especially with the way your family treated me when you brought me to their house . They were nice and kind .. and ... very human ."

"How could I forgot when I brought you home , faking you as my girlfriend .. Best decision I have ever made ." Arizona chuckled . "So .. you are staying here .. I will ask George to send up your luggage then ."

"I don't really want to stay here , Arizona .."

"You are staying for your father and Aria , just keep that in mind . Besides , you have to go through the list Aria has made for the baby's name . You can't leave . You promised ."

"Yes , you promised ." Aria suddenly emerged out of nowhere . "Come on , it's not like we are in the Stone Age . You both can still hear each other voices through phone and then tomorrow , we can go to the church together . The church is the God's house , our mother certainly would not make a scene over there . 100 percent guaranteed ."

"Shut it , Aria . You are a killing the gesture . I am saying goodbye to Arizona now . Shoooo ." Callie rolled her eyes dramatically .

"You are really staying here then ! Great ! I am going to tell Papa . Bye Arizona . See you tomorrow ." Aria giggled happily after she hugged the blonde .

"How come she is more optimistic than you are ?" Arizona smiled .

"Because she is happy and married ." Callie shrugged .

"We are happy .. and in a relationship . Happy relationship ." Arizona stated blatantly .

"Yeah , but her mother doesn't hate her ." Callie replied with a sarcastic joke .

"Fair enough ." Arizona chuckled . "So , church tomorrow ?"

"It's Sunday morning and there will be no another scene as I know , you will not come with us . But it's okay , I will go together with them and then maybe you could pick me up for brunch like we always did . It will be fine ." Callie knew that Arizona wasn't really in a good relationship with God . And in Seattle , it was a routine for Arizona to picked Callie up after the service for a late breakfast . The blonde never once followed the brunette into the church .

"I'm sorry that I can't join you and your family ." Arizona rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly .

"It's alright , honey . So .. this is it ? Goodbye ?" Callie stared into the blue eyes . "I'm not used not having you snoring beside me ."

"Just for a night , Calliope ." Arizona leaned in , giving Callie a kiss on the forehead .

"I expect you to call me after ten tonight , okay ?" Callie whispered into Arizona's ear . "Do not fall asleep before giving me a goodnight call ."

"Yes , maam ." Arizona joked before both lovers leaned in for a short warm embrace .

 **Later That Night**

Arizona was smiling like an idiot as she put down her phone on the nightstand next to her . Callie had asked to her for an extra one day in Miami as Aria requested her girlfriend's help to decorate the baby's room . And that meant , another extra day for her to endure of sleeping without Callie by her side .

For the last half an hour , Callie and her had been on the phone and now the hotel suite felt empty again . Maybe she should just went with Callie's idea of leaving together .. And right now the silence of the room really hit her .

But Arizona knew she did the right thing . She shouldn't be selfish and even if Callie didn't want to admit it herself , she knew that the brunette actually needed this moment of being together with her family after months of radio silence she got from her father . And Arizona couldn't take that away from her girlfriend .

So she stayed in an empty hotel room , sacrificing her needs of needing Callie to be near her , for her girlfriend's sake .

Arizona laid her head on the comfy pillow . There was just something still bugging her head , and it was about her first encounter with Callie's mother .

Arizona suddenly sat up as she opened her laptop that had been place next to her on the bed , taking the space that supposed to be Callie's place .

Opening the search engine , the blonde began to type down Mrs Torres name on the search box . Two seconds after that , the results came out . Arizona began to search for anything unusual . Turned out Lucia Torres was quite a famous attorney on the East Coast . After she finished with the first page , she clicked on the second page for the older news regarding Lucia Torres . And the first thing she found after clicking the second page left her jaw dropped .

Arizona stared emptily at the screen after reading the article a couple of times just to made sure that she didn't get it wrong . And just to double confirmed it , Arizona grabbed her phone , speed dialling her private investigator .

"Ryan , find out everything you can about an attorney named Lucia Torres other than the fact that she is my girlfriend's mother . All of her cases . Small or big ." Arizona spoke . "Yeah , that double R you got there . ." Arizona spelled it out one by one .

"Wait for a few seconds ..." Ryan replied from the other line . "Sounds serious ... What is this all about ?"

"Nothing serious , well at least not yet . I just wanted to be sure that she is her before doing anything ."

"Wait for it .. It is still searching ." Ryan stared at his screen before a searching sound came out from his computer and then it was followed with a ding sound . Ryan couldn't believe what he was now seeing on the screen . "Oh my Lord .. Are you aware of this the whole time ? That she is actually her ?"

 _Part of me wanted it to be someone else . Part of me wanted it to not be true . Part of me wanted the inkling goes away . Part of me wanted to believes something else . But when the truth comes unfold and the sun comes up , I have got nothing but to face the complicated truth . The truth about you ? I don't really know yet ._ _But what I do know is the truth about me . Part of me that you don't want to see_

 ** _\- Arizona Robbins ._**

* * *

 **A/N : At the end of the story , it is Arizona's internal monologue .. Did it to make it looks extra dramatic for the cliffhanger xD .. What is it Arizona found out about Lucia you think ? I see , some of you knew it already : ) Do hit the review button , guys .. Reviews are welcomed , to see if there's anyone still following and not giving up on this story yet . I know that it was very rare to see me updating this story but trust me , I am still writing in my free time . It just lots of stuff happening in my real life and it really keeps me out from writing . I will be updating once in a while .**

 **Until then , stay safe everybody : )**

* * *

 _Thursday_

 _5th October 2018_

1910hrs


	36. The Past , The Present , The Future

**_The Past_**

 ** _The Present_**

 ** _The Future_**

 **Seattle**

 **02:35 PM**

Her returned flight landed like only just an hour ago and Arizona couldn't believe her eyes as she was forced to face this situation with her now being so physically and emotionally tired .

"I will suggest you not to do that if it was hours ago ." Kahn said when Arizona put her hand on one of the now unrecognizable vehicles . "We believed that the fire started early in the morning . When I arrived , it was damn hot inside the garage . The fire was burning up like crazy . All three cars were on fire at the same time and like a perfect plan .. the fire detector wasn't working ."

Arizona was only forty five minutes on the plane when everyone on the security team called her cellphone repeatedly . But Arizona was unfortunately unreachable . So when she landed , she instantly felt disturbed seeing the amount of missed calls she received . And on George's order , three men were already waiting for her at the front gate just after she finished collecting her luggage .

With the bitter truth she had learn last night and here came a new problem ... Arizona's face was rough as she inspected the black sedan , it was the company's car that she hadn't yet to return to the office before her eyes ended up on her SUV and later , the Audi . "What did this sick person used to start the fire ? Gasoline ?"

Kahn nodded . "And .. I found this letter too , not far from the cars . It got your name on it ."

Arizona opened the letter and on instant , she felt like she was choking on her breath .

 **You left me bored here.**

This time it was a computer generated letter and it was only a five words letter but somehow it brought up uneasiness feeling inside of Arizona's stomach .

"Did anybody saw anyone ? CCTV ?" Folding the letter , Arizona asked to the now temporary person in charge of the security team in Seattle .

"About that .. I wanted to show you the CCTV footage , if you will follow me to the surveillance room now ?"

Arizona nodded in silent .

* * *

"Coincidentally , nobody was here on the guarding duty when it happened . The guard that should be working today called in sick and there was no replacement as everybody seems like to spend their Sunday morning with families . No one noticed , not until the cars were badly damaged fifty percent . We did check the CCTV , though . An unidentified was seen carrying a gas can into the garage and started the whole damn fire . We couldn't really see his face as if he just knew where the CCTVs were located ." Kahn began explaining . "But still , we will call in the guard and see if he is really sick or there is something else going on behind his sudden sick leave ."

"No cameras from any angles caught his face clearly . We only saw the side of his face and that wasn't helping at all . What we knew for now , the man has a strong build and is a six feet tall . With the way he dresseed in a leather jacket and black boots , gloves he probably a well trained assassin with army knowledge ." The man continued with his words . "An ex army even ."

Arizona ran a hand through her hair , anxious . "An assassin ?" _Army ?_ She questioned herself . Just what she actually did that pissed somebody like this ?

"Wild guess but that's what my instinct been telling me ." Kahn shrugged . "Without name and face , I couldn't send out a complete profile . O' Malley will do a double check on this footage when he gets back from Miami , see if I am missing something but for now , this is all we got . Security has been tightened up . But I suggest O' Malley and Reynolds fly out Miss Torres from Miami by tonight or early tomorrow morning . To retreat and regroup is the best decision for this situation ."

"You are right ." Arizona speed dialled George . The call was quickly answered just seconds after that , Arizona took a deep breath . It was the second time she would be speaking to the man today . The first call was to inform George that the mysterious son of a bitch had strike again in which George already knew about it first .

"You need to fly Callie into Seattle by tonight ." Arizona just went straight to the point without waiting furthermore . She was worried about the brunette's safety over there . Yes , she was confused and you could say hurting when she found out the truth about Lucia . But came to think , before she even began to punish the brunette .. Arizona deserved an explanation . The blonde was hurting but her confusion regarding this was far more a major problem in this situation . And it seemed like nobody was here to walk her out through the whole mess of confusion .

"Arizona ... I think it is impossible . They are painting the room now , it is all wet paint everywhere and crib hunting will starts only when the IKEA opens tomorrow . I can take her out of here if I came clean about what's happening in..."

"No , you can't mention anything to her about the fire . It will only makes her freak out ." Arizona quickly cut off , shaking her head . Not realized that she had been clutching on her phone too tight .

"I know you will say that . So , I have to remain tight lipped over this matter , right ? She will notices something is wrong if I keep pushing her to come back ." George replied on the other line . "Callie is smart and very curious , she will figures something is up if I don't act like myself ."

George put down the paint plate on the floor as he walked to the corner of the room that should turned pink once they were all finished . "And I am not myself . Hell , I am currently shaking up with anger as I help them paint this wall . The bastard laid low for months and suddenly made a move again when I wasn't in Seattle . This room should be a pink baby room but all I can see is red ." He whispered in anger .

George always done his task beautifully . But this time with him still not be able to pinned and tracked down the person who had been terrorizing his employer ? It was only making him frustrated and honestly .. disappointed with himself .

"What George ? You like it red more than pink ?" Callie's voice was heard on the background . "Who are you talking to , anyway ?"

"George , do not tell her it's me . I don't want to talk to her ." Arizona said on the other line . She tried to be civil when she just suddenly showed up in front of the Torres's residence early this morning to tell Callie that she was going to fly out of Miami immediately because there had been an emergency in Baltimore and for the first time .. maybe , just maybe .. Callie believed her and not asking much about her sudden urge to leave Miami , even without the brunette herself .

 _I don't want to talk to her ._ Was that true that Arizona didn't want to talk to her girlfriend when she actually had lots of question inside her head ? Truth be told , Arizona wanted to talk to Callie about many things but she just didn't know how to ask .

"You are acting weird , George . Is that your girlfriend on the other line ?" Callie giggled . "Alright , I will stop disturbing you but please help us once you finish chit chat with her . Say _hi_ to her for me please ."

"Hey , a very pregnant lady is not allowed in this room ." Carlos's voice could be heard .

"Come on .. I just want a little sneak peek ." And it was Aria's voice .

"You know , I will never slam the door in your face especially when you are pregnant with my baby but if you try to come in again , I will ." Edward chuckled .

"It is sad that you aren't here to join them . They turned out to be a very loud family ." George awkwardly showed his teeth and after making sure Callie was once again deeply engaged into the painting job , he focused himself with the other person on the line . "What was up this morning when you suddenly decided to leave ? As if you already knew something was going to happen in Seattle . And you lied to Callie about having an emergency in Baltimore ." He whispered into the phone .

"Told you . I have something else going on that I need to handle immediately ." Arizona replied as short as she could . "And don't judge me , George ."

"Sorry , I forgot that it wasn't my business ." George apologized . Working with Arizona for years and he knew when Arizona did something .. There's gotta be a reason behind it .. But even George sometimes couldn't read his boss's mysterious mind . "But did you get that _thing_ handled ?" Still , he was curious what was that all about .

"No . I just landed in when Kahn phoned me about the fire . And now I have another thing to be handled while the thing that I should been handling now has been tossed aside for this time being ." Arizona sighed heavily . "I need a drink . And who the hell drinks in the afternoon ?"

George knew that the blonde was wrecked with Callie being far away from her and that was when he made a silent promise to himself that he would bring back the Latina in one piece , no matter what happened . "Arizona , I assure you that I will bring her home safely tomorrow . Early by afternoon , if not .. maybe in the evening ."

"Just ... keeps her safe ." Arizona said in a slow voice . She was tired .

"Will do ." George answered .

"Thank you ." Arizona hang up the call as she walked out of the surveillance room .

"Your penthouse is all cleared . And I am putting four men inside of your house for extra security ." Kahn followed Arizona from behind .

"Kahn ." Arizona suddenly turned around , patting on the back shoulder of the man . "You did a good job . Right now , I need you to clear the damages . The cars , the smells , the staints , clear it before Callie comes home tomorrow . She doesn't need to know this . I am going to get some rest for now ."

* * *

In the penthouse after Arizona had taken a shower . She ended up lying alone on the king sized bed as her mind wandered again to her first encounter with Callie after finding out an additional information about Callie's mother . An information or a truth that she was so damn sure would choose not to dig further if she knew it would ended up like this .

The truth , it left her with mixed feeling .. Confusion , hurt and a little bit of betrayal .

* * *

 _It was early in the morning when Arizona reached at the lobby of Torres's Hotel . She had asked Callie to come down via phone call without further details . Yes , she could just fly out of Miami without telling the brunette like she have did in the past . After all , she had the tendency of suddenly disappear .. remember ? But this time was different , she needed to speak to Callie in person before leaving , not be a coward like she was months ago ._ _So , she said to the brunette that they needed to talk . But of course when she said they needed to talk , she didn't mean it about the truth she just discovered about her girlfriend's mother ._

 _She needed more time to talk about that thing out loud and certainly they would not talk about that thing here . Her heart was still sting by anger with the relevation that she had to discover by herself , anger that was all meant for that one Lucia Torres . And at this point she wondered why Lucia lied about the truth that they actually had cross a path before this ._ _Even if it was technically not by face to face , Lucia must have recognized her based on the fact that she had taken the case ._

 _The case , the trial that Arizona wasn't brave enough to sat in the court and heard them talking about Joanne and Aiden and all of the stuffs regarding the chronology of how the accident that killed two innocent people happened . She must have read those files before going further with the case , so she must had seen Arizona's face somewhere in the file as the plaintiff_.

 _"Honey , what's going on ?" Callie did a little ran as she approached the blonde the first thing she got out from the elevator . "Don't tell me you changed your mind and wanted to come with us to the church . It is still early , though ."_

 _"No ." Realizing that it came out cold , Arizona cleared her throat . For all she knew now , Callie may not aware of this problem and the war against her mother that she was about to unveil once she got the confusions and angers tone down . She loved Callie too much to blame Callie for her mother's action . And channeling the confusion and anger towards the older Torres was definitely much more easier . Now for Arizona , Callie was only part of this collateral mess_.

 _"Are you okay ?" Callie raised her eyebrows , looking worried . She sat down next to the blonde ._ _Arizona was hesitate to answer it . She had promised to Callie that there would be no more lies about their feelings ._

 _"No , not really ." Arizona chose not to lie but she also chose not to explain why . Putting on her poker face , Arizona forced a smile to her girlfriend . "I have to fly out of here ."_

 _"Now ?" Callie's forehead furrowed . "Why ?"_

 _And that was when Arizona chose to lie . "I need to handle something in Baltimore , my hometown ."_

 _"Arizona ? Is there anything you want to talk to me ?"_

 _For a moment , the blonde panicked a little . Callie knew already about the thing Arizona discovered about Lucia ?_

 _Arizona stared at the Latina emptily , not sure of what to say before she finally answered Callie's question with a question too . "What do you mean ?"_

 _"Your parents ? Is everything okay with them ? What's happening in Baltimore ?"_

 _Arizona let out a huge sigh of relief . **Oh ..**_ _But Callie took it as a bad signal , freaking out .. She stood up in hurry ._

 _"Is it really that bad ? Oh my God , I'm coming with you . Wait here , I will go pack up my suitcase ."_

 _"No , no . Everything is okay ." Arizona grabbed Callie's hand , reassuring her that it was all okay . She needed a little space from Callie for now and the brunette following her back to Seattle wouldn't help the situation . She wasn't mad at her girlfriend , it was just .. being near with Callie was suffocating her and not to mention , making it more confusing than it already was . "My parents is all okay . It is just some real estate thing regarding their property that also involves my signature ."_

 _"You had me worried for a second ! But still , I can come with you to Baltimore . It's been a while since the first time I stepped into the house of Robbins ." Callie suggested anyway_.

 _"No , you are going to the church . And after that you will do baby room shopping with the rest of your family . You are going to spend your Sunday doing the unusual things with your family and not be stucked with me in a plane ." Arizona smiled as she imagine in her brain the way Callie would be spending her day today . But when Lucia's face came on her brain , she frowned a little . Gladly , Callie didn't see the little frown_

 _"Are you sure you don't want me to follow you ? You wouldn't regret it ?" Callie smirked devilishly . "It will be two days for you without sex and I will only return tomorrow ."_

 _"Even if I don't fly out today , with your family always stealing you away from me .. I am positive that there will be less sexy action for both of us ." Arizona joked lightly ._

 _Underneath the sorrow truth she just learnt , she was suprised that she still managed to act as if she her heart was at peace . Guess , she was good at faking a happiness . Just like how she faked her 'normal' life in front of her parents before Callie happened ._ _Meeting Callie had put a stop of everything she forced to fake and for once , Arizona didn't feel like she needed to run away_

 _"Well , then .. Don't forget to send my regards to your parents ."_

 _Arizona smiled , nodding_.

* * *

The blonde frowned in her bed as the flashback was suddenly interrupted by the ringing tone of her cellphone .

Callie's name was on the screen . Arizona just stared at her phone emptily , waiting for it to finally went silent . And it did but not too long after that , her phone started to ring again . The blonde sighed , she knew she just had to pick it up . She slid her finger to the left side , placing the phone next to her ear .

"Arizona ?" The voice was pure as it always sounded .

Silence .

"Hellooo ? Is anybody out there ?" Callie called again , this time mimicking a deep , husky voice .

"Yes ." Arizona finally answered .

"Well , there you are ." Callie smiled into the phone when she heard Arizona's voice .

Silence .

Callie raised her eyebrows . _That's odd ._ "Are you okay ? How's Baltimore ?" The Latina asked , assuming that her girlfriend had taken a direct flight to her hometown .

"I'm in Seattle ." Arizona confessed , not sure what was the point to keep on lying about her whereabouts . "Not feeling good , changed the direction of the flight ."

"Are you sick ?" The voice of the person on the other line was filled with concern .

"Flu and fever ." It seemed like when the blonde stopped lying about one thing , she created another one .

Callie stared at the wall that she just painted . She had a feeling that Arizona was closing off again . Something that she witnessed frequently back then of the days when Arizona was still sad and in an unhappy place . "Are you mad at me ? For not being there ? Beside you ?"

"From where did you get that vibes ?" Arizona gulped down , she gotta worked more on her poker face .

"Your voice sounds like you are wishing you could hang up the phone without offending me ."

"I was sleeping , Callie ." Arizona said coldly . "I will call you back when I am myself and not controlled by the medication I have taken ."

"Are you sure that you are okay ? I wish I could fly out tonight but my sister ..." Callie looked all around the empty room that was still wet with paints . "She still needs me , at least until tomorrow ."

 _Please stop asking me that question ._ Arizona closed her eyes . "I'm fine , just enjoy your time with your family ."

"Okay , then . Have a good rest , honey . I will miss you ." Sensing that Arizona seemed not wanting to carry on with their conversation , Callie said her goodbye .

"Okay ."

It was a short reply from Arizona before the line finally went dead . Callie looked down on her phone . As their romantic relationship started to progress , Callie had notice that Arizona hardly got sick because of fever or flu or cough . So maybe when it came to this kind of situation , it seemed like a tricky thing for them both to handle . Callie slid her phone inside of the pocket , taking Arizona's cold behaviour as nothing serious .

Meanwhile Arizona was lying flat on her back , staring at the ceiling after having her phone tossed to the other side of the bed . And then there she was , falling into a deep thinking .

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

 **0945hrs**

It wasn't really still early morning when Arizona woke up with a buzzing headache . She went to sleep very early last night and slept through the long forteen hours , certainly something that she usually didn't do .

And now with the headache she had , she felt a little regret going extra overboard with her sleeping time . Eventhough she didn't plan of waking up this late , she knew she could have just set an alarm . Moving in slow motion , she was hoping that method would make her buzzing head go easy on her . The blonde later made her way to the bathroom to search for painkillers .

After getting herself settled with her morning routines , Arizona found herself sitting alone in the kitchen . She sat on the stool , her gaze was thrown to the view outside of the window . She wore a little frown on her face , something that nobody could quite figure out why and what was actually in Arizona's head now .

There was a turmoil , for sure . Arizona knew she was a very sensitive person especially after she opened up . That was why she chose to just numb her feeling before Callie happened in her life . Because it had always been easier that way . If she didn't care , she didn't have to feel all that sensitive feelings .

The blonde felt many emotions all at once and she felt it very deeply that sometimes the rare trait turned to a flaw . She did everything with a high intensity . She overthinked too much , she cared too much , she hurted too much .

Arizona stared down the phone in her hand , she saw it earlier that there was actually one text message from Callie . But somehow , she felt a little reluctant to open it . For the first time in her life , she actually took her time before opening the message from Callie . Usually she would just open it on instant , whether it was a message or a voicemail . Even if it was only a text , she could hear Callie's beautiful voice inside of her head when reading the text .

 **Hey , how are you feeling ? Still having the flu ? I hope you are doing okay . I'm flying back to Seattle this evening . See you soon , baby .**

 **\- Callie XO**

And now was no exception , Arizona read the message that was sent by Callie two hours ago . Except this time Callie's voice inside of her head was filled with worry .

Replying with only a quick _okay_ and _see you ,_ Arizona slid the phone inside of her track bottom pocket .

Suddenly sneeze , the pale hand quickly reached for the tissue on the counter as she felt fluid coming out from her nose . _Damn_ , she really had a runny nose . _That's just great ,_ Arizona rolled her eyes . She looked all around the kitchen , she wasn't feeling that hungry but she needed to eat something before taking the medication .

The blonde was thinking something as a back up plan when two of the guards inside of her house suddenly came into the kitchen .

"You have someone waiting for you in the lobby ." The female bodyguard spoke .

"Who is it ?" The blonde had her eyebrows arched by now .

"Mrs. Torres ."

"As in Lucia Torres ?" _Oh , just why Arizona isn't so surprised ._ Frankly speaking , she had expected this visit but .. just not this fast .

"Yes ." Both bodyguards answered in unison .

"I will be down in ten minutes ." Arizona told to the two person that were standing in front of her .

* * *

"New York's waffle is still the best ." Lucia put down her fork before wiping her lips with the white napkin . "This one is just overrated . But it says on the door that it is supposed to be _The Best Waffles in Seattle City_." She pointed her finger toward the leftover of her late breakfast .

Both women had gone out to have a little chit chat . And Lucia was the one specifically asking for a restaurant serving a breakfast menu as a place for them to had the talk since she had caught an early flight just to be in Seattle and she haven't had a breakfast yet , at least that was what Lucia told Arizona .

The blonde quietly analyzed the older brunette in front of her . They still haven't had the talk about that one particular thing and Lucia seemed to be a little too bit nonchalant over this meeting . Like underneath the small opinion she pointed out about the waffle she had just now , there was actually nothing biggie that had brought her here today . Like Lucia was here today because she wanted to do some waffles tasting .

"You want to have a little taste ?" Lucia pushed forward the plate in front of her .

"No , thanks ." Arizona took a sip of her coffee . She wasn't sure anymore for how long she could just play along with whatever game Lucia wanted to play with her . "What brought you here in Seattle , Mrs Torres ? Does Callie know that you are here ? Seeing me ?"

Right after she finished voicing out her questions , Arizona sneezed into the handkerchief that she had brought along . _Damn ,_ blue eyes shook her head , hoping that it could shake off the uncomfortable condition of her nose .

"Bless you ." Lucia said , smiling right at the sick blonde in front of her .

"Cut the crap , what brought you here ?"

"Ouch , you were very nice two days ago ." Lucia stated . "What changed ?"

"What changed ? That is quite an interesting question ." Arizona stared down into the brown eyes . Blue eyes were both lit up . Not with excitement but with burning anger . Arizona tried to maintain her normal voice but it came out a little bit raspy , might be because of the flu . "It changed after I knew the whole story . The truth ."

Lucia just nodded her head . "I figured you have known the reason on why you felt like we have met before this . Although before we didn't see eye to eye but only from the newspaper perhaps ? Especially when I heard from Aria that Callie told her that you had flew out from Miami less than 24 hours after the dinner night we all had together ."

Arizona said nothing but her eyes were still locked with the brown eyes .

"Did it set you free , the truth ? Are you going to leave my daughter , now that you have known the truth ."

"What do you mean ? This thing right now , is only between you and me . You were the defending attorney for those bastards that killed Joanne . I wouldn't leave your daughter just because I can't stand to see your face . Callie is innocent here ." Arizona's voice had gone a little over the pitch . When she made the decision to flew out of Miami without Callie , it seemed like she was punishing Callie for being the daughter of the attorney that defended her late wife's killers . Yes , Arizona's team won the case but in reality .. the blonde always felt like they had lost the case as Lucia managed to get it down from fifteen years of prison to seven years .

And no , Arizona wasn't punishing Callie . She was in a state of confusion herself , trying to digest what she had just learn . And in order to digest the truth without doing any harm to her relationship with Callie , Arizona knew that she needed an extra space to do that in silent and that was why she distance herself from Callie . It was just a temporary fix until she could figure some other way to deal with the truth .

"I see . Callie and you haven't sit down and talk about it , the guilty feeling that she feels like she owes it to you ?" Lucia faked a shocking face . "I'm sorry , I'm just gonna stop here ." Lucia stood up abruptly .

"What are you saying ?" Arizona raised her eyebrows . "What guilt ?"

"The whole truth , Arizona ." Lucia shook her head repeatedly . "There's something else you both should talk about . She isn't that innocent ."

"No , you are not going anywhere until you explain your point of view of the truth ." Arizona grabbed Lucia by the wrist as the older woman started to walk away .

Lucia quickly gave a sharp stare at her wrist that was now grabbed by Arizona . _Looks like somebody took the bait ..._ "It is not from my point of view . It is Callie's . And it isn't my place to say anything if Callie still hasn't told you about this ."

"Sit down ." Arizona ordered . "I want to hear about it ."

"Callie and Aria talked about a lot of stuffs . And this stuff was told to me by Aria , I knew about it not until recently ." Lucia took her seat again . "Callie and you met unexpectedly at the coffee shop . But ..." Lucia looked up and stopped speaking .

"Go on , I am still listening ."

"Everything after that was all planned ." Lucia closed her eyes . "I don't think you want me to continue , Arizona ."

"I still don't understand . You said about the whole truth but I don't think what you just said is connected at all with any of this ."

"I can't believe that Callie is still keeping you in the dark about this ." Lucia sighed before she ended up trying to continue with her long explanation .

"Callie knew the truth about me being the defending attorney ever since the early stage of your relationship with her started . When she knew about your late wife and your son .. and me being the reason one of the defendants in the case got away freely without being jailed , she felt the need to fix the situation as to her , I was contributing to your pain too . Seeing your condition and how unpeaceful live you had after your wife died got her guilty feeling built up inside her chest . So she inserted herself in your life , trying to show you how to live and go on after the tragedy . You knew , Callie is very smpathetic towards other people . And you also knew that my relationship with Callie isn't really that tight , so to her .. I was a monster in this situation , I always have . And what she was only trying to do here was fixing my error in which I wouldn't ever admit it as an error . I am just a lawyer , doing a job for her client ."

Arizona said nothing . She was voiceless , unable to react . Her eyes were trained on the coffee mug in front of her . It looked like as if she was scanning the mug but she was actually staring at it blankly . Her head was spinning as it absorbed the new truth she just heard . It was a little too much for her to take in , but Arizona forced her brain to face the truth anyway . The real truth . "She knew it all along ? From the start ?" Arizona asked , her voice was very slow . Almost like a whisper but still could be heard by Lucia . The world , it seemed like it was spinning very fast and Arizona couldn't catch up now .

"Yes . And in my opinion , it was a suicide mission . She wanted to bring joy in your life again . She told Aria that she will leave you at some point after making sure she got your life all stabilized ." Lucia smiled but only inside of her heart . Poisoning Arizona's mind seemed to be easy than what she originally thought . "Callie , her intention was pure but still .. it's a little manipulative . I'm sorry if you feel that my daughter somehow manipulated you and your feeling ."

"I will admit that I don't want to see you or any other women with my daughter and yes I hope this will be the end for both of you . And if you ask me do I realize that what I have just said might destroys your relationship with Callie ? Yes , I realized that . But do I agree with Callie's ways of trying to fix things ? No , I don't . You deserved to know the truth , Arizona ."

Arizona didn't say anything . She just looked at the wooden table as if her gazes could look through the hard material . She felt shocked , confused and betrayed . All at once .

And not to forgot , that one feeling that she had never felt before against Callie .And that would be ... anger .

 _Everything I knew was a lie . It was all fake ._ Arizona felt like the air that was now surrounding her had started to close off . The blonde closed her eyes when she felt a few small tears had started to fell . She didn't want to shed a tear . Even if she wanted to do so , it would definitely not in front of Lucia .

 _Sometimes the past is something you just can't let go of ._

 _And sometimes the past is something we'll do anything to forget ._

 _And sometimes we learn something new about the past that changes everything we know about the present ._

* * *

 **A/N : I know most of you will say that Arizona is still running in circle and never actually learns from her own mistake of keeping secrets to herself and away from Callie .. And most of you probably will questions Arizona's** **capability of loving someone and letting people loves her . Maybe that is just how she is or is she just too afraid to be vulnerable again ? She's been trying so hard to shape her life , to leans against Callie , to trusts the brunette but with the truth she just learns .. What is going happen now ?**

 **And do we trust Lucia's story of the truth ?**

* * *

 **P/S : Sorry** **that it took almost one month for me to upload this new chapter . Until** **next time , see you all again : )**

* * *

 **Saturday**

 **17th November 2018**

 **1920HRS**


End file.
